


Fallen Angels

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: - although who really cares since it's only a little bit), A Heart Ripped Out, Affection, Alcohol, Angel Healing, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst, Archangels, At times it can be, Attraction, Beautiful Beings, Before everything - denying then accepting it, Blood, Blushing, Bonding, Bromance, Brothers, Changing into children, Connected together, Consensual, Contracts, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Different Abilities, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking Beers, Drugs, Emotional, Emotions, Erasing bad memories, Especially with romantic stuff, Eventual Smut, Eventually there's gonna be sex, F/F, F/M, Fallen angelic beings, Falling In Love, Familiars, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Gay/Lesbian Relationship(s), Gentle Kissing (Sometimes), Gentle Sex [At Times], Gentleness, Getting flustered, Gray Feathered Wings, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innocence and purity, Intimacy, Killing, Kind-hearted souls, Kissing, Knives, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Many abilities [mostly psychic & other stuff], Many references to different things, Marks, Memories, Murder, Nicknames, Recovery from rape and torture, Referenced to having been mentally and physically abused, References to Depression, References to Rape and Sexual Assault, References to Supernatural (TV), Referencing Abuse, Romance, Roses, Sad, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping with each other, Slightly Dark Fanfiction, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Special angels still in heaven have these wings, Stealing, Switched Genders, Tears, These angels don't understand a lot about humans and their ways, These fallen angels can hear each thought and feel every emotion from their contracted human, They are virgins, They're sensitive and caring, Thinking, Touching, Turning back to normal later on at both times, Unstable oc [almost insane] (with Mental Issues), adorableness, affectionate relationships, also pure white ones, archangels have gray eyes sometimes, as Weapons, as well as fragile, changing hair color (from Natural to White), first time sex and relationship with a guy, hurting emotionally & crying silently, loving, neck kisses, reading minds, sexual content & mostly making love, silver eyes as well, slight gore, slightly out of character (especially from Trevor, still innocent, thoughts, trying to kill, very angsty at times, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 87,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel. Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lovers. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. Lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love. Take me, t-t-take me.'Everything changed in their lives, for Lamar and Franklin, when they met angels. That had fallen from heaven.[I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B]





	1. Everything Is Different Now

It was midnight, cold and dark out.

 

There was a shot of light in the black sky. Underneath that crescent. It chased down into an alleyway. No one saw it, thankfully.

  
  
Kenzie opened her eyes, breathing quietly. Her head was on her male friend's chest. She sat up now, getting off him. She noticed that he had fallen to the ground first, with her landing on top of him, during the impact. "I'm sorry, Berry, are you okay?"

  
  
Berry was squinting his eyes, adjusting to the brightness and environment surrounding them. He felt the warmth of his friend over him. He met Kenzie’s eyes, tilting his head a bit, before realizing a throbbing pain in his spine and still visible wings.

  
\- “I’m..fine.” He grunted softly. He tried to spread his wings, hissing. One of them had sprained due to the fall.

  
  
B looked around, looking for his other fallen friends as well.

  
  
"They're not here." Kenzie told him. "They must've fallen somewhere else.."

  
  
Berry started getting up, his legs a little wobbly. He had been granted an average strength and stamina, but he had never used his legs on Earth before.  
  
He was wearing white jeans and a tank top, the outfit being so thin and light it was almost see-through.  
  
His toes curled against the ground, the grass, feeling it. He sighed softly.

  
  
That moonlight was beautiful, as it shined down on them.

  
  
Kenzie looked at him. She was relieved that B was okay, except for one of his wings and his legs, he seemed fine. She also noticed that their wings are gray now, instead of pure white.  
  
"It looks like it's just us here. We had fallen in an alley. I don't know where Riley and Tate are. Jasper and Leo had to stay behind in heaven. Also, Kyle's missing.." she said to him, seeming sad while talking about her older brother.  
  
She's wearing a white dress, with lace on it.

  
  
Berry looked up to the moon and the stars, he was thrilled by it. He also missed his life and friends before this - but now he had a destiny. A goal for his life.

  
  
They both used their abilities, to hide their wings.

  
  
"We have to get going, we only have a few hours to get contracted to a human and that's not a lot of time, if you think about it. I don't want us and the others to be banished to the void.. To be forbidden to exist here, like in the heavens.." Kenzie said

  
  
Bastian (Berry) touched his shoulder, sighing a little bit at not feeling his wings there anymore. He nodded shortly, following Kenzie.

  
  
Kenzie grabbed onto Berry's wrist, as they started walking. They stayed close to each other again.

  
  
Everything was strange and different now.

  
  
Berry felt an uncomfortable sensation under his feet when he kept walking over small rocks. He winced slightly.

  
  
Kenzie didn't like it either, but bared with this feeling.

 

They walked into a crowd of humans.

 

So many voices..

 

It was hurting Kenzie's head. She numbed her mind, hoping it'll feel better.

  
  
Berry looked around the people having trouble to know who to interact with. It made him feel uncomfortable, his head aching.

  
  
Kenzie holds onto him, tightly, although not enough to hurt him. She just didn't want to lose him. She was afraid of losing someone else, she didn't know where her other friends were. B is the only person she has right now.

  
  
But, apparently, that wasn't good enough..

  
  
These voices are hurting even more.

 

Kenzie wasn't thinking straight, as she ran out of there. She thought that she still had a hold of B's wrist, when she actually didn't.

 

That many people got them separated from each other..

  
  
Berry hadn’t noticed Kenzie had released him. Until later on. As he realized it, he started to panic. The mass of people drifted him further from Kenzie, eventually leading Berry to another place.

  
He was getting relieved that there wasn’t that much people.

  
  
But now, he was alone and confused.

 


	2. Healed, Sealed With A Kiss, & Stay Together, Not Apart

_Kenzie holds onto him, tightly, although not enough to hurt him. She just didn't want to lose him. She was afraid of losing someone else, she didn't know where her other friends were. B is the only person she has right now. But, apparently, that wasn't good enough.._

_  
_ _These voices are hurting even more. Kenzie wasn't thinking straight, as she ran out of there. She thought that she still had a hold of B's wrist, when she actually didn't. That many people got them separated from each other.._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie kept running, until she was in an area that she doesn't recognize.

 

Eventually, she got lost and felt that Berry wasn't with her anymore. She slowly realized that they got separated from each other.

 

She looked around.

 

"B..?"

 

Her voice was full of worry and concern. She also had sadness, because she's alone now..

  
  
Kenzie heard a noise, sensing a presence. She saw someone. She hides behind a wall.

 

He hadn't seen her.

 

She noticed a tall, dark-skinned guy on the ground.

  
  
Lamar had been stabbed and was dying slowly, he was bleeding badly. His blood dripped down, as he lays there. He had the will to keep his eyes open, to survive this, somehow. Although, his phone was dead.

  
  
\- “O-oh shit.. A-Ah’ ain’t goin’ like this, no way..” Lamar wheezed.

  
  
Kenzie heard his voice, feeling sorrow. She stared at him, then she was hiding herself again.

 

'A human..and he's hurt..' she thought.

 

She also felt sympathy in her heart. She can't let him die...

  
  
Even if she's a fallen now, she is still an angel.

  
  
Kenzie closed her eyes and connected their minds together, talking to him telepathically, through her thoughts.

 

'I sensed you. You don't want to die, not in this way. Tell me, mortal, do you wanna live?'

  
  
Her voice was soft-spoken and silent, but held authority.

  
  
Lamar frowned a little bit at the voice in his head.  
  
\- “Ah man.. Ah’ must be goin’ now that Ah’ hear voices..” Lamar mumbled, coughing blood.

  
  
Kenzie didn't open her eyes, keeping their link connected.

 

"Why are humans like this? Why can't he answer my simple question.." she said to herself, in a whispered voice.

 

'Do you want to live or die?' she asked through telepathy again. She wouldn't leave him to die, but she needed him to talk to her.

  
  
\- “Uh..live?” Lamar said quietly, he was getting weaker.

  
  
Kenzie nodded her head, with a smile.

  
  
'Very well.' She told him, through her mind. She opened her eyes and snapped her fingers.

 

She had used her abilities to stop time.

 

Kenzie walked out. She was walking across the ground, with each barefoot.

 

Her long hair and bottom part of her dress, swayed behind the fallen angel, as she moved.

 

She walks over to him and kneeled down.

  
  
Kenzie was staring at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. She grabs his hand, that covered the wound, gently. She didn't care that it was bloody. She touched him, on his wound.

 

Her eyes shined and glowed white.

 

She healed him.

 

Everything disappeared, his blood and cut are gone.

 

Kenzie hears his heartbeat and breathing.

 

Those eyes of the fallen angel's faded to normal.

  
  
Lamar wasn’t sure if he was dying or not, but this bizarre moment made him open his eyes, seeing the angel. ‘An ’angel’..’ he thought. Lamar could feel his heartbeat turning back to normal, his pains fading. He was healing? He was questioning everything.

  
  
Kenzie smiled warmly at him. It's been awhile since she has healed someone. It felt nice.

  
  
She resets time to it's normal pace, with a snap of her fingers, and grabbed onto Lamar's shoulder. She teleported them out of there, to Lamar's place (since she had gotten the address from reading his mind, although she knew that they would share thoughts when she makes a contract with him, but that will have to wait until later, a little bit longer).

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was sure that he had tripped and this was just a dream. He looked around his home. He seemed to have forgotten the angel for a second.

  
  
Kenzie touches him again, on his back. She stares at him, with another smile. "Hello." Her voice was still quiet, yet warm.

  
  
Lamar got startled, staring at her now.  
  
\- “Ya ain’t a dream!” He practically yelled.

  
  
Kenzie laughed softly at that. "No, I'm not." she said, smiling.

  
  
\- “What the hell happened?” Lamar asked, with a frown.

  
  
"I saved you from death. I healed you. There's no wound anymore. Look for yourself, if you don't believe me." Kenzie explained to him.

  
  
Lamar looked at himself, feeling the spot where the wound was. He chuckled a bit, sighing in relief.  
  
\- “I’m alive.” he grinned.  
  
\- “But..who are you?” he asked as well, looking at her.

  
  
Kenzie had a smile. "I'm an angel, who fell from heaven. I'm a fallen. Or what you humans call us. A fallen angel.”

  
  
Lamar stared at her, with widened eyes.  
  
\- “A fallen angel, huh?” He walked around this young woman, not daring to touch her like she would disappear if he did. She was so beautiful to him, his expression showed the awe towards her.

  
  
Kenzie watched him, his stare on her made the fallen angel smile.  
  
"We haven't said our names to each other yet. I'm Kenzie. You are?"

  
  
\- “Ah’m Lamar Davis, doll.” Lamar introduced himself, with a smug smile.

  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Lamar. I would love to chat, but I'm running out of time. I usually don't ask favors from others I have saved. But, I have to. I want to talk to you more as well. I need you to form a contract with me." Kenzie told him.

  
  
Lamar’s smile dropped in confusion.  
  
\- “Uhm.. A contract? Ah’ hope this ain’t some Fifty Shades shit..” he mumbled under his breath.  
  
\- “Um, of what kind?” He asked her.

  
  
Kenzie's head tilted, being confused at what he said, she heard him, but didn't know what that was.  
  
"A contract between a fallen angel and a human is special, we'll be connected. You have to promise me that you'll always stay close, with me. Once the contract is there, you can ask anything you want from me and it'll be yours. I'II give you whatever you want. May it be protection, healing, or something else. My side of the deal is that our contract keeps me on Earth and you have to give me something in return. Lastly, it has to be sealed with a kiss." she said to him.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes widened when he listened to her. So, basically..would this give him an angel girlfriend? A girlfriend! But, in a weird way though.  
  
\- “Uh, sure. We can do that.” Lamar shrugged a bit.

  
  
Kenzie smiled a bit. She leaned in, kissing him. She hummed softly. There was voices in her head. Her mind got faded, only focusing on Lamar. She felt fond of him already. A bond grew between them. She feels his emotions and feelings, also hearing his thoughts.

  
  
’Aw man, am Ah’ kissin’ an angel really?!’ Would be the first thing that Kenzie would hear about, in Lamar’s thoughts.  
  
He felt dazed, his eyes on her after the kiss.  
  
\- “That was..maybe the best kiss Ah’ve ever had.. And Ah’ve kissed many girls! I have proves!” Lamar babbled.

  
  
Kenzie laughs kind-heartedly, in a soft way again. "Yes, you were really kissing an angel." She had a smile, as he talked. "That's sweet, you're the first human I've made a contract with." 

  
Lamar blushed a bit, chuckling softly. He was surprised that she heard his thoughts.  
  
\- “Yeah..that’s weird.. Ah’ mean that Ah’ve never had this experience before!” Lamar corrected.  
  
\- “Ya hungry? Ah’ think that Ah’ have some leftover pizza and beer.” Lamar offered, rubbing his neck.

  
  
"Because of the contract, we have a bond now. I can feel your emotions, feelings and hear your thoughts. Everything, from our connection." Kenzie also explained to him.

  
She smiles at Lamar. "Sure, I'm a little hungry. You're very nice to offer."

  
  
Lamar nodded a bit at her explanation, still feeling a little weirded out about it.  
  
But he offered her food. Lamar took a plate from the fridge that had a few pizza slices, putting them in the microwave. He sat on a barstool he had, waiting for the food to heat.  
  
\- “So uh..How was it in uhm..in where you were?”

  
  
"Like I said before, I was in heaven." Kenzie said, with a slight smile. "It was nice. In the white clouds, surrounded by peaceful souls.."

  
  
Lamar could feel himself drift into that nice image she described, he had a sweet smile on his face. Though, he was snapped from it when the microwave beeped.

He cleared his throat with a blush and took the plate out, placing it on the kitchen counter.  
  
\- “Dig in. Ah’ know it ain’t much, but..that’s somethin’.” he said and took a slice, starting to eat it.

  
  
Kenzie smiled at him again. "Thank you."

 

She started eating, politely. She was halfway done eating it already. It tasted really good. She was starting to like this food, 'pizza' as Lamar called it.

  
  
Lamar watched her eating, being sloppy with the slice himself. The difference between them was huge, in the way they acted.  
  
\- “Ah’ guess ya don’t have a place to live..” he hummed.

  
  
"Our contract means that we have to stay together, we can't be apart from each other." Kenzie also said to him.

  
  
\- “A’ight, then you can sleep in the bedroom. Ah’ll take the couch for now.” Lamar said, wondering how long this would last and how should they act with this. He was still a little off about the situation.

  
  
"Ok, if that's how you want it." Kenzie replies to that.

  
She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

 

Kenzie tried to contact Berry, to be connected through telepathic link with him.

 

But, B wasn't there.

 

She was very worried now. She started getting concerned for her male friend.

  
  
Kenzie opened her eyes, slowly. She stares into nothingness, with those hazel eyes.

 

'Please be okay, B.’ she thought, to herself.

  
  
She gets a sad look in her eyes, almost about to cry, fearing something terrible had happened to Berry. She has a bad feeling. In her heart, she knew something was wrong.

  
  
Lamar looked at her, with a smile, before sitting next to Kenzie. He noticed the gaze in her eyes, wondering if she missed ‘home’.  
  
He switched on the TV and put his legs on a coffee table, sighing in relief.

  
  
Kenzie decided to tell Lamar some things.

 

"My older brother had knowledge about humans. He warned many angels, that were about to fall, that some human beings are bad and would take advantage of them. I'm afraid that a friend of mine..that has happened to him.. I have a very bad feeling." she said, sadness in her voice. "Lamar, angels are the embodiment of innocence. Our purity is what makes us special." She couldn't bare the thought that something horrible had probably happened to B.

  
Lamar felt bad for her, noticing Kenzie's worry and sadness.  
  
\- “Ah’..can unfortunately confirm that there’s good and bad people in here..” Lamar said, rubbing his neck. He wasn’t still very aware that Kenzie could read his thoughts. He wondered if he was a bad person, being part of a gang and a criminal.

  
  
Kenzie knew everything about him. "Would you hurt me? If given the chance..?"  
  
Her stare was on him.

  
  
Lamar tensed, staring back at her, with slight fear as well.  
  
\- “N-nah, w-why would Ah’?”  
  
\- “No, Ah’ wouldn’t hurt ya. Ah’ don’t hit women.” Lamar confirmed. 

  
Kenzie has another smile again, warmly now. "Then, you're not a bad person, Lamar. You're nice, kind and caring. A good soul. Don't worry about that." She had asked, to reassure Lamar of his thoughts. She felt his tenseness. She didn't mean to make him feel that way.

  
  
Lamar blushed slightly, smiling.  
  
\- “Ah’ hope Ah’m like that.” he chuckled softly.

  
  
Kenzie still had a smile. She also has another thought.

  
'I hope the others got contracts.. and that they're okay.' 

 


	3. Second Angel & That Kiss

_Kenzie has another smile again, warmly now. "Then, you're not a bad person, Lamar. You're nice, kind and caring. A good soul. Don't worry about that." She had asked, to reassure Lamar of his thoughts. She felt his tenseness. She didn't mean to make him feel that way._

_  
_ _Lamar blushed slightly, smiling._

 _  
_ _\- “Ah’ hope Ah’m like that.” he chuckled softly._

 _  
_ _Kenzie still had a smile. She also has another thought._

 

_'I hope the others got contracts.. and that they're okay.'_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Then, the fallen angel heard a voice in her mind. 

 

It's not Lamar. It was another male's. A familiar guy. 

 

'Kenzie..’ 

 

'Riley, did you get a contract?’ 

 

'No, I only have two hours, I'm running out of time. I can sense your presence, faintly. I'm coming to you and the human that you have contracted with.’ 

 

'Ok.’ 

 

Riley breaks their telepathic connection and snapped his fingers. He teleported in there. 

 

He falls to the ground and crawled over, close to Kenzie, he was so glad to see her. 

 

They hug, their arms wrapped around each other.

  
  
Lamar got startled again and jumped out of the couch, staring at them.  
  
\- “What the-?!”

  
  
Kenzie almost laughed. 

 

But Riley was indifferent to Lamar's reaction, all he cared about at the moment was seeing his friend again.

  
  
Kenzie holds Riley close. 

 

"You're safe and okay." she said, happiness and relief in her voice. 

 

"Yeah, I am. But, my time will be over soon enough.." 

 

"No, don't say that, I don't wanna lose you too.." Kenzie said, her voice had a sad tone to it again. 

 

"Sorry." Riley said, feeling bad for hurting her. 

 

"It's okay.." Kenzie replied at that, quietly. "Do you know where Tate is?" she asked him. 

 

"I don't. We had fallen in separate ways, unlike you and Berry who were together while falling. Speaking of that, where's B?" 

 

"I-I don't know. He is missing as well. Both of them being gone and nowhere we know.. it worries me.." 

 

"I know, don't worry, it'll be okay. Everything will be alright." Riley told her, comforting Kenzie. 

 

The female fallen angel nodded her head. She stayed there a bit longer, also still holding him.

  
  
Lamar looked at them both, questioning.  
  
\- “Uhm..what’s happening here now?” He asked, frowning a bit.  
  
’This ain’t a mofo hotel.’ he thought.

  
  
Kenzie ignored what she heard from Lamar's thoughts, because she was too focused on Riley and she didn't even know what a 'hotel' is.

  
She pulled apart from that hug. "This is my friend, Riley. He is a fallen angel as well."

  
  
Lamar felt weirded out by the second angel. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he offered his hand for a shake.  
  
\- “Uhm..Lamar Davis.” he introduced himself.

  
  
Riley stares at him. "Hey. Nice to meet you." Then, he looked at his hand, slowly grabbing it. He didn't fully understand that. He had a confused look. 

 

Kenzie also has confusion. 

 

Riley was still staring at him. "What are we doing?" he asked Lamar.

  
  
Lamar looked at him with confusion as well, until he decided to shake the hand.  
  
\- “A handshake..” He simply said and released him, shrugging.  
  
\- “Ya do it when ya meet someone new.” he added.

  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that, it's just angels aren't use to human stuff.." Riley explained to him.

  
  
"Yeah, things are different in heaven." Kenzie said, after what Riley had told Lamar.

  
  
Lamar was still a little confused.  
  
\- “So uh..who are you contracted to?” he also asked from Riley.

  
  
Riley snapped out of it. 

 

Then, he realized that he still had to find a human. He goes near the window, opening it. 

 

Riley closed his eyes and tried to find someone. 

 

But, he couldn't sense anyone that would be able to contract with him. 

 

He sensed it in the room that he's in, but he shaked his head. 

 

Riley sighed softly and opened his eyes again. 

 

"No one.. I'm not contracted to anyone. Not yet anyway.." he said, his voice was quiet and troubled.

  
  
Lamar hummed in thought, scratching his cheek.

  
  
Riley decided it was probably best to leave. 

 

He's maybe not wanted there by Lamar anyway. 

 

Riley turned around and started walking away. 

 

But, Kenzie ran over and hugs him again, from behind. "Please, don't leave.." 

 

"Kenzie, I don't know where the other fallen angels are, as well. I'm also worried. But I can't stay here. I'm not contracted to him, like you are." 

 

That got a thought in Kenzie's mind. She had a smile. "Then why don't you make a contract with Lamar? Like I did." 

 

Riley thought about it.

  
  
Kenzie walked over to Lamar, grabbing his hands. "Please make a contract with him." She had hope in her eyes.

  
  
\- “Huh..what?!” Lamar’s eyes widened. He stared back and forth at the angels, thinking if Kenzie was serious.

  
\- “A-A-Ah’ can’t kiss a man!” Lamar stuttered, as he blushed.

  
  
"Why not?" Kenzie asked, worry in her eyes that Lamar was actually refusing. 

 

Kenzie didn't want to lose her friend. She was serious. 

 

Why couldn't he see that? 

 

"Why are you freaking out? What's wrong with kissing a male? That's how we make contacts. Through a kiss." she also said to him. She was confused by Lamar being freaked out.

  
  
Lamar had that much heart left, he couldn’t just kill a person, he was going through a lot in his poor little head. If Riley didn’t get a contract, he’d be gone - that meant death! Murder! 

 

He gritted his teeth. ’This mofo here hasn’t even hurt me!’ he thinks to himself. 

 

In deep down, Lamar was a good person, like Kenzie reassured him. And well, Lamar let out a sigh, rubbing his face.

  
\- “..A’ight, a’ight! I will k- Make the contract with you!” Lamar said, still blushing.

  
  
Kenzie smiled warmly, happiness through her now.

  
  
Riley was staring out, at the darkness. 

 

Then, he talked again. 

 

"I've never heard of a human being contracted to two fallen angels. But, why not? Let's give it a try." he said to them.

  
  
Riley holds onto Lamar's wrist and leans over, kissing him on the lips. He stared into Lamar's eyes, deeply. He also felt the bond between them already. He can feel this human's emotions and feelings, as well as hear Lamar's thoughts now.

  
  
Lamar tensed when Riley touched him. His eyes were on the angel, the blood rushing in his veins. He let a small noise out when their lips met, his face reddening even more than before. He closed his eyes.

 

Riley felt everything. He wondered why the human was so tense, by such a simple thing. Maybe it was because of the contact of them so close? He didn't know or understand it. He noticed Lamar's reddish face. He finished the contract, pulling away from the kiss. He releases this human's wrist. He was still staring at him. He gave a slight smile to him, when Lamar opens his eyes again.

  
  
Lamar found himself breathless in front of Riley. He stared at him, trying to snap out of it.

  
  
Riley felt the same, because of it being Lamar's emotion. He snaps out of it again.

  
  
Kenzie was still standing in the background, smiling a bit, and blushing (from Lamar's emotions).

  
  
Lamar cleared his throat.  
  
\- “Well, now you two should be good, Ah’ guess?” He raised his brow.

  
  
"Yeah, we are." Riley said, pulling away from him. He knew that humans like personal space. Or at least that's what Kyle told him once. 

 

"We should talk now. Get to know each other, as you humans say. We still have some things to explain to you." Kenzie said

  
  
Riley nodded his head. He agreed on that.

  
"After we are contracted to someone, we'll do what they ask of us. In return, we get something we want and are allowed to stay here. But, there's a twist, I'm sure that Kenzie forgot to mention to you. That after the contract, we're stuck with you for the rest of your life. Our contract can't be broken, unless you die." he explained to him.

 

Kenzie had her stare on Lamar. “We'll be contacted to you, until the day you eventually die. That's how it goes. Our contract can only be broken with your death. We're immortal and live for a very long time. We don't age. But, you will and get older over time, although we will still stay with you until the end.” she also said, with what Riley had told this human as well.

  
  
Lamar looked at them while they spoke, nodding now and then.  
  
\- “Ah’..understand.” he hummed.  
  
’Does this mean they can kill me too?’ Lamar wondered in his nervous mind.

  
  
Kenzie and Riley both heard that. 

 

That female fallen angel got a very sad and hurt look. Kenzie couldn't bare the thought of hurting him like that. "Why would you even think that? We're angels, not demons. We are meant to protect you." 

 

Riley stares at them, mostly at Lamar. "She's right. We wouldn't kill you. We're meant to keep you safe. The only way I would kill you and end your life, is if you asked me to."

  
  
Lamar was again confused that they read his thoughts. He blushed in embarrassment.  
  
\- “Ah’ just.. Ah’ can’t always be so sure in this world.” he said quietly, rubbing his neck. 

 

Riley had a thought. 'Why are humans like this? He can trust us.’

  
  
"Just remember that we're both connected to you now. We both have an unbreakable bond with you." Kenzie also told him. "Anyway, there's another thing that you should know about us."

  
She stared at Lamar, as she talked again. “In heaven, we were angels that are still slightly different from each other. I was a healing angel, who could also read others’ minds, hearing their thoughts without having a bond with them. Riley was a fighter for wars, an archangel.” she said to him, explaining some more things to the human.

  
  
Lamar nodded again, listening to her and what Kenzie said.  
  
\- “Interesting.” he hums softly.

  
  
They talked to each other, for awhile. 

 


	4. Cold Night

Tate opened his eyes, feeling that he was on the ground. He felt the coldness of that night, he also noticed how dark it was. 

 

His glasses aren't on him, so his vision is slightly blurry. He feels something. 

 

It was dripping down his arm. 

 

Tate was hurt, his blood dripped down his arm. 

 

That right arm was hurting, a piece of metal sticking out of it. 

 

He was feeling the pain from it. He pulled that metal out of there. 

 

It hurts, bleeding badly now. 

 

Tate lets out a sharp breath.

  
  
He hissed in the pained feeling. He breathed quietly, slowly getting up.

  
  
Tate knew that none of his bones were broken, which was a relief. He also knows that he's alone, him and Riley had fallen separately from heaven. He didn't know where Riley, Kenzie, or Berry are. He was by himself and very hurt. 

 

He sighed softly, he couldn't stay there. 

 

Tate had put his wings away and noticed they're gray shaded now. 

 

It was very cold out. 

 

He started walking, his lower body was hurting and sore, as he was limping on a leg, the other left one was fine. 

 

Tate knew that he wasn't alright. He needed rest and sleep, he also had to take care of these wounds. 

 

But, he didn't know where help was. 

 

He was lost, and confused about his surroundings. 

 

With the type of angel he is, Tate can't heal his wounds sometimes.

  
  
Tate kept going, he walked farther away from where he was. 

 

He hoped that he would find some help. 

 

Tate stayed away from alleyways and any suspicious humans. He had paranoia, from what he had heard from Kenzie's older brother, Kyle. 

 

A long time ago, he heard Kyle talking to a few angels about to fall. 

 

‘Remember there are good human beings there, but don't trust everybody. Not all humans have good hearts, some of them can be very bad and dangerous. To angels like us, peaceful and caring. We can be taken advantage of. Just be careful’ is what Kyle had said. 

 

Tate remembered it, always, especially before he had fallen down. 

 

He breathed in, relaxing slightly. He walks a bit more. 

 

'Keep moving.’ he repeated to himself, over and over again, for encouragement. 

 

Tate wasn't an archangel like Riley, but he's not weak ethier. He is just as strong willed as his friends. 

 

He missed them.. 

 

Tate shaked his head, trying not to think about it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Franklin was doing his late workout in his house.

 

He was listening to some music, just enjoying his quality time alone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Tate keeps walking, upwards on a hill, the road was different now. 

 

He saw a light and walks towards it. 

 

There is a large house. Maybe someone could help him. The male fallen angel was still hidden from sight, by a tree. No human saw him.

  
  
'Almost there.’ Tate thought, to himself. 

 

Tate struggled getting there, but keeps going. 

 

He walked closer, leaning against a white car. 

 

It made a loud noise, when coming into contact with it. That startled Tate, as he jumped a little bit. 

 

Tate was walking over to the place.

  
  
His vision was slightly darkening, everything quiet around him as his hearing faded. 

 

Tate was losing too much blood. 

 

He was about to knock on that door, but couldn't reach it in time, he collapsed onto the ground. 

 

Tate fainted, falling unconscious. He had closed his eyes. Now laying in front of the doorway. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Franklin snapped out of it when he heard his car’s alarm. As he was still in his training mood, he ran to the door, opening it to see who was taking his car.

  
  
Luckily he didn’t slam the door too hard, he stopped when he saw a man bleeding on the ground. 

 

Franklin’s eyes widened and he got to him, trying to wake this guy up.  
  
\- “Hey, hey..” Franklin pressed his fingers on the man’s neck, trying his pulse.

  
  
Tate didn't wake up, his body wasn't use to pain. He hasn't been hurt in a long time. He had a pulse, but he was unconscious, as he bleeds. His eyes are still closed.

  
  
Franklin lifted the man up, taking him inside his house. He was examining his wound after he put him down on the couch, not caring that it would get stained. He went to get the first aid kit after assuming that he could take care of this guy himself.

  
  
Tate stayed there, still out of it, breathing quietly.

  
  
Franklin came back and started to batch the guy together. He was worried about him, also wondering who he is. Los Santos was full of unique people, so Frank wasn’t questioning his looks.

  
  
Tate stays asleep, in a faded state of mind, as this human takes care of him (without the male fallen angel knowing it).

  
  
After Franklin was done with the man’s injuries, he placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him, and he got a blanket over this guy.

  
He knew that he couldn’t help him more now, so he left him that way before going for his fridge to grab a cold one for himself.

  
  
Tate was still sleeping, for awhile after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile of talking, Kenzie was sleepy. She leaves to sleep. She remembered that Lamar said that she could get rest in his bed. 

  
  
Kenzie walked into Lamar's room, closing the door behind herself. 

 

She looked around, then she gets in the bed. 

 

Kenzie didn't get under the blankets, she just lays there on her stomach. 

 

She smelled something. 

 

It was Lamar's scent. It smells nice. 

 

Kenzie had smelled that scent earlier. She had a smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Riley sensed what she was feeling. He blushed, as he thinks to himself. 

 

'That's strange.. Does Lamar really smell that good..?' he thought, to himself. 

 

He did smell that scent on Lamar as well. He snaps out of it, eventually. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie turned around, on the bed, onto her right side. She puts her head on a pillow, grabbing another one. 

 

She holds that other pillow in her arms, tightly, as she was thinking. 

 

Her mind filled with her thoughts. She missed heaven, but was more worried about her friends, Berry and Tate. She's concerned if they got hurt or were lost, not knowing what had happened to B.. 

 

Kenzie gets a sad look in her eyes again, then she snapped out of these thoughts and decided to try to sleep. She closed those hazel eyes, slowly falling asleep.

  
  
She slept peacefully, in that bed. It was very nice and warm. She smiled, as she was sleeping and dreamed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
_A few minutes later -_

  
  
Riley saw down on the railing of that balcony. 

 

He stared out there again, moonlight shining on him. 

 

The glass door was open, letting a cold breeze in, but this time the male fallen angel could hear Lamar if he needed to. 

 

Lamar was on the couch, laying there with a blanket, but he couldn't sleep.

  
  
Riley was glad that he is with one of his friends, Kenzie again. But, he was still worried about Tate and Berry, wondering if they're okay or not. 

 

He snapped out of it, sensing Lamar's presence. And the fact that the human was still awake.

  
  
Lamar tossed and turned on the couch, sighing. His mind was filled with worries, stress about the whole situation. It was hard to understand. And yet, did he have to sleep on the couch for the rest of his life..

  
Then his mind was on Riley, the kiss. He had never kissed a man before. Well, he hadn’t kissed angels before either.

  
  
"You should rest. I'II keep watch, don't worry." Riley said to him.

  
  
Lamar tensed a little bit, he cursed in his mind that he didn’t remember the connection between them.  
  
\- “Shit..” He muttered.  
  
\- “Heh..don’t mind my..thoughts.. It’s just imaginary nonsense to sleep in.” Lamar chuckled awkwardly.

  
  
"Alright then." Riley said, unsure what he means. But, didn't mind it. He liked Lamar's voice, probably because of their bond.

  
Eventually, he noticed that Lamar still can't sleep, lost in a thought again. 

 

Riley started talking, as he decided to explain something to him.

  
"Angels don't need sleep. We can fall asleep and it's nice, but it is not a necessary thing of survival for us. We don't necessarily need it like humans do." Riley replied, then he sighed softly, looking over his shoulder at Lamar. "Sorry, I'm just use to this, taking watch. Like in my archangel days. I still am.."

  
  
Lamar sighed and sat up, rubbing his face.  
  
\- “Y’know, ya could come here and sit with me?” He suggested after Riley had spoken.  
  
\- “Ya don’t need to be on watch, but maybe ya could watch somethin’.” Lamar chuckled a bit and switched on the TV.  
  
\- “Usually when Ah’ can’t sleep, Ah’ just keep watchin’ some weird-ass movies. They’ll be so boring that Ah’ll doze off.” Lamar explained, yawning.

  
  
Riley nodded and agreed to come in.

  
  
He walked inside, closing that glass door behind himself. He walks over to him and sat down on the couch, next to Lamar.

  
  
Riley looked at the screen, his head tilted as he was confused. "What's this thing?" he asked

  
  
Lamar chuckled again, with a small grin.  
  
\- “This is TV, you watch shows and movies from it. Fictional, reality, basically anything! From news you see what’s going on around the globe and if ya wanna chill, just pick a movie you watch - made by people.” he explained shortly.

  
  
Riley had a small smile. "Nice." 

 

He watched the screen. He saw others interacting with each other. Like holding hands. He stared at it. 

 

'Why do humans interact like that?' 

  
  
After awhile, Lamar was falling asleep, due to boredom and lack of thought mostly. His eyes were closing, his lips slightly parted.

  
  
Riley felt that. He wanted to say something to him, but didn't talk. He let him rest. Humans need sleep after all.

  
  
Lamar had fallen asleep, his shoulders slumping, as his body relaxed. He breathed quietly.

  
  
Riley smiled slightly. He lets that human male sleep now. 

 


	5. After That, This Angelic Being, and Familiars

_In the morning, at 7:02am -_

 

Tate opened his eyes, slowly. 

 

He felt something on him, he touched it. A blanket? 

 

His vision got better as he saw a glass cup near him, on a table. He grabbed it and drank this, in a slow pace. It was water, cold and refreshing. He liked it. His throat had been dry before. It relieved him. 

 

Although, he didn't know where he was. He just realized that he was in a stranger's place. 

  
  
Tate felt something soft that he was on. 

 

He was confused and rightfully panicked. He breaths in and out, trying to relax again. 'You’re okay, no one's gonna hurt you.’ He convinced himself.

  
  
\- “Morning.” Franklin hummed. He was in the kitchen, cooking.  
  
\- “Ah’ was about to call for an ambulance and have you put in a hospital, if ya wouldn’t have woken up.” he explained.  
  
\- “Treated your wounds.” he added.  
  
\- “Ya hungry?” Frank asked

  
  
'What's a hospital and ambulance..?' Tate also thought. 

 

"T-Thank you. I-I am.." he said, quietly.

  
  
Franklin frowned a bit, he assumed the man had amnesia. He prepared him a plateful of eggs and beans.  
  
\- “What’s your name? Ah’m Franklin Clinton.” he introduced himself and served him a plate on the coffee table.

  
  
"..I'm Tate." His voice was still quiet. 

 

He started eating, slowly. It tasted good.

  
  
\- “Nice to meet ya, Tate.” Frank hums softly. He took a seat closer to him.  
  
\- “Do ya remember what happened?” he asked

  
  
Tate nods his head. "I remember everything."

  
  
\- “So..what happened?” Frank also asked him.  
  
\- “Ah’ wouldn’t be too curious, but.. Ya were at my door so uh.. Ah’ kinda have to.” Franklin chuckled a bit.

  
  
Tate understands that.  
  
"I had fallen from very high.." he said, trying to explain as best as he could. He didn't know if this human would believe that he was a fallen angel.

  
  
Franklin raised a brow, his explanation starting with so simply.

  
  
Tate finished eating, getting lost in a thought. 

  
Then, he was slowly realizing something, as his eyes widened slightly.

  
"How long have I been asleep?"

  
  
\- “Not that long..maybe four or five hours..?” Franklin said to him.

  
  
Tate's heartbeat quicken, it got faster. No.. 

 

'I only have a few minutes left.. before I disappear.. gone, a fate worse than death..' 

 

His eyes darkened and faded, these thoughts racing through his mind.

  
  
\- “Is somethin’ wrong, Tate?” Frank asked, worriedly.

  
  
Tate gets off from there. He closed the curtains, which made the room dark. It relaxed him.

  
He kneeled down, in front of this man, as the other dark-skinned male was sat down on the couch. He grabs this male's hands, putting them in his own.

  
“I'm running out of time. Will you form a contract with me?” Tate asked, looking into that male's eyes, silently.

  
  
Franklin was confused, raising his brows.  
  
\- “What?”

  
  
Tate knew that he had to hurry. He didn't have much time left. 

 

He had to be careful, but this human male seemed nice. This guy, Franklin was his last and only hope. 

 

"You're the only hope I have in staying here. I may appear human to you, but I'm not. I'm different." he also said to him.

  
  
\- “Uh..okay?” Franklin said in confusion.

  
  
"You have to trust me. When we make this contract, we'll be connected. Like a bond. I'II be able to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions, feelings. This contract will allow me to stay here. In return for me doing whatever you want, you need to give me something in exchange." Tate explained to him.

  
  
\- “Stay here?” Franklin was still questioning him.

  
  
"On earth. I'm what you humans call a fallen angel." Tate said 

  
  
Franklin’s face got more serious, he wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not.

  
  
Tate was breathing quietly again, his eyes getting heavy. 'I can't be dying..no, I'm fading away..' he thought. 'Why are humans like this? I have no choice, but to show him.' 

 

He stands upwards, stepping back a bit. He breathed silently. He lets out his wings. They're shaded gray and have feathers.

  
  
Franklin’s eyes widened. He stared at Tate, the puzzle piecing together. He realized what ’staying’ meant.  
  
\- “..Fine, Ah’ll do the contract with ya.” he said, firmly.

  
  
Tate almost fainted, getting dizzy. He nearly falls on his knees. He heard him. 

 

He didn't have time to explain the rest or really be bothered by Franklin's tone of voice. 

 

Tate crawled over to him. He grabs Franklin's shirt, pulling him closer and kissing Frank, on the lips. His eyes closed. 

 

He felt that fondness. A bond forming, as he feels and hears everything. Frank's thoughts, this human's emotions and feelings.

  
  
Franklin tensed, being too shocked to do anything about it. His heart raced, there was an odd feeling going through his body.

  
  
Tate pulled away from Frank's lips, staring in the human's eyes again. 

  
"It had to be sealed with a kiss. Now that this contract is made, you have to stay with me. I'II be with you for the rest of your life, until the day you die. And that's about it, that I didn't tell you." he also told Franklin.

  
  
Franklin blinked his eyes, staring at him.  
  
\- “A real..fallen angel?” he hummed.

  
  
"Yeah, I am." Tate said to him. His wings are still out.

  
  
Franklin swallowed. ’Never kissed a man..’ he thought.

  
  
Tate puts his wings away. He was hearing Franklin's thoughts. "Nice to know. So I'm the first male you've kissed?"

  
  
Franklin snapped out of it, looking at him, confused.  
  
\- “Oh uh..yeah..” He rubbed his neck, understanding that he could hear his thoughts.

  
  
"We're bonded now, so I'II be able to hear every thought you have." Tate said

  
  
\- “Alright.” Franklin said  
  
\- “Tate.. This all is.. new, to me..” He spoke.

  
  
"I know. Me too, I've never contacted with anyone before. You're the first human I've done this with." Tate told him.

  
  
Franklin nodded.  
  
\- “Never knew this would happen, but.. Ah’ think it was meant to happen then.” he shrugged.

  
  
Tate smiles at that, feeling an already deep bond with him. 

 

He was standing again. He looked out the window. He saw a dog, a Rottweiler. 

 

"I didn't know you have a dog." His voice was soft, full of happiness. He always had a love for animals. That's the type of angel he is.

  
  
Chop was asleep in the yard. Being a not-so-wise dog, he hadn’t noticed Tate’s presence at all. 

 

Franklin chuckled softly.  
  
\- “He’s Chop.” he smiled at the thought of him.

  
  
"Interesting name." Tate has another smile. "I'm the type of angel that can connect with animals, understand them. I'm naturally peaceful."

  
  
Franklin got up with a small smile. He looked at Tate, trying to process it all. He wasn’t too afraid for this.

  
  
Tate still had a smile, looking at him as well. 

 

Then, he just remembered something. He reached into his pocket, hoping they weren't broken. He sighed in relief, when he saw that they're fine. He puts on his black glasses. He noticed that Franklin was staring at him. He smiled at that.

  
  
Franklin gulped a little bit, with a blush, when he looked at Tate. He was gorgeous in a way. But could he think like that? For just a moment, he forgot that Tate and him had a bond.

  
  
Tate stared at him. He has another smile, especially at the compliment. "Thanks. I didn't think that I was that good looking, but I appreciate it." he said to him.

  
  
Franklin’s face grew even more red, he cleared his throat.  
  
\- “Sorry I..forgot that you can hear my thoughts.” He rubbed his neck. 

 

Tate laughed softly. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

  
  
Franklin smiled a bit.  
  
’Cute laugh..’ His thoughts were on him again.

  
  
Tate heard that. Although, he didn't say anything about it. He blushed, at Franklin thinking that he's cute.

  
  
Franklin snapped out of it.  
  
\- “So, uh.. Ah’ dunno where to begin with you.. What would you like to do in..here?” Frank asked him.

  
  
Tate got serious, polite and respectful, towards his contracted human. "I'm supposed to stay with you. I do what you ask, get you whenever you desire. Your will is my purpose in life. If you want it, whatever it is will be yours. You just need to ask and it'll be done. Fallen angels with contracts are meant to serve that human, for the rest of their lives." he told him.

  
When he was told this before falling down, Tate misunderstood it. He thinks it's a duty. That he has to do only what Frank wants. That's true, although fallen angels are allowed to do other stuff that they want.

  
He wasn't sure if Franklin would allow him freedom, like he had in heaven. That thought made him sad. Like he was in chains or something.

  
  
Franklin felt a little uneasy about the idea of Tate being around him all the time, and that he was meant to do what he deserved. It felt wrong to him, to keep Tate like that as ’his own’.

  
  
Tate sensed that from him.

 

He backed out a little bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

  
  
That male fallen angel had a slight sad look in his eyes as well.

  
  
Franklin snaps out of these thoughts.  
  
\- “Oh, no no no..! Ah’ just.. Ah’m not used to getting things like that.” Frank rubs his neck again.  
  
\- “Ah’ don’t want to use you in a bad way.” he added.

  
  
"It wouldn't be bad. Anything you want, no matter what. I don't fully understand the ways of humans. But, I'II do anything to make you happy." Tate also said to him, with a slight smile again. 

  
This male fallen angel didn't understand the bad things that humans could do to them. But, Tate knew that in his heart, he knows Franklin is a good person. He saved him, after all.

  
  
Franklin was still a little out of the concept, so he figured out something.  
  
\- “Hm..would ya like me to show you around?” he asked

  
\- “Ah’ could take you for a ride.” he said as well.

  
  
"Sure." Tate said, smiling. He followed Frank outside.

  
  
Franklin smiled and unlocked the doors of his car. He noticed a red handprint on it, sighing sadly. He felt relieved that Tate was alright now.  
  
\- “So, hop in.” Frank kept his smile and gestured Tate to sit on the passenger seat.

  
  
Tate gets in and sits down. "Strange, usually I get around with my wings. What is this thing?"

  
  
Franklin chuckled and got in the driver’s seat.  
  
\- “This, man, is a car. It’s our way to get around.” Franklin told him and started the engine, revving it. He turned on the radio, playing some R&B. 

 

Tate felt it, as Franklin started driving. He listened to that radio and looked out the window, at everything. He smiles slightly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

After awhile, they came back to the house. They walked in.

  
  
Tate was sensing something else. He looked out there again. 

 

He notices that the dog, this rottweiler, Chop was awake now. 

 

That male angel goes outside. He kneels down, looking at the dog. 

 

That dog didn't growl after their eyes met each other. When Tate reached out, Chop had smelled Tate's hand, then letting this fallen angel to touch him. 

 

Tate smiled and touched Chop, gently. On the head and around those ears.

  
He is the type of angel that can understand animals’ emotions and feelings. He is the gentle type, with peace in his heart and being. A kind soul.

  
  
Franklin went to take a shower and change his clothes. Being quick with it, he was soon back, shower fresh.

  
He noticed Tate outside with Chop. He smiled.

  
  
Tate saw Frank watching him. He smiled softly at Franklin, staring at him again. Then, he looked away, in thought.

  
He noticed that it's sundown now. It's the perfect time to try something out, that he's been wanting to do for a few hours now. He sat down for a second. He had moved slightly away from the dog. He was sitting on the ground, in a shady part, almost under a tree. 

 

Chop watched him, but didn't walk over, instead the rottweiler just stays in his own personal area, as he lays down. 

 

Tate had a smile again, then he takes out his silver flute. He started playing it. 

 

It was magical. It'll call any animal that has potential to be his familiar, to have a spiritual bond with it. It had worked, a little bit too well.

  
  
Four different types of them came to him. There was a wolf, a stray dog, a lynx cat, and a fox. 

 

Tate hummed softly and smiled at them, ending his melody. “Well, I didn't expect all of you. But I still love each of you.” He touched each of their furs and even hugs the wolf, it not being vicious towards him. They all seemed to understand him. “Wanna be my familiars?” Tate asked them. He seemed happy and glad when they all agreed to it. He was smiling, as each of his familiars stayed close, laying or sitting next to him.

  
  
Franklin watched and listened to him in awe, noticing what was happening. He totally was awestruck, but didn’t move an inch, like he was hypnotized by the melody. It was beautiful - that melody, the act.

  
  
Tate noticed that Franklin was still watching him. He has another smile, especially at that. He was very fond of his contracted human.

  
  
Franklin blushed slightly at that, watching him. He didn’t dare to move or speak, he just followed the scenery going on.

  
  
Tate looked at him, when Franklin eventually walked outside and towards them. "These are my familiars, Frank. If I have to have something in return from you, I'd ask that you let me keep them here with us. If you don't mind."

 

Franklin blinked, looking at Tate and the small group of animals.  
  
\- “F..Familiars?” He questioned it a little bit. He was thinking about Tate’s request with a long hum. It seemed pretty weird to have a ’personal pack’ in the backyard.  
  
\- “..Are ya sure this won’t cause us any trouble?” Frank asked

  
  
"They won't be trouble. With the type of angel I am, I can have familiars that will protect me. Let them stay please. Pleaseee." Tate said, then looked at Franklin with puppy-dog eyes.

  
  
Franklin couldn’t help but smile at that.  
  
\- “Fine.” he hummed.

  
  
Tate smiled a bit. Especially since he got his way. He gets up and hugs Franklin, his arms wrapped around him. 

 

He pulled away, after a few seconds, as he smiles slightly. "Thanks." Then, he stares at his familiars. "I'II have to think of names for you all. Also, I ask that all of you protect me and Franklin." 

 

All of them seemed to agree on protecting these two. Which made Tate feel happy again, as he was still smiling.

  
  
Franklin was a little confused about this act, since it was like from a fairytale. He was getting used to it, though.

  
  
Tate was still standing. He stared at Franklin again. Then, he was looking at the blue sky now. Loving that shade. Blue is a favorite color of his, other than gray. 

 

“I wish that I could fly with my wings out again, but it's too dangerous with so many humans around..” he also said to him, without his eyes on Frank. 

 

He sighed softly and accepted his fate to be on the ground, for the rest of his life. Although, he didn't mind it, since he's glad to be there with Franklin.

  
  
Franklin listened to Tate, feeling bad for him. He grabbed Tate’s hand, gently.  
  
\- “Hey.” he hums quietly, trying to get Tate’s eyes on him.  
  
\- “Ah’ promise that Ah’ll make living on earth worth it with me.” he said, giving him a small smile.

  
  
Tate leaned against him, with a slight smile. "I know that you will. I like being here with you."

  
  
Franklin got a slight red shade growing on his face when Tate did that.  
  
\- “That’s good.” He smiles now, as he tried to keep his voice normal.

  
  
Tate smiled again, even more at that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer than usual, with Tate and Franklin. Instead of splitting it into two separate chapters, because the next part is gonna have Berry in it and what had happened to him. And slight warning, it's gonna be dark.


	6. What Had Happened To Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Rape, abuse 
> 
> Berry's storyline is very dark, so this chapter has rape in it. Although not graphic. But if you want, you can skip to the next chapter.

**Meanwhile, what had happened to Berry -**

 

**Earlier..**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Berry hadn’t noticed Kenzie had released him. Until later on. As he realized it, he started to panic. The mass of people drifted him further from Kenzie, eventually leading Berry to another place._

 

_He was getting relieved that there wasn’t that much people._

 

_But now, he was alone and confused._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry was getting anxious, but he kept walking. There were glass shards and other sharp things on the street, making the male angel’s feet hurt and bleed. He was trying to sense humans to find someone to contract with before his time was up.

  
  
Later, he was still walking, tiredly now. He noticed a group of people in an alley, they were staring at him. 

 

Berry looked back at them.  
  
’Contract’ his mind echoed, his eyes perking with hope. He walked towards them.

  
  
\- "Hey baby boy, are you lost?" One of the men snickered. There were four of them.

  
  
Berry got closer to those guys, showing no fear towards them.

  
  
\- "Is he..is he looking for a hookup or something?" One of the men frowned.

  
  
\- "I want a contract.." Berry said, looking at the four men.

  
  
The men looked at each other.  
  
\- "A foreigner? Looks like that, maybe he speaks badly and wants a fuck." another one said.  
  
\- "I need you, to stay here." Berry said  
  
\- "Definitely a foreigner." another guy commented.

  
  
\- "When the contract is made, I’ll do whatever you please to have." Berry hummed with a smile.  
  
\- "Mail-order groom." another man commented.  
  
\- "To make the contract, I need a kiss." B told them as well.  
  
\- "He looks fine to me."  
  
\- "He does." another man agreed.

  
  
\- "Who shall go first then?" Another man shrugged.

  
  
Berry seemed relieved when one of the men stepped towards him, he gave a smile to this human.  
  
\- "You wanted a kiss, young man?" he asked with a raise of his brow.  
  
Berry nodded with a smile.  
  
\- "To make the contract, we need to-"

  
  
His words were cut by firm lips against his.  
  
Berry could feel the bond forming between this man, it was something spiritual, but the flow of feelings he had, now engaged with this man’s feelings and thoughts. He could sense them. He felt happy. But he had no idea what was going to happen to him.  
  
’What a pretty fuck’ Berry heard this man’s thoughts, but he didn’t understand what it meant.  
  
\- "It’s my turn, he wanted a kiss..!" Another man said to the first one, tossing him to the side. 

 

Berry felt his slight pain.  
  
\- "Careful." B said quietly, until he was once again hushed with a kiss. Again, he felt a bond forming between another man. He sensed his feelings, heard his thoughts.  
  
It happened twice more, before everyone of the four were ready for their 'prize'.  
  
Berry was getting a flood of feelings and thoughts in his head which made him uncomfortable. There was too much going on. The lust, want, hunger.. the feelings were something ever so odd to Berry, he didn’t understand what they wanted.  
  
He was pushed against the wall, the men’s hands all over him.

  
  
\- "His skin is so soft." One of the men murmured.  
  
Berry smiles at that, thinking he was good for him.  
  
\- "How do you want me to serve you?" Berry asked 

It caused a flood of thoughts to run through his mind by the men. 

 

Berry felt his head ache again, but he ignored it. 

 

The men were over him, but suddenly starting to argue over their turn. 

 

Berry couldn’t hear them clearly because of the thoughts. 

 

Those men began to fight, one of them tossed the angel to the dirty ground.  
  
Berry wondered why this argument happened and why they pushed him down.

  
  
One of the four men came closer to Berry, looking at him with a smirk.  
  
\- "Blow me, kid." he said simply.  
  
\- "..Blow you?" Berry hummed, getting up from the ground. 

 

The man only nodded, waiting for his treat with this 'prostitute'. 

 

Berry wondered why this man wanted this from him, but he wanted to grant anything he would ever want.

  
  
\- "What..are you doing?" The man chuckled dryly.  
  
Berry stopped blowing air at his face.  
  
\- "I’m..blowing you?" He frowned in confusion.  
  
\- "Is this some kind of joke?!" The man barked, stepping even closer to Berry, startling the angel a bit.

  
  
\- "Why don’t you just show him?" Another man grinned, making the first man groan. He shoved B on his knees, making the angel wince in pain when his knees met the ground. 

 

The man began to unbuckle his pants. 

 

Berry felt this man’s aura change and he wasn’t sure what to feel about it.  
  
\- "Now..be a good boy and open your mouth. And watch your teeth.." The man says, his eyes sparking with lust. 

 

Berry looked up to him, obeying the man and opening his mouth.  
  
\- "Bet he has a pretty ass!" Another man commented.  
  
\- "Think about his moans." another guy added.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
'Why are humans like this?' Berry thought, while sitting in an emergency stairway on the side of a high building, plucking his wings where no one could see him. 

 

It was late. Berry watched as the sky turns dark again when the sun was going down. 

 

The men were in the alley, sleeping in boxes, dosed themselves to sleep.

  
  
'Humans are..stupid.' This male fallen angel thinks to himself.

 

Berry wanted to give them a chance, but he didn’t like the things they wanted from him. 

 

And B didn’t know what to ask back from them. 

 

It made him anxious, making him pluck his wings even more. That hurt him. 

 

He was alone, and now that all of the men slept, he couldn’t even sense their thoughts or feelings. So lonely. He wished Kenzie and the others were alright.

  
  
Berry hugged his knees, sitting in this stairway, shivering in that cold. He looked down at his four contracted men with a slight smile. He made sure they were safe.

 


	7. Meeting Her, Guys Talk, Comforting Him, and Warm Affection

**_Still morning, 9:25am -_ **

  
  
They are all awake, not asleep anymore. 

 

All of them were sat down on the couch. 

 

Kenzie was on the right, leaned on her contracted human. She was thinking. Riley was on the left side, leaning slightly against him as well. He also gets deep in his thoughts. Lamar was in between them, watching tv, his eyes on the screen.

  
  
Lamar was rocking his legs slightly while following the show on tv, commenting about it, now and then.

  
  
Kenzie gets off the couch, as she noticed something that got her interest. 

 

Riley also gets up, walking over and looking out the window. 

 

He knew that Lamar said he didn't need to take watch, but the male fallen angel liked to. That's because of the danger and darkness he knows is still out there. He's been an archangel for a very long time. Long before Lamar was born. He was very much older than his contracted human. But, he was still naive about humans and their ways, knowing that made him reasonably careful. He knows that Tate is the same way.

 

In his heart, he had hope that Tate was okay. Although, he could faintly sense his friend's presence. Which relieved him of that stress, but he still couldn't sense Berry anywhere. B probably is weaken, which is making his aura not senseable. 

 

That's what Riley hoped and still would, for Kenzie's sake. He knew that she felt the same way and also can't sense Berry. 

 

Riley tried not to let his mind crawl into dark thoughts of worse case scenarios. He takes a breath, snapping out of these thoughts. Another thought stayed in his head, that he had to protect Lamar and Kenzie, no matter what.

  
  
Lamar tried to ignore their symmetrical actions at first, but he could ‘not’ be thinking that it was slightly ’creepy’ to him. He looked over his shoulder at what they were doing.

  
  
Kenzie looked at that something (she had noticed earlier), it was a bottle of beer. Although, she didn't know what it was. She just stared at it, interested in the glass weird shaped object, filled with a liquid of some kind. 

 

She had bend down, over to look at this. Not realizing that her ass was outward and her boobs hanging low. That Lamar was also behind her, sitting on the couch and looking at the female fallen angel.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes definitely went where they shouldn’t have gone. He gulped, his mind filled with these thoughts about her.

  
  
Riley and Kenzie felt what Lamar feels, but they didn't understand it. Like Lamar, they both started blushing. 

 

They slowly looked at him. 

 

Riley had a confused look. 

 

Kenzie has an innocent, full of confusion look. She was standing now, turned around, facing Lamar. 

 

Both fallen angels kept staring at him.

 

There was silence between all of them.

  
  
Lamar snapped out of it, letting a quiet squeak out. He turned around and pretended like nothing happened, that he was just watching the TV.

  
  
Kenzie and Riley both shrugged slightly. 

 

They pretended like it didn't happen, mostly out of confusion.

  
  
Kenzie grabs Riley's hand. "Come on, Ri. We're gonna get some fresh air, Lamar. We'll be right back." she said, with a kind smile.

  
  
They both leave the apartment to give Lamar space. When angels are far away from their contracted human, shockingly they can't feel them (emotions, feelings) or hear their thoughts. Which is why they usually always stay with them. 

  
  
These two walked in separate ways. Both of them take a walk, on their own, to get to know their surroundings. If they can't find their way back, both of them could just sense Lamar and get there that way.

  
  
Kenzie remembered that humans sometimes like space, time alone, as much as they like privacy. From Kyle telling this to her. She decided to give that to Lamar. She also wanted to look around. She knew that Riley didn't like to not keep an eye on everything, so that's why she had dragged him out as well.

  
  
Lamar had no time to agree or disagree, he watched them leave. He shrugged, getting lost in his thoughts. He was wondering what to do with these two.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie walked down the street, lost in her thoughts. 

 

She had to get them stuff, some things like clothes. 

 

In her deep thinking, she accidentally ran into someone. She looked at her. 

 

It was a dark-skinned girl, taller than her, with short and curly black hair. 

 

“O-Oh, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going..” Kenzie said to the other female, in a quiet voice. 

 

That female just smiles at her. “It's alright.” She looks down at Kenzie's feet. Her eyes widened. “You're hurt.” 

 

Kenzie glanced down at her own feet, finally noticing that they're bleeding. She had been enduring the pain, to bare with it. 

 

The other girl grabs Kenzie's wrist. “Come with me.” 

 

Kenzie just nodded her head, following this female.

  
  
They went into an apartment, that Kenzie didn't recognize. 

 

'This must be that girl's place..’ Kenzie thought. She stared at her. 'She’s very beautiful..’ she also thinks to herself. 

 

Kenzie snapped out of it, when this dark-skinned female made her sat down on a couch. 

 

“I'm Gin, by the way. You?” 

 

“Oh, I'm Kenzie.” 

 

“Well, nice to meet you.” 

 

Gin had grabbed a first aid kit, putting it on the table next to them. 

 

She kneeled down and grabs Kenzie's leg, gently. She starts to clean the blood off each barefoot, then disinfecting those wounds. Probably from broken glass.

  
  
Gin wrapped some bandages around Kenzie's feet, making sure that they weren't too tight. 

 

Kenzie smiled down at her. “Thank you.” 

 

Gin had a blush at that. 'She is adorable and very pretty..’ she thought, to herself. “No problem, Kenzie.” she said, with a smile.

  
  
After that, they were talking a bit more, getting to know each other.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Riley had came back before Kenzie. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He saw that Lamar was still sitting on the couch.

  
  
They're alone. Not that Riley mind it.

  
  
Lamar was drinking a beer now. He greeted Riley, first wondering where Kenzie was.

  
  
\- “Want to have a beer?” Lamar asked

  
  
"What's that?" Riley asked him.

  
  
Lamar just showed his own bottle.  
  
\- “Grab one from the fridge.” he said, pointing at the refrigerator.

  
  
Riley shaked his head. He had just remembered what Kyle told him about intoxication. "Better not. I have to talk to you anyway. I was going to last night, but you had fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb you, since you looked so peaceful."

  
  
\- “Oh?” Lamar hummed and took a sip from his beer.  
  
\- “What is it?” he asked

  
  
Riley sat down on that couch, next to Lamar again. He grabs onto Lamar's hands, putting them together. He holds the human's hands in his own. 

 

He remembered this from the tv screen, that night before. He told him what he wanted to say last night. 

 

"Now that we're contracted, we have a bond, and that means I'II always protect you." he said to him, staring into Lamar's eyes. He meant it. 

 

'I promise him that.' he also thought, to himself.

  
  
Riley also said this, because he hated to be doubted by others. He'll keep Lamar safe. He remembered what Lamar thought that night, about them killing him. He would never do that (unless Lamar asked him to). Protecting him was his reason for being now.

  
  
Lamar was a little confused by his act, but he looked back into Riley’s eyes.  
  
\- “A’ight.” he hums softly.

  
  
Riley nodded, glad that they had an understanding.

  
He released him, from his slight grip. He still had his stare on Lamar. "I don't know what I want in return from you yet. When I do, I'II tell you what I desire."

  
  
Lamar gulped, nodding.  
  
\- “Seems fair.” he said, truthfully.

  
  
\- “Listen.. Ah’ might have some things ya could help me with..but first we need to teach you - both of you, how to be a human. Otherwise things will blow, and even if LS has many kinds of weirdos roaming around, ya still have to have some standards to blend in.” Lamar explained.

  
  
"Alright, I'm fine with that. If that's what you want. Although, I will not hold back when demons try to hurt you." Riley said

  
  
\- “Demons? Ya mean..like real demons?” Lamar asked him.

  
  
Riley had a serious look in his eyes. "Yeah, they are. They're as real as us. They especially try to hurt contracted humans, to get to their fallen angels."

  
  
Lamar gulped again, as he nodded his head.  
  
\- “And Ah’ thought there were only bad people to worry about.” he mumbled.

  
  
"Well, demons are very bad. But, anyway, you have nothing to worry about. Like I said before, I'II protect you. Kenzie will as well. We're both very strong angels." Riley told him.

  
  
\- “Ok.” Lamar said, trusting him.

  
  
Riley had a slight smile. He was glad that Lamar trusted him.

  
"Let's talk about something else. Speaking of what I said earlier, I'm guessing that Kenzie hasn't told you what she wants either?"

  
  
\- “Nah, she hasn’t.” Lamar said, as he agreed.  
  
\- “..What kind of things would ya two even want? Do Ah’ summon somethin’ weird up from the ground or sacrifice somethin’?” Lamar also asked, half-seriously.

  
  
Riley laughed softly at that. "Humans aren't capable of doing magic like we are. We ask for things, anything you can get from here. Or something else we want."

  
  
Lamar sighed in relief, smiling.  
  
\- “Well Ah’m glad, cus Ah’ ain’t the best for doing big stuff.” he replied, belittling himself while rubbing his neck.

  
  
Riley got a slightly sad look. "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself."

  
  
Lamar blushed at that.  
  
\- “Ah’ just know mah boundaries..” He chuckled a bit, but felt sad. He was questioning why this all happened to him - the angels, contracts.. He was just a simple guy! And he would’ve died if Kenzie wasn’t there - be gone.

  
  
Riley felt Lamar's sadness, it hurting him deeply. His own heart beating without calmness. 

 

Their bond is deep already, that's for sure. This male fallen angel remembered what Kyle said about comforting, another thing humans need in their hearts. He wanted to comfort Lamar. 

 

He gets closer to him and wrapped his arms around Lamar, tightly. He pulled him close, into a hug. He comforted him, silently. He holds him.

  
  
Lamar was surprised at Riley's act, but he stayed there. He wouldn’t have believed a man hugging him like this - Franklin would never do that to him, or Lamar to Frank..!

  
But Lamar liked it, he relaxed when the rush of warmth went through his body. He smiled a bit.  
  
\- “Thanks.” he hummed softly.

  
  
Riley had sadness in his eyes, it fading as he felt that Lamar feels better and was relaxing in his hold. He smiled at that. 

 

Eventually, he pulled apart from him. 

 

"You're welcome, I'm here for you. Always.” Riley said

  
  
'That's what angels are supposed to do, especially to their contacted humans.' he also thought, to himself.

  
  
He knows affection (since that is what angels are capable of), that emotion. He understands it. This was nice.

  
  
Lamar looked at him, blushing again. He felt something different towards Riley. Affection. Maybe it was because of the bond. Lamar just made excuses for himself.

  
  
There was a nice silence between them.

  
  
After a minute, Riley breaks it to talk.

  
  
Riley sighed a bit, in thought again. "Back to Kenzie. She can be quiet and complicated, when she wants to. You should talk to Kenzie, ask her what she is wanting from you."

  
  
Lamar listened to Riley, nodding to him.  
  
\- “Well, women..” Lamar grinned a bit.

  
  
"What about them?" Riley asked, not understanding what Lamar meant.

  
  
\- “Well, they’re complicated!” Lamar chuckled again.  
  
\- “At least on Earth. Just naggin’ and wantin’ things.. Easily pissed off.” he explained.

  
  
"But, I've been with Kenzie in heaven for a long time. She's not like that, trust me." Riley also said to him.

  
  
Lamar shrugged a bit, with a smirk. He didn’t believe Riley in that.

  
  
Riley sighed softly, although he still had a smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_During that hour -_ **

 

They had talked for awhile.

  
  
Kenzie explaining what she was doing out there, like this. Gin sympathized with her, feeling bad, so she decided to help Kenzie more. 

 

Gin puts some stuff in a box, giving it to her. “Here, this box has some things you'll need. It has clothes for you, ones that don't fit me anymore, but they will probably be your size. There's also clothing for that guy you mentioned, they were my brother's that he left behind, so your friend can keep them. There are shoes for the guy too. I put headphones for him, magazines and a stuffed teddy bear for you, in there as well.” she told her. 

 

Kenzie puts that box down, giving a hug to Gin. “Thanks again.” 

 

Gin smiled, blushing slightly now. “You're welcome.”

  
  
She helped Kenzie put converse on. “These shoes will help you to not get your feet hurting, wear them every time you walk outside.” she explained to her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head again, smiling a bit. “Alright then, I will.” She kissed Gin's right cheek, then grabbed the box, picking it up. “I have to leave now. Goodbye, Gin, hopefully we'll see each other at another time.” 

 

After saying that, she leaves and walks out of there, closing the door behind herself. 

 

Gin blushed again. “Bye.” she also said, quietly. 

 

Kenzie walked, heading back to Lamar's place.

 


	8. Pure Happiness & She's Very Adorable

_Kenzie nods her head again, smiling a bit. “Alright then, I will.” She kissed Gin's right cheek, then grabbed the box, picking it up. “I have to leave now. Goodbye, Gin, hopefully we'll see each other at another time.”_

 

_After saying that, she leaves and walks out of there, closing the door behind herself._

 

_Gin blushed again. “Bye.” she also said, quietly._

 

_Kenzie walked, heading back to Lamar's place._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**A few minutes later -**

 

Kenzie came back with a box of that stuff in her arms. 

 

She noticed and heard their voices. She saw Riley and Lamar on the couch, talking with each other. She had a smile at that.

  
  
Lamar still hadn’t noticed Kenzie coming, so he kept chatting with Riley.

  
  
Kenzie was still smiling, looking at them. "Hey, you two. What are you guys talking about?"

  
  
Lamar stopped, looking at Kenzie with a smile.  
  
\- "Hey, where ya been?" He chuckled.

  
  
"I met a girl today. A kind-hearted human female. Her name is Gin. She was so nice and beautiful. I told her our situation, well not everything, but look here. She gave us some things that we could use. She was really sweet." Kenzie talked to them, as she smiled warmly.

  
  
Pure happiness was through her again now. 

  
  
Riley sensed Kenzie's calm presence, smiling himself at that. 

  
  
Lamar smiled to them, even if he was a little suspicious about a stranger she had met.

  
  
Kenzie puts the box down, still having a smile. She hummed softly, in her happiness.

  
  
Riley thought for a second. He gets off the couch, standing now. "Well, I should be on watch again. Kenzie, you and Lamar should talk. I haven't figured out what I want from him. But, you really should tell him what you want." 

 

Kenzie nodded her head, as she agreed with him. "I know, you're right." 

 

Riley had another smile, then he leaves. 

 

They are alone now. 

 

Kenzie sat down, next to Lamar. She stares at him, as she smiles. "Let me think." she said, mostly to herself.

  
  
Lamar smiled to her, chuckling a bit.  
  
\- "There’s a whole world out there that Ah’ could show ya guys." he hummed.

  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kenzie said, then she knew what she wants. "I heard humans have delicious and cute things here. I want sweets, candies, and adorable stuff from you. Anything you can get me." 

 

Lamar thought that she was adorable, smiling at her.  
  
\- "Aww, anythin’ for ya, doll." he hums with a chuckle.  
  
\- "Wanna get going, I’ll take ya there now if ya want!" He added.

  
  
Kenzie smiled a bit, at him again. Especially at Lamar thinking she's adorable.

  
Then, she heard what he said at the end. She kept her smile, as she nodded her head.

  
"Yeah, sure. Let's get out of here." she said to him.

  
  
Lamar nodded eagerly and stood up.  
  
\- "Let’s get goin’ then! Big fella, ya want to join us?" Lamar asked from Riley.

  
  
Riley turned his head and thought about it. "Sure." He walks over to them. 

 

They all left that apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie walked with him. She looked around, at everything. She had another smile. 

 

She stayed close to Lamar, by his side. Because she felt safe with him. She holds onto his arm for a little bit. Although, she is supposed to be protecting him, she didn't mind it being the other way around for awhile. 

 

Then, Kenzie walks into the store with Lamar now. She picked out two things, walking back to him. After this stuff is paid for, both of them leave and started to walk back to the apartment.

  
  
Riley would have rather stayed behind, to watch the place and for any dangers nearby. But, this was nice as well. He did also keep his eyes open for any demons or bad guys. He was always walking behind these two.

  
  
Kenzie was smiling. She had a dark brown teddy bear (with a purple ribbon wrapped around its neck) in her arms. She hugs it closer to herself. She also has a dark chocolate candy bar in her right hand.

  
  
Lamar had been chatting cheerfully with Kenzie, being almost as eager to show and give her what she desired. He had fun.

  
  
Kenzie was happy as well. 

 

Eventually, all of them were at the apartment again, as they walk inside.

 


	9. Everything Just Seems Perfect

**Three Days Later [back to Kenzie & Riley + Lamar] -**

  
  
Kenzie and Riley are finally looking at the clothes that Gin gave to them. 

 

They were picking out what to wear, as they started getting dressed. 

 

Riley was staring at himself in the tall mirror (that Gin also gave to them).

  
  
Lamar happened to walk past the room that Riley was changing in, his eyes fixated on the angel.

  
  
Riley felt Lamar's eyes on him, but he didn't say anything or turn around to stare back at Lamar.

  
  
It's been awhile that Kenzie was inside. 

 

Kenzie decided to visit her human friend again. She puts on different clothes, wearing something else. 

 

Then, she looked at herself in that mirror (after Riley was done using it). She smiled, as it fit nicely. 

  
  
Lamar moved onto staring at Kenzie. He looked at her for long as well, smiling a bit.  
  
\- "Hey, where are ya goin’?" he asked softly.

  
  
"I'm going to see Gin again." Kenzie had a smile. "That's okay, right?"

  
  
\- "Of course." Lamar smiled. He had started to get used to having Kenzie and Riley around. He felt like they belonged to his family now.

  
  
Kenzie smiles again, as she gives him a hug. She said goodbye to Lamar and Riley, then she walked out, leaving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After awhile, Riley goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was taking off his clothes now. He gets in, turning it on. 

 

Riley takes a warm shower, letting that water run down his body and off his dark skin. He puts his fingers through his dreads, getting it soapy. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

  
  
He was taking a shower with warm water, because that's one of the ways that you can relieve stress and to help relax. At least that is what Kyle told him once.

  
  
Lamar went to sit on the couch, browsing apps from his phone in boredom.

  
  
Riley hummed softly and quietly, in a deep thought.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie walks over to Gin's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. 

 

Gin opens that door and lets her in.

  
  
She smiles when she saw her. “What you're wearing, I knew that it would fit you. It looks nice on you as well, perfectly good looking.” 

 

Kenzie was smiling at the compliment. “Thanks.”

  
  
Gin has another smile. She pulled Kenzie closer into a hug, wrapping her arms around this shorter girl. “I didn't think I'd see you again so soon.” 

 

Kenzie also smiled at her. She hugs Gin as well. “I came because I wanted to see you again.” 

 

“Aww, aren't you sweet..” That dark-skinned female said to her. 

 

Kenzie still had a smile. “I am.” 

 

“Oh, shut up.” Gin replied at that, sarcastically. She also pushed Kenzie away, playfully. 

 

Both girls laughed a bit, with happiness between them.

  
  
Another female with dark skin and long black hair (a few red streaks in it), came out, probably because she heard them. “Gin, who's this?” 

 

“Oh, this is Kenzie. She's a friend of mine.” Gin said to the other black girl. 

 

This young woman didn't look convinced. She clicked her tongue. “Really? Are you sure that she isn't just some stray you picked up off the street? I mean, look at that outfit.. I know that it's actually yours, Gin.”

  
  
Gin looked at her. “Cadence, that's rude. She is not a ‘stray’. I just helped her and we're friends now. It's as simple as that. Besides, I gave this outfit to her. It doesn't fit me anymore. Why do you care anyway? Quit acting like that. There's no reason for it.” 

 

That other dark-skinned female, Cadence (as Gin called her) only rolled her eyes. “Whatever, bye.” She leaves the room, after that.

  
  
Gin sighed softly. “I'm sorry about that, Kenzie. I don't know why she said that for..” 

 

Kenzie was looking at her, with a smile. “Don't worry about it. It's fine.” 

 

Gin smiled again, at her as well. 

 

Kenzie turned around and stares at the door that Cadence just left through. 

 

She was thinking now. 'I wonder why.. there's sadness in her heart.. she is hurting and suffering, for some reason.. It seems like Gin doesn't know about that. Cadence is hiding something. Strange..’ she thought, to herself. 

 

Kenzie shaked her head, snapping out of it. She started talking to Gin again. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
  
Meanwhile, Cadence was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her phone. She throws it, onto the ground, and then, she was laying down. 

 

Cadence hears the muffled voices of Gin and Kenzie. She closes her eyes, starting to cry.

 


	10. At That Bar & Mixed Emotions

**_Meanwhile, with Tate and Franklin -_ **

 

Franklin and Tate are somewhere else. 

 

His contracted human thought it was a good idea to get out. Frank had took Tate to a bar. It didn't have a lot of others around. So it was slightly quiet in there, except for the music and some guys talking in the background.

  
  
Franklin was sipping a beer, offering it to Tate as well.

  
  
\- "People drink alcohol to relax, it’s like a gateway to chatting." Frank chuckled, explaining it to him.   
  
\- "Some people have difficulties to talk and open up because they’re tensed, alcohol helps with that." 

  
  
Tate listened to him, to everything the human male said. He had that beer in his hands. He was staring down at the alcohol. That Franklin had gave to him. 

 

This male fallen angel didn't really want it, but he thought that it would be rude to refuse something, that was given to him. So he decided to at least try it. 

 

He brings this bottle upwards, to his lips. He takes a small sip, and then, he instantly moved it away. He coughed a bit. He puts that beer bottle down.

  
  
“What the..? Why do humans like stuff that tastes this bad?” Tate had said now. Then, he thinks to himself and gets paranoid. His eyes widened. “Wait, am I sinning?” he also asked.

  
  
Franklin couldn’t help but start laughing at his reaction.   
  
\- "Ah’ve just gotten used to the taste, have been drinking since I was 11 or somethin’.."

  
  
"Isn't that a little bit too young..?" Tate replied at that, then he thought about ages. "I actually can't remember when I was a child. It's been a long time.."

  
  
Franklin rolled his eyes, playfully. Then, he thought about Tate and his age. Right, he was an angel, and who knows how old! Frank wondered if it made some difference to normal friendships with humans.

  
  
Tate heard Frank's thoughts. He talked again. "I'm a lot older than you. I just don't appear it. I have the mind and appearance of a twenty-five year old." he told Frank, and explained it to him.

  
  
Franklin snapped out of it, looking at him.   
  
\- "Sorry, Ah’ didn’t mean to make you feel..out or somethin’.." He rubbed his neck.

  
  
Tate laughed softly and kind-heartedly. "It's fine."

  
  
Franklin smiled and sipped his beer again.   
  
He looked over at a pool table.   
  
\- "Do you have any idea how to play that game?" Franklin asked, pointing at a table with two players.   
  
\- "Ah could teach ya, so you could try it." he hummed.

  
  
"I don't know that game actually." Tate glanced at him, with a smile. "Sure."

  
  
Franklin chuckles again.   
  
\- "Take a look at that while Ah’ finish this beer." he said and started drinking the rest of that liquid bread.   
  
Being done with it, Frank put his beer bottle down and headed to, now, an empty pool table with him. He rearranged the balls while briefly telling Tate the basic rules.   
  
\- "If you hit a striped one down to the basket, you get the stripes. When you have downed all of the stripes, you have to hit the 8-ball. If you get it down, you win." Franklin told him.

  
  
Tate watched and listened to him again. 

 

He got it quickly, being a fast learner and all, also angels are quicker to get things than humans. Being more understanding creatures. 

 

Tate played with Franklin and had fun. 

 

He has another slight smile, as the game was over and ended a few minutes later. With Tate winning it.

  
  
\- "Man, that’s awesome!" Frank chuckled.   
  
\- "Your first game and you’re a winner already!" He grinned.

  
  
Tate was smiling, in a happy mood. He gets closer to Franklin and hugs him again now. 

 

After another minute, they were pulling apart. 

 

Two guys in the background had snickered at their closeness, but didn't approach them or anything. 

 

Tate didn't mind it or think much about this.

  
  
Franklin felt good with Tate, his smile was sincere towards him.

  
  
He heard the guys, paying a glare towards them.

  
  
These two guys got scared of Frank and left, walking out the door to avoid him. 

 

Tate hadn't noticed, his happiness still there.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**_A few minutes later -_ **

  
  
Eventually, Franklin was alone, as Tate went into the bathroom. A girl had approached him. She starts to talk to him. 

 

After a minute, Tate got out of there. He saw a female with Frank. 

 

Although, he also noticed and sensed that Franklin was actually uncomfortable with this human. He thought that he should intervene. But, how?

  
  
Then, Tate remembered something that he had seen on TV. He snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that Franklin was walking away to sit somewhere else and that woman was still bothering him. She followed him. 

 

Tate walked over to them. He gets in between these two, standing in front of the woman, with Frank behind him. 

 

“Sorry darling, but you're barking up the wrong tree, as..they say.” he said, almost saying 'you humans’ but corrected himself. 

 

That woman glared at him. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“This attractive guy behind me is taken already.” Tate told her. 

 

“What!? By who?” 

 

“You're looking at the guy.” Tate also told her. 

 

Her eyes widened, she was so sure that Frank is straight. “H-Huh?” She looked at Franklin, looking shocked and hurt. “..you're gay?” 

 

Before Franklin could say anything, that male fallen angel does something. 

 

Tate gets behind him. He dragged his hand across Frank's shirt. He held onto Franklin's wrist and leaned over, down on this human's neck, putting his lips on the dark skin there. 

 

“Yeah, he is. He's mine.” His voice was low and almost seductive, near Franklin's ear. 

 

That woman's face was reddish. “W-What..?” Her mind didn't process this, although slowly getting it. 

  
  
Franklin wasn’t really enjoying himself at the attention of the female with him. 

 

He was glad when he noticed Tate is back, but his thoughts and emotions soon switched into a whole new level. His eyes widened in slight shock at what Tate was doing, his face as red as possible.

  
  
And before that woman could say anything else, this male fallen angel gets going with him. 

 

Tate drags Franklin away, pulling him by the wrist. His grip on him still there, his hand tightly wrapped around Frank's wrist. 

 

When they are alone again, he threw Frank against the wall. Franklin's back was on it, with Tate in front of him now. 

 

This other male kept going, like he was repeating each scene that he had remembered from the show. On that tv screen, from last night. It was like he was a whole different person entirely. 

  
  
Tate gets closer to him. He pinned Franklin there, as he puts his arm against that wall, near Frank's head. He leans over, as he stared at him, deeply and affectionately. Almost passionately. He heard and felt Franklin's heartbeat, loving it. His blue eyes still on him, his stare was silent. He had his leg almost in between Franklin's legs, although not really. 

  
  
Franklin was so shocked about Tate’s acting that he felt slight fear towards him. Panic was rising inside of him as he stares at Tate, not meeting his ’feelings’ right now. 

  
  
\- "What are you doin’?" Franklin said, with a slight whispering voice, noticing that he could barely speak at the moment. 

  
  
Tate moved away, instantly. He was feeling Frank's fear. He realized that he went too far. He hadn't meant to. He didn't even realize what he was doing, so lost in it. 

 

He had snapped out of it. He shaked his head and blinked his eyes. He was slightly away from Franklin. Although, he's still close to him. In front of the other male. He was staring at Frank again. 

  
  
“S-Sorry, I noticed that you were uncomfortable with the woman and decided to get in between you two. I did this, because I saw it from the 'tv’ last night and wanted to try it. You're really flustered right now. D-Did I do something wrong? Was it bad? If so, I'm sorry again..” There was guilt, clearly in his voice at the end and a sad look in Tate's eyes, for 'hurting' Frank. Because that wasn't his intention. 

  
  
Franklin soon relaxed, listening to him. He came back to his senses, realizing that Tate mimicked what he could see and hear. He wasn’t like any other human being. 

  
  
\- "That’s..okay." Franklin replied, calming down.    
  
\- "There’s just some things which ain’t..so normal, depending on what people you do it with." he explained a little awkwardly, meaning mostly the affection shown by others than classic straight couples. 

  
  
Tate listened to everything that Franklin said again, nodding his head. "Ok." 

 

His voice was quiet, he tried not to show his emotions eating away at him. It wasn't obvious, because angels are good at hiding things from others, especially humans. 

  
  
Franklin sighed softly.   
  
\- "Let’s head home, Tate. Ah’ think that we had enough of this." he guided him, gently.

  
  
Tate nodded his head again. He agreed, he didn't want to be here anymore. 

 

After they decided to leave, both of them walk outside. 

 

Franklin walked out and over to his car, with Tate walking quietly behind him. Frank drives them away from there. 

 

It was late afternoon when they left.

 


	11. Nice Bath and Saving Someone

**_After an hour (back with Kenzie, also Lamar and Riley) -_ **

  
  
Kenzie had left, headed towards and walking to Lamar's apartment again. She got back there within a few minutes. 

  
  
She was inside here again now. She's in the bathroom, naked and in the tub. It was filled with water. 

 

Kenzie takes a warm bath. She liked that warmth on her pale white skin. 

  
  
She gets in her thoughts. She was thinking about Gin and Lamar, then Riley. Her fallen angel friends, who she's close with and are missing. And finally about the other angels, also heaven. 

 

These thoughts are mostly that she cares about them, deeply and truly, with all her heart. If something happened to any of them, she couldn't bare it. 

  
  
Kenzie snaps out of it. She washed her long hair and soft body, with some soap that she found. She rinsed herself off. 

 

Then, she drained the water, taking a shower as well, before turning it off. She got out, after that. 

  
  
She wrapped a towel around her body. Her hair still dripped down on the ground. She reached out, about to open the door. 

 

But, instead, it was opened for her. She hadn't locked it. It was wide open now. 

 

Lamar was standing there. 

 

Kenzie stared at him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar has been drinking beer, and naturally, that would have to come out sooner or later. Stuck in watching a tv series, he had been holding it till the end of ’just this one episode’, and he was almost making a run for the bathroom. 

  
  
He opened the door, although he stopped dead in his tracks and was staring at Kenzie with surprise. His eyes went quickly on her cleavage. 

  
  
Kenzie felt everything, that and his need for the bathroom. So she pushed him, carefully away and walked past Lamar, calmly. She walks into another room. 

  
  
Lamar’s eyes followed her for a second, but then, he remembered his emergency situation. He rushed for the toilet, unzipping his pants and groaning in relief. His thoughts however stayed on Kenzie..her slight nudity.. 

  
  
Suddenly, he felt the warm spray of his own piss on his clothes when it shot back from the surface of the upper part of the toilet.

  
  
\- "Aw, c’mon man!" Lamar groaned, pointing his dick back down and finishing his leak. Then, he got rid of his clothes, cleaned his mess and went to take a shower as well.

  
  
Kenzie heard Lamar's yelling. Although, she didn't understand what had happened, but still laughed as she covered her mouth to silence her laughter.

 

Riley was also hearing him, as he snapped out of his thoughts. He was slightly confused, but he just shaked his head and stays where he was. 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
**_A few hours later -_ **

  
  
It's night, dark and cold out. It was cloudy as well, as it will probably rain. 

  
  
Lamar was taking a nap, him being a heavy sleeper. 

 

Kenzie had a bad feeling and ran out of that apartment. 

 

Riley followed her. 

 

Kenzie stopped near Gin's place and saw that there's fighting going on. 

 

Gin was yelling at a man with dark skin, who was holding her cousin, Cadence in his arms. 

 

This man looked aggressive and violent. 

 

Cadence looks scared, that sadness surrounding her again. 

 

Kenzie sensed it. 

 

Cadence had a look of fear in her eyes. 

 

Kenzie and Riley are hiding behind a wall, waiting for a moment to help if needed. 

 

They just watched, for now. 

 

“Rocco, get away from her! You abusive fucker!” Gin yelled out. 

 

“I don't think so, she is staying with me.” Rocco said to her. 

 

“Rocco, please..” Cadence tried saying to him. To reason with this guy. 

 

Rocco got angry, as he glared down at her, darkly. “Shut the fuck up!” 

 

“Don't talk to her like that!” Gin was glaring. 

 

“I'II talk to her in any damn way I want to.” Rocco's voice was deep and low. 

 

“I get a bad feeling from this guy.” Riley whispered to his female friend. 

 

Kenzie nodded her head, agreeing with him. She was afraid for them, Gin and Cadence. 

  
  
“I thought that she left you. That you two didn't have a relationship anymore.” Gin told them. 

 

“Oh, she did. But, that's gonna change. Breaking up with me was a mistake. Wasn't it, Cadence?” Rocco had his eyes on her. 

 

Cadence shivers, fearing him. “I..” 

 

“Wasn't it?!” Rocco repeated, with venom lacing and dripping from his voice. 

 

Cadence flinched at that loud voice. 

 

Riley couldn't take it anymore. He walked out. “Leave her alone!” 

 

“And who the fuck are you!?” Rocco asked him, angrily. 

 

Riley had a glare of his own. “I'm the guy that's gonna beat you if you don't step away from her right now!” 

 

Rocco glanced at his ex girlfriend. “Is this the guy you've been fucking with behind my back, Cadence?!” 

 

“N-No! I-I haven't done anything with anyone else!” Cadence's voice was shaking. 

 

“Don't lie to me!” 

 

Riley's head was tilted, because he didn't know what that guy meant, but he still didn't like Rocco's attitude or the fact he was acting this way towards a woman. 

  
  
Then, Riley snapped out of these thoughts, when he noticed a sharp thing in Rocco's hand. It's a knife. 

 

Riley didn't have time to react. 

 

Rocco had already stabbed Cadence through the back and near her heart, an almost fatal wound. 

 

“Cadence!” Gin screamed, after she saw that happen. 

 

Riley ran over to them, before Rocco could stab Cadence again. 

 

Rocco dropped her, as both guys started fighting. 

 

Riley dodged Rocco's attacks and got a few good punches in. 

 

Rocco decided that this fight wasn't worth his time and starts running away. 

 

Riley was chasing after him. 

 

Gin and Kenzie were kneeled down next to Cadence, on each side of her. 

 

Cadence was lying on the ground, as it rained. 

 

Gin saw Rocco was leaving and wanted to get revenge for Cadence. She was so angry, blinded by it, that hatred. She gets up, standing now. 

 

She runs after them. She chased Rocco with that dreaded guy, Riley. 

  
  
Kenzie helped Cadence sat upwards and lean her back against a nearby wall. “It's gonna be okay.” She comforted her. 

 

Cadence holds her wound. Her hand got bloody. She was bleeding badly. “This is the end for me. You're so nice, Kenzie. I'm sorry for being a vindictive bitch towards you..” 

 

“It's alright. Shh, don't speak your last words. You're not going to die.” Kenzie said to her. 

 

Cadence looked sad and very confused. “What are you talking about? What do you mean..?” 

 

Kenzie was staring at her, in a silent way. “..quiet now.” She grabs Cadence's blood covered hand, holding it. She puts her own hand against Cadence's wound. 

 

Cadence closed her eyes, feeling weird but strangely better. A nice warmth surrounded her. 

 

Kenzie healed this wound, saving her. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Rocco kept going. He runs, thinking that he could get away. He stopped, nearly running into a girl. 

 

Noticing that she has long dark brown hair, it covering her eyes. She hummed softly, yet creepily. 

 

“You b-!” Rocco yells, but was interrupted by her. 

 

That girl had sharp nails, almost like claws. She stabbed them through his chest. 

 

Rocco struggled to breathe, as he feels agony filling him. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. 

 

This strange female just grinned, darkened and truly insane. She ripped out his heart, blood was everywhere as his now dead body falls down. 

 

“Bad hearts are better than good ones. They're a lot taster as well.” she said, with a grin still on her lips. She leaves, walking away from there. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley and Gin found him, a few seconds after that. 

 

That corpse had a hole in the chest. 

 

Gin's eyes widened. “What the..” 

 

Riley was shocked as well. 

 

Both of them didn't talk, not knowing what to say.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
These two walked back to Kenzie and Cadence. 

 

Gin ran over to her cousin. She hugs that other dark-skinned female. She was about to cry. She looked down and saw that wound was gone. 

 

She decided not to question it, being too freaked out about what she saw earlier. She just holds Cadence close. 

 

“Sorry for not being there for you.” 

 

Cadence shaked her head. “It's fine. I.. I'm sorry for not telling you that..” 

 

“It's okay.” 

 

After that, they didn't talk, and stayed in each other's arms. 

 

Kenzie had a slight smile. 

 

Riley also smiled, feeling glad for them. That they have each other. 

 

When those fallen angels made sure that both human females were safe in their apartment, they leave after awhile. 

 

They are heading back to Lamar's place.

 


	12. Midnight, Darkness, Thinking, & Demons

_Meanwhile, at midnight [with Tate again now] -_

  
  
Tate was in the living room, alone. He had sat down in a dark corner. He was afraid of the darkness, his body shaking, but Tate felt like he deserved it after what he had done. He isolated and distance himself from Frank. 

 

Angels naturally felt more emotions than humans do and could get overwhelmed just as easily. That guilt was eating away at him. He remembered feeling Franklin's fear. It hurt him. How could he have done that to him?

  
  
He cared for Frank and then he did that.. He still cares for him. 

 

But, a thought rang in his ears. 

 

 **'You did a very bad thing.** ' 

 

Tate was entangling his fingers together. That emotion wouldn't leave him. His glasses were off, laying on the ground, next to him. 

 

He puts his fingers through his own raven black hair. He had tears in his eyes. His mind was faded with everything. He closed these blue eyes now.

 

Tate pulled his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He held in tears that were threatening to fall. His eyes are still closed. He kept thinking to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Franklin was asleep, he had a dream which replayed the happenings from the bar. Those actions Tate did, his gaze. Everything. 

 

He snapped awake at some point, starting to think about it.

  
  
Franklin tossed and turned on his bed, feeling awfully lonely. He wondered how it would feel like to have company, to have Tate with him.

  
  
So he decided to check on him as well, getting up from the bed ’to get something to drink’.

  
  
He walked upstairs to his living room, seeing Tate’s curled figure.

  
  
\- "Tate?" he hummed, worried thoughts passing his mind.

  
  
Tate opened his eyes again. He noticed Franklin there. He stared at him, silently. He tried not to cry. "Oh hey.." he said to him. His voice was quiet.

  
  
Franklin knew better. He walks over to Tate, slowly, and kneeled to his level.   
  
\- "What’s wrong?" he asked, calmly.

  
  
' **He doesn't trust you anymore. How could you live with yourself, when you made him feel fear and trapped.. you did a bad thing and you call yourself an angel..?** ' These thoughts are ringing in his ears, as he covered them. 

 

Tate puts his fingers through his hair again, although he didn't pull it like he wanted to. 

 

"I'm sorry.." 

 

He didn't answer Frank's question, he just started apologizing. And he would do it, over and over again, if that's what Franklin wanted.

  
  
Franklin sighed softly, he tried to hug Tate with the way he could.   
  
\- "It’s alright, Tate. Everything’s okay." He reassured him, in a calm tone of voice.

  
  
"N-No, I hurt you and made you feel fear. You got afraid of me. I'm a bad person, not fit to be called an angel.." Tate said, quietly, as sadness filled his voice.

  
  
Franklin shushed him.   
  
\- "Every feeling you get is normal, Tate. No matter if they were mine or yours. You know these things already." He gave him a small smile.   
  
\- "Ah’ ain’t upset about what happened. Besides, you saved me from that lady." he also said.

  
  
Tate was staring at him. He leaned against Frank. He felt better, because Franklin forgave him. He let a slight smile fall on his lips. He let himself stay there in the hug.

  
  
Then, another thought came into his mind. ' **It's not alright..** ' 

 

He felt a shadow behind him and claws about to sink into his hiding wings.

  
  
Tate's eyes widened, as he put everything together. 

 

He let his wings out and flew over Franklin, grabbing the human male's shoulder and dragging Frank far away from there with him.

  
  
A demon full of dirty blackness was there, in that corner.

  
  
Franklin was confused about what was happening, he didn’t see it yet.   
  
\- "What is it?" he asked

  
  
Tate grabbed Franklin's wrist and took a pen out of his pocket. "I forgot to do this earlier." He wrote a symbol, it was different than others. 

 

It let Frank have 'the sight' and this human could see demons now.

  
  
Franklin was getting tensed at what he was doing, but the second he could see the demon, he froze.

  
  
"It's a demon. They are not rare. They exist, just like angels do." Tate replied and told him. 

 

" ** _You will die angel and so will that human you care about._** " That demon said. It's voice was low, dark and demonic. 

 

"Not happening. I'II protect him, no matter what. I knew something was wrong, after awhile. That something evil had plagued my mind, enhancing my thoughts and feelings, so that I'd let my guard down, enough so you could kill me. And you would've, if he hadn't of appeared and snapped me out of it." 

 

" ** _Foolish angel, this will be your end._** "

  
  
That demon's claws were long and out. It was going to hurt and killed them. 

 

But, Tate acted fast. 

 

Tate snapped his fingers, which made the door outside open. He whistled, and two of his familiars came running in. 

 

His wolf and lynx cat was in front of them now, to protect these two. 

 

Those other two familiars are out there, keeping Chop safe and out of harm's way. 

 

That wolf and lynx cat attacked the demon. They were biting and clawing it. Which because they are an angel's familiars, it worked.

  
  
They killed that demon. It was only ash now, until all this darkness from it had disappeared from their sight. It was gone.

  
  
Franklin’s eyes were wide as he watched it all happen. His heart was racing. He didn’t know if he dared to move even though the situation seemed to be over.

 

Tate gets up, he grabs something from the cabinet in the kitchen. It's a container with salt in it. 

 

He starts pouring salt in each window seal and on the outside of the front door. He does this, while talking in Latin. His eyes were gray as well. 

 

Franklin is sitting down on the couch, during all that. 

 

This wolf familiar went and sits down by the large glass window. He stares at the full moon and howled, with his neck leaned back, that head risen, those silver eyes closed. 

 

The stray dog (that's a dark gray husky with light blue eyes) goes over to Frank, and sat on the ground near him, with his head in Franklin's lap.

 

Franklin seemed to be in shock, not sure what was going on. He didn’t snap out of it even when the stray dog sat near him.

  
  
Tate shaked his head, keeping it from going into Frank's emotion. Which was the shock of everything. He had to focus for Franklin's protection. 

 

He kept talking in Latin, pouring more salt somewhere else, as he walked away from his contracted human for a second.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Franklin was calming down eventually, coming back from wherever he had been in. He looked up to Tate.

  
  
Tate gave a slight smile to him. He was relieved that Frank had calmed down. 

 

He puts the salt on the counter, being finished with enchanting protection in the house. 

 

After that, Tate sat down with him. He was on the couch, next to Franklin now. 

 

Tate smiled again and touched the husky’s fur, stroking it. “He seems to like you. I named all of my familiars. This is Coda.”

  
  
Franklin petted the dog, carefully. He smiles slightly.

  
  
Chop wasn’t happy to see his master petting another dog.

  
  
\- "Hey bud." Franklin has another smile now.

  
  
Coda leaned into Frank's touch, happily.

  
  
Tate still had a smile. He talked again. He looked at the wolf. “That's Claw.” He pointed at the fox that is outside with Chop. “That is Isa.” he said, then moved his finger towards where his lynx cat is. “And she's Luna.”

  
  
Franklin looked at each familiar, one by one.   
  
\- "It’s a big furry family." He smiled.

  
  
Tate leans against him, smiling. He pulled away after another second, in thought. He was thinking. 

 

Then, he grabbed Franklin's wrist again. 

 

He touched that marking on there, gently. 

 

It looked like just a tattoo now. 

 

“This mark will allow you to have the sight, to see demons. Sorry that I forgot to talk to you about demons, also to draw this symbol on you. And to explain it.”

  
  
Franklin listened to him.   
  
\- "Ah’ don’t mind. This all has..left me speechless anyway, this doesn’t move me much more." he chuckled.   
  
\- "Of course it’s..new and scary, but.." Franklin shrugged.

  
  
Tate nodded in understanding. "They usually don't look that terrifying. They can't be in their true forms here. Usually. It can happen. But it's rare. Demons need a vessel, unlike angels who don't need one. Because our appearance is what we actually look like. Instead of being shadows of darkness like demonic beings."

  
  
Franklin nodded, trying to understand.   
  
\- "A’ight.." He hummed.

  
  
Tate didn't have anything else to tell Franklin, or at least nothing came to mind. 

 

So he just enjoyed the silence with him. 

 

After a minute of quietness between them, Tate stared at him. “I'm sorry again, for earlier. I want you to trust me. I care about you. I will always protect you.”

  
  
Franklin smiled a bit to him.   
  
\- "You don’t have to be sorry, it’s alright." he said to Tate.

  
  
Tate gives another smile to him. "Alright then."

  
  
Franklin wrapped his arm around Tate’s shoulders.   
  
\- "We’re good." he hums softly. He felt calm with him.

  
  
Tate felt better. He relaxed against Frank's hold, leaning on him again, a smile still on his lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pouring salt everywhere and speaking in Latin is a reference to Supernatural ♡


	13. Symbol & Denying

**_That next afternoon -_ **

  
  
Riley was walking around. 

 

He poured salt on every window seal and around the edges of that balcony. He puts some on the outside of the front door as well. 

 

Riley did all this, as he was talking in Latin, the whole time. It was to keep the inside of this apartment safe, from demonic and dark energy, so that nothing can get through. His eyes are also gray.

  
  
After awhile, the male fallen angel was done. He looked at his work. 

 

'This'll keep them out. Now one more thing..' he thought, to himself. 

  
  
Riley walked over to Lamar. He sat down with him, on the couch. “We forgot to mention something to you and also there's something I have to do. Do you trust me?”

  
  
Lamar looked at Riley, with a raised brow.   
  
\- "Uh..Ah’ do?" he hummed. 

  
  
Riley smiled slightly. 

 

It always felt good to hear that Lamar trusts him, each time it was said made him feel happiness inside. 

 

"Relax, it's nothing bad." he replied, sarcastically. 

 

Riley gave another slight smile to him. He grabbed Lamar's wrist. 

 

He turned it over and around. He takes out a pen, that's white. 

 

Then, he draws on Lamar's skin. He wrote a marking, a symbol on there. After he pulled away, it faded dark gray. It looked like a tattoo now. 

  
  
“This will give you the sight, that ability to see demons now. I had to draw this symbol on you, because normal human beings don't have the eyes we have. To know demons are there. If I hadn't of drawn this marking on you, the demons would've been invisible to your sight. Now they won't be.” he told Lamar. He explained this to him in careful detail. 

  
  
Lamar examined the symbol on his wrist.    
  
\- "Oh, useful, Ah’ guess." he said and looked back to him. 

  
  
"Trust me, it will be." Riley said 

  
  
Lamar nodded, looking at that symbol again. 

  
  
Riley noticed that. He still had a smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
**_It was night again -_ **

  
  
Kenzie decided to invite Gin over. 

 

Since Lamar said it was okay and that he wanted to meet her. Strangely at that time, he had sounded just like her protective older brother, Kyle. It had made her smile, because of the reminder. Especially of him, since she missed Kyle a lot. Her heart still ached for him, but it didn't ruin her good mood. 

 

She had put different clothes on, then she sat down on the couch. She waited for Gin to come over, happily.

  
  
After awhile (just a few minutes later), there was a knock on the door. 

 

Kenzie felt the familiar presence of Gin. She has another smile, getting up. "I'II get it." she said, loud enough for Lamar and Riley to hear her. 

 

She opened that door, smiling a bit more when she saw Gin standing there. 

 

Kenzie lets her in now. "Hey, Gin." 

 

Gin had a smile, walking inside. 

 

After the door was closed, Gin got close and wrapped her arms around Kenzie, tightly as she pulled the shorter white girl into a hug.

  
  
"Sup, girl. Kenzie, you look amazing, very beautiful." she told her. 

 

Kenzie laughed softly, it muffled by Gin's shoulder. She smiled a bit, warmly. "Thanks." 

 

Gin smiles again. Then, she turned her head around, when she felt eyes on her. She saw a dark-skinned male (which was Lamar, but she didn't know that) near them, staring at these two. 

 

That tall dark skinned female eyed him back. 

 

'Is Kenzie in a relationship already? With this guy?' Was a thought that she had, although there was no venom in her thinking. 

 

She wouldn't mind it if this was true. Although, she would still be sad about it. She tried not to think about this, as she snaps out of it.

  
  
Lamar looked at the new girl, assuming it was her who Kenzie had met and befriended.   
  


These two females each had a slight smile. They pull apart from that hug. 

 

"Gin, this is Lamar and L, this is my friend, Gin." Kenzie said to them.  

 

Gin stares at him, she nodded at what Kenzie told her. 

 

"Hey." Gin said, then she turned her head to Kenzie. "So, is this your boyfriend?" she asked her. "I should've known that you would be into black guys." she added, with a slight smirk and sarcasm lacing her voice. 

 

Kenzie had a blush (she wasn't sure if it was her own or not). Her stare was on her friend.

  
  
She shaked her head, another smile on her lips, also soft laughter filling her voice. She was slightly confused, not knowing what a 'boyfriend' is, but she doesn't show it on her face. "It's not like that. Relax." she replied, sarcastically and playfully at the end. 

 

Gin pushed her, gently and in a playful way. "Oh shut up." she had grinned as well. 

 

They were both laughing after that. 

  
  
Lamar blushed at what Gin had said, chuckling awkwardly. He felt a little disappointed at the fact she wasn’t his girlfriend. 

  
  
These two talked with each other again. 

 

"You like being around me." Kenzie said 

 

"Of course, was it that obvious?" Gin questioned, smirking playfully. 

 

Kenzie still had a smile. "Yeah, I sense your happiness. It's a nice mood to be in, around others." 

 

Gin smiled softly. She couldn't deny that Kenzie was right. "So what, you're psychic now? Into some spiritual stuff?" 

 

Kenzie kept smiling. "Maybe." 

 

It wasn't necessarily a lie. Although, she still keeps that secret to herself. Not because she didn't trust Gin, it's the opposite. Because the reason is that it's too dangerous for others not contracted to a fallen angel to know. 

  
  
Lamar eventually shrugged it off and went to watch TV. Letting girls do girls’ stuff.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

  
  
Eventually, after awhile, Lamar went outside. 

 

Gin had also walked over and onto the balcony. She was alone out there, with Lamar. 

 

There was silence between them, for a few seconds. 

 

"So, do you like Kenzie?" Gin finally asked him. It's been on her mind, for awhile now. 

  
  
Lamar snapped out of it, turning to look at her.    
  
\- "K-Kenzie? Psh, maybe.." He rolls his eyes. 

  
  
Gin rolled her eyes as well. "You do like her, just admit it. I don't get why guys are always like this. Not with their feelings and shit." 

  
  
Lamar chuckled dryly.   
  
\- "She’s special." he simply said. 

  
  
"That she is." Gin agreed, with a smile, as she thought about Kenzie. 

  
  
Lamar also smiled. 

  
  
Gin has another smile. 

 

She got him. This guy smiling about Kenzie, was probably gonna be as much as a confession that she'll get. And honestly, she didn't mind. 

 

"I knew it. Now I know that we have something in common. We're rivals. I like a little competition when it comes to love. I'II fight for it, although I wouldn't mind being friends with you as well." she said, half-seriously. 

 

Gin lets out a breath, taking in the cold night breeze.

  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, I also like her." she told him. 

  
  
Lamar was surprised at what she said, he looked at her, a small blush appearing on his face.    
  
\- "Oh.." He chuckled a bit.   
  
\- "Guess Ah’m down on that deal then." he said 

  
  
"You better." Gin said, then she laughed in a soft way. "Yeah, just so you know, I'm lesbian. I'm not into guys." she had said this, so Lamar would know, not that she thought he'd get ideas. 

  
  
She'd like to be his friend. It would be nice to have a guy friend. She hasn't had someone else, of the opposite gender, to talk to. Not in awhile anyway. 

  
  
Lamar nodded, getting more likely ideas of her and Kenzie in bed. 

  
  
Unlike Kenzie and Riley, Gin didn't know what goes on in Lamar's mind. She had a thought and touches his arm, to snap him out of it. 

 

Gin had glanced inside and saw Riley talking with Kenzie. "What about him? Does he like you or something?" 

  
  
Lamar frowned at first.    
  
\- "Riley? A-Ah’ don’t know." He shrugged slightly. 

  
  
Gin had a grin. "Alright then." She still smirked, sarcastic and playful again. "But maybe he does. You never know. I'm just trying to figure out the dynamic between you three." 

  
  
Lamar blew a raspberry, rolling his eyes. 

  
  
Gin rolls her eyes, playfully. 'Why is this guy so stubborn and hard-headed?' she also thought, sarcastically again. 

  
  
Lamar was thinking about the kiss he had with Riley when they made the contract. 

  
  
Gin noticed that Lamar still wasn't budging or getting flustered yet. She wanted to start teasing him, for a bit. She also knew something was there. Hopefully he won't get too mad at her. 

 

She hummed softly, as she thinks again. She turned her head around and eyed the other dark-skinned male with dreads, Riley again. 

 

Another slight smirk got on her lips. “I don't know. Maybe you're not actually into Kenzie. You probably don't like her at all and I'm just making assumptions..” she said, lurking him into her trap. 

 

When Lamar had looked away and leaned over the balcony, Gin got close and grabbed onto the railing with her right hand. 

 

Gin also leans on him. “You probably like someone else. I was wrong about you. You're into that guy~ I've got it backwards. It reversed, how had I not realized this? Maybe it's you who likes him~” she teased, in a low tone of voice, as she talked near Lamar's ear. 

  
  
Lamar was getting flustered, huffing.    
  
\- "Ah’ ain’t into guys!" He defended himself automatically. 

  
  
Gin was laughing, although kind-heartedly and softly again. She moved away from him, but still stayed next to Lamar. 

 

“Whoa, relax. I'm just messing with you. It's only a joke. Sorry, I didn't really mean it, L..” she replies to that. Although, she did meant it, but didn't want to fluster him farther. 

  
  
Riley had heard what happened. But he didn't walk over or say anything. He gets in his thoughts again. 

 

Kenzie was laying on the couch now. 

 

They were both slightly flustered, because of their contracted human's emotions. 

  
  
Lamar was getting a little annoyed by the tease, crossing his arms with a huff.   
  
\- "Yeah, right.." 

  
  
Gin smirks, although didn't say anything. 'This guy needs to relax more.' she was thinking to herself again now. 

  
  
Lamar was muttering under his breath. 

  
  
Gin just kept her smile. 

 


	14. Demonic Being and Protecting Him

_Two more days later -_

  
  
Lamar was outside, Kenzie and Riley were taking a walk with him. It was a nice day to be out. Lamar explained stuff to them and showed these two around. 

 

Riley was only partially listening, because he sensed something bad, a darkness near them. He just couldn't put his finger on where it is. He knows someone was watching them, but who?

  
  
Lamar was talking with Kenzie now, cheerfully.   
  
  
  
They all enjoyed the peace and quiet together. 

 

Until a strange man started walking over to them. He reached his hand out, about to touch Lamar. 

 

His contracted fallen angels both heard his heartbeat. 

 

Kenzie grabbed Lamar's arm, starting to pull him back. 

 

Riley grabs the stranger's wrist, in a tighten grip. His eyes darkened, the look on his face was very serious. “Don't you dare touch him.” 

 

He threw that guy, causing him to fall backwards, still staying on his feet. 

 

Riley gets in front of Lamar, protectively. He knows what this guy is. He had a serious look in his eyes. 

 

'I knew that demons were gonna come after us. I should've known. But, I didn't think it was going to be so soon..' he thought, to himself.

  
  
Lamar was startled by the scenery, he stared at the strange man, something is definitely off about him. Yes, it was a person, but it didn’t seem real.

  
  
“Lamar, no matter what happens, stay behind me. I'II protect you, I will keep you two safe. This man in front of us is a demon, unlike angels who have appearances like humans. It's different with demons. They're just shadows, who need a vessel. They possess unsuspecting humans who aren't protected.” Riley said, as he explained it to him. 

 

Then, he looked at the stranger, this demon. “That poor bastard, what did you do to him?” 

 

“ **Oh** **, this human I am possessing is dead. I killed him.** ” An unnaturally wide grin gets on the demon’s lips. It was something that caused nightmares.

  
  
Lamar was just staring at the demon, his fear taking over.

  
  
Riley and Kenzie felt Lamar's fear, it hurting them inside, although they didn't let it overtake and affect them. 

 

“Such pure souls. You fallen angels are perfect, to experiment on. But, I need to kill that human first..” That demon said, licking his lips now. 

 

Riley glared at him. “Not gonna happen. I don't get why you demons are obsessed with purity and us angels. Kenzie, stay close to Lamar. Protect him and put a barrier up.” 

 

Kenzie nods her head. “Ok.”

  
  
That demon lunged at them, claws out. 

 

Riley stays there, protecting Lamar. Which got him a deep cut in the shoulder. He was bleeding badly, but he didn't care. He pushed that demon away from them.

  
  
Lamar gasped, looking at Riley’s gash in his shoulder. He was worried, trying to understand what was happening.

  
  
Riley walked two steps away from there. 

 

Kenzie got in front of Lamar, behind Riley. She puts her hands together. A human would think she was praying, since it looked like that. Her eyes were shining white, light glowing around her. She formed a protective barrier and slowed down time, with only the four of them moving at a normal pace. 

 

Riley's eyes turned gray. He summoned a long, sharp blade. It was his weapon.

  
  
“I'm not just a fallen, I'm an archangel. And I won't let you harm this human, even if my life ends to protect him.” Riley said, his voice low. 

 

This demon only snickered at that.

  
  
Lamar watched both of his angels in awe.

  
  
Kenzie stared at him. “..Riley.” Her voice had worry in it. 

 

“Don't worry about me, just stay with Lamar.” 

 

Kenzie nodded her head again. She kneeled down, her hands still together. She closed her eyes, keeping her magic going.

  
  
Riley started fighting this demon. He fights with his blade.

  
  
Lamar wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. It frustrated him.

  
  
That fight didn't last too long. 

 

Eventually, Riley ended that demonic creature. He stabbed him in the heart. 

 

These shadows disappeared, as the demon was dead now. This corpse was on the ground now. 

 

Riley sighed softly and closed the guy's eyes.

  
  
Kenzie breaks the barrier and reset time, as her eyes went back to normal. 

 

Riley puts his weapon away. It disappeared from sight. His eyes turns to normal as well. He also reached over and holds onto his bloody shoulder. 

 

Kenzie was worried. She hugs him from behind again, comforting Riley. 

 

This male fallen angel smiled at that.

  
  
Lamar’s heart was racing. He was physically shaking from the rush of adrenaline. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
After that, they all leave and walked back to Lamar's place, getting inside. 

 

Riley sat down on the couch, as he takes off his shirt. 

 

Kenzie had a first aid kit, treating and taking care of him. She wrapped white bandages around Riley's shoulder and arm, over that wound. It turned into a crimson red, from his blood. He'll be fine. Although, wounds from demons take longer to heal, than normal injuries. The reason that Kenzie couldn't just heal Riley's wound, was because it was caused by a demon. Which could be poisonous to any angel that tries to touch it. It's especially dangerous to healing angels. 

 

Lamar was pacing around the house, obviously worried about the situation.

  
  
Kenzie was finished taking care of Riley. She puts the stuff away. 

 

Riley puts his shirt back on and gets up. He walked over to Lamar. He checked on him. He was sensing that Lamar wasn't hurt, just shaken from everything. 

 

“You okay?” he asked him, as softly as he could.

  
  
Lamar snapped out of it, looking at Riley, absently.   
  
\- "Y-Yeah, are ya okay?" he asked, looking at where Riley was hurt.

  
  
Riley nodded, slightly touching his wound. "Yeah, I'm alright. It'll take longer to heal than normal wounds, but I should be fine within a few days." 

 

His stare was on him, at the end. "I'm just glad that you're okay. That you didn't get hurt. Told you that I'd protect you." he also said to Lamar, with a slight smile.

  
  
Lamar felt a little relieved at what he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

  
  
Riley smiled again. 

 


	15. Talking & Understanding

**_That Night, Hours Later -_ **

  
  
Riley was laying on the couch, resting and relaxing. He had headphones on, as he listened to music. It's a human thing, that he seemed to like now. 

 

Kenzie noticed him, with a slight smile. She lays down, with him, on that couch. She puts her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. 

 

Riley stared at her and watched Kenzie's calm breathing, he realized that she was sleeping. He had a smile at that. 

  
  
Then, he looked and saw Lamar was staring at them. 

 

He puts his finger to his lips, telling him 'shh’, as to not disturb Kenzie from her peaceful sleep. 

  
  
Lamar was watching these two, nodding to Riley’s gesture. His guts felt like churning a bit. Maybe those two were together after all.

  
He quickly left them alone. 

  
  
Riley turns down the music, taking off his headphones. He puts them on a table. He gets up, slowly, laying Kenzie on the couch in a gentle way. 

 

Kenzie was a deep sleeper, so she didn't wake up from it. 

 

Riley pulls a blanket over her. 

 

When he noticed that she's still asleep, Riley follows Lamar out onto the balcony, of that apartment. 

 

“Nice night, isn't it?” He talked quietly, still having a small smile. 

 

That moonlight shined down on them. Especially on Riley. 

  
  
Lamar let out a small sigh when he heard Riley had followed him. He didn’t look at him when he started chatting.

  
\- "Yeah, it is." he said    
  
\- "No demons, no..nothing." he shrugged. 

  
  
Riley sighed softly. “I know what you're probably thinking. But, me and Kenzie don't have that type of relationship. I haven't grasped or fully understand everything of the ways humans have, but I don't see her as a 'lover’, as you humans say. She's more of a younger sister to me, I feel like she thinks the same and views me as an older brother, especially since her blood related one is missing. We've been friends, very close, for a long time. We care for each other.” he said to him, as he explained himself. 

  
  
Lamar now turned to look at him.   
  
\- "Is that true?" he asked 

  
  
"Yeah, we're not like that. It's strange that you thought this." Riley replied at that. 

  
  
\- "It’s just not usual for people to lay on each other, especially opposite genders." Lamar muttered. 

  
  
"In heaven, angels are a lot more affectionate and we do things that humans wouldn't think is 'normal'. Is that bad?" Riley still stares at him. 

  
  
Lamar swallowed hardly, then giving just a shrug out. 

  
  
Riley let a soft breath out. "Angels are beings made for affection. But me and Kenzie, what we have, is just a relationship that a brother and sister would be in. Nothing more. You have nothing to worry about." 

  
  
Lamar thinned his lips, nodding shortly.   
  
\- "A’ight." he hummed. He stayed in his thoughts.

  
’Why do I even care?’ He wondered in his mind. 

  
  
Riley had heard that thought, although he didn't say anything about it. When Lamar wasn't looking, Riley smiled again, a nice warmth behind it.

  
He stayed out there with Lamar, as he enjoyed the nice coldness. That peace and quiet. It was nice. 

  
  
Eventually, both guys walked back inside. 

 


	16. Getting More Harder

Berry’s looks had gone from ten to zero in such a short time. His pure clean clothes were dirty and torn, his arms scratched. However, he ignored these things for now. 

 

He waited for his contracted men to wake up and show him the world more. B wanted to believe there was much more on earth than in the first look. 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry woke up from his slumber when he sensed one of his contracted men waking up. He perked up, climbing down from the stairway to them. He had hid his wings already.

  
  
\- "Morning." Berry hummed softly with a smile to him.

  
  
\- "Eh..?" The man frowned a little bit, staring at the boy.

  
  
\- "You still here, kid?" he asked, getting a troubled expression growing on Berry’s face.

  
  
\- "I’ll be here for as long as you are. We made a contract." He smiled. 

  
  
\- "Get lost..!" The man grunted.

  
  
\- "What’s the ruckus..?" Another man woke up, mumbling.

  
  
Berry gasped slightly, feeling so confused that he wasn’t wanted in there, their thoughts made him upset.

  
  
\- "Please, I’m with you now.." Berry said, crouching down.

  
  
\- "Whatever." The first man huffed and looked for a blunt. 

 

Berry observed his behaviour, wondering what he was doing. The angel was feeling a little odd, it was hunger that made him weak, but he didn’t know how to treat it. 

  
  
The man noticed Berry staring at him.

  
  
\- "Nah, you ain’t getting this." This man held his blunt tightly.

  
  
\- "Why?" Berry asked, tilting his head.

  
  
\- "Cus it’s mine..!" That guy barked.

  
  
\- "Huh.." Berry hummed. He noticed the rest of the men awake, greeting them with a ’good morning’ as well.

  
  
Berry didn’t like the thoughts and negative feelings dwelling in all of their aura. Those thoughts were towards him. B wondered why they didn’t want him there even if they all were contracted now as a family. Or so he thought. 

  
  
The four men were getting ready for the day, counting their money for food.

  
  
\- "I’ll stay hungry with this amount of cash." One of them sighed.

  
  
Berry looked at them, tilting his head. He felt their hunger, it increasing his own. He wouldn’t have known how to help them if they weren’t thinking about the foods they desired. He stood up with a smile.

  
  
\- "Don’t worry, as an angel I’m here to help you." Berry hummed.

  
  
\- "And how are you gonna do that?" One of the guys asked, with a dry chuckle.

  
  
\- "Just tell me what you need and I’ll do anything you want for it." Berry said

  
\- "It is my task, my mission for staying on earth." he spoke.

  
  
The man shrugged his 'weird speech' off.

  
  
\- "Well, it would be great if you got us some food. We don’t have money, but you seem slick enough to steal and run." the man said. 

 

Reading his thoughts, Berry understood what he meant, nodding eagerly. 

  
  
\- "I will do that, since it makes you feel better." Berry smiles more. 

  
  
The man smirked back to him.   
  
\- "Thank you. Now you should get going and do it." he said to B. 

 

Berry nodded once again and went to find the nearest shop, focusing on his very first task on earth.

  
He just didn’t know while focusing, that the men were just trying to get rid of him. 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry saw people heading into a small room in a large building, investigating it. Looking through the glass, he saw the desired items he had read from the thoughts of his contracted men. 

 

He headed in among the people, reminding himself that he had to be careful not to get caught or noticed. 

  
  
Berry grabbed the items in his hands even if he could’ve used a basket. He looked ridiculous carrying so much. 

 

Until he noticed others had carried those baskets. Wait..they have carts! 

 

B smirked a little bit, taking 'an abandoned' cart by dropping everything from his arms in it.

  
  
\- "Hey! That’s my cart!" A customer frowned and barked to him.

  
  
\- "But I need this, I can bring it back later." Berry said, with another slight smile.

  
  
\- "Don’t you dare..!" The man hissed, which got Berry to move fast. He pushed the cart through the mass of people and out of the store.

  
  
\- "Guards!" The cashier pointed at the doorway.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry pushed the loudly rattling cart to the alleyway, smiling. He hoped that he made those men happy with this. 

  
  
The four men were sitting and talking when they noticed the noise and who caused it.

  
  
\- "What the hell is he doing?!" One of the men shrieked.

  
  
\- "Look guys! I brought you what you wanted-"

  
  
\- "You idiot! Now we need to leave!" The man barked, but he took a chance of taking his favorite supplies from the cart before running from the guards. 

 

Those other guys did the same thing. 

 

Berry seemed confused, but followed their example, he noticed the guard chasing them.

  
  
He started to get left behind from the men. His stamina wasn’t an inch over the average, unlike the guard’s. He just wanted to make sure the men got away safely.

  
  
It was time that Berry used his strength as an angel of guidance. He could feel the exhaustion of the men and he tried to manipulate their thoughts to choose a right direction to safety. 

 

Berry stopped suddenly, causing the guard to stumble on him, making them both fall down.

  
  
The men ran to another alleyway, getting off the sight of the police just in time. They stayed there, waiting for the situation to escalate.

  
  
Berry got as quickly up as he could, tensing by the sudden rush of adrenaline. He stared at the maddened guard eye to eye. 

 

A small smirk flashed on Berry’s face.

  
  
\- "What are you doing, kiddo?" The guard clicked his tongue, his posture tensing as well, especially his upper body.

  
  
When the guard was about to hit him, Berry dodged quickly, doing the same couple more times, seeing the guard getting frustrated.

  
  
\- "Get back here!" That guard growled, getting out his taser. 

 

Berry didn’t know what it was, but he sensed something more dangerous about it. He started to run, again. 

  
  
He saw an intersection in front of them, remembering how many people walked on the streets earlier. He took the same direction as the men a little while ago, diving in the mass of people, blending in.

  
  
The guard was about to follow him, but he was stuck in the crowd. He stopped, giving up the chase, cursing. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry ran to the four men, catching his breath. They stared at the boy in surprise.

  
  
\- "Don’t tell me you brought him with ya-"

  
  
\- "We’re safe, all of us!" Berry panted slightly, with a small smile.

  
  
\- "And look, I got you what you wanted." He pointed at their arms. 

 

The men looked at the items with a smile.

  
  
\- "Guess we have a use for him after all." One of the men chuckled.

  
  
\- "Other than 'that' use." another one of them smirked.

  
  
Berry’s smile faded a little bit, but he felt proud to take care of them.

  
  
\- "Now.. that I’ve helped you.. We angels should get back a favor that we need." Berry said, quietly.

  
  
\- "I feel..weak too and, I was hoping to have some of that.." Berry looked at the items. He had dropped his supplies when he was knocked down.

  
  
\- "Oh, kid.. I’m sorry but.. These are ours." One of the men said.

  
  
\- "We got these.. and looks like you lost your own. In this world, you have to earn your own things." This man added, leaving the angel stranded.

  
  
\- "So..no?" Berry looked sad.

  
  
The others followed the first man’s example, keeping their products and starting to eat. 

  
  
Berry sighed softly, sitting down with them, watching them as they're eating. He held a hand over his abdomen.

  
  
He sensed how their moods increased. He smiled a bit. He had done good, he ignored the fact of his health decreasing by their greediness.

 


	17. Nightmares, Dreams, Bonding, Moonlight, & Those Wings

_Later that night -_

 

It was midnight now.

  
  
Lamar is laying in his bed, after Kenzie had partly begged him to sleep there, that he needed better rest than what he got last night. 

 

He was asleep, dreaming. 

 

Until it became a nightmare. 

 

A girl with long dark brown hair and a creepy grin, was tormenting and torturing his fallen angels. She talked, but her voice was faded out, so he couldn't hear what she was saying. 

 

Kenzie had tears in her eyes, looking at Riley, then at Lamar. Sadness and despair, sorrow filled them. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him, over and over again. She was probably apologizing for not being able to protect him. 

 

There was black shadows around her neck, as it tighten, strangling Kenzie. She falls, hanging, as she died. 

 

Her eyes fading, those tears falling down. 

 

Riley cried, from just watching his friend die. He was angry and upset, rightfully. 

 

That girl only grinned, darkness surrounding her. She went after him next. 

 

Riley was laid down on his stomach, black shadows surrounded him, just like it had for Kenzie. His wings were out (what Lamar thought they probably looked like). 

 

This girl stepped on his back, in between them. She grabbed one of them, starting to pull. She breaks each wing, then ripped them off. 

 

Blood was everywhere now. 

 

Riley felt pain. It hurt badly. He clawed at the ground. His screams of agony were silent, faded as well. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
That's when Lamar wakes up. That and Kenzie shaking him. 

 

"Lamar!" Kenzie repeated his name, sounding like she was about to cry.

  
  
Lamar tried to yell in his sleep, move or do something. But he just had to watch them die. Tears formed in his eyes for real, as he slept, he cried.

  
When he snapped awake, he suddenly moved to stand, catching his breath, sweat covering him. He wasn’t still widely awake, trying to come out of the dream zone.

  
  
Kenzie pulled Lamar back onto the bed. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She hugs him. She holds him, tightly and close to her.

  
  
Lamar’s heart was beating fast, he held Kenzie close to him.

  
  
After awhile, Kenzie pulled apart from him, after Lamar had calmed down. She wiped his tears away, gently. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Everything will be alright." she said to him, softly.

  
  
Lamar sighed longingly, trying to calm down completely.   
  
\- "Yeah, Ah’ know." he said

  
  
Riley was also in there. He leaned his back against the wall, a sad look in his eyes. "We sensed what you were feeling and came in here." 

He touched his own chest, where his heart is. Then, he was staring at Lamar. 

 

Kenzie stared at him again, with sympathy for that nightmare he had went through.

  
  
Lamar looked at Riley, sighing again.   
  
\- "It happens, don’t worry ’bout me." he replied, looking away.

  
  
Riley nodded silently. 

 

But he had a bad feeling that this was worse than any of them thought. 

 

Little did they know, Riley was right.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Days later -_

  
  
Lamar has been having nightmares for days now. It's night terrors as well, sometimes. 

 

He'd calm down after Kenzie comforted him, holding Lamar close and whispered sweet things to him. 

 

Riley would even talk to him, sympathetically. 

 

Both of them helped him a lot through this. 

 

But, he still suffered, it seemed. Lamar's most recent nightmare had been really scary. Someone cut Kenzie's eyes with a sharp knife. Her eyes were closed, as she was crying blood-filled tears. Which creeped him out. 

 

Lamar was slightly shaking in Kenzie's arms, after he was awake again, last night. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was late afternoon now. 

 

Kenzie decided it was better to call for another angel's help, than to wait it out and watch what happens. 

 

She had sat down on the couch, near her contracted human again. "Lamar, I know someone. Trust me, because he'll be able to help you."

  
  
Lamar was lacking sleep, it showing on his exhausted face.   
  
\- "Ah’..Ah’ don’t need help." He denied bluntly.

  
  
Riley wasn't gonna just let Lamar be stubborn this time. He walked over and moved Kenzie out of the way. 

 

It seemed like nicely talking to Lamar wasn't working. So the human male basically forced his hand. 

 

Riley stands over him, as Lamar was sitting on the couch. He puts his forehead on Lamar's, staring into this human's eyes. 

 

There was seriousness and concern in Riley's eyes. 

 

"Let him help you. This has been going on for days now. You have no idea how much we're worried for you." he said to him.

  
  
Kenzie had a sad look in her own eyes. Because what Riley had said was true.

  
  
Lamar didn’t seem to be tensed or scared of Riley, even when he did that. He was so exhausted.   
  
\- "Whatever." He spat tiredly, with a small sigh.

  
  
Riley pulled away. He walks out of the apartment, as he slammed the door behind him. 

 

Kenzie didn't have time to chase after him. 

She looked at Lamar, worry and concern in her eyes. "Don't mind him. He just has to calm down. He's worried. He cares about you. Please, Lamar, let us help.."

  
  
Lamar leered at the direction Riley had went, not answering to what Kenzie said. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Riley was walking. He glared at nothing. He gritted his teeth. 

 

"Why is he that way? Of course I had to care about a human who doesn't want any help and lets himself suffer, even when his fallen angels are really worried about him." He ranted. 

 

He let out some steam, taking a few breaths and calming down.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Eventually, Riley came back. He walked in, closing the door behind himself. He didn't look at Lamar, because he was lost in a thought.

  
  
Lamar was watching tv, distracting himself from sleeping. He didn’t want to sleep, he couldn’t.

  
  
Riley knew that Lamar wouldn't survive without sleep. He was glaring, about to walk over to him again. 

 

Kenzie gets up and grabs at Riley's arm. 

 

"Ri, maybe we should just.." 

 

"What? Leave it be? I don't think so."

  
  
Lamar didn’t even flinch at the actions nearby him. He focused on the tv.

  
  
Riley walks over to the tv, standing in front of the screen. Then, when that didn't work, he just pushed a button and turns it off. To get Lamar's attention.

  
  
Lamar clicked his tongue.   
  
\- "What now?!" He barked in frustration.

  
  
Riley rolled his eyes, having enough of this already. He looked at Kenzie. "I don't care anymore. We're contacting him." 

 

Then, he glanced at Lamar. "He's going to help you, even if I have to hold you down while he does his thing. Trust me, this is for your own good." 

 

Like it or not, Riley knew that Lamar needed 'tough love' because he wasn't gonna listen otherwise. 

 

Kenzie had her eyes on Lamar, after she heard what Riley said. "This angel. His name is Leo. He's a good friend of mine, who is still in heaven. He can come down to help you. He is blind, but that's what makes his abilities work so well. He is a healing angel, like me. Except, instead of reading minds, he can see the past, present, and future. Leo also can see inside others' hearts and their souls, to know what's wrong with them." 

 

Riley stares at her again. "Kenzie, call him." 

 

"I am, right now."

  
  
Lamar only let out a defeated sigh, crossing his arms. He waited for this new angel to arrive if it were to happen.

  
  
Kenzie was standing now, as she closed her eyes and called out to him. "Leo, I need your help. You know what I'm talking about. I've mentioned Lamar to you before." 

 

"Yeah, you have." Another voice of a male had said, out loud, all of them heard it. A guy appeared in front of the glass door, the curtains were closed, thankfully. 

 

This guy has white hair and pale skin. A black piece of cloth was over his eyes, as it covered them. He has pure white, feathered wings.

  
  
He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt, that is buttoned all the way, and white pants. He is barefoot, like Kenzie and Riley had been. There's also a white dog, next to him, by his side. He puts his wings away, for now. He also has a dark gray cane, in his grip.

  
  
Lamar got startled a little bit at the new voice, his eyes fixating on him. His eyes widened slightly, he noticed the pure white wings at first. 

  
  
"Leo, it's nice to see you again." Kenzie said, giving him a hug, then pulling away after a few seconds. 

 

Leo had a smile. "It's nice being near you again as well, Kenzie, I have missed you." 

 

"I've also been missing you and others from heaven. But, enough about that, please help Lamar." Kenzie told him. 

 

Leo nodded his head. "Of course." 

 

Kenzie nods her head as well. She goes over to Riley, standing there, next to her other friend now.

  
  
"Cheza, stay with these two. I won't be long." Leo said, to the white as snow furred female dog. 

 

His dog, Cheza barked as a reply, sitting with them. 

 

Leo smiled at that. He takes off that cloth from his eyes. Which made his hair turn to black. His natural hair color. And his faded blue eyes are showing now. 

 

He closes those eyes for a second, then opening them. "Well, there is no shadows in this apartment, so it's not that. I noticed you had already put a protection enchantment in here, which is good. You two would have sensed that, dark energy anyway and gotten rid of it, if that had been the case. I'm assuming the problem is within him."

  
  
Lamar just watched them to interact, his eyes mostly on Leo.

  
  
Leo walked over to Lamar. He kneeled down, in front of him. 

 

He touched him, gently, putting his hand on Lamar's chest (where this human's heart should be). He closed his eyes again. 

 

In a minute, after that silence, he opens them again. 

 

"There is darkness in his heart, mixed with worry and sadness. It's not the type of dark that a person has when being possessed. He's fine from that. It is from when he was at death's door. Humans who live through near death experiences, tend to suffer through nightmares of others around them dying, instead of themselves." he said to them, then he stared at Lamar. "It's really horrible, almost unbearable at times, I'm shocked that you've lasted this long without becoming..a broken soul. It's probably because you have two loving, nice angels at your side, who's helped you through this."

  
  
Lamar’s attitude seemed to wear off when Leo explained what was going on. His eyes went briefly to Kenzie, when Leo mentioned the near death experience.

  
  
Kenzie stares at the raven haired angel. "Can you help him?" 

 

"Naturally, I can. I'II reverse the flow of these nightmares. So he'll have dreams instead." Leo touches Lamar's head with his fingers. His eyes glowed white, as he used his ability. 

 

Lamar had closed his eyes, already in a dream. 

 

He was sat down, under a tree, in the shade. He saw Kenzie, in a white dress (different from when he first met her) and wearing a flower crown. She's surrounded by flowers, smiling a bit. 

 

Riley was laying next to him, on the grass. He's closing his eyes, having a peaceful smile. 

 

It was over in another second, as Leo moved his hand away from him. 

 

Leo's faded blue eyes are normal again, not glowing anymore. 

 

Lamar had opened his own eyes. 

 

"There, he is cured now. He'll have nice dreams, instead of those terrifying nightmares he's been having. If there is anything else that's wrong or any more problems, call me through telepathy." Leo told them, mostly to Kenzie and Riley. 

 

"Thank you, Leo." Kenzie replied at that. 

 

"Thanks." Riley also replies to him. 

 

Leo just smiles. "No need to thank me." He tied the cloth back on his eyes, covering them again.

  
  
A pleased smile had appeared on Lamar’s face when he was dreaming.   
  
\- "Thank you." he said, with a relieved voice, to him.

  
  
Leo still has another smile, as he heard Lamar's voice. "You're welcome." His hair had turned back to white, after the cloth was put over his eyes again. He gets his dog and leaves, as he disappeared. He went back to heaven. 

 

Kenzie hugs Lamar again, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled in happiness and relief, that Lamar will be okay. 

 

Riley also had a smile.

  
  
Lamar hugged Kenzie back, smiling. He saw Riley, feeling good that he had calmed down too.

  
  
Riley did feel better. 

 

Him and Kenzie both felt Lamar's now calm presence. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was sleeping peacefully now. 

 

It was a dreamless sleep, but it was nice, as he slept. 

 

Meanwhile while he was asleep, Kenzie and Riley talked for a bit.

  
  
Kenzie had walked over to Riley, staring at him. 

 

They are both on the balcony. 

 

“Can I talk to you, Ri?” 

 

Riley nodded his head. “Sure, what is it?” 

 

Kenzie takes out a bow and arrows. “This weapon was my brother's. I've had them ever since he went missing. When he disappeared. Now I want you to have them.” 

 

Riley shaked his head. “No, I can't.” 

 

“Yes, you can. I can't use a weapon. My abilities are for protection, not fighting. Besides, only an archangel can use this and you are, just like Kyle. You need it. It's not forbidden for an archangel to have two weapons. I'd like for you to hold onto these, until my older brother comes back and needs them again. They'll be useful. What if a demon tries to get Lamar at a distance? Your current weapon is for a close attack, not farther away, like a bow and arrow.” 

 

Riley listened to her, as Kenzie talked. Then, he was nodding his head again. “You're right.” He takes that bow and arrows from her. “But, I'm not taking them for myself. I'm doing this for you. And to protect Lamar.” 

 

Kenzie has another smile at that. “I know.” 

 

Riley also had a smile.

  
  
After that, he sensed a demonic aura. 

 

He turned around and lifted the bow, with an arrow on the thin string. 

 

His eyes were sharp. He aimed it on a bat, that was watching them. He shot that arrow, striking the bat in the heart and killing it. It falls to the ground. 

 

Kenzie slowed time down. 

 

“Thanks.” Riley said, then he dropped down. He walks to the dead bat. 

 

A black smoke gets out of it and disappears, as the demon died as well. That arrow was through this bat’s body, it was also bloody. 

 

Riley took the arrow out, putting it with the others. He picked up the bat, carefully, laying it down in some flowers. 

 

“Rest in peace.” he said, quietly. 

 

He takes out his wings and flew on there. He puts them away, a second later. He made the bow and arrows disappear as well. 

 

Riley looked at Kenzie. “This is strange. I think that a lot more animals are being possessed lately, with demons. We have to be careful.” he told her. 

 

Kenzie nods her head. She agreed with him. “Yeah.” She stares at the bat’s corpse, surrounded by flowers. She had a sad, sympathetic look in her eyes. Then, she was staring at the dark blue sky, also taking in the cold breeze. 

 

She slightly breathed quietly. She closed her eyes, silently. She hummed in a silent way as well. 

 

Riley also takes in the silence. 

 

It was a bit nice. This night will be peaceful. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Lamar was finally awake, later on, after a few more hours of sleep. He couldn't fall asleep anymore, for now anyway.

  
  
It was still night, dark and cold out. Which Riley loved. 

 

In the living room, there was darkness. All the lights were off, the only light was coming from the tv screen (which that volume was on low) and the glass door (the curtains covered half of it). 

 

Riley was standing by the closed glass doors, looking outside. 

 

Kenzie was asleep in the other room.

  
  
But, Riley sensed that Lamar isn't sleeping now and was still awake as well. He turned around, as he saw that Lamar was sitting up on the couch, no longer in his lying position. 

 

Riley was staring at him. “Can't sleep?”

  
  
Lamar hummed quietly.   
  
\- "Nah.." he said, rubbing his face.

  
  
“Understandable, considering the nightmares that you've been having. That you can't sleep for long. Fear is only natural. When you get used to the fact that they're gonna be replaced by dreams, you'll be able to sleep even better.” Riley told him. Then, he rubbed at his back. “Do you mind if I let out my wings for a bit? Hiding them, after awhile, makes my back hurt.”

  
  
Lamar looked at him, with a small shrug.   
  
\- "Do as ya please, no one really sees them so.." he gave him a small smile.

  
  
Riley takes off his tank top. Now he's shirtless and barefoot, with just sweatpants (boxers underneath) on him.

 

Those sweatpants are hanging low, so his v-line was showing, with his bare chest and stomach. His shoulder and upper arm still had white bandages wrapped around there, with a bit of slight crimson red, because of that wound and his blood. Although, it was healing better than before, which was good. He stretched himself, then he lets out his wings. Them being gray and feathered.

  
  
That moonlight shined down on him and his dark skin. His eyes were on Lamar, as he stared at him again.

  
  
Lamar watched him in awe, his breath catching in his throat.

  
  
Riley had a slight smile at that. He sat down on the ground, getting deep in his thoughts again.

  
  
Lamar had to tear his eyes off Riley. He was just impressed by those wings.

  
  
Riley kept his smile, thinking for a bit. In the silence of this room, that nice quietness between them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter that I hope you all enjoyed and loved reading :) 💙


	18. Sweets

**_That next day, afternoon -_ **

  
  
Lamar was alright, even better now. He hasn't had any more nightmares, which was a relief to both Kenzie and Riley. 

 

Kenzie decided to leave from there for awhile. 

 

She headed to Gin's place.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie was hanging out with Gin again. 

 

They were talking, standing in the kitchen. 

 

Kenzie had told Gin that she loves sweets and wanted to try making something for the guys that she lives with. 

 

Gin had a smile, telling Kenzie that she'll help her to bake something. 

 

After it was agreed on, they decided to do something that doesn't actually need baking in an oven. 

 

They are smiling and laughing, as they talked and worked. 

 

Kenzie mixed a bowl of ingredients with a spoon, while Gin washed the dishes and got the pan ready.

  
  
She pulled the spoon out too quickly and got some mix on Gin's face. She laughed softly. "Sorry, that was an accident." 

 

Gin laughs as well. "It's alright." she had said. 

 

She started looking for a towel to clean herself off with. She got startled slightly, when Kenzie got closer to her. 

 

Kenzie grabs the mix, wiping it off with her fingers. She puts them in her mouth and licked those fingers. She tasted that mix, as she smiles. "Hmm, that's so good~" she said, happily. 

 

Gin blushed a bit. 

 

Kenzie looked at her, confused and innocently. "You okay?" 

 

Gin snapped out of it, shaking her head. "O-Oh, I'm fine." 

 

"Alright then." Kenzie nodded, staring at her. 

 

Gin still had a smile. She grabbed that spoon, tasting it. It was so good. "Yeah, you're right. This is delicious. You're a natural at this, baking sweets is probably your specialty." she told her, with another smile. 

 

Kenzie smiled warmly. "Aww thanks." she replied at that. 

 

Gin was blushing again. 'Damnit, why does she have to be so adorable..?' she also thought, to herself.

  
  
They poured it into the pan, after that. Both girls waited for it to set, to get done. 

 

While they are waiting, Gin turned on the tv. Both of them were watching it. Ironically, it was a cooking channel that they watched.

  
  
After awhile, it was finished. 

 

They had made a strawberry cheesecake (with chocolate crust and actual strawberries on the top). 

 

Kenzie still had a smile. She hoped that Lamar and Riley would like it, also that they'll think it tastes good as well. 

 

She picked it up, carefully, into her delicate hands. 

 

"I'm gonna head back." Kenzie said, looking at the other female. 

 

Gin stared at her again, smiling a bit. "Ok, see ya later. Promise that you'll save me a piece of that cheesecake." 

 

Kenzie also smiled again. "I will, bye." 

 

After she had said goodbye, Kenzie leaves and started walking to Lamar's apartment.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
It was almost dark out, when Kenzie got back to this apartment. She had walked in.

  
  
Kenzie puts that cheesecake down, on the counter, in a careful way. 

 

She had a smile, as she stares at Riley and Lamar. 

 

They walked over to her. 

 

"I made a cake for you two. I hope that you both like it." Kenzie said to them. 

 

Riley had a smile. "I'm sure that we will." He cuts a piece, putting it on a plate. He tries it, smiling again. "This is so good, very delicious."  
  
  
  
Lamar was quickly alerted when Kenzie had mentioned cake. He could smell it already.   
  
\- "Wow, you’ve learned to bake?" He chuckled softly.

  
  
Kenzie nodded her head, with another smile. "Yeah, Gin taught me. Try it."

  
  
"Angels are fast learners, I'm not shocked that Kenzie knows how to bake now." Riley said

  
  
Lamar felt a sting in his guts when he heard the name. He was however cheerful that Kenzie enjoyed herself. And he definitely didn’t refuse to taste the cake.

  
  
Kenzie felt happy when she noticed Lamar's smile after he had tasted the cake. 

 

"It's really delicious, Kenzie." Riley told her. 

 

Kenzie was glad that they both liked it. Something sweet that she made. "Really?" she asked, in happiness, it could be heard from her soft voice. 

 

Riley nods his head, with a smile. It seemed like that Lamar had also agreed with him.

  
  
Lamar was humming in approval, taking some more cake after he had finished the first slice.

  
  
Kenzie smiled a bit, especially at that. She felt very happy again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍰💕❤️


	19. You're Safe Now

**_Meanwhile, with Berry again -_ **

 

Spending only those few days on Earth, Berry’s appearance had changed a lot. Those men that he contracted with had drained him by the selfish desires they wished for, and never returning a single one for the angel. 

 

Berry stayed up at nights, plucking his wings in distress and anxiety. He could see the bones of his wings, they were getting weaker and weaker to even spread anymore. 

  
  
His arms, torso, neck and face had agonizingly visible veins. This angel pestered himself about any bad thought he would encounter in his mind about his contracted humans. There was always ’but if’. But if these men weren’t good? But how could he think something like that from those people who he was supposed to take care of and protect for the rest of their lives. 

  
  
It seemed like the men wouldn’t care that the fragile angel boy with them was getting weaker by each moment passing. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry and the group of junkies he was with, were sitting in an alley on this afternoon. They were low on their doses, being cranky and getting aggressive.

  
  
This fallen angel stayed with those guys, sitting and watching them. 

  
  
\- "You.. get us some product.." One of the men hissed. 

  
  
Berry was weak, not feeling like he would’ve wanted to get something for his contracted humans which would hurt them in another way. He just couldn’t say ’no’.

  
  
\- "I don’t know where to get it.." Berry said, quietly, getting up.

  
  
\- "Just get going and do it already!" The guy barked, getting closer to Berry.

  
  
\- "Maybe he just wants his share, that’s why he’s staying with us!" Another one of them said and got up.

  
  
Soon all of the four stood up, looking at Berry with threatening way. 

 

Berry could feel the hatred from their thoughts and emotions. He felt like he had failed his job.

  
  
\- "Beat him." One of the men ordered. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

That fallen angel was sad and miserable. Until someone saved him. 

 

A guy had came around and saw him, what he looked like, that he was suffering. It seemed like this man didn't like how he suffered and noticed to do something about it. 

 

Berry felt a strong presence coming closer to them, but he was too weak to protect his contracted humans.

 

He stared at him, noticing that the human male has dark brown hair with hazel eyes and white skin. He's wearing a white tank top with gray sweatpants and some boots. He also noticed that that guy is older than him (in appearance only). 

 

After getting a good look at him, he just couldn't stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes. 

 

While B was asleep and unconscious, that man killed his contacted humans. 

 

This guy shot them, each in the hearts, with his gun. They're all dead now. There was blood everywhere, on their bodies and it covered the ground. 

 

Berry sensed that they were gone, as he opened his eyes again. 

 

He saw that a horrifying thing had happened, and feeling how the contract was breaking, all of the mens’ thoughts and emotions dissolving. 

 

Berry knew another thing. His contracts were broken, he had to bond again with someone due to this day. Otherwise he would be banished. He was weak already.

 

He felt the strong aura of this tall man, he was still staring at him.

 

That man walked over to him. He picked up the younger male into his arms. He started carrying him away from there. 

 

"I'II take care of you now." he whispered to him, as softly as he could. He holds him closer as well. He had an instinct to be protective over him, for some reason. 

 

Berry calmed down, as he heard that voice. It was low and a little bit deep, yet soft. He also felt this guy's warmth, he slightly liked it. He stayed close to him, although he didn't like the smell of him much, but he ignored it. He was just glad to be safe now. 

 

"Name's Trevor. You?" 

 

Berry wasn’t looking very well, his veins strongly and darkly visible on his pale skin, his clothes scattered and dirty like he had been on the streets longer.

  
He looked at the older man again.

  
\- "I’m Berry.." he said, in a quiet voice, his eyes on him. 

 

"Well Berry, you can stay at my place, until you're better. If you want to." Trevor said

 

Berry was confused at what he meant.   
  
\- "A place?" he asked 

  
  
"Yeah, a place to rest and eat." 

  
  
Berry was confused at the man’s hospitality.   
  
\- "I’d like that, Trevor." he replied, a small careful smile on his lips. 

 

Trevor also smiled, at that. 

 


	20. Not Human..?

**_A few minutes later -_ **

 

After awhile of walking, Trevor stopped and puts Berry down, so that the younger guy was standing now. 

 

"Ok, I can't carry you the whole way, I'm gonna drive. Get in my truck." 

 

Berry looked at the red Bodhi, before he decided it's alright to get in there. 

 

He did what Trevor said, sitting on the passenger seat.

  
  
\- "I’ve..never been in a vehicle before." he said, quietly. He liked the seat since it was more comfortable than sitting on a metal staircase or the ground.   
  


"How’s that even possible?" Trevor asked him, slightly confused.    
  


Berry (Bastian) chuckled softly at that, thinking then he talked.   
  
\- "I don’t know." he replied, playfully, feeling more relaxed around him.

 

Trevor just shrugged. He started driving now. 

 

\- "Why did you do that?" Berry asked from him, when they were moving.   
  
\- "Why did you kill?"    
  


"It’s called self defense, B. If someone’s fucking with you, then you fuck them back." 

  
  
Berry listened to him, nodding shortly. He couldn’t help but admit that he was relieved to be free from those men now. They had treated him horribly. 

 

He glanced down at his arms, he could almost see his pulse, watching the veins.

  
  
But he soon focused onto watching outside of the truck, the moving landscape. This was like flying, but.. lower and without wings. He had missed going this fast, he wondered in his mind.

 

Trevor stared at him. Then, he snapped out of it, asking Berry something. "Were you taking drugs?" 

 

\- "They never let me have drugs." Berry said, thinking about it. He was trying to sense any of the fallen angels nearby, but his weakness didn’t help his navigating any more.

  
  
"Why not?" 

  
  
\- "They needed it more, I could feel their agony every single day and night." Berry looked at him, with a sad look. He had a hard time understanding why humans did this to themselves. He asked Trevor why they do that.

 

Trevor sighed softly. "Usually it's because they are stressed or they wanna forget something from their past. Although, it's not always like that. Sometimes they're just addicted to it. Life can get very hard. Which is true with most others around us. They can't handle some stuff." 

 

Berry nods his head, in slight understanding. 

 

Trevor felt bad for him, so he decides to get them ice cream, to cheer Berry up. Like he does for Wade sometimes. 

 

He drove to the ice cream shop. 

 

They both get out, as they walked over. 

 

Berry watched Trevor, getting to know his details. His aura interested him.

  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want? You can get anything your heart desires, Berry." Trevor said to him. 

  
  
Berry examined the place, wondering in his mind that it was hard to steal from a small shop which only fit one human. He had learnt the living pattern from the junkies, so he didn’t necessarily understand that you had to pay for the stuff you got. You just simply took and ran.

  
\- "But..isn’t it hard to steal from that?" he asked, looking up at Trevor. He didn’t seem bothered by the height difference between them. 

  
  
This fallen angel boy was getting stares, both hanging out with Trevor and being a small, neglected 'human being'. 

 

Trevor gave him a look, before speaking to him, as he explained something to Berry. "Stealing is bad, B. You have to pay for everyday things. I'm gonna get these ice creams for both of us." 

 

Although, Trevor couldn't lie or deny that he has stolen a lot of stuff during his life. But he wouldn't tell Berry that.  

  
  
Berry didn’t know what he did wrong, causing Trevor’s face to look like that. He listened to him, learning about this new principle. He looked at the list and pictures of different flavors of ice cream. He didn’t know about them, but he chose a cheerful color green - pistachio ice cream. He wasn’t going to like it.

  
  
Trevor got both chocolate and vanilla ice cream. "Are you gonna add some toppings?" 

  
  
\- "Toppings? Ok.." Berry just agreed, not knowing what he talked about. 

  
  
Trevor ordered him some toppings as well. 

  
  
When he finally got the cone of ice cream in his hand, Berry thanked the man serving him, and Trevor for making this to happen. He had watched attentively how they exchanged cash, learning about paying.

  
  
Berry looked at the weird cone with a ball on it, cold air radiating from it when he held it.

  
  
Trevor sat down and went to eat his ice cream. 

  
  
Berry sits next to Trevor, watching how he ate it. Then, he tried his own ice cream, flinching a little bit, realizing it was something totally different than what he had assumed. He touched the ball of ice cream with his finger.   
  
\- "It’s cold." he said 

 

"Yeah, it is. You eat it with a spoon sometimes, not with your fingers." Trevor told him. 

  
  
Berry touched the mixture with his fingers before licking his fingers clean. He used the spoon to eat it after that. The taste wasn’t really nice, but he was excited by the new experience.

  
  
It eventually ended up with him having a brain freeze. He stopped, wincing.

  
  
Trevor finished his own and watched him now.    
  


Berry (Bastian) noticed the ice cream melting, he examined the texture of it curiously - of what was left.

  
  
"Now you can drink it like a milkshake." Trevor said, slightly sarcastically. 

  
  
\- "Milkshake?" Berry looked at the man, questioningly.

  
  
Trevor showed him everything. "Like this, sweetheart." 

  
  
Berry looked at him attentively, then mimicking what he had done. The nickname he used, reminded B of those men, which were dead now. 

 

Trevor noticed that Berry was thinking, but he didn't say anything, not really knowing how to comfort him further. He hoped that it wasn't his presence that got B like that. 

 

He snaps out of his thoughts, when he hears Berry's soft voice again. 

 

\- "Thank you for the ice cream." He smiled to Trevor.   
  


"You're welcome. It looked like you needed it." 

  
  
\- "Need?" Berry wondered. He had lived on earth for a while and had never had ice cream.    
  
\- "It was..new." he could only say. He hadn’t liked the taste of it, but was being polite.   
  


Trevor had a slight smile again. "Now I’m taking you to my trailer. So that you can get some sleep." 

  
  
Berry nodded and followed him back to the truck.

  
  
While on their way driving, Berry sensed something, looking around. He felt like they could be in danger.

  
  
Berry had noticed a car nearby them.

  
  
Being himself, Trevor was driving fast and crazy.  

  
  
Berry liked the speed of the car, but he couldn’t help it, to be concerned. 

  
  
When they were arriving to the deserted area, Sandy Shores, Berry noticed the car still following them.

  
  
\- "Take a turn." Berry said to Trevor.

  
  
Trevor shrugged it off and made that turn. 

  
  
In that same moment, a blam of a gun could be heard, a bullet whistling right by Trevor’s neck. It would’ve hit him if he didn’t make the turn. 

 

Berry got startled by the noise, he didn't understand what it was.

  
  
Trevor got out his gun and turned around to shoot. 

  
  
Berry flinched a little bit, getting worried about this human’s safety. He now knew that he wanted to contract with Trevor. 

  
  
\- "Get the one sitting on the left." Berry says to him, feeling more dangerous presence on the human sitting there.

  
  
Trevor killed the guy that Berry told him to. "Looks like you are into the crime life." 

  
  
\- "I need to tell you something, Trevor." B also said to him. 

  
  
That chaser was driving them away from the town, up to the hills and cliffs. 

  
  
"What is it?" Trevor asked him as well. 

  
  
Berry took a deep breath.   
  
\- "I can do much more than predict danger, I’m not like the other people." he said, stopping when a bullet hit the door of the car with a clinking noise.   
  
\- "We just have to make a contract first, that’s a rule I can’t break." he said 

  
  
"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Trevor questioned what was being said to him. 

  
  
Berry felt frustrated that he didn’t understand.

  
  
They soon encountered a cliff, they had to stop the car.

  
  
This other car had followed, the men stepping out of it.

  
  
Berry stepped out of the car too, ready to protect the older male. 

  
  
Trevor still has his gun, because he wanted to protect him. 

  
  
\- "You’ll be dead, Philips!" One of the men said.   
  
\- "You killed one of us!" He added.

  
  
They weren’t interested in the boy, just Trevor.

  
  
Berry tried to step between them, but his weak presence didn’t make them bat an eye.

  
  
"Hey, I killed many people so you're gonna have to be very fucking specific." Trevor said at that. 

  
  
One of the men shot the gun off Trevor’s hand, then getting closer to him, slowly driving him closer to the edge of a cliff. There was only the ocean down there, the fall would be fatal for a normal person. 

  
  
"Let’s fucking fight like men right now." Trevor replies to that, with no fear. 

  
  
Berry sensed the danger, trying to help Trevor.

  
\- "Stop!" He tried once again to get between the men. He was pushed away.

  
  
That pissed Trevor off and he finally snapped which resulted in a rampage. 

  
  
Berry felt a strong change in Trevor’s aura which stopped him, leaving him impressed.

  
  
But it was cut short when one of the men fought back, causing the man to push Trevor down the cliff.

  
  
Trevor started to scream, as he was in shock. 

  
  
\- "No!" Berry was frightened for Trevor’s life. Without hesitating it, he jumped right after him.

  
  
\- "Tsk, what a nutjob.. They’re dead.." This man said, turning around to leave.

  
  
That fallen angel didn’t see a choice in this, he wanted to save this human, no matter the consequences. He quickly caught up with him in the fall, wrapping his arms around him. Then, he spread his wings as wide as he could, the speed of the fall almost halting in an instant.

  
  
Berry groaned in pain, his wings too weak to fly. A burst of feathers left his wings, showing even more bone of them than before. B flipped them in a way so he would take the hit to the water when they finally crashed in the ocean.

  
  
This enormous pain of the impact made Berry release this human. His wings were weighing him down when they got wet, but he was too weak to make them disappear. He tried to grasp onto something, he didn’t know how to swim.

  
  
Trevor was choking from the water that he’s taking in. That reminded him of his mom who tried to kill him in a bathtub which made him freak out and caused him to take in more water. He was gonna drown.  

  
  
Berry let out a high-pitched cry, loud and clear but reminding more of an artificial siren. It was to inform his fellow fallen angels that he was in fatal danger. He tried to fight the water a little longer, but he faded into unconsciousness very soon.   
  


Trevor was snapping out of it, he gets out from under the water. He opened his eyes and was breathing now. He takes in a few breaths. 

 

Berry’s heartbeat was weak, he remained unconscious, drowned. His wings were open, with almost only bones. These feathers kept falling. 

 

Trevor realized that Berry was missing. 

 

His eyes widened, as he goes under water again. He saw him and swam over to the younger male. He grabbed him, pulling him upwards. 

 

Berry was remaining with his eyes still closed. 

 

Trevor pulled Berry out of there and made him lay on the ground. He notices that B was still unconscious and wasn't breathing. 

 

He started doing CPR on him. His hands are over Berry's chest, where his heart would be. He also leaned over. But before his lips touched Berry's, he saw that B was waking. 

 

Berry started coughing, his consciousness coming back. He was trying to catch his breath, his vision blurry. 

 

"Berry, are you okay? Fucking hell, I was so worried.." Trevor said, staring at him. 

 

Berry nodded at that. 

 

Trevor was already feeling like he cared for him, even if he wouldn't admit it yet. He pulls Berry into his arms, and held him again, just like last time. 

 

Berry smiled and hugged him tightly. 

 

Trevor also had a smile. 

 

Berry thought about it, then he was talking again. "T, I have to tell you something, please listen to me.." 

 

"Alright, I will." Trevor looked at him. 

 

\- "I’m a fallen angel." he told him. He hoped that this human would listen to him.

 

Which Trevor did. He stays quiet, as he listened to him. His stare was still on the young male. 

 

\- "I know that it sounds odd." B said, with a quiet voice again, his eyes filled with sadness. He could feel his form aching, him getting weaker. He didn’t have much time left after all.

  
\- "I fell from heaven, and now I walk on earth. There’s just a rule which I have to follow in order to stay here." he tells Trevor.

  
\- "I need to make a contract with a human. I will protect this human until the end of their lives, no matter what the cost. I will give them what they desire, what they just ask. And in return, they need to give us what we want, if we ask for something." he explained to him.

  
\- "If the rules are broken, we get weaker. And if we don’t have a contract, we'll get banished to hell." Berry looked down.

  
\- "I had contracts with those men who you killed. That means, I don't have much time left to form a new one." He looks back to Trevor. 

  
\- "I want to ask of you, to form a contract with me." he finished.

 

Trevor nodded, listening to everything that Berry said to him. It still confused him, and for a second he thought that he was dreaming, but he still wanted Berry to stay with him. So he agreed.

  
"What kind of contact are we talking about? Is this even real? Maybe I just dreamed of this.." 

  
  
Berry touched Trevor’s face, with his fingers, cupping it softly.

  
\- "This is real." he hummed softly, looking into his eyes.

  
\- "The contracts bonds us together for the rest of your life. I will be there for you, I will protect you and serve you."

  
\- "But, I understand if you refuse." Berry gave him a smile. He was hiding his worry of the end. 

 

Trevor pulled him close again. "I won't, I do want you to stay with me, B." 

 

Which Berry smiled at. 

 

\- "We have to seal the contract. It’s sealed with a kiss. I’ll be able to hear your thoughts and feel your emotions when we’ve bonded." Berry explained as well. 

 

Trevor also nods his head at that, in understanding. He got even closer, leaning in. He kissed Berry, on the lips. He feels how soft they are. He wrapped his arms around him now, holding Berry. 

  
  
Berry closed his eyes, kissing Trevor softly and feeling how they slowly connected. It felt different than with the four men before. Trevor’s aura was strong. Even if he had killed others, B could feel that he had a good heart. 

  
  
He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes on him. 

 

Trevor stared at him, after they pull apart. He smiles again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	21. Reunited, Happiness and Sadness

**_Meanwhile, back with Kenzie and Riley ( & Lamar) - _ **

 

It's in the late evening. 

 

They decided to come with Lamar when their contracted human wants to visit his best friend, Franklin. 

  
  
Lamar had no idea that Franklin had a 'visitor' as well. Frank never mentioned Tate. 

  
  
Eventually, they're all there at Franklin's house, in front of the door. Riley and Kenzie are behind Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar knocked on the door, waiting for Frank to open it. He was soon there, greeting all of the three.

  
\- "Yo, these are the fellas that Ah’ talked about." Lamar smiled, as he introduced them to Franklin and vice versa. 

  
  
\- "Come in. Actually, Ah’ also have someone to introduce." Franklin said, rubbing his neck.

  
  
Tate gets off the couch, standing when he saw an unfamiliar face. "Frank, who's this-?" 

 

His voice went silent, when he realized who was behind them. 

 

Riley stared at the other male, his eyes widened in shock. 

 

Their friend was closer than they thought.. 

 

"Tate.." 

 

"..Riley." 

 

They both got close. 

 

Riley pulling Tate into a hug. 

 

Tate wrapped his arms around him as well. 

 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." Riley said, with a smile, although his voice sounded like he was about to cry. 

  
  
Tate smiled at that. "I think that I know already." 

 

Riley pulled apart from him. 

 

Kenzie ran over, wrapping her arms around Tate's body, also giving him a hug. She had tears in her eyes. "We missed you so much." 

 

Tate kept smiling, feeling loved by both of them. He had missed them as well. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin looked at each other, then back to their angels. 

  
  
\- "Um.."    
  
\- "Ah’ think that we’re on the same page here..oddly." Franklin said to Lamar.   
  
\- "Yeah." Lamar chuckled awkwardly.

  
  
All of the fallen angels heard the human males, as they almost laughed. 

 

Kenzie also pulls away from Tate, after a few seconds. 

 

They heard Riley's voice. 

 

"Not to ruin the moment, but Tate, have you seen Berry? Can you sense him?" 

 

"No, I was gonna ask you two the same question. You haven't heard from B?" Tate asked them. 

 

Riley shaked his head 'no'. "This is bad. He could be hurt or worse. None of us can sense him at all.." 

 

Kenzie gets a sad look in her eyes, as Riley talked.

  
  
"Sorry.." Riley told them. 

 

"..no, you're right. Like always, Ri. But, we can't give up hope." Kenzie said 

 

Riley nodded, as he agreed with her. 

 

"..maybe we could summon him to us." Tate said 

 

"That could work, but we would need a strong and powerful spell for it. Weaken angels aren't exactly easy to track.." Riley explained. 

 

"We know someone who has that. Who's also great at tracking." Kenzie replied. 

 

Riley's eyes lit, as he realized who it was. 'Jasper..' He thought about it. 

 

It was a perfect plan. They just had to get him to help them. Which shouldn't be hard, since he's a close friend. Now they just had to contact him. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin listened to them. Both of them were wondering where they could fit all the angels. 

  
  
Riley closed his eyes, starting to talk out loud. "Jasper, I know that you can hear me. We need your help." 

 

Then, the lights started flickering, contrast to the dark out there. That night was cold. A window opened as a breeze and wind came in there. Those curtains were closed, with a snap of fingers. It made the room dim. 

 

"Why didn't you just say so?" A male's voice said. 

 

It was heard by everyone there. 

 

A guy appeared, standing with them. He touched the brim of his fedora hat, a smile on his lips. His wings were out, feathered and of pure white, not gray shaded like the rest of the fallen angels. Like Leo's had been. He lifted the edge of his hat, showing his gray-ish eyes, still smiling. "You called." His smile was warm and full of kindness. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin stared at the new angel, not too surprised by his presence. They greeted him with an absent wave.

  
  
"Jasper, we don't have much time. I know that you're spiritual and have to stay in heaven most of the time but.." Riley started saying, but then, Jasper talked. 

 

"Riley, you're getting too overworked. Relax, I'm here and I am going to help you in any way I can." Jasper said to his friend. 

 

Riley had a smile, of relief. He takes a deep breath, relaxing himself. He gets serious, determined. "We need you to set up a summoning circle, strong enough to track a weaken angel." 

 

Jasper looked around, noticing who was all there. And who wasn't. "It's B, isn't it?" 

 

Riley nods his head, slowly. 

 

Jasper sighed softly and breathed quietly. "Ok, as I said before, I'II help you. Let's do this and get B back." 

 

All the fallen angels had smiles toward Jasper. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin watched them. 

  
  
Jasper sets up that spell. But, he had to get back to heaven, after hearing voices in his mind again. 

 

He gives his book to them (he'll get it back later) and leaves after that. 

 

They all understand why. 

 

It was left to the other two male fallen angels. 

 

They did a spell with a blue and white circle. It's a way to summon an angel. 

 

Riley and Tate did it. Both of them talked in latin, chanting.

  
  
When that spell was finished, a white light appeared in the middle of it. It worked. They had summoned Berry to them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**_With these two again, earlier -_ **

 

Berry and Trevor were still on the beach, talking to each other. 

 

Then, B remembered the feather that had been given to him. He took one of his wings, running his fingers on it until he felt an empty spot. He stuck the feather in his skin, frowning a little bit at the pain. Soon that spot was covered back with small feathers. Their shade was different than Berry’s own feathers, but it would blend in when the feathers had grown fully.   
  


'So he is telling the truth..' That older male thought to himself. 

 

"You really are an angel.. How old are you anyway?" Trevor asked him. 

  
  
Berry stood up and hid his wings, even if it caused him some pain. He helped Trevor off the ground as well.

  
\- "I opened my eyes in heaven for the first time several centuries ago." he told him, looking up to the sky.   
  
\- "My time there was short, compared to many others." he added.

 

Trevor looked at him. "Why?" 

 

\- "It just happened." Berry said and started walking, looking for a way back up to the truck.   
  
\- "Some angels fall.." 

  
  
"I'm shocked that you had fallen. You don’t seem like the kind of guy that would." Trevor replied 

  
  
Berry just gave a small smile at that. 

 

Trevor thought about him, and then, he feels slightly sad for B. He was thinking about those boney wings of Berry's. He decided to say something about it. 

 

"Hey, Berry, how long will it take for your wings to heal..?" 

 

Berry was about to answer, when he stopped, hearing and feeling the summoning.

  
  
\- "Well, I’ve got to-" Berry was about to speak, reaching at Trevor when a sudden white light illuminated his whole body like a lightning and made him disappear with it, vanishing into thin air. 

 

Trevor got confused and a little bit worried. 

 

"B? Where are you..?" 

 

He started to look for Berry, but he couldn't find him. There was a slight hurting feeling in his heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry opened his eyes, retrieving his arm, blinking. Trevor wasn’t there anymore, nor was the ocean. 

 

He looked around to see Tate, Riley, and Kenzie. A smile twitched on his lips. 

  
  
"Berry!" All three of them said. 

 

Kenzie, Riley, and Tate each give him a hug. 

 

After a minute, they all pull apart. 

  
  
Then, Kenzie grabs Berry's hands, to heal any wounds he may have, physically or emotionally (mentally), since that's one of her abilities. In the process, she looked inside his mind. 

 

Kenzie saw a memory of him sitting on a stairwell, pulling at his wings. 

 

This filled her with sadness. After that, she got a few glimpses, images of what happened to him, before that. 

 

When she's done healing him, she dropped his hands with widened eyes. 

 

She covered her mouth, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. She ran back inside, with tears in her eyes. 

  
  
Riley and Lamar followed her. 

 

This male fallen angel kneeled down in front of her. 

 

"Kenzie..?" he said to her, quietly. 

 

Kenzie was crying, tears falling down from her eyes. Her eyes are darkened and faded, as she cries. 

 

Riley reached out, touching her with gentleness. He wrapped his arms around Kenzie's body, tightly. He comforted her, holding Kenzie. 

 

That female fallen angel cried in his shoulder. "H-How could humans do that to an angel..?" she asked, her voice was silent, but what she said was heard by both of them. 

  
  
Berry was glad that he had found his way back to his family. He had a small smile when Kenzie was healing him, but as soon as Kenzie released, it all came back to him. Her healing had helped him to cope with the memories he has, but sadness filled his eyes. 

  
  
Riley looked at Lamar, then slowly pulls away from Kenzie. He saw Tate had walked in. 

 

He stared at him and nodded to Tate. 

 

That other male fallen angel walks over to them. He puts his hand to Kenzie's forehead. 

 

His eyes shined bright, glowed white as he used his ability. 

 

Kenzie closed her eyes, falling unconscious. 

 

When she fainted, Riley had grabbed her and lifted Kenzie into his arms. 

 

"I used an ability of mine from my peaceful aura, so that when Kenzie wakes up, she won't remember what she saw. She'll remember to the point where she healed Berry, but that's it, nothing else after that will cross her mind." Tate said to Lamar and Franklin, who were standing near them. 

 

Riley had carried Kenzie, as he walked into the room and lays her down on the bed, carefully. He lets her sleep in that peaceful state of mind. 

 

Then, he leaves that room, closing the door behind himself, in a quiet way. 

 

He was walking over to the guys, as he talked. 

 

"I think that she must've saw what had happened to B, since she can, through her healing." 

 

Tate nods his head. "That's what I think as well." 

  
  
Berry felt sad what he had done to Kenzie, he never wanted to upset her like this. He walked in, seeing what Tate did to her. He felt a bit relieved, thanking him in his mind. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin listened to Tate, what he had said. 

  
  
Tate gives a slight smile to Berry. "She needs rest. Lets leave." 

 

Riley nodded at that. 

 

All of the guys went into the living room. 

  
  
Berry watched them, with slight happiness, until he remembered where he was left off.   
  
\- "B-But I can’t stay..! My human.. I just got contracted..!" he said, worriedly. 

  
  
"You got contracted? Nice." Tate said, with a smile. 

 

Riley looked at Berry. "Think about your human. If you sense the human that you contracted with, you should be able to teleport back." 

  
  
Berry smiled a bit, deciding not to tell them about the earlier contracts.

  
\- "I’m relieved that you all are still here."    
  
\- "I’ll come back when the time is right." he told them, then he was taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He was thinking about Trevor, trying to get back to him. 

  
  
Riley and Tate both had a smile, as their goodbyes were said to him. 

 

After another second, Berry had disappeared from their sights. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry opened his eyes again, feeling sand under his feet. He sensed him, then he teleported to the trailer, where Trevor is.

  
\- "..Trevor?!" He began to call his name, looking around. 

 

Trevor walked out of his room. "Berry, you here?" 

 

Berry turned around and ran to Trevor. He hugs him now. 

 

Trevor smiled, as he also wrapped his arms around him again. 

 

They pull apart, eventually. That older male made this younger guy sit down on the couch. 

 

"I'm glad to see you, it's nice that you didn't leave me, I was afraid you would." Trevor said 

 

Berry smiles at him. "I won't, I'm gonna stay with you for the rest of your life. I'm relieved that you're okay." 

 

Trevor nodded, with another slight smile now. 

 

Then, he noticed something, that Berry was bleeding. He gets a first-aid-kit. He cleaned off the blood, then he poured disinfectant on there. So it wouldn't get infected. After that, he wraps some bandages around it. 

 

Berry smiled to him.   
  
\- "Thank you, Trevor. That’s kind of you." he hummed. 

 

Trevor was slightly smiling. "You're welcome, B." 

 

He gets off the ground (from where he had kneeled) and walks over to the refrigerator, to grab a beer. He noticed that Berry was deep in thought. 

 

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" 

 

\- "I just.. would’ve wanted to see them one more time." Berry said, talking about those guys, but he wasn’t exactly sure of his thoughts.

  
\- "I mean, the lives on earth are limited, like everything material. So as the life leaves the body, it’s only returning back to the earth as it was before. If someone knows what to do with their decaying shells, I think it should be allowed." he said to Trevor, then closing his eyes and putting his hands together.

  
  
Trevor didn't say anything, but thought about it, to what Berry had said. 

  
  
Berry was trying to connect with their spirits, giving the last respects on the four deceased men. He stayed still, eyes closed and hands together.

  
Eventually, he stopped what he was doing. He wanted to think about the good things of the men, but unfortunately there really wasn’t those things. It made him sad that he wasn’t seeing those sides of the men so he could cherish them. Surely, every person was good towards someone they enjoyed to be with at sometime in their life.

  
He sighed sadly, tiredly. 

  
  
Trevor opened his beer and takes a sip of it. Then, he thinks again. He glanced at B, talking to him. "Do you need sleep?" 

  
  
Berry looked at Trevor.    
  
\- "We angels don’t need sleep. I’ve never done that before." he told him.   
  
\- "I used to watch and guard those men while they were asleep. I’ll do the same for you when you have to sleep." he added, with a small smile now. 

  
  
"Want to try it?" Trevor was asking him, wanting to know if Berry could. 

  
  
\- "I don’t know how..what if I do it wrong?" Berry frowned a bit.   
  


"I think that you can, there's no right way to it, you just have to relax. And also, to be more comfortable, we sleep in only our boxers. It gets too warm with both of us in the bed." Trevor tells him, as he slightly explained it. 

  
  
Berry looked at his clothes for a second, then starting to take them off. His shirt ripped in two before he even pulled it, and taking his jeans off, it seemed they weren’t in shape to put back anymore.

 

"We'll get you new clothes tomorrow." Trevor told this male fallen angel.    
  


Berry nods his head. He gazed at himself. His skin was dirty, and on his exposed body, his veins were even more visible.   
  


Trevor had his stare on him again. "You need to clean yourself first. Take a shower." 

  
  
\- "Oh, ok." Berry had a slight smile.    
  
\- "Now..what’s a shower?" he asked 

  
  
Trevor was in his mind again, as he thought of something. 'He’s older than me and lived through many years, but doesn’t know what a shower is..' 

  
  
\- "It’s because I never came to earth at that time." Berry said to him.   
  


Trevor stared at him. "Oh right, I forgot you could hear my thoughts. How do you know what I was thinking again?" His voice was low, yet it was calmly said. 

  
  
\- "Because of the bond, I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions. I told you it earlier." Berry hummed. 

 

"I know." Trevor was saying after that. 

 

Berry went in the bathroom. He didn’t exactly know where the shower was, but he remembered seeing a source of water in there. He looked down the toilet, thinking that source was awfully small. 

  
  
'So no matter what, he can read my thoughts..' Trevor was thinking, to himself, again now. 

  
  
Berry didn’t feel exactly right about that toilet. He moved over to the sink, examining it.   
  
\- "Unless I’m too far away from you." B said to him.    
  
\- "When I was teleported to my family, I couldn’t reach you. It got me worried." he also told Trevor. He turned on the faucet, flinching a little bit when the water started pouring.

  
  
Trevor was walking in there now. He noticed that Berry had flinched. "It's just cold. That's why. Relax." 

  
  
Berry thought the sink faucet was still a little too small to use. Then, he finally saw the shower. He didn’t even turn off that sink when he went over to the shower, taking off his boxers and turning it on. He stepped in, the water was a little cold but he didn’t adjust it.

  
  
"Let me help you." Trevor said, he walked over to him, after he turns this sink off. 

  
  
Berry’s teeth clattered, while he tried to wash himself, with too cold water.   
  
\- "I-I think that I found the shower." he said 

  
  
Trevor leans in. He turned it, so that the temperature was warmer, for Berry. 

  
  
Berry didn’t talk (about what Trevor had said before), he just kept washing himself.

  
  
Trevor took off his own clothes and gets in with him.  

  
  
Berry didn’t mind Trevor getting in, he just keeps using the shower. 

  
  
Trevor started washing Berry's back. He used soap, that smelled of raspberry. 

  
  
Berry had been calm with Trevor entering the shower. But as soon as he touched his back and shoulder blades, he flinched away from Trevor touching him. His shoulder blades were extremely sensitive to the touch. If his wings were visible, that would be the roots of his wings. 

 

Trevor saw, noticing that. He eyed the male  fallen angel, worry and concern filled him. 

 

"You okay..?" It was said in a silent and slightly gentle way, carefully. 

 

Berry stayed quiet again.

  
He turned around, his arms hugging his own body protectively. The images of what horrids he had gone through, flashed in his mind. He was staring into Trevor’s eyes, but ended up avoiding eye contact with him. 

 

Trevor stares at him, sympathetically, although he doesn't talk. He struggled on the inside. On how to comfort Berry. He moved away, deciding to not touch him anymore, since it just brings back bad memories for B. 

 

He gives a smile towards Berry, gently, then he got out of there. He gave him some space and time alone to think. He hoped silently that Berry could relax and get comfortable, while being by himself. 

 


	22. Young Again

**_An hour later, with the others again -_ **

 

Kenzie was feeling better, as she wakes from her sleep. She was with the guys again now. 

 

She noticed that Berry was gone. She hopes that she'll be able to see him later. 

  
  
They are in the backyard of Frank's house. All of them are standing around and talking. It's just the five of them. Lamar, Riley, Kenzie, Tate, and Franklin are there. 

 

Kenzie is deep in a thought. Until she snapped out of it and noticed a darkness appearing behind Lamar. 

 

She slowed time, so that they were the only ones moving fast. 

 

Then, she started yelling to get her male friend’s attention. 

 

“Riley, behind him!” she yelled out. 

 

Riley's eyes widened, when he notices the demon closing in on Lamar. He pushed him out of the way, as his weapon, that holy blade appeared in his hand. 

 

That demonic creature snickered as it made a black smoke surround them. 

 

Kenzie was quick to put a barrier over Lamar and Franklin to protect them. 

 

This smoke didn't seem to affect Tate's familiars or Chop. Which was a relief, considering Kenzie did not have time to cover another clear barrier over them as well. 

 

These three fallen angels weren't visible to their contracted humans anymore, as those two guys couldn't see them. 

 

They all coughed, as something was happening to them. Although, it didn't feel like poison. 

  
  
\- "What’s going on..?" Lamar looked at Frank. 

 

Franklin was trying to see Tate. 

  
  
Kenzie felt her mind had a fading feeling, although she stayed awake and kept protecting them with her abilities. 

 

Tate whistled for one of his familiars. 

 

His wolf familiar ran over. 

 

But before he could attack it, the demon had already disappeared. 

 

“Damnit!” Riley yells in frustration. He noticed instantly that his voice sounded different than before. His eyes went wide. 

 

Kenzie put the barriers down and reset time, since there was no more danger. She felt faint, feeling sleepy. She almost fainted, but kept herself from falling. 

 

That smoke faded away, the moment that this demonic being had vanished into thin air. 

 

They all felt different, these three fallen angels. 

 

All of them looked down and knew why, in an instant. 

 

They are younger now, expect for Lamar and Franklin. 

 

Kenzie was that of a nine year old girl. 

 

Riley and Tate appeared to be fourteen. 

 

That's why they felt different.. 

 

And their clothes didn't shrink with them. Instead their clothing changed, into the last outfits that they remembered wearing at these ages.    
  
  
  
Lamar and Franklin stared at the angels in shock.

  
\- "Uhm.."    
  
\- "Ah’ have no idea.." Frank answered for him.

  
  
Riley, Kenzie, and Tate stared at each other in slight shock.

  
  
They walked inside, with the others, so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. That's the last thing they need at the moment, humans questioning them.. 

 

Riley, Kenzie, and Lamar are in the living room, upstairs. While Tate and Franklin are in the bedroom, downstairs. 

 

Kenzie walked over, standing in front of Lamar. She noticed a cut on Lamar's arm (probably from the impact of that fall to the ground, when pushed by Riley, out of the dangerous situation). 

 

She reached out and almost touched it. She tried to heal him. But nothing happened. Her hazel eyes widened. She pulled away, getting a sad look. 

 

“I can't heal you..my abilities aren't working.. I'm sorry, Lamar, I'm useless…” she said, sadly and quietly. 

  
  
Lamar looked at her, feeling weird that they were kids now. Her sadness made him panic a little bit, he lifted Kenzie on his lap and tried to comfort her.    
  
\- "Hey, ya ain’t useless.. We’ll figure this out." He smiled. 

  
  
Kenzie had a slight smile, at Lamar comforting her. She got close, being even shorter than before, especially in Lamar's arms. And she was already short compared to Lamar. 

 

She wraps her arms around him, tightly. Her head was on his chest. She stays there in the hug. 

  
  
Lamar smiles again and held her close to him. 

  
  
Riley was smiling at the sight of that hug, when no one was looking. 

 

After Kenzie sat down on the couch with Lamar standing near her now, Riley walked over to them. “Lamar..” 

 

Riley had a serious look, like always. “This doesn't change a thing. I'm still gonna protect you.” he said to him. 

 

He stared at the other dark-skinned male, in Lamar's eyes. 

 

Although, just like Kenzie, he was shorter than Lamar now, not being at the human's height or eye level anymore. At the moment anyway. He was determined to turn them back to normal. 

  
  
Lamar looked at him, but he couldn’t take him seriously. He started to laugh quietly. 

  
  
Riley blushes in embarrassment. He was serious. "I meant it.. Just because I'm younger than you in appearance now, doesn't mean I'm not an archangel. I can still protect you.." he said, in a quiet voice, although loud enough for Lamar to hear him. He means it, each thing he had said. 

  
  
Lamar kept laughing.   
  
\- "Now that’s adorable." he said 

  
  
Riley was still blushing. "I-It's not funny..! Lamar, shut it-!" He didn't like that his contracted human, who he's supposed to protect, had laughed at him. Especially when he was serious and meant everything he said. "And I'm not adorable!" he also said. 

 

When he was called it, this made him blush more. For some reason. He was an archangel, a fighter for wars. To be taken seriously. But Lamar was laughing at him. So embarrassing..

  
  
Tate heard Riley's yelling and Lamar's laughter.

  
  
Lamar tried to calm down, wiping some tears out of his eyes.   
  
\- "Man, Ah’m not letting this go." 

  
  
"You better or you will be sorry, Lamar Davis." Riley said, in a low and threatening voice, because he's angry. He glared at him. 

  
  
Lamar couldn’t help but grin.

  
  
\- "What’s going on in there?" Franklin chuckled, wondering out loud. He had walked upstairs, with Tate. 

  
  
Riley was glaring at Frank as well, out of not being in the mood for anything. "Wouldn't you like to know." he snapped, in sarcasm and angrily. Then, he walked somewhere else. He was fully embarrassed. 

  
  
Franklin shrugged it off, his lips turned to a small grin.

  
  
Tate followed Riley. 

 

Kenzie had watched everything. 

  
  
"You did a bad thing, Lamar. You shouldn't hurt an archangel's pride." Kenzie said to her contracted human, with her young voice. 

  
  
Lamar huffed.   
  
\- "He’ll live.." he said, with another grin. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Riley was in another room, glaring at himself in the mirror. 

 

He hears someone and turned his head. He saw that it was Tate. 

 

"It's just me." 

 

"I noticed." Riley replied. 

 

"You alright?" 

 

"I'II be fine." 

 

"At least it didn't get heated out there." Tate said to him. 

 

"Yeah.. but he made me look like a fool.. I can still protect him. And he had the nerve to even call me 'adorable'. Humans, I swear." Riley ranted. 

 

"Well, right now, you do look..." 

 

Riley gave him a glare. 

 

Tate shut his mouth. 

  
  
Then, he talked again. "Maybe he meant it as a compliment. Or he probably didn't mean it at all." 

 

"Oh, trust me, with that grin he had. He meant everything he said and did." Riley told him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Eventually, they all gathered together again, to discuss a plan for when the demon comes back. 

 

“That demon will come back. Then, we'll kill it. I'm sure that when it's killed, it'll reverse the effects of the dark magic and turn us back to normal.” Riley said to them, mostly to Kenzie and Tate.

  
  
Lamar and Franklin were wondering about it as well.

  
  
\- "But..do ya have your powers?" Lamar asked 

  
  
Riley pulled out his knife. "My weapon isn't magical. It's sealed with holy power, but it is an actual blade. So I have it and can use my knife."

  
"Kenzie and Tate are the ones who are vulnerable right now. I'm not." he added, saying this to both of them. 

  
  
Lamar nodded.   
  
’But you’re so little’ he thought, forgetting for a moment that they could hear his thoughts loud and clear. 

  
  
Riley felt that was the last straw. He was very mad now. 

 

He did something, although he knew it would miss. He wouldn't actually hurt Lamar. He threw his knife. 

 

It barely missed Lamar's head, as the sharp side gets stuck in the wall near Lamar.

  
  
Lamar stopped, his eyes following the knife, hearing it tremble almost against his ear. 

  
  
Riley walked over, reaching and grabbing his knife out of there. His eyes met Lamar's, as his stare was on him. "You deserved that, as you humans say." He started walking away, then he turned and looked at them. "I have a demon to kill." He leaves and walked somewhere else again, after he said this.

 

'I warned you that something like this would happen, L..' Kenzie thought, to herself. 

  
  
Lamar looked at Franklin, with a shrug.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
They waited for the demon to come back, hiding out of sight. Except for Kenzie, who was laying on the couch with her eyes closed, as she pretended to be asleep. 

 

They had also defected the protection barrier so that this demon could come into that house and in their trap. 

 

That demon eventually showed, appearing in the living room. It was walking over to Kenzie, about to lay it's clawed hands on her. 

 

But, Riley was behind it. 

 

“Looking for something?” 

 

Before it could talk or get away again, Riley killed it. 

 

Riley stabbed that demon in the back and through the ‘heart’. It disappears into black smoke, fading out as it dies. 

 

After it was dead, the dark magic did reverse itself, as they all turned back to normal. Just like Riley said it would. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin cheered that this encounter had been defeated. That things returned back to normal - at least for now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
After awhile, everything was quiet again. 

 

Kenzie and Tate were curled onto the couch together, actually sleeping now. Since this day was exhausting to them. 

 

Riley watched as they slept in a peaceful way. He smiled silently at that. 

 


	23. White Haired Female With Gray Eyes

**_A few hours later -_ **

 

It was night, dark and cold out again. 

  
  
They are at a graveyard. 

 

Kenzie walking around, with Riley and Lamar behind her. 

 

"Do you sense and feel the spirits, Ri?" 

 

Riley smiled at her. "Yeah, I do." 

  
  
Lamar felt a little odd about it at first, until he once again remembered that they were angels.

  
  
Kenzie turned around, as she had a smile. She was looking at Lamar and Riley. 

 

She hadn't noticed someone behind her. 

 

A guy with black eyes and raven shaded hair came from there. He slit her throat with a knife. 

 

Kenzie falls to the ground, bleeding badly from the neck. 

 

A white glow of light came out and the guy, that demon puts it in a glass vile. 

 

Riley's eyes widened. His eyes had sorrow, sadness, anger, and hatred in them. 

 

That male demon saw that and started running away. 

 

Lamar shrieked when the demon had slit her throat. His panic was rising, once again he felt himself useless around them, but he wanted to help. He was worried, scared.

  
  
Leo had appeared, sensing Kenzie's pain. He was there, because he got worried about her. He noticed Kenzie laying there, breathing quietly. 

 

He quickly used his magic so that the demon couldn't teleport and get away. 

 

Then, he kneeled down next to her. 

 

“Leo, I'm glad that you're here. Take care of Kenzie. Leave, take Lamar with you. Get both of them out of this place.” 

 

After saying that, Riley ran and chased after that demon guy. 

 

Leo had nodded his head. 

 

He picked Kenzie up into his arms. He carried her. 

 

They all leave, heading back to the apartment. 

 

Leo was walking ahead, Kenzie still in his grip. He held her, close and gently. 

 

His dog, Cheza and Lamar were behind him. 

 

They both walked and followed the blind male angel.    
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
All of them (except Riley) are back at the apartment. 

 

They had closed the door behind themselves. 

 

Leo puts Kenzie down on the couch, carefully. He felt that she was losing blood. He wrapped bandages around her neck. 

 

“That's all I can do, for now, until Riley comes back with the vile containing her grace.” 

  
  
\- "What’s happening? The fuck just happened?!" Lamar spoke, his breath shaky. 

  
  
Leo walked over to him, standing in front of the human male. "Lamar, I need you to take a breath. Kenzie will be fine. But freaking out isn't going to help. You need to calm down, if even a little bit. Before I can explain some things to you." 

  
Lamar was staring at Leo, but he tried to calm down. He was starting to get filled with hatred. He didn’t want anyone to hurt Kenzie. He clenched his fists. 

  
  
Leo noticed and sensed that, although didn't say anything about it. 

 

He walks back over to the couch where Kenzie is laying. 

 

Kenzie was resting, with her eyes closed, but not being fully unconscious. 

  
  
“Our angelic graces is what makes us angels special and allows us to use our abilities. It also protects us, keeps all angels hidden from demons. Usually.” Leo explained to him. 

  
  
Lamar watched Leo as he was talking. 

  
  
Leo had a thought, then he talked again. 

 

He sighed softly, worry in his heart and sadness in his soul. 

 

“If Kenzie lives without her grace, she'll become human. But, she can't. She was injured badly, she won't survive this much longer. Maybe two hours. She will die, without it. All we can do is wait for Riley to return.” he also said to Lamar. Not wanting to lie to him. He couldn't keep the truth away from Lamar, secrets weren't his thing. 

  
  
Lamar gritted his teeth.    
  
\- "Sometimes Ah’ truly hate being’ just a human." He hissed. 

  
  
Leo nodded his head. "I know how you feel." he replied, quietly. Although, he didn't explain why he knew how Lamar feels. 

  
  
Lamar was pleased with Leo’s 'sympathy’.

  
  
Leo walked over to the balcony. But he didn't walk out there. He stayed inside. He had made his cane appear, as he leaned against it. 

 

That moonlight shined down over him, especially on his white hair and pale skin. 

 

He also hummed silently. 

 

Cheza lays down on the ground, staying close to Kenzie. This dog familiar felt worried and concerned for her as well, it seemed. 

  
  
Lamar sat down on a chair, his face in hands. 

  
  
Leo hums in a soft way. His eyes closed for a second. Although, it wasn't noticeable because of the black cloth that covered these faded eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_An hour later -_ **

 

Riley had came back. He has demon blood on him and that vile in his hand. 

 

Kenzie opened her eyes, standing now. She sensed her grace, staring at it. 

 

She ripped the bandages off her neck, causing it to bleed again. Although, she didn't care. 

 

Riley gives the vile to her, then stepping back, so that she can have some space. 

 

Kenzie threw it on the ground and that glass shatters, breaking. That white glow started rising towards her. 

 

“Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!” Kenzie repeated until she screamed it, as that grace got very close. 

 

Riley was behind Lamar, as he covered the other dark-skinned male's eyes. 

 

Him and Leo closed their eyes as well, just in case. 

 

That white mist got in Kenzie's eyes and mouth, as the grace returned to her body. 

 

This room was surrounded by light, for a few seconds. 

  
  
Lamar was still worried about her health, it all being so absurd again. He just hoped that she would be alright. 

  
  
It faded after a minute. 

 

Kenzie sat down, on that couch again. 

 

Riley and Leo opened their eyes. Then, this male fallen angel removed his hands from Lamar. 

 

Riley walked over to Kenzie, giving her a hug. 

 

After he pulled away, Leo did the same, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. “I'm alright, you guys.” 

 

They all noticed the changes to her, although they didn't say anything about it. 

 

Kenzie looked at herself, in the mirror near them. She also stayed silent, deep in her thoughts. 

  
  
Lamar watched Kenzie, feeling slightly relieved. He was afraid that if he looked away, she’d be gone.   


 

These two (Riley and Leo) leave the room for a minute. They walk onto the balcony to talk. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar and Kenzie were alone, sitting on the couch together. 

 

Kenzie wasn't thinking anymore, as she snaps out of these thoughts. 

 

She had fully snapped out of it, as she stared at him. She had white hair and tinted slight silver eyes now. Instead of that dark brown hair and those hazel eyes. 

 

“I hope you don't mind that I have white hair and gray eyes now.” she said to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar swallowed hardly, looking at her again.    
  
\- "Why would Ah’ mind? You’re alive." He smiled. 

  
  
Kenzie had a smile, especially at him. 

 

“Thanks. You know that Leo lost his grace once, and was human for awhile. For two months. When he finally got it back, the grace healed him. But, not fully. He was so badly injured when he lost it. When Leo was better, he noticed that difference in himself. He lost his natural hair color, it being white now. Losing his sight as well. Although, he is okay. He can still heal others, with his abilities. He is truly a peaceful and kind-hearted angel, a pure soul. He's one of my close friends. I don't know what I'd do without him, Riley, Tate. Or you.” 

  
  
Lamar listened to her, nodding.    
  
\- "Ah’m just..glad that you’re back." He has another smile. 

  
  
Kenzie leans against him, in happiness. She was still smiling, sweetly and happily. 

 

She leaned in, getting closer. She wrapped her arms around Lamar, tightly. She gives a hug to him, also taking in his warmth. 

  
  
Lamar smiles a bit and did the same to her, hugging and holding Kenzie. He rested his chin against her head.

  
  
Kenzie smiled again. 

 

When they pull apart, she still had a smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**_Next day, late afternoon -_ **

  
  
Kenzie was hanging out with Gin again. 

 

They talked now. 

 

Kenzie was holding flowers, as she hummed softly. She stared at her friend. 

 

Gin had a smile, staring at Kenzie as well. “I noticed that you've dyed your hair, it's nice.” 

 

Kenzie smiled at that. “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” She didn't know what the dark-skinned female meant, although doesn't say anything about it.

  
  
“No problem.” Gin reached out and touched Kenzie's hair, gently. It was so soft. Just like the pale skinned female’s white skin. “You're beautiful.” she told the other girl. She just realized what she said, pulling away and blushing a bit, as she's slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, I mean..” 

 

“What are you sorry about? It's alright. Thank you again.” Kenzie replied at her. She was smiling, in a warm way. She also had a small blush. She loved how sweet Gin is and that compliment she was given. Her kindness gave her a feeling she loves. 

 

Gin still blushed again. She heard her own heartbeat and felt it racing. Her face also heated up. She shivered quietly, as Kenzie got closer. 

 

Kenzie wrapped her arms around Gin, tightly, giving a hug. 

 

Gin was loving Kenzie's warmth and scent of strawberries. “You're welcome.” she finally said to Kenzie, in a slight quiet voice. 

 

'I really like Kenzie. I probably even love her..’ she also thought, to herself.

 

Kenzie just smiled, as she heard that. 

  
  
Eventually, two hours later, Kenzie leaves from there. She walked, as she headed back to Lamar's apartment.   
  



	24. Comfortable With Him & What's Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance between Riley and Lamar starts now ❤️💕

**_Two days later -_ **

  
  
Riley's wound had finally healed on its own. It took awhile, since it was caused by a demon. 

 

He felt better now. He was an angel that could heal a bit faster than others, usually.

  
  
Riley helped Kenzie to move some stuff out of the way. 

 

He falls on the ground, he sat there slowly. Then, he looked and saw Lamar reach his hand out. He lets Lamar help him onto his feet again. He grabbed onto that hand.

  
  
Lamar gave him a small smile, helping him off there. 

  
  
Riley also had a slight smile. 

 

He walked over to the window, away from them. 

 

After he was out of their sight, Kenzie talked to their contracted human. 

 

Kenzie smiled at Lamar. She blushed at what happened. “That was so nice to see. Riley doesn't let anyone touch him, well except for me. That means he trusts you, and is comfortable around you.” she said, although not knowing that Riley had already touched Lamar and had some sort of skin contact. Them holding hands, as well as hugging awhile ago.

  
  
Although, with what she had told Lamar. It still gave him a bit more insight on Riley.

  
  
Lamar chuckled softly.  
  
\- "That’s nice to hear." he hummed with a small smile.

  
  
Kenzie smiles at him, as she agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Riley had walked into the bathroom again. 

 

That door was closed. 

 

This male angel looked at himself, in the mirror. He knew some stuff already. 

 

His wings are gray now, instead of white. Although, he still had his purity, even if he's a fallen angelic being. 

 

Riley was thinking, getting in his thoughts a bit. He also breathed, in a silent way. 

 

After that, he was leaving from in there after that.

  
  
He decided to walk around. So he puts on his timber boots, and then, he left for a little bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley walked out and down the street. He saw somewhere that interested him, walking inside.

  
  
He looked around. He knows that he didn't have much knowledge about everything on human beings. He wanted to find out more. He is in a library, looking and noticing there's books everywhere around him.

  
  
A blonde woman in her mid 20s, saw him. “Can I help you? Are you looking for something?” she asks him. 

 

“Oh, I'm looking for books on humans.” Riley tells her. 

 

That woman smiles at him, with a soft laugh. She thought that he was joking with her. She found his 'sense of humor’ kinda cute. “Of course, follow me over here.” She gives five books to him, each about humans. What they need and want, their desires, many other things like that. “You got a card?” 

 

Riley looked at her, seeming confused and sad, knowing he won't get the books now. 

 

This female notices that, feeling bad for him. “Tell you what, you can take them, but make sure to bring these books back within nine days, understand? I really don't want to get in trouble.” 

 

Riley nods his head, with a smile. “I understand, thank you.” 

 

After that, he leaves with a bag (of the books) in his hand. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley lays down on the couch, reading each book. Over and over again. Something interested him in the second book. It had 'love’ written more than once in there. Love? He didn't understand the concept, but he wanted to.

  
  
Kenzie sat down, next to him now. 

 

Riley looked at her. “Do you know what love is? It's fascinating to read, but I don't understand it..” 

 

Kenzie thought about it. “I don't know. It seems nice.” 

 

“Yeah..”

  
  
Riley had a want to know what it is. He also wanted to know how it felt like. He had a thought, with a slight smile. That's it.

  
  
He read a book again, for awhile longer. It's been long enough of a wait, he seemed to think. 

 

That male fallen angel finally knew what he was wanting from Lamar. And he wants this very much.

  
  
Riley puts his books away and walks out. He looked for Lamar, finding him in the bedroom. 

 

“Lamar, can I talk to you?”

  
  
Lamar had been browsing the web on his phone. He looked up from it, at Riley now.  
  
\- "Uh, sure?" He raised his brow. He put the phone away and sat upwards. 

  
  
Riley gave a smile to him. “I know what I want in return from you now.” Happiness and realization filled his heart. “It's love. I want your love.”

  
  
Lamar was interested to hear what he had wanted for the first part. 

 

His expression however turned into a troubled one when Riley told him what he wanted.

  
\- "What..kind of love?" he asked, quietly.

  
  
"I don't really know how to describe it..because I've never been in love with anyone. I can't understand it, yet. But I want to. Maybe I want the love of intimacy that you humans have. I'm just not sure, but I do want it. With you." Riley said to him. He explained as much as he could, with what little information about 'love' he had.

  
  
Lamar was slowly blushing, feeling his face and ears heating up.

  
\- "O-oh.. That’s.. Riley, Ah’.." Lamar was stammering.

  
  
Riley felt himself blush as well, because of that being Lamar's emotion. He stared at him. "What's wrong? I hope that I didn't say something bad. I was just speaking from the heart, as you humans say. I'm being honest, this is how I feel."

  
  
Lamar swallowed.

  
\- "Ah’ know that ya speak the truth, Ri.." he said

  
\- "It’s.. love is.." He kept stammering.

  
’I don’t know what to do, I can’t do this right now.’ These thoughts went through his head.

  
  
Riley heard that. He tried not to be sad. Because he understands that humans can be complicated, sometimes. "We don't have to talk about this right now, if you don't want to.." he said to Lamar. 

  
  
\- "Ah’..Ah’ need time to think.." Lamar said

  
’I can’t hurt him.’ he also thought.

  
He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

  
\- "Ya have done nothin’ wrong, Ri, understand?" Lamar hummed to him.

  
\- "It’s just..complicated." he added.

  
  
"Ok, I understand." Riley had heard Lamar's thoughts. He appreciated that Lamar cared enough to not hurt him. He smiled slightly at him. 

 

Then, he walked out again, to give Lamar some space. To be alone and think. 

 

Riley goes into the living room. He noticed that Kenzie wasn't there. She's probably with Gin. 

 

He still had a slight smile, as he lays down on the couch. He closed his eyes and takes a nap, falling asleep.

  
  
Lamar was going through it all. He hadn’t really expected it to happen, or had he? He wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but he cared about him. Riley wanting his love was..new to him. He had never actually felt anything special towards the same gender and..now, an angel, was asking for it from him.

  
  
Riley falls into a deep sleep. He slept peacefully. 

 

Lamar was still thinking, staying in his thoughts again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	25. Kittens

**_That night -_ **

 

Kenzie and Riley were out on a walk together. 

 

It was raining, cold and dark out again now. 

 

They had an umbrella, Riley is holding it. 

 

Kenzie was under it with Riley, standing next to him. She saw something and stopped walking. Then, she looked at the box, her eyes widened. 

  
  
She walked over to it and kneeled down. 

 

It had two small kittens in there. Both kitties were freezing and looked like they're starving, that they haven't eaten anything in awhile.    


 

Riley and Kenzie are both worried. 

 

They decided to take these kittens with them. 

 

Kenzie picked up the black kitty. 

 

Riley picks up the other kitten with dark gray fur. 

 

They started heading back to Lamar's place, with each kitten close to themselves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
When they get there, both of them got inside and grabbed towels, drying the kittens off. 

 

They get them warm. 

  
  
Lamar was watching tv, glancing at them. He wondered what they were doing.

  
  
Riley noticed Lamar's eyes on them, although Kenzie was too distracted to notice. 

 

These two kittens had a towel still wrapped around each of them. They made small, soft meows as they got warmer. Than before when they both were cold. 

  
  
Lamar walked to them, his eyes widening.   
  
\- "Where did you get these..?" he asked 

  
  
"They were alone in a box, near the road. We couldn't just leave them." Riley said to him. 

 

Kenzie nodded her head. "They're very skinny and smaller than what they are supposed to be. They are hungry, who knows how long they have been out there while starving. They both need to eat or they'll die. So I'II be right back. They need a formulated milk. Because they're too young for normal kitten food. Their mother must've died..or something like that." she told him, her voice had sadness in it. 

 

She walks out, leaving to get this stuff for these kittens. 

  
  
Lamar was about to say that he would’ve done that, but Kenzie was faster than him. He looked at the kittens. 

  
  
Riley was sat down on the ground. 

 

These kittens, that are still wrapped in towels for warmth, are on his lap. 

 

He had his arms around them, carefully. In a gentle way. He looked at Lamar, silently staring at him. 

  
  
Lamar looked at them for a moment before he went to find a heating pad. Not necessarily knowing why he had it, but he found it from one of his closets. He filled it with warm water, sealing it. Then, he gave it to Riley.    
  
\- "Here.." 

  
  
"Thanks." Riley said, then he puts it in between the kittens.

  
  
Lamar smiled a bit and sat next to him. 

  
  
They sat there in silence for awhile, as they waited for Kenzie to come back. 

 

It was nice, that quietness. 

 

Riley holds these kittens, keeping them warm. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Eventually, Kenzie came back. She was walking inside and closing the door behind herself. She puts a white bag on the counter. 

 

Kenzie takes some things out. 

 

Powdered formula for kittens who still need milk, but don't have mothers anymore, usually being strays. There were also two small baby bottles. 

 

Kenzie made them, putting warm filtered water in those bottles, then pouring the powdered formula in. She shaked them, until these bottles had a white liquid in them. It was turned into formulated milk, after shaking for a little bit. 

  
  
\- "She’s a good mama." Lamar smiled to her. 

  
  
Kenzie has a smile at that. She walked over and sits down, on the ground, across from Riley. 

 

She grabs the black kitten, starting to give a bottle towards his mouth and feeding him. 

 

Riley gets the other bottle, as he grabbed it and feeds the dark gray kitten. 

 

These kittens were fed that formulated milk, slowly and in a careful way. 

  
  
Lamar watched them to take care of the kittens.   
  
\- "You really like them." he hummed. 

  
  
Riley heard the dark gray kitten had purred. He smiled a bit. "Yeah." 

 

Kenzie nodded her head. "We do." 

  
  
Lamar chuckled a bit.   
  
\- "Ah’ guess that there's room for them to stay." he said, wondering. 

  
  
Both fallen angels put these kittens down, gently. 

 

They both give a hug to Lamar, in happiness. You'd think that they were actually children getting candy.

  
  
Lamar couldn’t help but feel happy that they did so. He tried to hide his worrying. 

 

It started slowly to look like Lamar couldn’t afford living with both of the angels and kittens. 

  
  
Kenzie and Riley are smiling, as they are holding their kittens again now. 

 

Riley sensed Lamar's worry (more than Kenzie), but he didn't say anything about this nor made it look like he knew. 

  
  
Lamar smiles to the kittens once again, before he went into the kitchen, to think. 

  
  
Riley and Kenzie lay down on the ground with their kittens. 

 

They fall asleep with them. Their minds being silent again now.    
  



	26. It Had To Be Done

_Riley sensed Lamar's worry._

_  
Lamar smiles to the kittens once again, before he went into the kitchen, to think._

_  
Riley and Kenzie lay down on the ground with their kittens. _

 

_They fall asleep with them. Their minds being silent again now._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was browsing his text messages. 

 

He was planning something. If he just went out this once without Kenzie and Riley, did a small gig of robbery, they wouldn't need to worry about their financial state.

  
  
Riley and Kenzie are sleeping, in a peaceful state, obvious to Lamar's plans.

  
  
Lamar walked out of the kitchen, noticing them asleep. He took a quiet breath and made his way out of the house, quietly.

  
  
They slept for a bit, not hearing him at all. It was so silent..

  
  
Lamar called someone that he had been dealing with, before Riley and Kenzie had arrived, into his life. 

 

It was about drug dealing. He was going to meet this guy. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley opened his eyes, slowly. He rubbed them. 

 

He pushed his kitten towards Kenzie, who was still asleep, gently. 

 

That male fallen angel gets up, quietly. He didn't sense the other dark-skinned male's presence. 

 

Lamar wasn't there.. 

 

Riley was worried and concerned for him. He had a bad feeling. He closed his eyes and sensed for Lamar. 

 

He teleported to him, a few feet away. Instead of walking over to Lamar, he hides behind a wall. This male fallen angel could still look and see him, without being noticed.

  
  
Lamar was just getting out from an old building. He was holding a gun, he had a hood over his head and a scarf over his face. He got into his white van.

  
  
Riley had his stare on him, confused. He tilted his head. 

 

'What is he doing..?' he thought, to himself. Although, his mind wouldn't fall anywhere bad. For some reason, it didn't. Even if, it would've been the most rational thought. 

 

He sighed softly. His eyes turned gray. He used one of his abilities to hide, making himself invisible and made his hearing better. No one could see or hear him now. So he lets out his wings and takes to the skies. He flew, as he followed Lamar.

  
  
Lamar was driving a few miles to another place. Then, he stopped the car and headed to an alley. He was sneaking, hearing voices. 

 

Some guys waited for something in there. It wasn’t Lamar, but someone else.

  
  
Riley was on the roof, looking down. He still wasn't visible. He kept his eyes on Lamar.

  
  
Lamar took a deep breath and ran to the group of men. He pointed at them with a gun.

  
\- "Where’s his money, dawgs?!" He yelled at them.

  
\- "He sold the weed but ya owe ’him!" he added

  
  
Riley stared again, his breathing low. Fearing that Lamar was going to get himself killed. He stayed there, trying to calm himself down. His heartbeat got louder and faster. He was afraid for him. He has to protect Lamar..

  
  
This argument seemed to heat up, the other men raised their guns as well.

  
  
Lamar was filled with adrenaline, but he didn’t show any fear.

  
  
'Relax.. Calm down.. But Lamar, why are you doing this..? I'm supposed to protect you.. You always trust me.. Why not now...?' Riley also thought.

  
  
\- "Ah’ ain’t takin’ this shit.." One of the men hissed, ready to leave.

  
  
Lamar gritted his teeth and shot the guy on his shoulder, causing the men to tense in fear.

  
  
\- "Gimme the damn money!" Lamar yells out.

  
  
Other than being afraid for him, Riley was also impressed by Lamar. That way he isn't showing fear and handing his weapon of choice, skillfully.

  
  
Any other angel would've been fearful of Lamar. But Riley was the opposite. Since he was like this, once before. He is an archangel after all. He's been in wars, fighting others.

  
  
Those men that Lamar was facing, turned out to have less nerve than him in this one.

  
\- "Fine fine! Take it before the police is here!" Another man spoke out, throwing a bag of cash on the ground. 

 

Lamar quickly rushed to get it, then he was making a run for it back to the van. 

 

The police were alerted by the gunshot already.

  
  
Riley lets out a soft sigh, a quiet breath. 

 

He was slightly relieved that he didn't need to step in. Although, a part of him wished that he'd get the chance to protect Lamar. Maybe next time. This outcome was alright as well. 

 

Riley flew with his wings out, as he stays invisible, following Lamar again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Lamar found his way off the police area, taking a detour to the place where Riley had first found him. He got in the building again. He stayed there for a while.

  
  
Riley sat down on a high ledge. 

 

He still wasn't visible to him. Since they're alone now, he talked to Lamar. 

 

"Found you." he said, quietly.

  
  
Lamar had just got back from the gig. He was getting paid. He was counting the cash.

  
That voice of Riley's, made him get startled, it got him to jump and yelp.

  
  
Riley laughed softly. "So jumpy. I didn't mean to startle you."

  
  
Lamar was holding his chest, rolling his eyes.   
  
\- "What are you doin’ here?" he asked

  
  
"When I noticed you weren't there and I didn't sense you in the apartment, I got worried. Reasonably concerned." Riley snapped his fingers and was visible again. He flew down and puts his wings away after that. "You're not hard to find. I followed and watched you, the whole time. I saw everything."

  
  
Lamar put the money away, huffing.   
  
\- "You saw? Well, it had to be done."

  
  
"So defensive. What? Did you think I was gonna say something like 'you're a horrible person'. You should know me better than that, Lamar." Riley replied at that.

  
  
Lamar raised his brow, grinning a bit. He removed the scarf off his face.   
  
\- "Let’s head home now. You wanna get a ride?"

  
  
Riley nodded at that. "Naturally." He followed him again, as they walked out there and to the van.

 


	27. His Angel

_"What? Did you think I was gonna say something like 'you're a horrible person'. You should know me better than that, Lamar." Riley replied at that._

_  
_ _Lamar raised his brow, grinning a bit. He removed the scarf off his face._

_  
\- "Let’s head home now. You wanna get a ride?"_

_  
_ _Riley nodded at that. "Naturally." He followed him again, as they walked out there and to the van._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"We're slightly similar in pieces of personality. We both are hard-headed and tough. That's probably why I like you so much. Very." Riley told him and said this to Lamar, as he smiled a bit in thought.

  
  
Lamar glanced at him when he was driving, smiling a bit. He remembered the conversation they started earlier, thinking about it.

  
\- "About that, uhm.." he hummed.   
  
\- "Ah’ don’t want to hurt ya, you want my love.. There will be a way that Ah’m able to give it to ya, there has to be.." Lamar said, stressing about it.

  
  
Riley nods his head, as he listened to him.

  
"Is it uncommon for the same gender to get into a relationship of love?" he asked him.

  
  
Lamar blushed slightly, staying quiet for a moment.

  
\- "They’re just..treated differently." he said, quietly, with sadness in his voice.

  
  
Riley felt sadness of his own as well, after hearing that. "Oh. Really?" Then, he thought about it. Thinking of something, maybe a reason for why Lamar is hesitant. That he wasn't fully sure of. He talked again anyway. "Is this why you don't want to be with me..in that way..?"

  
  
Lamar stammered, looking at him again now.   
  
\- "I-It’s not that..wholly.."   
  
\- "Ah’ just..never was with a guy before.." He was blushing more.

  
  
Riley stared at him. "That explains a bit to me. It makes more sense now. If I'm honest, I haven't been in a relationship with anyone before, of love and intimacy. I don't mind that you're a guy. Because I really like you, Lamar."

  
  
Lamar smiled again, getting distracted from the driving. He didn’t see a car coming right in front of them.

  
  
Riley leaned over him, quickly taking the steering wheel in his hands, and turning it. So that the van was out of harm's way.

  
"You should really keep your eyes on the road." he also said to him.

  
  
Lamar snapped out of it, feeling ashamed and a little tensed at what happened.   
  
\- "Sorry." he cleared his throat, and drives them home in silence.

 

Riley just nodded at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When they get back, Kenzie was still asleep. 

 

Riley picked her up and puts Kenzie on the couch. He pulled a blanket over her. 

 

Kenzie stays sleeping deeply. 

 

Riley puts the kittens in an open box with another blanket as well. 

 

Then, he walks into Lamar's room. Which is where the human, that other dark-skinned male was. 

 

Riley stayed there with Lamar. To keep talking to him.

  
  
Lamar’s heartbeat was faster than before, he was sitting on the bed.

  
  
"Why is your heart beating so fast? I just wanna talk to you, Lamar. Just because our conversation got interrupted again, doesn't mean it's over." Riley said to him.

  
  
Lamar sighed, trying to calm down.   
  
\- "Ah’ know." he said, looking down at his feet.

  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Riley asked this human.

  
  
\- "Yeah." Lamar said, taking a deep breath.   
  
\- "Riley, Ah’.. Ah’ don’t know what to do." His voice was quiet again.

  
  
Riley sighed softly. "I know that and I understand. But Lamar, I meant what I said to you. I may not fully understand love, but I do want to be with you. That's how I feel anyway."

  
  
Lamar looked at him, nodding.   
  
\- "Ah’ think that Ah’ want it too." he said to him.

  
  
Riley walked over to him. He sat down, next to the other male. He grabbed onto Lamar's hand, that was rested on the bed. 

 

That male fallen angel leaned in, getting closer to him and staring deep into Lamar's eyes. He puts his lips to this human's, as he was kissing him now. 

 

He had read in one of the books that a kiss was part of love. When he had kissed Lamar the day they met, it was for the contract. This kiss now, it meant something to him. It was out of love and his feelings for Lamar. He really liked him.

  
  
Lamar was slightly shocked at the kiss, but he kissed him back. His heart raced, as he blushed again.

  
  
Riley pulled away from that kiss, after a few more seconds, putting his forehead against Lamar's. He also entangled their fingers together.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes were on him, he felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Lamar didn’t mind it. He pulled his angel, with another hand, onto his lap. To be closer to him.

  
  
Riley had a smile, as he wrapped his arms around him. He liked the closeness of Lamar.

  
  
Lamar holds Riley against him, hugging this other male. He inhaled Riley’s scent in, closing his eyes.

  
  
Riley leans over, also taking in Lamar's scent. He lets himself be held, liking it.

  
  
Lamar slowly accepted his feelings towards him. He felt happy.

  
  
Riley was still leaning against him. He also feels happiness, as he smiled.

  
  
\- "Is..is this the love ya wanted?" Lamar asked softly, after awhile.

  
  
Riley has another smile. "Yeah."

  
  
\- "Ah’m glad to hear that." Lamar hummed, with a smile.

  
  
Riley kept his smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, they both laid down on the bed. 

 

Riley was still close to him. He leaned into that warmth.

  
  
Lamar was holding Riley close again, he was starting to fall asleep from his warmth.

  
  
Riley falls asleep in Lamar's arms, with a smile on his lips again.

  
  
It was peaceful and nice. 

 


	28. Loud Music, Danger, and A Nice Feeling

**_A few nights later -_ **

 

They all went out. It was night, the city lights looked beautiful with that moon shined down on them. Lamar, Riley, Kenzie, Gin, Franklin, Tate, and Cadence were at a club together. 

 

Lamar and Franklin are drinking some beers. Riley and Tate are talking to each other. Kenzie, Gin, and Cadence are dancing. 

 

Cadence was separated from there, to dance on her own. Kenzie and Gin danced together, mostly the dark-skinned female showing the white pale skinned girl how it's done. 

 

They were dancing against each other. Their bodies being very close. Both girls are smiling and laughing silently, although it wasn't heard because of the music. 

  
  
Franklin and Lamar were getting a little tipsy. 

 

Lamar hadn’t told Frank about what had happened between him and Riley. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
After awhile, Gin dragged Kenzie away from the dance floor. She stopped for a second. 

 

"Stay here, I'II get you a drink. Something without alcohol. Do you like soda?" Gin asked her. 

 

Kenzie nodded her head, with a slight smile. "Yeah." she also said. 

 

Gin smiles at her, then leaves. 

 

A minute later, she was coming back. Gin noticed that a weird guy was near Kenzie. 

 

"Hey girly, wanna have some fun?" 

 

Kenzie shaked her head 'no', giving him a polite smile. "No thanks, I'm with friends right now. Maybe later or you can find someone else." 

 

"I don't want anyone else. Come on, you'll love it." 

 

Kenzie didn't understand his words, but they felt dirty for some reason. 

 

Gin couldn't take it anymore and walked over to them. 

 

"She said no. Now leave her alone." 

 

Before that guy could say anything else, Gin grabbed Kenzie's wrist and pulls her away. 

 

That guy glared at her. 

 

Gin had a glare of her own, walking over to the others with Kenzie. 

 

"Such a creep." Gin said, mostly to herself, under her breath. 

 

Kenzie still hears it and tilted her head, slightly confused. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin were too focused on chatting that they hadn't noticed what had happened. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
This guy was still looking around. He saw that another guy with blue eyes and black glasses was leaving the others probably to get a water bottle from the bartender, since he doesn't seem like the alcohol-drinking type. He followed him. 

 

Tate was getting water, because he didn't like beer. He noticed that Riley was talking to Lamar now. He had a smile at that. 

 

He was almost to the bartender, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He got startled. 

 

"You scared me. What is it you want?" 

 

That man stares at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But, what I want, is to show you something." 

 

Tate seemed hesitant, he was the most cautious guy in the group of his friends and he had to stay with Franklin, but the male fallen angel has second thoughts. It couldn't be that bad. 

 

"You'll like it." This man told him as well. 

 

"Ok." Tate nods his head. 

 

This man has a grin, when he got Tate's trust. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
They leave, Tate follows him out the back door and into an alleyway. 

 

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" 

 

That guy smirked. "This." He snaps his fingers and two more guys came out of the shadows. 

 

Tate recognized the other guys, those two were in the bar from before, but Frank had scared them off by just a look. 

 

This male fallen angel seemed afraid, remembering that scene on the tv screen with guys beating on another guy. 

 

Was that gonna happen to him? 

 

His thoughts were that he shouldn't have left his contacted human. 

 

That he should have known this was a trap. 

 

What Tate didn't know was that it was going to get a lot worse.. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Franklin noticed that Tate was gone. 

 

He wondered if he went to use the bathroom or something. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
That guy stepped over to him. He grabs Tate's chin and leans in. 

 

Tate's eyes widened and he struggled. 

 

This man rolls his eyes. "Fine, we won't start with a kiss." 

 

Tate was relieved. He didn't want to be contracted to this guy. Or any of them. 

 

That same man got close to him, saying dirty things into his ear, starting to unzip Tate's jeans. This man's breath was on his neck. 

 

Another guy came from behind him, grabbing Tate's ass. 

 

"Don't-" 

 

They weren't listening. 

 

"He is so fucking hot, I can't wait to be inside him~" This guy who grabbed him from behind had said, licking those lips. 

 

That third guy was only watching, for now. 

 

Tate tried to struggle against their hold on him again. 

 

These guys, their grip were rough and cold. 

 

This guy in front of him, pulls Tate's scarf off, throwing it on the ground. He pulled one side of Tate's shirt down too, as it ripped, his shoulder now showing. 

 

Tate tries to push them away, which only amused them. 

 

That other guy behind him grabs Tate's wrist, holding his arm down. 

 

This man in front had a sinister grin, enjoying it as he licked his lips as well, at the sight of Tate's fear. 

 

Tate still had wide eyes. His eyes darkened, as he remembered something else. 

 

When he had erased Kenzie's memories of what she saw in B's mind, Tate got bits and pieces of it as well. 

 

Was that gonna happen to him? Why? Franklin has never done anything like this to him. 

 

He didn't want this. He was so afraid, fear in his mind, as his thoughts faded. 

  
  
Tate was trapped. 

 

He can't scream out or call for his familiars. Or anyone. 

 

'Franklin..help me..' he thought, to himself. He didn't know that he send this to him, telepathically, slightly. 

 

Tate felt like he was gonna cry. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin had a weird feeling in him. Tate was taking too long to return. He was worried. 

  
  
He started to look around the club to find him. Nothing. He checked the bathroom, then he asked from the bartender. He was told about what he had seen. 

 

Franklin’s eyes widened and he rushed outside.

  
  
There he saw what is happening. 

  
  
Tate almost started to cry. His glasses and scarf are on the ground. On the right side of his shirt was ripped and his jeans are unzipped, boxers showing. His blue eyes had sorrow and fear in them. Although, Frank got there before these guys could start raping him. 

  
  
\- "Hey!" Franklin growled and ran to them, tearing one of the guys away from Tate, tossing him against the wall before taking on the next guy. 

  
\- "You didn’t get his permission to any of this!" Franklin yelled in fury. 

  
  
That main guy just smirked at Franklin, a sinister grin still on his lips, as he licked them a second time. "So what? You're just mad and upset because we got to him first." 

 

A snicker was heard from one of the two guys behind this one. 

  
  
Franklin clenched his fists, getting closer to the main guy.   
  
\- "Release. Him. Understand? If Ah’ was you, Ah’ would do it." he spoke darkly. 

  
  
This main guy shrugged. "Fine. You can have him. I don't like crybaby types anyway." 

 

After saying this, that man left with the other two guys following him. 

  
  
Tate had fallen to his knees. He watched Frank. He stayed there, his eyes still dark. His vision was still blurry, without his glasses on.

  
  
Franklin was about to chase after them, but he held his nerves. He got to Tate, being awfully worried about him.    
  
\- "What did they do to you..?" he asked him. He handed Tate’s glasses to him, then he was examining this other male, worriedly. 

  
  
Tate takes his glasses, putting them on. He was shaking. "I-I wanna leave." he said, quietly. 

 

He didn't answer Frank's question, maybe he would later. But right now, he just wanted to get out of here.

  
  
Tate fixed his clothes as much as he could. Then, he had stand, walking over to something. He kneeled down, grabbing his scarf. He held it close in his arms, carefully. He followed Franklin back inside. 

 

Franklin said goodbye to the others. 

 

Tate wasn't near them, he still didn't want to talk. 

 

They leave after that. 

  
  
Franklin was very worried about Tate. He blamed himself for not being there for him right on time. He stayed silent during the drive back home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
They were back at Frank's house and inside there now. 

  
  
Tate was staring into nothingness, as he sat down on the couch. He was shaky, his breathing was uneven. 

 

He had tears in his eyes. 

 

Then, he takes off his glasses and throws them down on a table near him. 

 

That wolf familiar walked over, staying by Tate's side now. He was worrying about his master. 

  
  
Franklin didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be close to Tate, but he was afraid to hurt him more. 

  
  
Tate sensed that off this other dark-skinned male. He didn't want Franklin away from him. 

 

"F-Franklin, don't leave me alone.. you wanted to know what happened, right? Well they didn't get into my pants. You got there before they did. They just ripped my clothes and said dirty things to me. One of them grabbed me from behind, but only touched there. Nothing really bad happened..but I still feel..it hurts emotionally. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't..." 

  
  
Franklin got to Tate, carefully pulling the fallen angel into a hug, holding him.    
  
\- "I’m sorry that it happened." His voice was slightly quiet. 

  
  
Tate gets even closer to him, wrapping his arms around Franklin's neck. He cried in that other male's shoulder, silently. His eyes are also closed. He lets Franklin hold him. 

  
  
After awhile it seemed, Tate talked again. “..T-Thanks for saving me..I don't know what they would've done to me, if you hadn't of been there…” 

  
  
Franklin stroked Tate’s hair, softly, comforting him. 

  
  
He felt good to hear Tate’s words, but he still blamed himself. He felt hatred towards the men who did this to him. 

  
  
After a bit of silence, Tate pull apart from the hug to wipe his eyes and those tears away. 

 

“When I first got here, everything was so different..I was scared and careful of my surroundings. If I'm being honest, when I met you, I didn't know what your intentions were. I thought you were gonna hurt me, until I got to know you. I'm glad that you're a good guy, Frank. I appreciate you helping me that time and when you protected me this night. Although, I'm supposed to be protecting you, I still feel happy that you kept me safe from those guys. Thank you again. We're connected through our bond and contract, which makes me so very happy..” Tate also replied, as he talks in a silent voice again. 

  
  
Franklin looked at him while he was talking. A small smile grew on his lips.    
  
\- "Ah’ think of us as equals. Ya protect me, Ah’ protect you. No matter what the rules really are." He chuckled.    
  
\- "Ah’m glad you’re here and safe." he added. 

  
  
Tate smiled slightly at that. He hugs Franklin again. He stayed quiet after that. He was staying in Frank's arms, liking it a lot. 

  
  
Franklin held Tate against him. He had no rush anywhere. 

  
  
Tate slowly calmed down. He felt better and safe with Franklin. He liked being close to him. 

  
  
Franklin rested his head against Tate’s. He inhaled his scent in.

  
  
Tate had a slight smile at that. He also enjoyed Franklin's scent. He stays there, in that warmth. 

 

It was a nice feeling. 

 


	29. Closeness ♡

It's been a few days now, the kittens still need to be fed formula milk, but are now healthy, with warm furry bodies. They're happier with Kenzie and Riley. 

 

That black kitten, which is Kenzie's, was named 'Shadow'. Like his raven black fur. This dark gray kitten's name is 'Sliver', also like the shade of his fur. Which this kitten is Riley's. He liked him. Riley loves to hold his kitten a lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was taking a nap in his room. 

  
  
Riley was sat down on the end of the balcony, at the edge of it again. 

 

He wasn't afraid of falling. Considering he had balance and wings that he could get out if needed. 

 

Riley was thinking, deep in his thoughts. 

 

His kitten was laying on his lap, resting there. That male fallen angel had a smile, as he snapped out of it. He touched the kitty's soft fur, stroking it, gently. He heard the kitten as he purred. 

 

This made Riley feel peaceful. He smiled again, a bit warmly. 

  
  
He saw the kitten leave, probably to find Kenzie. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, a few minutes later, this male fallen angel heard Lamar had come out of the room. 

 

Riley noticed that Lamar was sitting alone now and decided on something. He got up, walking over to him.

  
  
He gets on the couch, he sat down next to him. He wanted to ask the other dark-skinned male something. But, his nervousness made him fidgety. He was more silent than usual as well. 

  
  
Lamar turned to look at Riley, he was confused at his..nervous presence. He raised his brow.    
  
\- "Somethin’ wrong?" he asked him. 

  
  
Riley decided to do what he wants anyway, thinking that he might shutter over his words if he tried to ask him instead. 

 

He grabs a hold of Lamar's wrist, moving it out of the way. He gets into this human male's lap, sitting down on it, with a leg on each side. He was looking at him. 

  
  
Lamar’s eyes were the size of plates. A blush crawled onto his face as he stared at him. 

  
  
Riley had a slight urge to look away from Lamar's stare. He looked into the other male's eyes. He didn't know if it was just Lamar who was blushing or himself (out of embarrassment). 

 

“I-I'm sorry..I..I just.. Damnit..” His voice was quiet. 

  
  
Lamar placed his hands on Riley’s sides, his eyes sparking in a different way now. 

  
  
\- "Go on." Lamar said, calmly. 

  
  
Riley blushed a bit. He stared at him again. “I know that this is gonna probably sound strange to you. But, I'm doing this because.. I just wanted to be close to you..” he said to him, shyly and quietly. Unlike how he usually acts. 

  
  
Lamar’s excitement calmed down a little bit. He gave him a smile.    
  
\- "That’s a’ight." he hummed. 

  
  
There's silence between them, for a few seconds. It was nice. 

 

Riley got closer to him, putting his face in Lamar's neck. He kissed that skin, taking in this other dark-skinned male's scent as well, loving it. He also loved Lamar's warmth. He wrapped his arms around this human's shoulders, after that. 

  
  
Lamar was blushing, but he let Riley do that. His breath was growing heavy. 

  
  
Riley leaned in, kissing Lamar's lips. In a loving, affectionate way. He hummed softly. He reached out, touching Lamar's hair, putting his fingers through it. He liked how soft it is. He smiled, into that kiss. Although, he didn't deepen it. He was staring at him, eventually he closed his eyes. 

  
  
Lamar was enjoying the kissing, this affection that he got from Riley. He kissed him back, his hands roaming on the male fallen angel's upper body and back. 

  
  
Riley shivered at Lamar's touch, although liked it as he stayed there. They never break that kiss. They kept kissing each other. 

  
  
Lamar’s breath grew even heavier, he let a growl out of his throat. 

  
  
Riley pulled apart from it for a second. He panted a bit. He was blushing and feeling slightly flustered. 

  
  
Lamar was flustered as well, a small grin appearing on his face. 

  
  
Riley felt shy under Lamar's gaze and that damn grin. 

  
  
Lamar pulls him gently back into another kiss. He sucked Riley’s bottom lip. 

  
  
Riley let out a small whimper. 

  
  
Lamar felt like getting excited with him, but he pulled away and watched Riley, just to be sure that he was okay. 

  
  
Riley nodded his head, as he heard Lamar's thoughts. He reassured him that he's alright. Although, he was slightly confused about what 'getting excited with him' means. 

 

He kissed him again. 

  
  
Lamar got more flustered when he feels the heat rush in his southern regions. He was getting hard, Riley must be feeling it now. 

  
  
Riley also got hard, although he still had confusion. He didn't understand what was happening to his lower half. And he didn't know how to tell Lamar that. Especially when the other dark-skinned male is enjoying himself. 

  
  
Lamar opened his eyes and looked at him. He realized that Riley might not know.    
  
\- "Do ya..know what it is?" 

  
  
Riley looked at him. "N-Not really.. Why..?" 

  
  
Lamar has a little troubled expression. He hadn’t planned to explain it to anyone. 

  
  
\- "It’s part of..love, affection. Sometimes you want something’ more..intimate." Lamar explained. 

  
  
Riley nodded in understanding. "I know that. I have a book that talks about love, intimacy, kissing, and touching. But I haven't finished reading it. So I don't really know what we're doing, fully. You were enjoying yourself, so I didn't know how to tell you that, sorry.." 

  
  
\- "It’s fine." Lamar smiled.    
  
\- "..We shouldn’t do this here, maybe in the bedroom." he also said to him. 

  
  
"Ok. But do what in the bedroom exactly?" Riley asked 

  
  
\- "Something’ that feels good for both of us, nothin’ more." Lamar hummed. 

  
  
Riley nods his head again. His stare was on him. "Alright then." he said to Lamar. He gets off him.

 

After Lamar got off the couch, they both walked into the bedroom and close the door behind themselves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar made sure that he locked the bedroom door after them. He looked at Riley again, realizing that he should take the lead. At least show what was going on. He took off his shirt before getting on the bed. 

  
  
Riley looked at Lamar, thinking and wondering what the other dark-skinned male is doing. 

 

Then, he takes off his jacket, slowly and unsure why clothes are being removed. He was reasonably confused again. 

  
  
He turned his head around and glanced at the locked door for a second, before turning back to look at Lamar. 

 

'Why did he lock us in..?' he thought, to himself. 

 

"..are we doing some sort of ritual..?" Riley questioned. Because it's the only explanation that he could think of. 

 

His mind was scattered for a few seconds, so he wasn't exactly thinking logical at the moment and forgetting that Lamar had said this was gonna be an act of 'love', also 'intimacy'. And to feel good. 

  
  
Lamar chuckled a bit.    
  
\- "Kinda." he said, softly. He got closer to him, to kiss Riley again. 

  
  
Riley lets Lamar kiss him. He liked kissing, Lamar's lips felt good to him. 

  
  
Lamar pulled Riley against him, humming in a soft way. 

  
  
Riley stayed there, letting Lamar do what he wanted. 

  
  
Lamar led Riley on the bed, having a small smile. He was nervous as well though. 

  
  
Riley sat down on the bed. He had his stare on Lamar again, as he waited patiently for him to do something else. He didn't know what they were doing, so he lets Lamar lead. He'll do what this human male wants. 

  
  
\- "Take your clothes off." Lamar said, with a blush. He was already getting rid of his own jeans and boxers. 

  
  
"O-Ok.." Riley replied at that. 

 

'Why does he want my clothes off?' he also thought, but didn't question Lamar. 

 

Riley takes all his clothes off, except for his boxers. He didn't look down, since Lamar was without clothes on and naked now. 

 

He was very shy right now, which is reasonable in his mind. He was worried that his virginity was gonna be taken from him. He knew not all humans are pure anymore. Their virginitys had to be taken somehow, although he didn't know it. He still didn't want that to happen yet. 

  
  
Lamar noticed that he left his boxers on. He only smiled. He pulls Riley against him, so they were skin on skin. He kissed him again, passionately. 

  
  
Riley was kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Lamar's neck. 

  
  
Lamar was being affectionate towards Riley. He touched him, gently, all over his body. Eventually, he leans in to kiss Riley’s neck, softly. 

  
  
Riley lets out a soft hum. He was liking how gentle and full of affection that Lamar is being. It calmed him down slightly, as his heartbeat went to a normal pace. 

  
  
Lamar enjoyed giving love to Riley. He was also calm. His hands caressed the other male's sides, getting to know his body. 

  
  
Riley let Lamar touch him as well. He liked these touches. He leaned against the other dark-skinned male, slightly leaving kisses on Lamar's shoulder and collarbone. 

  
  
Lamar sighed softly at the kisses, his eyes going to him. 

  
  
Riley was also staring at him, after another second. 

  
  
\- "How are you feelin’?" Lamar asked 

  
  
"I'm alright." Riley said to him. He didn't feel any uncomfortableness yet, which was good so far. 

  
  
Lamar nodded, with another smile, and started kissing Riley’s body. He moved from his neck to his shoulders, then to chest. 

  
  
Riley stays where he was, letting him again. He enjoyed each kiss. It was nice and sweet. He also loves how warm Lamar is. 

  
  
Lamar’s hands roamed on his angel's body as well. To try it out, he gently brushed his hand over Riley’s thigh. 

  
  
Riley had a slight blush. He still let Lamar do that, trusting him. 

  
  
Lamar moved his hand on the other male's crotch. His eyes went on Riley’s, to see if he was alright. 

  
  
Riley felt a shiver, as he feels shy under this human's gaze again. But other than that, he was fine. His voice was quiet, yet could be heard, with it being loud enough for Lamar. He also hears what's on Lamar's mind, in those thoughts. 

 

"I-I'm okay, you can keep going.." he said, shyly and quietly again. 

  
  
Lamar pecked Riley’s lips, softly.    
  
\- "Ah’ won’t do anythin’ you feel like isn’t right to you." he told him.

  
\- "And..Ah’ve never done these things to any guy so.. Ah’m not sure if Ah’ will do it right.." Lamar blushed. 

  
  
Riley nodded, as he understands again. He was glad that Lamar cared for him. He smiled slightly at that. He was still blushing, as he puts his forehead on Lamar's. He stared into the other dark-skinned male's eyes. 

 

"I-I know, me either. I'm not exactly experienced or know much about human contact. Or this. I..I don't want my virginity to be taken yet, not right now. I'm not comfortable with that. Yet anyway. B-But maybe we can do something else. Anything you'd like to do." 

  
  
Lamar listened to him.   
  
\- "Ah’ like this, bein’ with you, kissin’ you, bein’ close to you." 

  
  
Riley nuzzled against him, with another smile. "Me too." 

  
  
Lamar smiles slightly. He was pulling Riley closer to him. He kissed Riley's forehead and held him close. 

  
  
Riley had a smile again. He has a thought. 

 

He still wanted to make Lamar 'feel good'. Like the other dark-skinned male had said. 

 

Although, he didn't know how. He was sure that Lamar was still 'hard', as this human male had told him, through his thoughts. But he wasn't sure if that was what he was feeling. Mostly because he didn't understand it. And he was too shy to look down. 

  
  
\- "What are you thinkin’?" Lamar was asking, noticing that from Riley’s face. 

  
  
Riley snapped out of it, staring at him then looking away. Anywhere but down. "I-I..um.." His own thoughts made him slightly flustered and blushy, in a reddish shade. 

  
  
'I'm an archangel, yet I am getting this way over a human thing..?!' He was thinking to himself again. In slight self-frustration. 

  
  
Lamar cupped his face, turning Riley to look back to him.    
  
\- "It’s alright." He was smiling again now. 

  
  
Riley looked at him. Lamar's smile made him feel better. "..I w-want to make you feel good, like you said. But I don't know how, what can I do for you..?" 

  
  
Lamar couldn’t help but blush.    
  
\- "W-well.. Usually.. Ah’ touch my dick..down there.." He tried to force himself to explain it as directly as possible. 

  
  
Riley felt Lamar's discomfort on explaining it, although that was fine. Because he got it, half-understands this, after what Lamar already said. 

 

He nods his head again. He reached out, touching Lamar's body, feeling down him without looking. He reaches the lower part of this human male. He moved his finger down something. It was long and felt weird at first.

  
  
Lamar’s breath caught his throat when Riley touched him. He noticed that Riley wasn’t looking. He didn’t mind though. 

  
  
Riley was reaching over again and grabbing at Lamar's shaft. He touched it, with his hand wrapped around that shaft. He was feeling it, he silently wondered what this thing is and what does it do. He started stroking, up and down, slowly. In an unexperienced and shy way. Riley still didn't look at Lamar's dick or his own, being not comfortable with looking at them yet. In his mind, he heard Lamar's thoughts and was relieved that Lamar didn't mind this. He also leaned against him again now. 

  
  
Lamar let a sigh out, almost a small moan. He closed his eyes, his breathing quickened. 

  
  
Riley held in what he was feeling and sensing from Lamar, as he distracted himself. He stays focused. Although, he noticed Lamar opening his eyes a second later and getting closer to him. Which he didn't mind. 

 

He lays down on his back, with Lamar slightly over him. He still had his grip on that human's shaft. This other dark skinned male had reached over to where his shaft is. Riley lets him, nodding. Then, Lamar reaches into Riley's boxers. 

  
  
Lamar was getting more turned on. He wanted to teach Riley this feeling. He slowly stroked Riley’s length, watching him. 

  
  
Riley felt it as Lamar was touching his shaft. He was shocked, at the sensation of this pleasure. At the heated electricity shooting down in it. He moaned quietly. 

 

But, he was still confused, with his slight shock. Could it be bad, even if this felt so good? 

 

“W-What's happening..?” he asked Lamar, shyly again and in a slight quiet voice. He couldn't help but ask, since he still didn't fully understand it. 

  
  
Lamar shushed him, calmly.    
  
\- "It’s a sensitive part of your body. If you touch it right, you will feel pleasure." 

  
  
Riley was listening to him and what Lamar said. He tried to enjoy it. But something was happening, interfering with that. Then, he shut his eyes, tightly. That pleasure, his own and Lamar's, feeling it together was strange. He is getting overwhelmed. His mind hurting, with a slight ache. He still had his grip on Lamar's shaft, strangely enough, probably wanting to keep pleasuring Lamar. Even through his discomfort. 

 

That male fallen angel lays on his right side, as he held in a noise from almost falling out of his mouth, past his lips. He whimpered in the back of his throat. He felt heat in his lower back and stomach. He bit his lower lip. His eyes are still closed. His voice was quiet. 

 

“L-Lamar, I..I feel weird. S-So hot.. Overwhelming.” It didn't help the fact that his body is overly sensitive. His body also felt warmer than usual. 

 

It seemed like Lamar was trying to push him over his limits, with their soul bond (when he probably wasn't, not knowing), and this male fallen angel doesn't know if he can take it anymore.

  
  
Lamar didn’t know that Riley was hurting, so he kept going. 

  
  
It's almost seeming like Riley was gonna have a mental breakdown and fall apart, because of the overwhelming feeling, but he didn't say anything about it to Lamar. Because he noticed the other dark-skinned male was enjoying himself and Riley doesn't want to ruin that. 

 

Riley tried to keep stroking him. He lets out shaky breaths. He tries not to fall into shock again. 

  
  
Lamar finally came to Riley’s hand. 

  
  
Riley came with him. He sensed that Lamar felt good, which made him glad, although he also felt something else. Sadness. 

 

He stayed laying there on his side, his back facing Lamar. He hadn't felt very good and didn't really enjoy it. Because of the overwhelmed feeling. Which was caused by their soul bond. He brings his arm upwards against him. He holds his wrist with his other hand. He tried not to cry. He didn't tell Lamar about any of this. 

  
  
Lamar noticed something was off. He felt worried.   
  
\- "..Did we went too far?" he asked 

  
  
Riley started shaking. He had to calm down. He hated that his body was so sensitive. He heard Lamar's voice. He tries to talk with his own quiet voice. "I..I.." 

  
  
Lamar puts his arm around Riley’s waist, gently. He was spooning Riley. He listened and watched him. 

  
  
"..it's our soul bond. It was overwhelming. With that feeling.. It seemed like my body couldn't take it..." Riley said, quietly. He turned his head slightly, giving him a small smile. "But at least I made you feel good." 

  
  
Lamar had mixed feelings, he hugged Riley, in a gentle way.    
  
\- "Sorry, A-Ah’ didn’t mean to.." He sighed sadly. 

  
  
Riley's heart hurt, feeling that. He hadn't meant to have Lamar feel this way. He snuggled against him, with how he is being held. "It's alright, I'II be fine. Don't worry about it." 

  
  
Lamar was calming down, still holding Riley.    
  
\- "Alright." he said, with a relieved voice. 

  
  
Riley smiled a bit. He stayed close to him, in that warmth. 

  
  
Lamar was falling asleep, eventually. He had a smile again. 

  
  
Riley sensed that, as he falls asleep with him. 

 

They both had calmed down and were sleeping now. Peacefully and silently. 

 


	30. These Thoughts & Adorable Guy

Tate was in the bathroom, naked and bare skinned, as he takes a very warm shower. 

 

That temperature was almost hot. 

 

This male fallen angel looked at the mirror, on the wall, near him. He glanced at his reflection. Then, he looks away. 

 

Tate stares down at himself. 

 

He remembered everything, from bits and pieces of memories that happened to Berry, to what was happening last night. With B, he got these memory fragments from erasing them from Kenzie's mind, so that she would not have to suffer remembering stuff. It had already happened. But now he can't stop thinking about it and that night, both haunting his mind. 

 

Tate clawed at himself, scratching his fingernails down his own body. 

 

Thankfully his body isn't pale or each scratch would've left red markings of lines there. 

 

He closed his eyes, as he gets deep in a thought. 

 

His mind was filled with thoughts. He would've been raped by those guys if Frank hadn't stopped them.. 

 

Tate opened his eyes. They turned from blue to gray. 

 

He gritted his teeth, to hold in a scream. He held in his inner pain and silent cries. He had tears in his eyes. 

 

Then, he wiped them away. He didn't cry. He doesn't feel like he deserved to. He thinks that he's just overreacting and he should just calm down. 

 

Tate grabs a bottle of soap, scented like lavender, and he gripped a sponge. He started scrubbing his dark skin and body, in a hard way. Like he could erase memories that way. When he can't. 

 

He washed his hair next, with shampoo of a minty scent. He puts his fingers through that long black hair. He noticed that it almost reached to his shoulders now. He sighed softly and quietly, then he rinsed himself off. He watched as the soapy water goes down the drain. 

 

After that, he ran a warm bath. He stayed in there, for a bit longer. 

 

Tate stared at the ceiling, as he gets in these thoughts again. His thinking and mind got faded, as his eyes dazed for a second. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Eventually, Tate gets out and dried himself off with a towel. He used two of them, this towel for body and another for hair. He puts his glasses back on. He was putting on some black boxers as well. 

 

Himself and that bathroom smell different now. Both smelled of the scents, lavender and minty Irish soap. 

 

Tate gets deep in thought for a bit, as he also hummed silently. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
**_Later that day -_ **

  
  
Franklin was looking for Tate, because the fallen angel was ‘missing’ at the moment. Not anywhere to be found, he's disappeared out of Frank's sight. 

 

But actually, Tate was still in the house. 

 

Franklin finds him in his room. Tate had sneaked himself into the other dark-skinned male's bed. 

  
  
Tate was laying in Frank's bed, with his eyes closed. He doesn't have his glasses on, them being on the nightstand. He is wearing a dark gray sweater with black boxers. 

 

Although, that sweater was really big and covered his bottom, so it looked like he had nothing underneath. Those long sleeves are covering his arms and hands as well. 

 

He was sleeping peacefully, taking a nap, in that nice silence of the room.    
  
  
  
Franklin watched him, feeling a small blush crawl on his face.

  
’Adorable’ he thought, but tried to quiet his thoughts, now remembering that Tate could hear them if he wanted to. 

  
  
Tate wakes up, as he opened his eyes. He sat upwards, on his knees. He rubbed them, those blue eyes, with the sleeve of his gray sweater covering his hand. Which made him look more adorable. 

 

"Oh hey, Franklin. Sorry, I had fallen asleep on your bed, it was warm.." he said, quietly and sleepy, from just waking. 

  
  
Franklin smiled.   
  
\- "It’s alright, you needed some sleep anyway." he hummed. 

  
  
Tate smiled sleepily at him. He lays down again. 

 

He was laying down on his right side. He brings his knees to his chest, slightly. An arm was wrapped around them, the other arm and hand rested on the bed. It was an adorable, cutely innocent sight. But his boxers underneath were showing now. 

  
  
Franklin couldn’t help it but to smile more.    
  
\- "How are you?" he asked him, softly. 

  
  
"Tired, since I haven't been sleeping lately. I'm just a little bit exhausted." Tate replied at that. "What about you?" he was asking as well. 

  
  
Franklin stroked his hair, gently.   
  
\- "Ah’m good." he told Tate. 

  
  
Tate liked his hair being touched. He smiles a bit. He still felt very sleepy, as he starts dazing and dozing off. His eyes are half open. 

  
  
After a few seconds, he fully opened them again.

  
  
He was staring at Franklin, with his blue eyes, as he had a smile. It was warmly at him, filled with a nice feeling, when he noticed that Frank was still there. 

  
  
Franklin watched him, his heart beating slightly faster out of happiness. 

  
  
Tate felt that, also feeling happy. He turned around, laying on his stomach now (since he was on his back before, in the nap). 

 

Then, he closed his eyes again, starting to fall asleep. He felt truly peaceful. 

  
  
Franklin laid onto Tate’s side, propping his head with his arm and staying close to him.

  
  
Tate sensed him there, still smiling now. 

  
  
Franklin smiled too. 

  
  
Tate slept again, silent and calm for a bit. 

 


	31. Rose and Pills

**_That next day, in the afternoon now -_**   


 

Jasper walked into a garden, filled with different flowers of all kinds. He picked a rose and smelled it's sweet scent. 

 

He glanced over and saw a woman with long blonde hair near him. He had smiled, as he walked to her. 

 

“Hello, mother. Lovely day, isn't it?” 

 

That woman smiles at her adopted son. “Jasper, it's nice to see you. I was admiring the flowers and getting some fresh air.” 

 

“I noticed. And you look beautiful as always, just like these flowers.” Jasper told his mother, as he also gives that rose to her. 

 

“You know flattery will get you nowhere.” 

 

Jasper had a playful grin and also sarcasm behind those peaceful, calm eyes of gray. “Now that's not the truth. Because I remember you always told me when I was a child that flattery will get you anywhere.” 

 

This blonde haired woman laughed softly. “True.” 

 

Jasper was smiling, as he gave a hug to her.

  
  
Eventually, after that, he walks away to get something else finished. He usually always had a thing or two to do in heaven. 

 

Jasper heard a voice in his mind, someone had called and asked for his help. 

 

When he realized that it was Riley, a smile got on his lips. He leaves from there and down to him. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Riley had teleported to an area that was slightly abandoned. He was on the roof. He used his telepathy to talk to someone, a close friend. That connection was static-filled, since this person was in heaven, but it was still there. 

  
  
He sensed a presence behind him. He opens his eyes and turned around. 

 

That person he was trying to contact was standing there in front of him. 

 

This male angel has his white wings out, as he touched the brim of his fedora hat. 

 

Riley has a smile. “Jasper. It's been awhile, hasn't it? It's nice to see you, my friend.” he said to him. 

 

Jasper smiles at him, as well. “Yeah, it has. Nice to be here. You called, is there something you desire from me?” 

 

“Yes, there is.” Riley replied at that. 

 

“What is it that you need?” Jasper asked him. 

 

“Do you still have them? I'm contracted to a human. There is something I want to do with him, but I don't know how I'II feel during it. I don't want to be overwhelmed by his emotions and mine..” Riley said to the other male angel. 

 

“I understand. I do have them. Here, take two when needed. They'll last for a few hours. They will only block out that human's emotions, but not their thoughts.” Jasper explained to Riley, giving a small bottle of blue pills to him. 

 

Riley nodded his head in understanding. “That's alright, I still wanna hear his thoughts.” He smiled, as he said that. 

  
  
Jasper gets closer to him, wrapping his arms around Riley. He gave him a hug. 

 

Riley accepted it, smiling softly. 

 

Then, Jasper kissed him, on the lips. With a loving smile. 

 

After a minute, he pulled apart from him, out of that kiss and embrace. 

 

“I missed you.” Jasper told him. 

 

Riley had another smile. “I've also been missing you.” 

 

“I have to leave. Hopefully, we see each other again someday soon.” Jasper's voice was full of hope yet sadness. 

 

Riley nods his head again. “We will.” 

 

Jasper seemed satisfied with that, as Riley said it. He had a gentle smile, then he disappeared, going back to heaven. 

 

Riley smiles sadly, then he was heading back to Lamar's place. 

 


	32. Warmth & Intimacy ♡

_“I have to leave. Hopefully, we see each other again someday soon.” Jasper's voice was full of hope yet sadness._

 

_Riley nods his head again. “We will.”_

 

_Jasper seemed satisfied with that, as Riley said it. He had a gentle smile, then he disappeared, going back to heaven._

 

_Riley smiles sadly, after that he was heading back to Lamar's place._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Two hours later -**

  
  
Riley was slowly understanding that emotion, this feeling of love. It was nice. He's also been wanting to be close and intimate with Lamar again.

  
  
He has read that book more, finishing it. From his last experience with Lamar and this book. He had roughly grasped the idea of sex. Also he is coming prepared, his other reason for contacting and visiting Jasper on that rooftop.

  
  
Riley takes two blue pills, putting them in his mouth. He swallowed these pills down, with a glass of some cold water. 

 

Within a few minutes, they take effect and he puts his plan to action. 

 

He goes into the room and sat down on the bed, at the end of it. He waited for Lamar there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**An hour later -**

 

It was dark out now, a nice cold night.

  
  
Lamar had just come home as well.

  
  
Riley stays where he was, still waiting for the human male. Kenzie is with Gin, so they'll be alone again.

  
  
Lamar eventually opened up the bedroom door.

  
  
Riley has a small smile. "Hey, L."

  
  
Lamar looked at him, smiling.  
  
\- "Hi, Riley." he hummed.

  
  
Riley gets off there. He walked over and hugs him now.

  
  
Lamar hugged him back.

  
  
Riley rested his forehead against Lamar's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

  
  
\- "Sure." Lamar smiled.

  
  
“When do others have sex, 'all the way', during love?” Riley asked, then he was staring at him.

  
  
Lamar swallowed, feeling his face reddening now.  
  
\- "Well, it’s when..they feel good about it. When they’re ready."

  
  
Riley nodded in understanding.  
  
“Can we do it now?” He questioned Lamar a lot, still not knowing certain things. But wanting it.

  
  
Lamar looked at him.  
  
\- "Are you..sure?"

  
  
"I want it. Also I found a solution for what happened last time we did something like this." Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of blue pills. He showed them to him. "Jasper gave these pills to me. A friend of ours, Jinx is a doctor and he worked on this for awhile now. They can block out emotions from the human to the fallen angel, fading the soul bond for some hours. They do work, Jinx had them tested. I already took two, so we can do this now. I won't get overwhelmed. I should be fine." he said to him, explaining.

  
  
When Lamar first saw them, he thought Riley had got viagra. But he listened to him, kind of understanding.  
  
\- "A’ight." Lamar said

  
  
Riley was nodding again. He hears that thought, wondering what Viagra was, but he didn't ask him. 

 

Instead he took off his already unzipped jacket and puts the bottle of pills back into the pocket, before putting it down on the dresser. 

 

He sat down on the bed again. “Do we need to be naked for sexual intercourse?” he asked Lamar. He had read that word in the book he has.

  
  
\- "Y-Yeah." Lamar was saying after that.   
  
\- "Or..at least that part because.. Oh man, an intercourse with you.." Lamar stayed thinking about how it goes.

  
  
Riley nods his head in understanding again. He was slowly taking off his clothes, until he is only in his boxers. Just like last time. Even if Lamar said they had to be naked for that part. He was still hesitant. He didn't want to be fully naked yet. 

 

He also didn't understand what Lamar was thinking about again. He tilted his head, slightly. He stares at him.

  
  
Lamar was stammering a little bit, looking at Riley’s crotch, with a blush.

  
\- "Y’know..well..uh.. We have this A-B thing.. A goes to B, with women, sometimes to C if they like it.. And well.. you have A and B in your boxers right now. They need to.." Lamar explained, very immaturely.

  
  
Riley was so lost and confused. "..ok then. I don't really get that.. Even without sensing, I can tell you're nervous, more than me it seems. You should relax. I'm letting you take the lead. You're supposed to be taking my virginity tonight.." he said to him. "..unless you didn't want to..?" He had sadness, because he thought that Lamar didn't want him, for a second there.

  
  
Lamar was blushing, but he snapped out of it now. 

  
\- "A-Ah’ do want to..! Ah’ just don’t wanna hurt you or..do it wrong.." Lamar rubbed his neck.

  
  
"I understand, but you shouldn't worry, I trust you." Riley replied at that, giving him a slight smile at the end.

  
  
Lamar took a deep breath, closing his eyes, for a few seconds.

  
  
"We're not gonna start out with sex, we can kiss and touch first." Riley said, smiling at him. It seemed like he was trying to relax Lamar. To get him to calm down.

  
  
Lamar nodded slightly, as he had a smile himself now. He leaned in for a kiss.

  
  
They had sat down on the bed together, across from each other. 

 

Riley let Lamar do what he wants. Which was kissing him. 

 

In heaven, angels are pure souls. They have purity and innocence, angelic graces. They're virgins, naturally. Although, Riley didn't mind giving his virginity to Lamar, because he loves him. He also trusts him.

  
  
Lamar felt pure love towards Riley in that moment. He knew this was a whole new experience for both of them.

  
  
Riley feels the same way. 

 

They pull apart from that kiss. 

 

This male fallen angel lets Lamar touch him. His skin is so soft. 

 

Riley let out a startled noise, when Lamar touched his back, where his wings would be. His body, especially on there, were sensitive. He blushed a bit, silently.

  
  
Lamar stopped for a moment, looking at Riley, to know if he was alright. Then, he continued calmly.

  
  
Riley lets out his wings. He let Lamar stare at these wings and touch them. 

 

Lamar accidentally touches a sensitive part of those wings. 

 

Riley shivered slightly. “B-Be gentle..” He still had a blush.

  
  
Lamar realized what it was, he smiled to him, and touched Riley's wings as softly as he could.

  
  
Riley had a slight smile again. 

 

Eventually, he puts his wings away, after Lamar was done leaving touches on them. 

 

Riley lays down on his back. He let out some hums, as Lamar was touching him everywhere.

  
  
Lamar was loving it, as he touched Riley. He took things slow, just enjoying every moment of this.

  
  
Riley watched Lamar, quietly. His eyes still on the human male.

  
  
Lamar kissed all over Riley’s body.

  
  
Riley hummed softly, at each kiss on his skin.

  
  
Lamar’s mouth was watering. He looked at Riley, lustfully.

  
  
Riley got frightened slightly. That lust in Lamar's eyes, made him look like a hungry wolf, that was gonna eat him.

  
  
Lamar noticed Riley’s gaze, he got confused.

  
  
Riley blushes more now. "Lust may be something you humans are use to, but angels aren't. The way you just looked at me, I haven't..no one has looked at me like that before.."

  
  
Lamar felt a little embarrassed.  
  
\- "Ah’..understand. Ah’ just can’t really control it." He was rubbing his neck again.

  
  
"It's alright. You just startled me, but it's okay." Riley reassured him a bit, as he smiled slightly at Lamar. It's in his nature to comfort, after all.

  
  
Lamar nodded with a smile and kissed him again.

  
  
Riley was kissing him back. He really did like Lamar's lips, also this human's warmth and scent.

  
  
Lamar slowly leaned against Riley, grinding their crotches together, in a gentle way.

  
  
Riley let out small moans and some noises.

  
  
\- "Like this..?" Lamar hummed.

  
  
Riley slowly nodded his head, blushing a reddish shade, at slightly feeling Lamar's shaft. Even if there's fabric against them.

  
  
He thought about something and reached behind his head. He still had his dreaded hair tied back. He always does. Now he pulls the hairtie out, putting that on the nightstand. His long dark brown dreads are down now.

  
  
Lamar looked at him in awe, his eyes sparking.  
  
\- "You’re beautiful."

  
  
Riley had a blush again. "Thanks.." he said, in a quiet and shy voice. No one has called him that before.. He kinda liked it.

  
  
Lamar pecked Riley’s lips, he grinded against him again.

  
  
Riley held in another moan. He stays close to him, especially in that kiss.

  
  
Lamar was hard, his length brushing Riley more. He panted softly.

  
  
Riley noticed that. He was also hard.

  
  
\- "Can Ah’..take off your..?" Lamar asked, carefully, glancing down.

  
  
Riley nods his head, slowly again. "S-Sure.."

  
  
Lamar was nodding back to him. He removed the other male's boxers. He looked down with another blush, before looking back to Riley’s eyes.

  
  
Riley couldn't keep eye contact with him, as Lamar stares. He looked away.

  
  
He was still blushing at being naked, bare-skinned, with Lamar there and staring. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

  
  
Lamar smiled a bit and held Riley against his bare skin, letting him get to know the feeling.

  
  
Riley stayed there, with a slight smile. He likes Lamar's warm skin.

  
  
Lamar was touching Riley’s bottom, watching his reaction again.

  
  
Riley made a noise, but he lets him do that.

  
  
Lamar loved the feeling of Riley’s soft skin down there. He sighed softly and kissed Riley’s neck while touching his thighs, then shaft.

  
  
Riley was closing his eyes, at the feeling of kissing on his neck. He was also humming quietly, as Lamar touched him again. He let out another moan as well.

  
  
Lamar was getting more turned on by Riley's moans. He loved the feeling of Riley’s body against him. Then, he tried to adapt his experience with women to him. He moved his fingers on Riley’s entrance.

  
  
Riley flinched, although he didn't push Lamar away. He made another noise.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes were on him. He leaned to kiss him, softly again. While he was touching Riley, gently.

  
  
Riley hums in a soft way, against this human's lips, as Lamar rubbed him there.

  
  
After a moment, Lamar stopped.

  
  
\- "My..dick should.. it goes in there..inside you." Lamar explained to him, with embarrassment.  
  
\- "But we need to stretch you, so it won’t hurt." he added.

  
  
Riley nods his head, as he understands, slightly what Lamar is saying. "Ok." he replied, trusting him. Although, his face heated up at the thought of something inside him, for some reason.

  
  
Lamar put his fingers in his mouth, using saliva as lube. He licked his fingers slick before returning them back on Riley’s entrance, rubbing him in circles.

  
  
Riley was watching him again. He takes a breath, at feeling Lamar's fingers on there a second time, although with something on them.

  
  
Lamar gave him a small smile, then he was pushing one of his fingers slowly in.

  
  
Riley shut his eyes, as he feels weird with a sharp stinging pressure. 'What is this..?’ he thought, to himself. His thinking fading slightly. He tried not to think about it.

  
  
Lamar placed soft kisses all over Riley’s jawline to soothe him. He curled his finger inside of him.

  
  
Riley took another breath, trying to relax for him.

  
  
He bit his lower lip, to keep himself quiet. He didn't want Lamar to know what he felt, which was not pleasure. 'Why do humans like this?' Was another thought he had.

  
  
Lamar kept stretching him, carefully, still kissing his angel's body.

  
  
Riley was staying quiet, being in his thoughts to distract himself from the discomfort.

  
  
Lamar noticed that. He kept adding saliva and stretching him.  
  
\- "Ah’ love you.." he said, quietly.

  
  
Riley had a smile again. "..I love you too."

  
  
Lamar smiled slightly. He worked on Riley’s opening more, trying to hit his prostate, with gentleness.

  
  
Riley moaned softly.

  
  
Lamar pulled his fingers out. He looked in one of his drawers, taking out a condom. After putting it on, he moved Riley’s legs up so he could push inside of him easier. He felt a little embarrassed since he hadn’t done this before with men.

  
\- "Ready?" he asked

  
  
Riley was still laying on his back, against the bed. He had his stare on the ceiling while Lamar put on the condom. 

 

He heard Lamar's voice. He stared at him, with eyes that still held a pure and innocent look. He was slightly calm. Still a little bit oblivious to what Lamar was about to do to him. In the way of what it was going to feel and be like. He kept staring at him, nodding again. "Yeah." he said, in a quiet voice.

  
  
Lamar looked at him when he gently pushed himself inside of Riley. He was grunting a little bit at the tightness of him. He stayed still, letting him to adjust.

  
  
Riley felt Lamar's dick in him, against his tight walls. He breathed heavily and gasped sharply. His mind faded, as he felt pain through him. He whimpered quietly. His breathing was low and pained, slight tears in his eyes.

  
  
Angels are naturally different from humans. So they're very sensitive, and more fragile than human beings.

  
  
He was uncomfortable and shaking a bit. He grips onto Lamar's arms, staring at him. He feels like he's gonna cry, hurting inside.

  
  
Lamar felt bad for him, he leaned down and leaves a kiss on the other male's forehead.  
  
\- "It will be alright." Lamar said, quietly to him, speaking sweet nothings in Riley's ear.

  
  
Riley calmed down slightly and relaxed a little bit.

  
  
Lamar began to move, eventually, slowed and careful.

  
  
Riley lets out noises, filled with breaths and whimpers. His body probably wasn't made to handle this. 

 

But he still wanted it. He loved Lamar, so he waited for himself to relax fully. He let Lamar thrust in and out of him.

  
  
Lamar let quiet moans out, repeating those sweet nothings again. He loved the feeling of him.

  
  
Riley panted, in a quiet way. His stare was on Lamar, silently. He was still feeling strange.

  
  
Lamar was panting more, he tried to keep his pace steady.

  
  
Riley finally feels better and comfortable with him. He had relaxed enough. He was breathing silently, as a moan falls out of his mouth as well. He also wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders, pulling him closer.

  
  
Lamar noticed the change in him. He kissed Riley again, passionately, and picked up his pace.

  
  
Riley was kissing him back, moaning in Lamar's mouth, with each thrust.

  
  
Lamar moaned as well, going faster. He was getting closer to his climax.

  
  
Riley pulled apart from the kiss. He arched his back, under him. He moaned again, as Lamar holds him as well. Riley still had his stare on him, with loving affection in his eyes. 

 

He liked Lamar's body against his own, their skin on each other. 

 

It felt so warm. A nice sensation, in that warmth. In this silence, all that could be heard was their moans, their breaths mixing together.

  
  
Lamar was panting and moaning. He closed his eyes, focusing on getting to it. His breathing grew heavier and ragged. 

 

He suddenly was arching his back, moaning more. He came in the condom, then he caught his breath, opening his eyes.

  
  
Riley lets out another soft moan, as he came after him, on his lower stomach and covered his abdomen.

  
  
Lamar glanced down at his cum, then back to him. He has another smile, as he pecked his lips.

  
  
Riley let Lamar kiss him. Then, when the other dark-skinned male pulls away, he talked with a darkened blush. 

 

"Do you have something to clean this off..?" he asked, quiet and shy again. He couldn't get comfortable until it was off him. It was sticky, and he hated the mess on himself. He didn't even want to touch it, let alone look at this mess.

  
  
Lamar smiled at him again.  
  
\- "Just wait here." he said to Riley. He pulled out of him, carefully and gently again. He got rid of the condom and went to get a wet towel. At first he cleaned Riley, then himself.  
  
\- "Better?" he hummed.

  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Riley said, with a small smile, shyly.

  
  
Lamar put the towel away and got in the bed with Riley. He let a soft relieved sigh out, smiling to him.

  
  
They rested, sleepy but not fully tired. Lamar lays down on his back, on that bed. Riley had laid slightly on him, his head on Lamar's chest. 

 

Riley snuggled and nuzzled against Lamar. He blushed again, feeling flustered after sex for some reason. He didn't think about it. He didn't understand this emotion. He was thinking, not noticing Lamar's stare on him. He didn't know how adorable this sight, him blushing was. He was being so adorable, without knowing it.

  
  
Lamar had a hard time keeping his eyes open, he smiled tiredly, watching Riley. He leaned to kiss his head, soft and loving.

  
  
Riley wrapped his arms around Lamar, tightly, as he cuddled with him. He smiled warmly. He felt loved.

  
  
Lamar smiled, telling Riley that he loved him through his mind.

  
  
Riley had a smile, kissing him again.

  
  
Lamar kissed him back.

  
  
Riley kept his smile, as he closed his eyes again. 

 

They both fall asleep together, peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	33. Pleasured Again ♡

**_Next morning -_ **

  
  
Lamar had taken a shower, then he walked back into the room. 

 

Riley was still in the bed, sleeping peacefully. 

 

If the male fallen angel was honest (especially to himself), he hasn't slept this good in a very long time. It was nice, in that silence and deeply asleep. 

 

He was laying on his stomach, his body stretched out across that bed, with the blanket halfway over him as it also covered his lower half. He had his arms wrapped around the pillow, with his head on it. His long dreads were down. His eyes are closed. 

  
  
Lamar smiled at the scene of him like that. He let Riley sleep. 

  
  
Riley dreamed, a slight smile in his sleep, in a peaceful silent way. 

  
  
Lamar puts his clothes on and decided to watch tv, as he walks out of the room. 

  
  
Riley kept sleeping, nice and quiet, peaceful. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
**_Later that day -_ **

  
  
They are cuddling on the couch. 

 

Riley thought of something. He stared at him. 

 

“I'd like to do that..have sex with you more. If that's what makes you happy. I'II do anything for you. And your happiness.” Although, he was also flustered, blushing a bit. Especially at the thought of doing it again. With Lamar touching and being inside him. He wondered what it would be like to be in Lamar, then he shaked his head after a second. 

 

He snapped out of these thoughts. 

  
  
Lamar blushed and chuckled a bit.    
  
\- "Well, as long as our bodies can take it. Ah’ don’t wanna hurt you too much." he told him. 

  
  
Riley nodded at that. He snuggled against him. He also leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips. Loving and affectionate. He blushed again. He smiled warmly, when they pull apart, at that feeling in his heart. He does love him, after all. He really loves Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar smiled and he got on top of him. He started kissing Riley's body, lovingly. 

  
  
Riley was smiling at that, loving this affection again. 

  
  
Lamar went lower on him this time. He was kissing Riley’s v-line and thighs. 

  
  
Riley hummed softly. Especially at the kisses.

  
  
Lamar slowly kisses him closer and closer to his bulge. 

  
  
Riley let out a quiet moan. 

  
  
Lamar was a lot more confident now than before. He wasn’t too afraid when he took a grip of Riley’s length, kissing it softly. 

  
  
Riley lets out some hums, at feeling that. 

  
  
Lamar looked at him while doing this. 

  
  
Riley had read that book earlier again. It was about humans with their desires, wants, and pleasures. He thought about it, while Lamar was touching him. 

 

He wanted to pleasure Lamar, to get him to feel good again.. 

  
  
Then, he sat upwards, fixed his jeans and boxers. After that, he's giving another kiss to him, on the lips. He knew that Kenzie was out somewhere. That they were alone and would be for awhile. 

 

Riley made Lamar sit again, the human's back against the couch. He gets in his lap, as he was still kissing him again. 

  
  
Lamar was surprised, but he didn’t mind it. 

  
  
Riley pulled apart from this kiss. He reached down and touched where Lamar's dick would be. “Can I touch it again?” he asked him, saying that into Lamar's ear. 

  
  
Lamar blushed, swallowing.    
  
\- "Yeah." he hummed. 

  
  
After getting his permission, Riley nodded his head. He took two blue pills earlier (in case Lamar wanted to do something, after he had talked to him), so he should be fine. He won't feel Lamar's emotions during this. 

  
  
Riley gets on his knees, in between Lamar's legs. He remembered what that book had in it. He rubbed Lamar through the fabric, touching there. 

  
  
Lamar let a small moan out, closing his eyes.

  
  
Riley starts unzipping Lamar's pants, taking out the other male's dick. He stares at it. He was thinking. So this is the thing that was inside him before, interesting.. 

 

He touched it, wrapping his hand around the shaft. He stroked it, up and down. Unexperienced again and curious. 

  
  
Lamar's breathing got heavier, he watched him. 

  
  
Riley leaned over, giving a lick to the head of that dick. His eyes dilated, as he blinked. It tasted weird, but he ignored it. He still wants to pleasure Lamar, strangely enough. He licked down that shaft. He also circled his finger, then tongue around the tip. 

  
  
Lamar let small moans out, arching himself more to Riley. 

  
  
Riley kept going. Lamar seemed pleasured. Which made Riley happy, that he was doing something right. He decided to test his limits with this, wanting Lamar to feel very good. He opened his mouth, putting it on Lamar's dick. He puts the erection halfway down his throat. It felt strange, although he shaked those thoughts away and focused on it. He was remembering the book again. 

  
  
Lamar moaned more, throwing his head back. Riley’s mouth felt amazing. 

  
  
Riley bobs his head, up and down, slowly. He hums against it, sending vibrations on Lamar's erection. 

  
  
Lamar moans softly, his eyes half-lidded. 

  
  
Riley keeps at it, going farther down. He thought that he could take it. 

 

Apparently he had thought wrong. He gagged and choked, getting startled. He couldn't breathe. His mouth was also starting to hurt. 

  
  
Lamar snapped out of it, pulling out.    
  
\- "Hey, easy.." he said 

  
  
Riley panted a bit. He also breathing quietly as well. He's also blushing and flustered, fully embarrassed. He didn't look at Lamar. 

  
  
\- "Are you alright?" Lamar asked 

  
  
Riley stares at the ground, nodding again, slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine.." he said, in a quiet voice. 

  
  
He felt like he was gonna cry. Because to him, he messed everything up and ruined it. He was supposed to pleasure Lamar after all.. He had a sad look in his eyes, feeling this way. "..sorry." His voice was still silent. 

  
  
Lamar stroked Riley’s hair.    
  
\- "Hey, it’s alright." He had a slight smile.    
  
\- "We both need some practice with that." He chuckled again. 

  
  
Riley liked when Lamar touched his hair. He felt better, because of what Lamar had said. He nods his head and got closer to him again. He hugs him, his arms wrapped around Lamar. He has another smile now. 

  
  
Lamar smiles and held him close.    
  
\- "You’re doing just great this far." he tells Riley.    
  
\- "We have no rush, and we don’t need to be pros right away." He laughed softly. 

  
  
Riley nodded his head, staying there in Lamar's arms. "Alright." 

  
  
Lamar kissed Riley’s head. 

  
  
Riley was smiling slightly, especially at that. 

 


	34. Flowers

**_Two days later -_ **

  
  
Riley and Kenzie are hanging out with Gin again. 

 

While Lamar is with Franklin. Tate is taking a nap, since he's been sleepy lately. 

  
  
These three are at a store with flowers. It was near the coffee shop that Gin works at. 

 

Riley noticed a flower that he loves. He grabbed this rose. 

 

Gin smiles, paying it for him. 

 

Riley thanked her. It was gonna be a gift for Lamar. Since he read in a book that lovers who are in a romantic relationship usually get each other gifts. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Kenzie stays around with Gin. 

 

Riley goes back to the apartment. He walked inside, with the gift that he was hiding. 

  
  
He hides this flower behind his back. He walks over to Lamar. He gives that flower to him. “Here, I got this for you. I hope you like it.” he said, as he gave it. It's a red rose. 

  
  
Lamar was chatting with Franklin while having a beer. He stopped when he saw Riley. What he had to say (and give). His brows raised in surprise. He blushed a bit. 

  
  
\- "Thanks." Lamar took the flower, smiling to him.    
  
\- "No one ever gave me flowers before." He smiled more. 

  
  
Franklin looked at his best friend, a little oddly, he never saw him like this. 

  
  
Riley smiled a bit at that. He had the urge to kiss him. But resisted it. Since Frank is still here. He had thought that he wasn't, but he is. He didn't mind. Although, he wanted to be loving towards Lamar. He wasn't sure if Franklin knew about them. So he didn't do anything romantic. Yet. 

  
  
He had a blush, with a smile still on his lips. "I'm glad that you love it. Roses are my favorite as well." 

  
  
Lamar smiled to him again. 

  
  
\- "Roses are nice." Franklin said, replied at that. He wondered if Tate would like them. 

  
  
"Yeah, they are." Riley agreed with him. He looked at them. He stares at Lamar. "I'm into red roses, love them." Then, he glanced at Franklin. "And Tate loves blue roses." he also said.    
  
  
  
Franklin took a note of that, nodding.    
  
  



	35. ♡ Bliss & Presence

**_An hour later -_ **

  
  
Eventually, Franklin leaves from there. 

 

Lamar puts the red rose in a glass of water, to keep it alive longer. 

 

Riley walked over, with a slight smile, as he hugs Lamar again and wraps his arms around him. 

  
  
Lamar looked at Riley, with another smile.    
  
\- "T’was cute." he hummed. 

  
  
Riley would've wanted to push him backwards in a playful way, but instead he stayed there, still hugging him. He rolled his eyes, playfully. "Oh shut up." he said, with sarcasm. 

  
  
Lamar chuckled softly, liking it when he was there. 

  
  
Riley heard that from Lamar's thoughts, smiling again. 

  
  
He puts his hands on Lamar's arms, gripping them. Then, he wrapped his arms around Lamar's neck, kissing the other dark-skinned male's lips. He smiled in that kiss. 

  
  
Lamar kissed him back, still smiling now. 

  
  
Riley pulled apart from his lover's lips. He leaned over, in Lamar's neck. He kissed the skin there. He was near Lamar's ear. “Can we..” His voice was silent. “..have sex? To make love again.” he had whispered to him, softly. 

 

It was like he was a quiet child asking for a cookie. 

  
  
Lamar blushed slightly, a small smirk on his lips. He nodded. 

  
  
Riley leans towards him, for another kiss.

  
  
Lamar suddenly turned that way as he pinned Riley between him and the kitchen counter. He gave him a playful smirk and kisses Riley again. 

  
  
Riley smiles at Lamar's playful nature, although blushes at the smirk. He kissed him back. 

  
  
Lamar was being mischievous, he touched Riley’s body. 

  
  
Riley lets him do that. 

  
  
Lamar rubbed his thumbs on Riley’s hips, while kissing his angel's neck. 

  
  
Riley made a low noise at that. 

  
  
Lamar softly grinded himself against Riley as well.

  
  
Riley let out a soft moan, feeling that. 

  
  
Lamar’s eyes were on him. 

  
  
Riley had another blush, at Lamar's gaze, but didn't mind it. 

  
  
Lamar took Riley’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
There, Lamar started kissing Riley again, he was taking his clothes off at the same time as well. 

  
  
After awhile, they're both in their boxers. They are also still kissing.

  
  
Lamar pushed Riley on the bed, gently, starting to kiss all over his body. 

  
  
Riley let out some hums.

  
  
Lamar touched and kissed Riley’s nipples.

  
  
Riley was blushing at this, moaning in a soft way again, with each kiss and touch.

  
  
Lamar also let a few hums out. 

  
  
Riley was closing his eyes for a second. 

  
  
Lamar started removing Riley’s boxers, kissing all over that shaft. 

  
  
Riley moaned softly.

  
  
Lamar looked at him, as he was taking this hardening erection in his mouth. 

  
  
Riley was shocked at how much that aroused him. He was half hard already. He let out another moan at that feeling. 

  
  
Lamar hummed softly against Riley's dick, closing his eyes. He tried to please his lover as well as he could. This was new to him. 

  
  
Riley knew and understands that. He resisted the urge to thrust in or arch his body. He closed his eyes again. 

 

He loved Lamar's warm mouth. He hummed softly himself. He reached down, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair as he touched it, in a gentle way. 

  
  
Lamar went up and down on him while sucking him.

  
  
Riley was panting.

  
  
Lamar kept licking the tip of it. 

  
  
Riley lets out a soft moan again. 

  
  
Lamar kept doing that, using his hand to stroke the root of Riley’s length. 

  
  
Riley holds in a moan. "L-Lamar.. I-I'm gonna.." He warned him, so that he could pull away. He was very close now. 

  
  
Lamar still keeps going, even more than before.

  
  
Riley bit his lower lip. He can't hold it anymore. He came in Lamar's mouth, with a slight moan leaving his lips, as he was arching his body. His grip on the bed sheets, tightly. 

  
  
Lamar swallowed Riley's cum before sucking and licking him clean. He pulled away, panting. 

  
  
Riley had a reddish shade on his face, when he saw Lamar do that. He noticed that Lamar was still hard. 

 

He calmed down and waited for what the other dark-skinned male was gonna do to him. Then, he blushed a bit, when he realized that Lamar would be inside him again soon enough. 

  
  
Lamar wiped his face before looking at him with a small smile. He thought for a bit, before he made Riley turn on one of his sides, lifting one of Riley’s legs up. He used saliva again to lube his entrance, this time deciding to use this position. 

  
  
Riley was still blushing. Especially at being in this position. 

 

'It's a different position than what I had in mind, but oh well..' he thought, to himself. 

  
  
After Lamar had stretched him, he slowly pushed himself in Riley, moaning softly. 

  
  
Riley moaned again. He gripped at the bed sheets under him. Then, he puts his hands together, moving fingers as he played with them. 

 

He panted and was moaning, with each thrust. But he was also thinking again. He wasn't comfortable with this position, for himself anyway. He can't reach Lamar, to touch and kiss him. For intimacy and affection during their love making. Although, he didn't voice it. He wanted him to be filled with happiness. He didn't want to upset or anger Lamar. In any way. So he doesn't complain about it, to him. Or say anything really.

  
  
Lamar kept thrusting to Riley, in a gentle way, he also touched his lover's body and spoke sweet nothings. 

  
  
Riley tried to focus on Lamar, instead of his own feelings. But it was kinda a struggle. 

 

Still he loved the touching and sweet words from him. He got lost in a thought again. 

 

That male fallen angel really hated this position. He wanted Lamar closer to him. He glared at the wall, as his archangel side was coming out. He made Lamar pull out of him, then he turned himself on his back. He hooked his legs over Lamar's thighs, grabbing onto the other dark-skinned male's arms again as well. He also made his lover push back inside him. 

 

Riley stared into Lamar's eyes, silently. His own eyes are full of love, for him. He reached out and touched Lamar's face with his hand, gently. 

 

He leaned in, kissing him again. He blushed now, a tinted reddish shade. He was also loving the warmth and closeness now. 

  
  
Lamar was slightly shocked what just happened, but he was too into it to stop at any given moment. He looked his lover in the eyes, while thrusting into him. 

  
  
Riley pulls away from Lamar's lips and lays back down on the bed, fully. He breathed quietly, as he panted again. He wraps his legs around Lamar's waist, pulling him even closer. He lets out another moan, at the pleasure through his body. 

  
  
Lamar moaned too. He thrusted into him more, panting again now. 

  
  
Riley was moaning a bit. He's close, nearing to climax. 

  
  
Lamar panted, his thoughts going blank, his emotions focusing onto pleasure. He was close as well. 

  
  
After that, eventually, Riley came on his lower abdomen. 

  
  
Lamar came with Riley, inside of him, in the exact moment remembering that he forgot a condom.

  
\- "..A-Ah’m so sorry..!" Lamar was filled with shame. 

  
  
Riley sensed that and when Lamar came in him. It felt so strange and weird. He didn't like it, but doesn't get mad at him. He knows Lamar didn't mean to and was feeling bad about it. 

 

"I-It's alright.." he said, quietly. He lowered his legs from Lamar's waist, to rest over the other dark-skinned male's thighs again. 

  
  
Lamar looked away from him.    
  
\- "Ah’ just..got caught in the moment.." he said to Riley. In a quiet voice. He pulled out of him. 

  
  
Riley was still calming down. He looked at him. "It's fine. I'm not mad, I know you didn't mean to.." he replied at that. 

 

Then, he felt something leaking out of him and down his inner thigh. He tried not to blush or freak out. He didn't even look down, just like when the first time they made love and he came on himself. 

  
  
\- "Let’s take a shower." Lamar hummed to him. 

  
  
Riley sat upwards on the bed. He cleaned himself with a small towel. On his lower abdomen and stomach, also his inner thigh. But he still felt dirty from their sweat and the white stuff (he didn't know what else to call it). He honestly hated being a mess after sex. 

 

He heard Lamar's voice, after that. He nodded his head. He gets up and walked into the bathroom, slowly. Still naked. He got in, closing the door behind them. He gets in, and turns on the water, getting under it. 

  
  
Lamar followed Riley, having a small frown.    
  
\- "Are you okay?" he asked, softly. 

  
  
Riley hears him again. "I'm fine." he simply replied. 

 

They take a warm shower, together. 

 

Riley lets that water run down his dark skinned body. He also puts his fingers through his own hair, in these long dreads. He washed himself, with some soap. 

 

It was heated in that bathroom. Because of the hot temperature. 

 

This male fallen angel was washing down there as well, blushing from being slightly embarrassed. 

 

Riley sensed Lamar still behind him and felt how close that he was. Although, he didn't mind it. 

  
  
He had a thought. He talked again, as he sighed softly, especially at that warm feeling. 

 

“I'm not saying sorry for what I did, if you expect that. I didn't like that position. I was uncomfortable. I know it probably sounds like I'm clingy..but I love when you kiss and touch me during sex. I always love your warmth and how close you are to me.” he said to him, with a blush. 

  
  
Lamar was surprised again, that Riley started talking about it. He chuckled a bit.    
  
\- "Ah’ never asked for you to be sorry."    
  
\- "Besides, you takin’ the lead was..nice." He smirked a bit. 

  
  
Riley blushed, but was having a slight smirk at that, although he didn't say anything about it. 

 

He was thinking now. He had a smile. He leaned against him, then he turned around, giving another kiss to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar also kissed him, with a small smile. 

  
  
Riley smiled slightly again, into this kiss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, later on, they got out and were drying off. They get into the room, putting their boxers back on. 

  
  
They both get in the bed, their bodies close again.

  
  
Lamar cuddled with him. 

  
  
Riley stayed there, wrapping his arms around him, as they are cuddling again. 

 

He takes in Lamar's nice scent. He hummed in a soft way. He closed his eyes, falling asleep peacefully. 

  
  
Lamar was happy to see Riley had adapted to sleeping. He could still remember how alerted he felt when Riley just stayed guarding all night.

  
  
Riley still had a smile, in his peaceful sleep. 

 


	36. Slightly Afraid Inside and Lovers

**_Next day -_ **

  
  
It was a quiet afternoon. Frank was visiting Lamar this time, at the taller male's apartment. With Tate walking in behind him.

  
  
Franklin and Lamar were having beer, chatting together. 

  
  
When Frank had sat down on the couch, next to Lamar, on the left side. 

 

Riley noticed that, as he goes to sit down with them, on Lamar's right side. 

 

He wrapped his arms around his lover's body and snuggled against him. His stare was on Franklin, seriously and slightly cold, then he looked at Lamar with a smile. He puts his head on Lamar's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. He was being cutely possessive over Lamar. 

 

Tate was on a comfy chair, near them, watching the whole thing. He thought about holding Frank like that.

  
  
Franklin gave a confused look at Riley, then he was glancing at Tate like if he did something wrong. 

  
  
Lamar hadn’t noticed Riley’s act, he smiled and ruffled the other male's hair slightly. 

  
  
Riley smiled at that. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Eventually, Riley leaves them alone so that they could talk. He went out onto the balcony with Kenzie. Tate followed him as well.

  
  
\- "So what’s goin’ on with you and Tate?" Lamar asked, assuming they had a relationship. 

 

Franklin blushed a little bit, looking slightly confused.

  
\- "Uh.. we're friends." he said, quietly. He had slight feelings for Tate, but he hadn’t confessed them out loud. 

  
  
\- "Oh.." Lamar hummed.

  
\- "..Ah’ think Ri’s the one. Even if that’s a cheesy thing to say." Lamar rubbed his neck. 

  
  
Riley heard that, smiling a bit again. Although, he stayed there with them. 

 

Tate hears what Frank said, seeming sad. Although, he didn't show it in front of Riley or Kenzie. Not wanting to seem hurt that he was just considered a 'friend'. But he couldn't take the warm feeling he got from him. He shaked his head, snapping out of it. 

 

Kenzie hummed softly and silently. 

  
  
\- "Good for you." Franklin hummed with a smile to Lamar. 

 

Lamar smiled back to him. 

 

Frank stays in his thoughts, thinking about Tate. 

  
  
Tate knew what a relationship, love, affection, and intimacy was. Because of his talks with Riley. Usually they'd talk through telepathy about it. He snapped out of these thoughts again. He didn't know about Franklin's thoughts about him, being too distracted with his own thinking.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

  
  
After awhile, Lamar had went into the kitchen, which has a wall so that you couldn't see the living room. 

 

Riley followed him in there. He was pushing this other dark-skinned male against the wall and getting closer to Lamar again now. 

 

He kissed him, in a loving way, as he stared into Lamar's eyes. 

 

That wall was hiding them from the others. 

  
  
Lamar was once again surprised, he didn’t mind. He was kissing him back, each hand on Riley's hips. 

  
  
Riley still had a smile. Especially at that. 

 

After another minute, he was pulling apart from Lamar's lips and that kiss. 

 

“Sorry about earlier. Being clingy again. Is it bad that I'm afraid of someone taking you away from me?” It was said in a quiet voice, although loud enough for Lamar to hear him. He was staring at him again. 

  
  
Lamar chuckled a bit.    
  
\- "Nobody will take me away from you." he said 

  
  
Riley has another smile, as he hugs him. His arms around Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar hugged him back, as he kisses Riley’s forehead. 

  
  
Riley was smiling, staying in Lamar's hold. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Tate had walked in, sitting down, next to Frank. "About earlier, don't worry about Riley. He didn't mean to be cold towards you." 

  
  
Franklin looked at Tate, nodding a bit.    
  
\- "Ah’ve seen that face before on others.." he admitted. 

  
  
"I think Riley is just afraid that you'll take Lamar from him." Tate said and told him. 

  
  
\- "Ah' know, but he shouldn't worry." Franklin said to the other male. 

  
  
"We're angels, we worry about a lot of things and don't fully understand certain stuff here. Like the fact that you two are just friends. And only that. But again don't worry, I'II talk to him." Tate replied at that. 

  
  
Franklin nodded to what Tate had said. 

  
  
Tate gets off the couch and walked to where Riley is. He pulled him away from Lamar for a few seconds. He told him that he wanted to talk. 

 

Riley nodded, following him somewhere else. 

 

They talked about stuff.

 


	37. ♡ Deeply Asleep & Calm Breathing

**_A few days later, night again now -_ **

  
  
Since Lamar was having mostly dreams instead of nightmares now and he's had sex with Riley recently, each dream was sexual lately, with the male fallen angel under Lamar, being a moaning mess. 

 

Now Lamar was in his room, he had fallen asleep there as he dreamed. Although, it was different this time. 

  
  
In this dream, they're both naked and instead of Riley, Lamar was laying on the bed, on his back. He was under his fallen angel, pinned there. 

 

But Riley still had that gentle, soft gaze in his eyes. He stared at him, silently again. He started kissing down Lamar's body, leaving sweet kisses on that dark skin, onto the other male's chest and stomach. He also dragged his hand down Lamar's thigh, he gripped and touched him there, tightly yet gently. 

 

Riley leaned in, as he was kissing Lamar's lips now. He hummed softly. His stare on him was still silent, holding gentleness, as his eyes softened. 

 

He pulled apart from that kiss. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly and affectionately. 

 

"I know that you want this, Lamar. You'll love it. It'll feel good. I want you, my love~" 

 

Then, after saying that, he grabbed and grips Lamar's right hip with his other hand, bending this human farther against him, which allow Lamar's legs to hook over Riley's thighs. 

 

They were so close, their bodies had a warmth between them. 

 

It seemed like the dream was surrounded by a white airy glow around them. 

 

Riley pushed inside him, thrusted halfway, as he moaned out that human's name. 

 

He loved everything about him. He loves him. 

 

Riley was staring at Lamar's reddish face, as he blushed a bit and was very flustered. He heard Lamar's moans, which filled that room. 

 

This was nice to Riley, in feeling and hearing. 

 

Riley puts his hand in Lamar's. It fit perfectly with the other dark-skinned male's, as they entangled their fingers together. 

  
  
Lamar was at peace with what was happening in the dream. He moved a little bit on the bed, while he was asleep, letting out a small noise. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
After that, Lamar wakes up and opened his eyes. But what Lamar didn't know, was that because Riley is connected to him and being also asleep, he had the same dream as this human male. 

  
  
Lamar was slightly shocked by the dream, getting nervous. 

  
  
Riley felt Lamar's shock and nervousness, thinking to himself, wondering what's wrong. Maybe it was because of their dream? 

 

He falls asleep again, being too tired. He'll talk to him about it tomorrow, probably.

  
  
This male fallen angel kept sleeping, in a peaceful state.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
**_Hours later, morning -_ **

  
  
Riley saw his contracted human, near the living room. 

 

He walked over and got closer to Lamar, standing behind him. 

 

Then, Riley holds the back of the other male's hand, as he traced the lines on the open palm, like he was telling a fortune. 

 

That male fallen angel was leaning over him. His warm breath was against Lamar's neck, as he stared down. He seemed to not fully realize what he was doing. He was so close to him. His body against this other male's. 

  
  
Lamar’s breath hitched a little bit, but he let him do what he wanted. 

  
  
Riley sensed what Lamar felt, as he eyed him, in a confused way. He slightly thinks about it, although didn't talk. Instead he wraps his arms around Lamar and he hugs him from behind.

  
  
Lamar smiled, exhaling softly. 

  
  
Riley also had a smile. 

 


	38. Affectionate, Gently ♡

**_It was dark out, a cold night -_ **

  
  
Tate couldn't take it anymore. These memories and nightmares are driving him insane. 

 

He walked out of his own bedroom and into the living room, where Frank was. He saw and noticed him. He walks over to Franklin. 

 

Tate grabbed Franklin's wrist and dragged him downstairs. Into the other room, as he shut that door behind them. 

 

He pushes Franklin in front of the bed, causing the back of this human male's legs to hit the edge of it. 

 

Tate didn't let him say anything, as he puts his lips to the other male's. He kissed him and starts lifting Frank's shirt, revealing the side of that human male's stomach. 

  
  
Franklin was startled by Tate's actions, letting a small noise out. 

  
  
Tate pulled apart from that kiss. He breathed quietly. Then, he talked. “Have sex with me.” he said to him. 

 

He knew what sex was, because of the memories and the recent detailed conversation that he had with Riley. He takes off his shirt, throwing it on the ground and then, he started unzipping his jeans. 

  
  
Franklin just stared at him, still frozen. He had a slight blush on his face. 

  
  
Tate slightly took that as getting rejected. “Please, Frank. I need this. I can't stop thinking about it. It's killing me..” He was nearly in tears. It hurt to talk about what happened, let alone remember it. “This might actually help me heal. Because it'll replace those horrible memories, with you.” He touched Franklin's face with his hand. “After this, if you want, we will never talk about it again. But, I want you to know, this isn't just a selfish request. I know that you're probably not into guys, but I like you a lot, Franklin. I've had feelings for you, awhile now. I might actually love you..so if I have to give that part of myself to anyone, I want it to be you.” He speaks from his heart, especially at the end, when he confessed his secret to him. 

  
  
Franklin looked him in the eye, listening to Tate. Without saying a word, he leaned in to kiss him.

  
  
Tate could've died from happiness when Frank kissed him. He started kissing the other dark-skinned male back.

  
  
Franklin pulled Tate against him, deepening the kiss. His bulge was hardening already, rubbing against Tate’s thigh. 

  
  
Tate hummed softly, against Franklin's lips. He blushed at feeling that on his thigh. 

  
  
Franklin wrapped his arms around him.

  
  
Tate leaned into the other male, loving Franklin holding him. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Eventually, they are on the bed, both naked. 

 

Tate blushed as Frank was staring at him. He takes off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. 

  
  
Franklin still hadn’t said a word, but his actions were loving and affectionate. He was starting to work Tate open, gently. 

  
  
Tate made a soft noises. He was closing his eyes. A quiet moan falls out of his mouth eventually, also another shiver. “Ah-” 

  
  
After awhile, Franklin was sat upwards on the bed, his back against the wall. 

 

Tate gets into position, putting his forehead against Franklin's, staring into this human’s eyes. With his rare blue eyes. He kissed him. 

 

Then, he wraps his arms around Frank's body, holding onto him, as he was in that other dark-skinned male's lap. His legs on each side. He positioned himself over Franklin's erection now. He had a nervous look in his eyes. 

  
  
\- "It’s gonna be alright." Franklin finally spoke to him.

  
  
It was nice to hear Franklin's voice, to this male fallen angel. 

 

Tate nodded his head and lowered himself on there, letting Franklin's dick entered him, pushing in. Just halfway inside. 

 

He arched his back, a pained noise made in through his throat and out of his mouth. He was whimpering, as it was hurting. Especially in the lower back. He leaned down, hiding his face in Frank's neck. He was breathing heavily, past his lips. He was shaky in Franklin's grip. 

  
  
Franklin let a soft grunt caused by Tate’s tightness. He stroked Tate’s hair, soothingly, and he let him to adjust. 

  
  
Tate had slight tears in his blue eyes. He made quiet noises and whimpers. 

 

“I-It still hurts.. Can we please do this in another position..? I..I..” he said, almost shyly. 

  
  
Franklin nodded to him.    
  
\- "Just tell me what to do." he said, softly. 

  
  
Tate was hoping that Franklin would reposition him. But it looks like he'd have to do this. Or at least tell him. 

 

He looked at him, gripping at Franklin's shoulders. "Put me on my back. And get on top." he told him. He hoped that Frank knew what he was talking about. 

  
  
Franklin nods his head, eventually getting them both on that bed. He was on top of him, looking Tate in the eyes. 

  
  
Tate could still feel Franklin inside him. He breathed quietly, as he tried to relax himself for Frank. He stared at him, silently. He leaned in, kissing him again. 

  
  
Franklin kissed Tate back, pushing some more inside of him. 

  
  
Tate was breathing silently at that, pulling away from this kiss to breathe. He was panting, and then he moaned in a soft way again, as Franklin starts thrusting. 

  
  
Franklin panted softly as well, enjoying that tightness. He somehow had hoped for this to happen, even if it was so sudden now. He kept his thrusts even, getting faster. 

  
  
Tate was arching his body, blushing deeply. 

 

This male fallen angel had put his wrist towards his own lips, the back of it in his mouth. He bit in that wrist, which muffled each noise he made. 

 

His moans were soft. He was staring at Frank again, tears still in those eyes of blue, except now he was in pleasure, it filled him and nearly overwhelmed Tate. 

  
  
Franklin was panting more, watching him while thrusting. 

  
  
Tate felt heated as he was very close already. He moved the wrist away from his own mouth now. He lets out another moan, silent yet loud enough for Frank to hear him. 

 

He gripped onto the bed sheets, tightly. He moaned softly again. “Ahh~ Franklin~” 

  
  
Franklin moans as well, and thrusted a bit. He tried to hold his climax, he didn’t want to cum inside of Tate. 

  
  
Tate finally reached it, his own climax. He arched his back again, moaning softly, as he came and covered his lower abdomen. 

  
  
Franklin thrusts a few more times, before he pulled out, stroking himself to climax with a groan. He came onto Tate’s stomach as well, panting. 

  
  
Tate felt sticky and dirty. "I'm a mess now.." He was slightly embarrassed, as he tries not to touch it from himself. 

  
  
\- "Wait here." Franklin said, and he went to get a towel to clean them both. He took care of the mess, giving him a small smile. 

  
  
Tate also gives a slight shy smile. 

 

After Frank was done and had got back on the bed, laying down, Tate was getting close to this other male. 

 

He gets closer to Franklin again. He was wrapping his arms around him, as they are cuddling now. 

  
  
Franklin didn’t mind that, he wrapped his arms around Tate as well. 

  
  
Tate stays in Franklin's arms. He enjoyed and loved the affection, smiling a bit. 

 

He closed his eyes again, falling asleep. 

 


	39. Lovingly ♡

**_Meanwhile, at Lamar's apartment, again now -_ **

  
  
It was still night.

  
  
Lamar was leaning over him, as Riley was thinking. He had a thought. He snapped out of it and turned Lamar around, so that the other dark-skinned male was laying on the bed, on his back. 

 

Riley was on top of him now. He pinned Lamar down under him. He stared at him.

  
  
Lamar was staring at Riley as well, wide-eyed.

  
  
Riley gets a slight smirk. He leaned in. He kissed Lamar's lips, in a loving way.

  
  
He kept kissing him. He also touched down Lamar's body, feeling each detail there. He rested his hand on Lamar's thigh.

  
  
Lamar let a noise out, he was more excited than nervous about this.

  
  
“I wanna be top this time. If you don't mind?” Riley says, asking him that. 

 

Then, he looked at him. He wanted to let Lamar feel good (like he had), to have passionate sex with him. He's been having these thoughts for awhile now. He wants to do this with Lamar, although if the other male didn't want it, he wouldn't force him.

  
  
\- "I-It’s fine." Lamar said, blushing.

  
  
Riley had a smile. He lifted and takes off Lamar's shirt. He started to leave kisses down the other dark-skinned male's body.

  
  
Lamar let soft moans out.

  
  
Riley starts touching Lamar's nipples, as he licked them as well.

  
  
Lamar shuddered, arching his body against Riley’s touch.

  
  
Riley sat upwards and unzipped Lamar's jeans, taking this clothing off, throwing it on the carpet floor.

  
  
Lamar blushed under Riley's gaze.

  
  
Riley leans down. He was kissing that dark skin, on his lover's body. He kissed Lamar's inner thighs, on the hips and near the v-line. He was also leaving slightly dark marks down there.

  
  
Lamar let small moans out again, his breathing ragged.

  
  
Riley was taking off the rest of his own clothes. He was just in his boxers now, like Lamar. He grabbed some stuff from the nightstand drawer. He puts a condom and a bottle of lube, next to Lamar, and left them there for a second. He made Lamar turn onto his right side. He gets behind him, laying there. He pulled down Lamar's boxers and threw it on the ground. With the rest of their clothes.

  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for awhile now~" Riley said, into Lamar's ear. His voice was low yet loving and warm. 

 

He reached over Lamar, grabbing that bottle. Then, he opened it, lubing his fingers. He puts it down again. He was reaching down, after that. He was putting these fingers against Lamar's hole, rubbing it.

  
  
Lamar was shuddering, letting another soft moan out. He closed his eyes.

  
  
Riley still rubbed there, for a minute. After that, he talked, near the other male's ear again. "I'm gonna put them in you, ok?"

  
  
Lamar swallowed and nodded.

  
  
Riley was kissing Lamar's back and shoulder, as he was pushing two of his fingers inside Lamar now. He fingered, spreading him open.

  
  
Lamar moaned more, arching his back. It didn’t necessarily feel that good, the pressure and the lube feeling weird.

  
  
Riley was stretching him. He scissored around in there, as these fingers curled.

  
  
Lamar hissed slightly, tensing.

  
  
Riley whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. "It's okay, relax." he also said to him.

  
  
Lamar was swallowing hardly, as he nodded again, panting.

  
  
This male fallen angel moved those fingers in him, for a bit longer. He pulls them out, after awhile. He puts on the condom, then he lubed his erection, that shaft was covered now.

  
  
He stares at him, as he spreads Lamar's legs, positioning his dick near the human male's entrance. He holds onto him, gently, like Lamar had did for him. He treated him nicely.

  
  
Riley pushed inside him, slowly and carefully. He was halfway in Lamar now. He feels Lamar's tight walls.

  
  
Lamar tensed again, and gasped at the feeling of Riley inside of him. His entrance throbbed in pain and uncomfortable pressure. His breathing quickened.

  
  
Riley comforted Lamar through it. He lets him adjust to this feeling. 

 

He had made sure that Lamar was okay with everything he did. That this human was alright, considering he was a superior being. Than just a normal human. He could hurt Lamar, if he wasn't careful. Especially since he's an archangel. Although, he wouldn't let that happen. He won't hurt him, not ever.

  
  
Lamar was eventually ready to continue. His breathing had calmed and he looked at Riley.

  
  
Riley holds onto Lamar's thighs, as gentle as he could. He thrusts in and out of him, even paced. He was leaning down. He kissed Lamar's neck, lovingly, feeling this other dark-skinned male's warmth.

  
  
He takes his time with him. He was still thrusting, in that same pace. He made slow, sweet love to Lamar.

  
  
Lamar let moans out, that were softened and longing, truly wanting him.

  
  
Their warm bodies are against each other. 

 

Riley puts his hand in Lamar's, as he entangled their fingers together. He panted a bit. He also lets out a moan. He leans in. He puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. He stared at him, into Lamar's eyes, deeply. Then, he was kissing him again, on the lips, affectionately. He felt how soft they are. His thrusts are the same pacing.

  
  
Lamar shut his eyes again, moaning with every thrust. His slight embarrassment had blurred out into a pleasured feeling, his mind blank from it. He felt good.

  
  
Riley pulls apart from that kiss. He breathed quietly. He was still staring at him, silently, with love filled in his eyes. He leaned over again. He was panting and breathing against this human's neck. He moved his hands down, from the thighs of that male under him, to Lamar's hips. He gripped them, tightly yet with gentleness. He bend Lamar slightly against him. He thrusted a bit again, a little harder and deeper now. He moaned softly. “Lamar~”

  
  
Lamar panted more, as he arched his back again. He moaned Riley’s name.

  
  
Riley was so close. He holds Lamar there, still thrusting in him.

  
  
Lamar was still moaning. He finally came onto himself, gasping.

  
  
Riley came with him, in the condom.

  
  
Lamar was catching his breath now, twitching in afterglow.

  
  
Riley leaned over, kissing this other dark skinned male's neck, leaving another mark on the skin there. 

 

After that, he pulled out of him, careful and slowed. He cleaned him off, with a small towel (that had warm water on it). Then, that male fallen angel lays down with him, pulling Lamar closer. 

 

He was holding Lamar, in his arms. He cuddled him, snuggling and nuzzling against his lover. He kissed him again, in a loving way like earlier.

  
  
“I love you.” Riley said, after he pulls apart from Lamar's lips again.

  
  
Lamar smiles tiredly to him, his breath still heavy.  
  
\- "Love you too." he hummed.

  
  
Riley smiled at him again. He holds Lamar close.

  
  
Lamar had a smile. He nuzzled against Riley’s chest.

  
  
They are falling asleep peacefully, together now.  

 


	40. Together & Different

It was late afternoon again. 

 

Tate and Frank are in the living room, sat down on the couch again, next to each other. 

 

Recently they've gotten into a relationship, since they feel the same feelings of love for each other. Their relationship turned out to be affectionate and passionate. 

 

They figured this out within a few days.

  
  
Franklin was holding Tate’s hand.

  
  
Tate had a smile. He gets closer to him. He stared at Franklin. His rare blue eyes, are so bright, compared to his dark skin. That felt soft to the touch.

  
  
He had let Franklin touch his wings, as they're out. He shivered at the affection, that sensation. His wings are naturally sensitive.

  
  
Franklin smiled to him, stroking Tate’s wings and those feathers, softly.

  
  
Tate was smiling, especially at this feeling.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**_An hour later now -_ **

  
  
All of them are at Frank's house again. Riley, Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, and Tate are there.

  
  
They're all talking to each other. About life, their relationships, and other stuff.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_Meanwhile, with another fallen angel -_ **

  
  
Berry closed his eyes and brought his hands together again. 

 

He was contacting Kenzie.

  
  
’I need all of your help with my human, Trevor. We’ll soon be there.’ he informed her.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Kenzie heard him, through telepathy. 

 

She talked after it ended. "Berry just contacted me. He's coming." 

 

Riley and Tate seem worried. 

 

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked her. 

 

"Maybe, I don't know. He said that he'll be here soon. With a guy. I'm guessing that's his contracted human." Kenzie told them, as she replied at that.

  
  
Lamar and Franklin looked at her, nodding a bit.

  
  
They all waited for them.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry ended the telepathic contact with her and looked back to Trevor.   
  
\- "Take my hand." He smiled to him.

  
  
Trevor did as he was told, trusting B.

  
  
Berry closed his eyes, then teleported them in front of Franklin’s house.

  
  
He released Trevor’s hand and knocked on the door. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Kenzie walked over and opened the door, letting them in.

  
  
"Why am I here?" Trevor asked

  
  
"Just get in." Kenzie told them after that.

  
  
Berry gave a smile to Trevor and went in. 

 

Kenzie shut the door, after they are in there.

  
  
\- "Hey everyone, meet my contracted human, Trevor." Berry was still smiling.

  
  
Franklin and Lamar stared at Trevor, with wide eyes.

  
  
\- "Trevor?" Frank hummed.   
  
\- "..creeper is in this too?!" Lamar said

  
  
"Hell yeah! How are you two doing?" Trevor smiled, as he was glad to see them again.

  
  
Kenzie laughed softly at that. 

 

Riley and Tate resisted laughing. 

 

'Goes to show how much you two were listening, I told you this.' Kenzie thought, to herself, as she was trying to hold in her laughter.

  
  
Berry started telling them about what had happened, and what he was worried about.

  
  
\- "..So, I’m afraid for Trevor’s health, of course." B finished what he said.

  
’Kenzie, I think something happened to me with a demon, while I was gone again..’ he spoke telepathically only to her, looking at his female friend.

  
  
Kenzie heard this. She got afraid for him, but doesn't show it or say that out loud. 

 

Franklin offered Trevor a beer. 

 

"Thanks." Trevor said, as he looked at him. 

 

Franklin nodded at that. 

 

"It's no problem, you're welcome. You probably need one right now." 

 

They started talking to each other now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie pulled Berry aside and checked on him. Her eyes closed, as she tried to heal his wounds.

  
  
\- "Stop." Berry said, in a soft tone of voice now.

  
\- "I’m alright, I think.." he added.

  
\- "I think the demon flesh poisoned me, but I’m not entirely sure." B explained to Kenzie. 

  
\- "I just.. want Trevor to be safe here. At least for tonight. We haven’t experienced much yet, and I’m afraid he can’t take it all in as a human." He told his worries to her.

  
  
Kenzie nodded in understanding to what Berry said. Then, she reached out again. "B, I don't care that this was caused by a demon, let me heal you." she said to him.

  
  
\- "I don’t want to hurt you again.." Berry looked down.

  
  
Kenzie didn't understand what he meant, but thought it was alright. 

 

"It's okay. Let me." She had given a kind smile to him as well.

  
  
Berry sighed softly and let her heal him. At least assuming it would heal him.

  
  
\- "Thank you." Berry smiled again.

  
\- "..Don’t judge Trevor’s acts. Every human has something good in them. Only demons are purely evil, right?"

  
  
Riley walked over to them. "Berry, you shouldn't worry. We've handled demons before. We can take care of ourselves and protect our contracted humans. We also can keep each other safe." Then, he thought about something. "I've given the symbol mark of the sight to Lamar, Tate did the same to Franklin. Did you mark Trevor yet?" he asked him.

  
  
Kenzie would heal him, after he answered Riley.

  
  
She had nodded her head again, to what Berry told her about Trevor.

  
  
Berry looked over at Riley, his expression lighted.   
  
\- "I haven’t.. I will do that right away." he hummed. He tried not to show to him the fear of that demon he had encountered with. He went to Trevor.

  
  
Without saying a thing, Berry took Trevor’s arm and summoned a silver quill in his hand, drawing a symbol in his forearm. After the mark was done, the quill disappeared in light in the air. That glowing mark turned into black 'tattoo'.

  
  
\- "This lets you see demons. But never face them without me or the other angels, understand?" Berry looked Trevor into his eyes, seriously.

  
  
Trevor stares at the symbol, then he was nodding his head, to what his angel said to him.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry had walked back to Kenzie. 

 

Riley leaves after that, standing somewhere else. 

 

Kenzie still had a smile. She closed her eyes again, then reopened them, as they turn white. She tried to heal him. But it was hard. She kept going, healing Berry. 

 

Although, it hadn't worked at all. It let out some dark energy, hitting them both, in a small explosion. 

 

Both of them hit separate walls, each across the room. 

 

Kenzie screamed before she hits the wall, very hard on impact. 

 

They both fall unconscious, laying on the ground, their eyes closing.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
\- "What was that?" Lamar turned to look at the direction of the room where the noise came. 

 

He was slowly realizing what happened. His eyes widened.

  
  
\- "..Kenzie?!" Lamar slightly panicked by the noise, and rushed to see his other angel in the room.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry felt ringing in his ear, his vision slowly coming back. He held his head, groaning softly. His voice was unusually pitched.

  
  
\- "W-what happened..?" B asked, slapping a hand over his mouth when he heard his own voice, blue eyes widening.

  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, it was longer, blond curls reaching his, or now her - shoulders.

  
  
Berry felt her body all over, noticing soft and round shapes where it should’ve been framed. 'He' was a woman now, an absolutely confused one. 

  
  
Kenzie opened her eyes. 

 

Her eyes and sight were dark for a second, then vision blurry. It cleared as she could see again. 

 

"What happened?" She looked over and noticed a woman with blonde hair, then she remembered what happened. "Berry?" 

 

Kenzie's eyes got wide, as she heard her own voice. 

 

It was lower sounding. Like a male's. Then, she realized it. Just as Berry is a girl now, 'she' is a guy, also differently affected and opposite gender now.

  
  
\- "..Kenzie! Look!" Berry held her boobs, with a wide smile. Otherwise not too shaken by her change, although she felt uncomfortable in the tight shirt.

  
  
She noticed that Kenzie had changed too.

  
  
\- "Did we..switch genders?" she asked

  
  
Lamar slammed the door open, staring at them.

  
  
Trevor ran in the room as well. "Berry!?"

  
  
"Y-Yeah, we did. Oh no.." Kenzie said to B. 

 

Kenzie was slightly panicking. Hopefully it wouldn't affect her abilities.. 

 

Then, she turned her head now, when she saw Lamar. 

 

She stared at him, before jumping into his arms, pulling him into a hug. "Lamar!" she cried out his name. 'She' was glad that he was still there.

  
  
Kenzie realizes that 'she' wasn't wearing anything, well not much. She blushed, putting her hands down there and she is crouching down to her knees. 

 

He's embarrassed. "Why do I have to be a guy..?"

  
  
Lamar held Kenzie, trying to comfort ’her’. He was confused and worried.

  
  
Berry looked at Trevor, tilting her head.   
  
\- "Look what I have!" She smiled and held her boobs through her shirt again.

  
  
Trevor is trying hard not to blush and stare, almost grinning out of instinct. "Hey, Berry, sweetheart. What happened to you?"

  
  
Tate walks in and picked his friend up. His arms wrapped around 'her'. 

 

He helped Kenzie into the room and let him borrow some of his clothes. 

 

Kenzie came out and stands by Berry. He heard what she said. He blushed, turning his head away in embarrassment. 

 

They are both in the living room with the others now. 

 

Kenzie puts his hand through that dark brown hair.

  
  
’..Kenzie, could you let me borrow some of your clothes.. these feel too tight...’ Berry told him, through telepathically.

  
  
Kenzie nodded his head. 'Yeah, come on.' He eyed Trevor, then he grabbed Berry's wrist, pulling him away and into another room.

  
  
He snapped his fingers and some clothes appeared in his hands. He gives them to Berry. "Here, use these. I just cleaned and washed all my clothes today anyway."

  
  
Kenzie leaves, walking over to the others again.

  
  
Lamar had his eyes on Kenzie, he gave 'her' a slight smile. A small blush even crawled onto his face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry looked at the clothes, biting her lip. She started to change her clothes.

  
  
Along the way changing her pants, her eyes widened as she realized that something down there had changed too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After awhile, Berry walked back to the others, in the living room. She felt shy and a little embarrassed, in this new body of hers.

  
  
"B, you look beautiful." Trevor told 'him'. 

  
  
Berry’s cheeks were reddening, she puts a few fingers through her locks of hair.   
  
\- "Thank you, Trev." she hummed softly.

  
  
\- "You can stay overnight, Ah’ have guest rooms." Franklin told them. 

 

Trevor just nods his head, at that. 

 

Lamar, Riley, and Kenzie also agreed to stay the night there. They nod their heads, to what Frank said. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

\- "It’s not safe, I’m worried about your health. Let’s stay put, at least tonight." Berry said to Trevor, her eyes big and begging him again. 

 

Trevor sighed quietly, but he smiles as well. "Anything for you."

  
  
Berry’s pout turned into a smile and she hugged Trevor, nuzzling against his chest. 

 

Trevor promised himself, silently, in that moment that he’ll protect 'her'. 

 


	41. In Their Past

Kenzie looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like my brother, just younger." 

 

Riley nodded, with a smile. "Yeah, you do." 

 

Tate nods his head, as he was agreeing with that. He smiled again now.   
  
  
  
Lamar looked at these fallen angels, wondering when he would meet Kyle.

  
  
Kenzie heard that, what Lamar had thought and instantly looked down. 

 

His eyes had sadness in them. He was thinking about him again. He tried to snap out of those thoughts. 'She' didn't like to think about his missing older brother. 

 

Riley and Tate stare over at their friend. They noticed that sad feeling in 'him'. 

 

These two felt bad for Kenzie.

  
  
Lamar got worried at what he did wrong.

  
  
Kenzie goes outside to get some fresh air. To clear his thoughts. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Riley felt what Lamar was feeling. He grabs Lamar's wrist and dragged him into one of the guest rooms. "Let's talk. Kenzie just needs space, she'll- he will be fine."

  
  
Lamar looked at Riley, nodding.

  
  
"You can't meet Kyle anytime soon. Because..well, I'II tell you what happened, just don't let Kenzie know I told you this." Riley let silence fall between them for a second. 

 

Then, he talked again. "Long story short, there was a war between archangels and normal angels who were disobeying orders. It was a bloodbath. So damn bloody. This happened twenty years ago, when you were just a child. Anyway, I asked to be let in the fight, but I wasn't allowed. Younger brother in the family couldn't fight, because his brothers wouldn't let that happen. My older brother, Rio and my twin brother, Ray were always so protective over me. During the war, Kenzie's older brother, Kyle was struck near the heart and had fallen part way from the skies. His body wasn't found, so he's considered missing, instead of dead. Hearing about him or thinking of Kyle, makes Kenzie sad. She hasn't cried in awhile, which is good. My brothers were still in it. After Ray saw Kyle 'die', he flew into a fit of anger and hatred, pure rage. Rio tried to help him, to stop Ray from getting himself killed. But that didn't happen. I disobeyed and followed them. I wish that I hadn't. Because I was frozen there, as I watched them both die.." he said to him and told Lamar this. 

 

Riley had tears in his eyes, at the end. His voice getting faded and quiet, in that sadness.

  
  
Lamar listened to him. In the end of that story, he saw Riley cry. 

 

He sighed softly and pulled Riley into a hug, comforting him with a way he could.

  
\- "I’m so sorry." he whispered to Riley.

  
  
Riley had a sad look in his eyes. "It's alright, it happened a long time ago. You're actually the only person I've told about this. About what happened. Not even Kenzie or Tate knows." he said, sighing in a soft way. "Me and Kenzie had helped each other through the sadness, those bad times. Which is why we're so close." He has another smile, after saying that.

  
  
Lamar nodded.   
  
\- "Ah’ understand." he hummed.   
  
\- "It’s good that ya have each other." he also said.

  
  
Riley had a smile again. "Now I have you as well." He puts his forehead against Lamar's, staring into the other dark-skinned male's eyes.

  
  
Lamar smiled at that, staying there now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, Berry sat down with Trevor and Franklin to watch tv with them. Frank had a few beers with Trevor.

  
  
"What do you think happened to us?" Trevor  was asking him.

  
  
\- "Ah’ have no idea, Trev, but this angel thing has definitely changed everything’.." Franklin said

  
  
Berry was focused on watching tv. She loved it already. 

 

"I thought that I was high, but now I’m not sure anymore." Trevor admitted, saying this to him.

  
  
\- "Yeah, t’was quite a..shock when it happened." Franklin chuckled.

  
  
\- "Tate and I are together now. So are Lamar and Ri." Franklin told Trevor - like Berry wasn't sitting there.

  
  
Trevor just nodded at hearing that, he was happy for all of them, secretly.

  
  
\- "Well, Ah’m takin’ a leak." Frank said, getting up and in the bathroom.

  
  
Berry laid her head on Trevor’s lap, looking up to him, with a small smile. Her curls rested over his lap as well.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
After Franklin was finished, Tate pushed him against the wall, giving a kiss to the other male. When Tate pulls away, he talks to him. "I wanna be top tonight."

  
  
Franklin was startled again, wondering if Tate ever takes it easy (xD). He simply nodded, gulping.

  
  
Tate smiled, his arms wrapped around Frank, as he pulled him into a hug.

  
  
Franklin has another smile and hugged him back.

  
  
Tate also still had a smile, staying there. 

 


	42. This Sensation ♡

_Tate pushed him against the wall, giving a kiss to the other male. When Tate pulls away, he talks to him. "I wanna be top tonight."_

_  
Franklin was startled again, wondering if Tate ever takes it easy. He simply nodded, gulping._

_  
Tate smiled, his arms wrapped around Frank, as he pulled him into a hug._

_  
Franklin has another smile and hugged him back._

_  
Tate also still had a smile, staying there. _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It's night again. 

 

Riley and Lamar are in that room (from earlier). They're cuddling. Riley spooning him from behind, as they are sleeping. 

 

Kenzie was also asleep, in another room, next to them. 

 

Tate and Franklin are somewhere else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
They are in the downstairs room, on the bed. Since Frank had agreed to let Tate be on top tonight, when they have sex.

  
  
Franklin was on that bed, his back against it. 

 

Tate was on top of him, leaning over. He touches him, kissing down Frank's body.

  
  
Franklin panted softly, watching Tate work on his body.

  
  
Tate licked and kisses Franklin's nipples, rubbing a finger on each as well. He circled over and around them.

  
  
Franklin shuddered, letting small noises out now.

  
  
Tate dragged his hand down that dark skin of this human's, touching him more. He loved this body of Franklin's, also that smooth skin.

  
  
Franklin's eyes were on Tate, a slight smirk on his lips.

  
  
Tate looked at him, with a smile. He reached in the nightstand drawer and pulls out some stuff. A bottle of lube and a condom. He puts that condom down. 

 

He also opened that bottle, lubing his fingers. Then, he was reaching down, towards Franklin's hole. He rubs his fingers against there. He rubbed him for a bit.

  
  
Franklin bit his lip, trying to hold his moans.

  
  
Tate leans over, near Frank's ear. "I'm gonna push them inside you, that okay?"

  
  
\- "Yeah." Franklin hummed, looking at him.

  
  
Tate nodded at that. Then, he gripped Franklin's thigh, with his other hand. He pushes his fingers, two of them in Frank, slow and careful.

  
  
Franklin inhaled sharply, arching his back now.

  
  
Tate noticed that, taking his time with him. He fingered Frank and stretched him in there. He was curling these fingers, as he's scissoring the ring of muscle. He spreads him open.

  
  
Franklin was panting heavily.

  
  
Tate felt Franklin's tightness around his fingers. He moved them, in and out, with gentleness.

  
  
Franklin let a soft quiet moan out.

  
  
Tate pulls those fingers out. He lubed his shaft, after putting on the condom.

  
  
He grips tightly on Franklin's thighs, he touched them, gently. He positioned his erection near Frank's entrance. He was also spreading the other male's legs wide open. “I'm gonna push in now, ok?” he said, in a quiet voice, to him.

  
  
Franklin bit his lip and nodded.

  
  
Tate pushed inside. He felt Frank's tight walls and warmth, loving it.

  
  
Franklin trying to hold moans in again, closing his eyes.

  
  
Tate leaned down, kissing Franklin's neck and leaving a slight dark mark there. He also takes in Frank's scent, he loves that as well. 

 

There was silence between them, for a few seconds. It was nice. Their warm bodies against each other. 

 

Tate started to thrust, in and out of him. In a slow paced, gentle way.

  
  
Franklin kept his eyes still closed, panting softly again. He arched his back more, craving for the sensation.

  
  
Tate was still thrusting in and out of Franklin. In a now medium pace.

  
  
Franklin’s length was twitching, precum was leaking from him.

  
  
Tate leans in and kissed Frank's lips again. He deepened it, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. He thrusted a bit more in him, as he was still kissing Frank.

  
  
Franklin let few audible moans out before he came onto himself.

  
  
Tate was pulling apart from that kiss, as he moaned softly. 

 

Their breaths mixed together, quietly. 

 

Tate looked into Frank's eyes. His stare on him, silently and lovingly. He holds him, affectionately, as his thrusts got deeper and slightly harder. He was close as well.

  
  
After that, he also came after him, in the condom.

  
  
They're both sweating and slowly calming down.

  
  
Franklin shut his eyes for a moment.

  
  
Tate calmed down and pulled out. 

 

He took off the condom, tying and throwing it away. He cleaned Franklin off with a small towel too.

  
  
Franklin was smiling, watching him.

  
  
Tate gave another smile to him as well. He also leaned down, kissing Frank again.

  
  
Franklin kissed him back, in a soft way now.

  
  
Tate was pulling apart from that kiss again, and then, he lays down with him. He was cuddling his lover, as he pulls Franklin over to him, and into his arms.

  
  
Franklin stayed close to Tate, giving him a tired smile.

  
  
Tate kisses Franklin's neck, a second time. Then, he was smiling to him. "Goodnight." he said, also feeling sleepy. His arms are still wrapped around him, tightly, as he holds his lover. He had pulled a blanket halfway over them as well.

  
  
\- "Night." Franklin hummed, sleepily, with a smile. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

  
  
Tate had also fallen asleep, with him again now. 

 


	43. Sleep, Remembering, Thinking, & Pleasure ♡

_ Eventually, Berry sat down with Trevor and Franklin to watch tv with them. Frank had a few beers with Trevor. _

 

_ Berry laid her head on Trevor’s lap, looking up to him, with a small smile. Her curls rested over his lap as well.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Berry was still in the living room, on the couch, with Trevor. 

 

Her head on his lap, while she listened to the tv. It was on low volume now. 

 

Trevor stayed where he was. His eyes on there, although his lips had a slight smile. He felt Berry's warmth on him. 

 

Berry started to fall asleep, closing her eyes. 

 

She remembered what had happened earlier, in the form of a dream. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Berry watched Trevor using his 'Chef'. He tried to learn what he was doing. _

 

_ \- "New buyers have arrived here." Chef said to Trevor. _

 

_ "Alright, I’ll be there soon." Trevor replied  _

 

_ \- "Hurry, they seem extra eager to meet you." Chef told him.  _

 

_ Trevor tells Berry what he's doing, before he goes over.  _

 

_ Berry nodded a bit. _

 

_ \- "I’ll get you some breakfast in that time." he said, with a small smile. _

 

_ "That’s nice, but I'm slightly busy, I need to leave. I will eat it later." Trevor said to him.  _

 

_ \- "Ok then." Berry hummed with a nod. He didn’t think too much about it. _

 

_ Trevor walked out and went to see Chef.  _

 

_ Chef waited for Trevor in the lab with the buyer. He was a man dressed in a black coat, even though it was rather hot weather. He also had a black hat, his whole outfit being out of the ordinary. On second thought, what was ordinary in Sandy Shores. _

 

_ Trevor introduced himself to this stranger now.  _

 

_ "Hello, I’m Trevor Phillips. The owner of my business, TPI."  _

 

_ \- "The drugs, mister Philips." the man said, with a rather weird accent. The man seemed really worn out from his face. Little did Trevor know that it was just a reanimated corpse. _

 

_ Berry was searching for food ingredients in the kitchen while watching a cooking show. He still hadn’t sensed the demon nearby. _

 

_ "But first the money." Trevor looked at him, as he said this.  _

 

_ The man began to move after a short pause. His movements were very mechanical, his whole body seeming just unfitting for the way he moved. It was like not a muscle actually moved and worked, but the skeleton forced the body to move. There was a nasty noise along that. _

 

_ The man put his hand in his pocket, pulling out cash, ripped and old cash. He handed it towards Trevor, his eyes on him. _

 

_ Trevor was starting to get really weird vibes from him, but he shrugged it off.  _

 

_ When Trevor was taking the money out of the man’s hand, that strange guy suddenly grabbed Trevor's wrist with a black, clawed hand. _

 

_ Berry froze when he felt the demon’s presence, he knew that he had to act fast. He teleported himself to Trevor.  _

 

_ This man was about to sink its claw in Trevor’s skin when Berry appeared right between them, sinking his teeth to the demon’s arm - to Trevor it only seemed like Berry caught something from a pitch black smoke. That guy started to disappear in the human’s eyes, turning into the smoky mist, since Berry hadn’t given the ability to see demons for Trevor. _

 

_ That demon shrieked and attacked Berry.  _

 

_ This fallen angel spread his wings out, making himself look even bigger. _

 

_ Chef watched the whole thing in shock. _

 

_ This demon didn’t even flinch by the earthy matters, of the gun that Trevor was shooting.  _

 

_ Berry didn’t have time to tell that to Trevor. He summoned his spear, impaling the demon on the concrete wall. The spear went in the hard wall like a hot knife in butter, leaving a severe hole in it.  _

 

_ The demon shrieked once more before it died and vaporized - just like the mist. _

 

_ Berry pulled the spear out of the wall, then supporting himself with it, panting. Just then, he glanced back and saw another man with Trevor. He quickly made his wings disappear, just like his weapon as well. _

 

_ He brought his fingers on his lips in a worried manner. Demons were so pure of evil, that they were poisonous to the angels as well. This fallen angel could still feel the taste of that cursed spirit in his mouth when he had bit it. He tried to brush it off. _

 

_ \- "..We need to see the others." Berry said to Trevor, looking at him. And completely ignoring Chef’s presence. He wasn’t the priority to him. _

 

_ And Chef thought he was high, seeing all this. _

 

_ "What the fuck just happened here..?" Trevor asked him.  _

 

_ \- "That was a demon, Trevor. They use familiar shapes for humans to lure their victims for them and kill them." Berry explained to Trevor. _

 

_ \- "I think this one attacked you because of me, they want to kill angels, it’s an endless war. And we fallen ones are weaker than the pure angels, being more easier targets. They try to kill our soul bonded humans so we would get banished." he told him. _

 

_ \- "..Did it hurt you? I saw it grab your hand.." Berry asked, getting close to him, worriedly. He took Trevor’s arm, examining it. _

 

_ \- "We have to leave now." Berry demanded, looking at him. _

 

_ Trevor was trying to understand, but it was hard to believe. He almost panicked, which was unusual for him. He was about to yell, until Berry snapped at him.  _

 

_ \- "Listen to me..!" Berry exclaimed. _

 

_ \- "You’re in danger because of me, we have to see my family together. They have to know that the demons are here." Berry replied after that. He wasn’t aware that the others had encountered demons already. _

 

_ "Where can we.." Trevor said, quietly. _

 

_ \- "I know where my family lives, please.." Berry gave him a worried and begging look, that would be considered as ’puppy eyes’. _

 

_ "..alright." Trevor nodded, saying that.  _

 

_ Chef just looked at them, utterly confused. _

 

_ Berry closed his eyes and brought his hands together again.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry opened her eyes and noticed that Trevor was gone. She got worried. Until she sensed him in another room. 

 

Trevor had went into the bathroom. He decided to touch himself. He takes out his shaft. He stroked it. He was thinking about B, without meaning to. 

 

Berry could hear his thoughts. She was remembering this emotion, the men used to come up with it when they used Berry as their playmate, raping her and using her. She was getting a mixed feeling about it, feeling Trevor’s pleasure while she felt her own agony through her memories.

 

Yet something was different. Berry wasn’t in pain now that no one was hurting her. She was moving on the couch, her lips slightly parted. She felt dirty that she was feeling that emotion, but her chances of staying a pure virgin had been ruined already.

 

Berry stays there. Her legs were squeezed together and she tried to focus on the tv. When that didn't work, to distract her mind, she lays down on this couch. 

 

Meanwhile, Trevor was almost done. He kept touching himself. 

 

Being so sensitive, Berry could feel Trevor’s climax. She was biting her lip, trying not to make any noise as she was laying there, filled with Trevor’s pleasure.

 

After awhile, Trevor came out and saw Berry on there. He stared at her. 

 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" 

 

Berry had experienced her climax through Trevor. She was flustered, feeling dirty yet curious to experience it more later. Now she was just too embarrassed to bring that subject up. She gave a short nod to him.

 

"Alright then. Why don’t you rest your pretty little eyes." Trevor said to her. 

 

\- "..Okay." Berry hummed softly. She felt a little uncomfortable. 

 

Trevor noticed that. He pulled a blanket over her. 

 

Berry took it, tilting her head in confusion. Although, she had questioned him. She still appreciated it. She wrapped that blanket around herself. 

 

Trevor sat down, next to Berry. He gave a small smile to her. He watched the tv, staying there. 

 

Berry smiled silently. She closed her eyes again, falling asleep slowly. 

 

She slept in a peaceful way now, after that. 

 


	44. Diner, Food, and What's On Their Minds

_ Trevor sat down, next to Berry. He gave a small smile to her. He watched the tv, staying there.  _

 

_ Berry smiled silently. She closed her eyes again, falling asleep slowly.  _

 

_ She slept in a peaceful way now, after that. _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Some hours later -  _

 

Berry opens her eyes again, her stare on Trevor now. She yawned softly.

 

\- "Did you sleep?" she asked from him.

 

"Yeah, I did, with you in my arms." Trevor replied at that, a slight smile on his lips. 

 

\- "Good." Berry hummed, sitting up. 

 

"You have messy hair now, which makes you even more adorable." Trevor said, playfully. He teased slightly. 

 

Berry felt her hair, blushing a bit. 

 

\- "I have to find a brush." she said

 

"I'II get you one." Trevor told her. 

 

\- "Can we eat somewhere?" Berry asked, with a smile.

 

Trevor had a smile again. "Sure, anything for you." 

 

Berry smiled more.

 

\- "..I saw these.. fluffy round things on the TV, I want to try them!" She explained the way she could, in excitement. She tried to find something which reminded her of it.

 

Trevor gets off the couch. "I know a place where we can eat, what you're talking about might be there." 

 

Berry nodded. However she knew that Trevor disliked the city.

 

\- "We can head home after that." she tells him, softly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After getting ready to leave, Berry and Trevor took a cab to the centre of that plastic city, to find a place to have breakfast in.

 

"You seem like a coffee kind of girl..I meant guy. Sorry about that.." Trevor said 

 

Berry felt like blushing again, when Trevor called 'her' a girl.

 

\- "It’s fine." she said, quietly, staying in her thoughts.

 

’But I’m not a girl.. I can’t be..’ she thought with a troubled expression.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They (Berry and Trevor) found a diner, they walked in. 

 

Berry saw a picture of the menu in there, pointing excitedly at it.

 

\- "The fluffy disc!" She smiled a bit. She pointed at a picture of pancakes.

 

The customers stared at them oddly.

 

Trevor realized it now. "Oh, that’s what you meant to say earlier." 

 

\- "Can we get the fluffy discs, Trevor? Please!" She was still smiling. 

 

One guy was staring at them, rolling his eyes.

 

Trevor smiled at her. "Of course, B.." 

 

Then, he noticed that, getting pissed at the guy. 

 

"Get a fucking life." 

 

Berry took Trevor’s arm, trying to keep him calm.

 

"If you near us, you’re gonna fucking regret it." Trevor threatened him, angrily.

 

That man muttered something.

 

Trevor glared at this guy. 

 

\- "T, c’mon.." Berry pulled Trevor’s arm to guide him to a table, away from the man.

 

"Fine." Trevor says, noticing what Berry was doing. 

 

\- "Sugar girl.." Someone muttered in the diner.

 

Berry felt bad for being called a girl. She tried to hide her troubled expression, combing her hair over her face more.

 

\- "Can we get something to eat now, please..? Berry asked from Trevor, in a quiet voice. 

 

Trevor looked at her, nodding at that. He ordered some pancakes with cream, also two fruit punch drinks. 

 

This waitress wrote the orders down, then she walks away. 

 

Berry stayed put. She hummed in a soft way. She was excited to try new food. But she was also lost in her thoughts.

 

Trevor was deep in his thoughts as well. Although, he did gaze at Berry, having another smile. He stared at her. 

 

Berry was thinking about the night before, fiddling with her hands.

 

"B, are you okay? What's wrong?" Trevor asked her, when he notices it. 

 

\- "It’s..nothing important." Berry said, quietly again, not looking up from the table.

 

"Please tell me what’s bothering you." Trevor talked to Berry, as gently as he could. 

 

Their orders came to the table. Just the drinks, not the food yet. 

 

Berry watched Trevor taking a sip from his drink.

 

\- "..I felt what you were doing in the bathroom yesterday." she admitted, as she blushed.

 

That caused Trevor to almost spit out this drink. 

 

Berry got startled a bit, but she kept her expression.

 

\- "It felt..new.. I never felt anything like that.. Or like.." She stammered, getting flustered.

 

Trevor breathed deeply, looking around. Normally he wouldn't care, but this is Berry, not some random person. 

 

"..we'll talk about this later." 

 

\- "Ok." Berry agreed to that. But she was still having these thoughts about it. 

 

Trevor stays quiet now.

 

\- "Do you still like me..even if I look like a girl..?" Berry was asking, feeling insecure.

 

Trevor seemed shocked at this question. His stare was on Berry again. 

 

"B, this is you that we're talking about. It doesn't matter. I don’t care what you look like right now..because I think I’m in love with you.." 

 

Berry’s eyes were on him, full of happiness. She smiles sheepishly, while she blushes. 

 

\- "R-Really?" 

 

Trevor smiled a bit. "Yeah." 

 

Berry urged to hug him, but waited to do that. 

 

Their food had arrived.

 

Berry tasted the pancakes for the first time, her eyes sparked with joy.

 

\- "These are amazing!" Berry chirped. She was getting looks again, due to being louder than normal.

 

Trevor laughed slightly, smiling again. At Berry's happiness. He’s eating his share of those pancakes too. 

 

Berry noticed people checking her out, due to being a girl, and with a man like Trevor. She felt shy, nervous.

 

Trevor was sitting across from her, but when he saw Berry's uncomfortableness and how she was feeling, he moved. He sat down, next to her. He wraps an arm around Berry. 

 

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'm right here. You're safe with me." He reassured her. 

 

Berry looked at him, with a blush and a smile. She felt safe with Trevor, she trusted him.

 

After they stare at each other for a few seconds, Berry really looked at Trevor, longingly, wondering how his face felt like. How rough his skin was and how warm his lips were, she blushed more and looked away quickly.

 

Trevor was staring, deeply, at her. "What’s in your mind?" He questioned as he wondered himself. 

 

Berry tensed slightly, looking down.

 

\- "That..we should be heading home.." she hummed.

 

"Alright then, but can I finish my meal first?" 

 

\- "Sure." Berry smiled to him.

 

\- "..What were you doing anyway in that old building when the demon attacked?" Berry asked 

 

"..doing something..." Trevor seems hesitant to tell her. 

 

Berry tilted her head, thinking about it. She also thought about the guy who was there.

 

Trevor finished eating. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they decided to leave now. 

 

When Trevor was done, Berry walked them outside of the diner, to an alley. Then, she used her powers to teleport them back to Sandy Shores. 

 


	45. His Touch ♡

Eventually, they all leave from Franklin's house. 

 

These three are back at Lamar's apartment. 

 

Kenzie was in the bedroom, trying to sleep off the fact that she's a guy now. She was taking a nap, falling asleep. Riley and Lamar are in the living room again.

  
  
Riley had a thought. He got close to Lamar again. He was staring at him, in the eyes, deeply. He pulled him closer into his arms. He gave a hug to him. 

 

Sure that it was a nice feeling, that Riley also loves Lamar's closeness and warmth. But, he was doing this for a reason. He had read something in that book he has. That touching was another way to get to know a person, especially your lover. 

 

He touched down Lamar's back, tracing his fingers on that other dark-skinned male's spine. He gripped Lamar's hips, as he touches the human's waist as well. He grabbed Lamar's ass too, with both hands. He heard this human male when Lamar takes a breath. Lamar's warm breath was on Riley's neck, as his face was near that skin there.

  
  
Lamar felt himself blush at what Riley was doing. He let him do whatever he pleased.

  
  
Riley was thinking, being in his thoughts. He also touched down Lamar's thighs. He hoped that Lamar does like his touch. He loved touching him, as much as he loves making Lamar happy. 

 

"If I were to say what my favorite part of your body is, I'd say your thighs." Riley said, honestly and truthfully. He especially loved to kiss them, he also thought that they're soft when he touches this male's thighs, each time. 

 

He stared at him again, silently. He smiled at him. He leaned in, giving a kiss to Lamar. Gently and loving, on the lips, affectionately like always.

 

They pull apart, from this kiss now.  

  
  
Lamar hummed softly, smiling a bit at him.   
  
\- "Nice." he said, quietly. 

  
  
Riley still had a smile. 

 

After that, he walks away and leaves Lamar alone. He had to talk to Tate anyway. He was standing on the balcony. His eyes are closed, as he was using telepathy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Later that day - _

  
  
Lamar was caught in Riley's crosshairs again. 

 

Riley had walked to him, as he noticed Lamar sat down on the couch. 

 

He leaned over him. He grabs Lamar's face with both of his hands, gentle yet firmly, leaning down. He kissed Lamar's lips, with passion.

  
  
Lamar let a small moan out, surprised by his act. He blushed a bit. 

  
  
After Riley pulls apart from that kiss, he puts his forehead against Lamar's. He looked in Lamar's eyes, affectionately and lovingly a bit. But also deeply. His eyes held a purely seductive look in them, as he was staring at the other dark-skinned male again. 

  
  
Lamar gulped, his breath caught in his throat. He looked back into Riley's eyes.

  
  
Riley had been reading a lot more, lately. He had an urge to feel Lamar's body against him. 

  
  
He grabbed Lamar's wrist and dragged him in the room, closing the door behind them. He pinned him against the wall. “I want to make love to you again~” he said, into Lamar's ear, seductively, yet with a loving tone of voice. He almost purred, as he talked. 

  
  
Lamar felt shivers when he heard the tone of his voice. He didn’t resist, he was excited. 

  
  
Riley was pulling him away from there and pushing Lamar down onto the bed, on his back. He gets on top of him, kissing his lover, on the lips. 

  
  
Lamar kissed him back, eagerly. 

  
  
Riley deepened that kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He tasted him, as they were entangling their tongues together. 

  
  
Lamar moaned in his mouth, trying to arch his body against Riley’s. 

  
  
Although, Riley kept Lamar pinned down under him. He started grinding against him, their clothed shafts rubbing together. That fabric felt good in between them. 

  
  
Lamar panted and moaned softly at that. 

  
  
Riley grinded a bit more. Then, he lifted Lamar's shirt. He kissed down his lover's dark skinned body. He was leaving kisses and touches on Lamar's nipples as well.

  
  
Lamar shuddered at that, watching him now.

  
  
Riley takes off his own clothes, and then, he stripped Lamar bare. He lastly pulls off Lamar's jeans and boxers, throwing them on the ground, with all of the clothing. 

 

They're both naked now. 

 

This male fallen angel stared at him, taking in the sight of his lover. He touched down Lamar's body again. 

  
  
Lamar gasped at Riley's touch, his body sensitive from those acts and excitement. 

  
  
Riley reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube. He left it opened. He was opening that bottle and lubing his fingers. 

 

He gripped Lamar's thigh, with one of his hands. That other hand, which had lube on it, was in between Lamar's legs. He puts these fingers against this human's hole. He was leaning over, kissing the other dark-skinned male's collarbone and neck, as he rubbed him down there. He kept going, as he pushes two of those fingers in him. He fingered Lamar, spreading him open, just like last time. 

  
  
Lamar moaned softly, getting impatient. 

  
  
Riley felt that from Lamar's emotions. "I don't want to hurt you. Let me do this." he simply replied. He was still fingering him, curling into and stretching the ring of muscle. He moved them, in and out, as he scissored around. In Lamar's tightness. 

  
  
Lamar sighed softly. 

  
  
Eventually, Riley pulls them out. He puts on that condom and lubed his erection. He made sure that it was covered. 

  
  
Riley turned Lamar onto his arms and knees. He positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. Then, he pushed in him, halfway like last time. He let out a moan, feeling Lamar's tight walls around and against his dick. 

  
  
Lamar moans as well, panting.    
  
\- "Please, Ah’ want you.." He whined. 

  
  
Riley nodded at that. He was thrusting now, in and out of him, medium paced. He feels how warm Lamar is inside, loving it. He rolled his head back in pleasure.

  
  
Lamar moaned a bit, with every thrust. 

  
  
Riley ran his hand down Lamar's back and into this other dark skinned male's hair, putting his fingers through it. He reached upwards, touching Lamar's thighs. He leans over, as he bends Lamar down, farther into the bed. He leaves kisses on this human's back. His warm breath was against that dark skin, as he panted. He gripped Lamar's hips, tightly, giving him another thrust. His thrusts were harder and deeper now. He pushed deep in him. Until he was all the way inside Lamar. Then, he pulls back and repeated this. Over and over again. 

  
  
Lamar was moaning louder, by the sensation, his eyes rolling back and tears of pleasure forming in them. 

  
  
Riley pulls out of Lamar and turns him onto his back. He held onto the other male's thighs, pushing in him again. That sensation felt really good. He moved in the same pace.

  
  
Lamar was arching his back, being close. 

  
  
Riley thrusted a bit more. He made sweet, passionate love to Lamar. He leans down, kissing Lamar's neck again, lovingly, leaving a slight dark mark on that skin. His warm breath was on there. He puts his hand in Lamar's, and entangled their fingers together. He leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips again, affectionately. He hummed softly. He felt so much love for the human male under him. 

 

Their bodies are against each other, warmth between them. 

  
  
Lamar reached his climax, eventually, moaning loudly. 

  
  
Riley came with him, in the condom again. He reaches over and grabbed the small towel near them, cleaning Lamar off. He threw it somewhere else, not caring for that thing at the moment. 

  
  
He pulled out. He breathed quietly, as he calmed down. He saw Lamar calming down as well. He stares at him. He also noticed the tears in Lamar's eyes. There was worry and concern in his eyes now. He got closer to him again. "..did I hurt you..?" he asked him, in a worried and silent voice. 

  
  
Lamar chuckled tiredly.    
  
\- "Nah, it just felt so good." He smiled.

  
  
Riley had a smile, as he snuggled and nuzzled against him. "Good." he replied at that. 

  
  
He lays down, next to Lamar now. He gets close to him and wrapped his arms around Lamar. He was holding him. He smiled warmly, also taking in Lamar's scent. 

 

There's a nice silence, which Riley liked. 

 

Riley was thinking, being in his thoughts. He loved Lamar a lot and always will. He was still smiling, mostly to himself.

  
  
Lamar was sleepy, closing his eyes. He falls asleep now. 

  
  
Riley smiles when he notices this. He did the same. His eyes are closed, falling asleep with him. 

 

It was also nice and peaceful again. 

 


	46. Rare Blue

_ Later that afternoon -  _

 

Franklin was at the flower shop. He just looked around. He saw and noticed a bouquet of blue roses. 

 

He remembered that these flowers are Tate's favorite, since Riley told him this last time they talked to each other. He got them, paying those  roses. 

 

Franklin leaves after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Tate was at the house. 

 

He's alone, by himself. 

 

This male fallen angel was sat down on the couch, as he waited for Franklin to come back. He thought about laying on the bed and taking a nap again, if the other dark-skinned male didn't return soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin was smiling, thinking about Tate. He opened his door and went in.   
  
\- "Tate?" He called his name, softly. 

  
  
Tate heard his lover's voice. He had a smile, as he talked. 

 

"In here, Sugar." he said to him.

  
  
Franklin chuckled a little bit. He went to Tate, his hands behind his back.   
  
\- "Hey." he hummed in a soft way. 

  
  
Tate was staring at him, still smiling. "Hey." he replied to Frank.

  
  
Franklin smiled slightly more, walking closer to him.   
  
\- "Ah’ brought you somethin’." he said, softly again. After saying that, then he revealed the bouquet of blue roses, giving it to Tate.

  
  
Tate stared at them, as he smiled warmly. 

 

He grabs and holds them. 

 

“Blue roses, my favorite flower. You're a man after my own heart, that's for sure.” he also told him. At the end, it was a quote from a book he read, that he had said.

  
  
Franklin chuckled quietly. 

  
  
Tate still had a smile. 

 

“Riley told you, I know it even without reading your mind. I love blue roses because they're a similar shade to my eyes. Which are rare already. My favorite colors are blue and gray. Different, strange and unique colors.” 

  
  
Franklin blushed a bit at that.    
  
\- "Well.. Ah’ still tried to surprise you." He rubbed his neck.

  
  
Tate kept his smile. 

 

"I know." He puts these roses down, carefully. Then, he walked over to him. He pulled Frank closer and kissed him, lovingly. After a few seconds, he pulls apart from that kiss, with another smile. "And I love you for it." 

  
  
Franklin smiled in the kiss, as well.    
  
\- "Ah’ love you too." he said back to him.

  
  
Tate smiles again, kissing Franklin's neck, as he was nuzzled against that skin there. 

 


	47. Sexual Drive, Like In Heat ♡

_ Two days later - _

  
  
Riley and Lamar are in the living room, on the couch. 

 

They were wearing only their boxers, as they're kissing, with their bodies against each other. 

  
  
Lamar was humming softly to the kiss. 

  
  
After awhile, eventually, Riley takes off both of the boxers, on each of them. 

  
  
Riley reached and grabs the bottle of lube that he had put out here. He opened it. He lubed the outside of Lamar's hole and his own bare shaft. He puts the bottle down on the ground, after that. He positioned his erection near the other male's entrance. Then, he grabbed Lamar's legs and spreads them wide open. He pushed inside him. 

  
  
He lets out a moan, loving the tightness in there, and that warmth from Lamar's body as always. 

  
  
Lamar grabbed Riley’s shoulders, biting his lip. 

  
  
Riley was thrusting in and out of him. He holds onto Lamar's thighs again, as he did this. 

 

He heard the phone ring, and then someone knocking on the door. But he didn't let anything or anyone distract him from their love making. He was slightly afraid someone would hear Lamar, so he covered his lover's mouth with his hand. 

 

Although, he didn't stop his thrusts and kept going. He felt it when Lamar rocked against him as he was fucked. 

  
  
Lamar was getting oddly excited about it, his length throbbing. 

  
  
Eventually, Riley moved his hand to let Lamar take a breath. He listened to him, in love with Lamar's sweet moans. He leaned down and kissed Lamar's neck. He felt this human's warm body, taking in Lamar's scent and leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. 

  
  
Lamar was panting and moaning.

  
  
Riley panted and moaned again. "Lamar~" 

 

He thrusted a bit more in him. He goes deeper and harder. He hits Lamar's prostate, over and over again. 

  
  
Lamar threw his head back and moaned more. He was close. 

  
  
Riley grabbed Lamar's shaft, his hand wrapped around it. He stroked that erection, up and down, as he was still thrusting in him.

  
  
Lamar came trembling onto himself, twitching through his exploding orgasm. 

  
  
Riley came after him, deep inside Lamar. Not for 'payback’ for what Lamar did to him last time that he was under the human male. But because he was lost in it. In that pleasure. 

  
  
Lamar didn't even notice that, he wouldn't until the male fallen angel would pull out. 

  
  
Riley breathed quietly, putting his forehead on Lamar's. He looked at the other dark-skinned male, staring into Lamar's eyes. He kissed him again, passionately. He was still in him, while being loving. 

  
  
Lamar kissed Riley back, tiredly. 

  
  
Riley just had a smile at that. 

  
  
He slowly pulled out of him. He saw some white stuff drip out of Lamar and down his inner thigh. 

 

This male fallen angel blushed shyly. 

 

"S-Sorry.." He hadn't meant to. He was just so out of it that he forgot to pull out. 

  
  
Lamar realized what had happened when he felt the leaking cum.

  
\- "It’s..alright. Ah’ll take a shower." he said, with a small smile. 

  
  
Riley smiled at him. "Want me to join you?" 

  
  
Lamar smiled and nodded. 

  
  
They both get off the couch and walk into the bathroom, still naked. They take a warm shower together. 

 

Both of them washed each other, giving kisses, here and there.

 


	48. Dirty Talk, With Passion ♡

_ Days later - _

  
  
Tate doesn't know what's going on with him. But lately he's been really wanting to fuck Franklin hard, into the mattress. It's like he is in heat or something. He has been very bold in their relationship as well. The reason was probably because of finding out about sex, feeling that sensation and hearing Frank's moans, also loving them. 

  
  
He had sat down on the couch. He was reading a book about lovers, to have a great relationship. He was on the sexual part and something caught his eye. He read it, being interested. He hummed softly in thought.    
  


 

Meanwhile, Franklin was sunbathing in the backyard, on his chair. He had fallen asleep. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
_ An hour later -  _

 

Franklin was awake, walking inside. 

  
  
Tate had closed the book, putting it away, after awhile. He looked for Franklin and found him in the kitchen, near the refrigerator. 

 

He walked over, to his lover. “Hey, I have a question to ask you.” He didn't wait for a response, as he leans against the counter. He stares at him. “Do you think I would be good at dirty talk?” he asked Franklin. 

  
  
Franklin took a beer out of the fridge, looking at him with a raised brow.    
  
\- "You? Dirty talk?" He chuckled a bit.    
  
\- "Seems unlikely that an angel talks dirty." He smirked, joking a bit. 

  
  
But Tate actually got offended that Franklin thought he couldn't. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

  
  
Tate walks away, back into their bedroom. He was in a thought. 'Hmm..I think that I can and I'II show Frank later. That he's wrong..’ He was thinking to himself. 

  
  
Franklin took a sip of his beer, shrugging it off.

  
  
Tate goes on the laptop that Franklin gave to him.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
_Later that day -_  

  
  
It was late afternoon, almost evening now. 

 

They are standing in the living room. It looked different. There was blankets and pillows on the ground, slightly surrounded by the couches. A couch was moved away, onto the wall, so that it was no longer like a circle. But rather an open space, which was visible to the large glass windows. This was all done by Tate (although Riley did help as well, while Frank had been gone). 

  
  
Tate stared at him, with lust (which is shocking, considering he's a nice soul and a fallen angel) yet affection. 

 

“Take your clothes off~ We're making love here~” he said to him. 

  
  
Franklin smirks at him, starting slowly strip his clothes. He teased Tate.

  
  
Tate just had a smirk at that. 

 

He already knows what he's gonna do to him, although he'll have to wait patiently for it. Which he didn't mind at all. He also stripped his clothing off and threw them on the ground. 

 

Everything was removed, expect his boxers. 

  
  
Their clothes were near them. 

 

 

They are both naked, eventually, bare skinned again now. They sat down on the blankets. 

 

Tate was staring a bit, taking in the sight of his lover's body. 

  
  
He crawled over, with a slight grin and gentle smirk. He kissed him, deeply and passionately. 

  
  
Franklin kissed him back, with a smirk. 

  
  
Tate puts his tongue in Frank's mouth, as he was still kissing him. 

  
  
Franklin entangled his tongue along with his angel's, pulling Tate’s hair, gently. 

  
  
Tate hums softly at that. 

 

After a minute, he pulls apart from this kiss. He got close to him. 

 

Franklin was leaning his back against one of the couches, as he sat there. 

 

Tate was kissing down Franklin's body. He goes back to the other dark-skinned male's collarbone, leaving another kiss there. 

  
  
Franklin panted softly. 

  
  
Tate kissed Franklin's neck, as he also licked it. He sucked a very dark mark on there. He bites down on it as well. 

  
  
Franklin let a soft shudder out. 

  
  
Tate smirked when he noticed this. “You like that, Sugar~?” He called Frank this nickname, that he always does. 

  
  
Franklin chuckled with another smirk.    
  
\- "Yeah~" He hummed seductively. 

  
  
Tate kept his smirk, as he goes down. He gripped onto Franklin's right leg, tightly. He was kissing the inner thigh, then he was also biting down, marking that skin on there as well. 

  
  
Franklin shuddered and let a small moan out.

  
  
Tate reached into Franklin's boxers, grabbing the other male's shaft. He stroked it, up and down. He rubbed it. He circled a finger over and around the head of Frank's dick. Then, he dragged his finger down the underside of that shaft, hard and slow. 

 

He knew that it was probably a sin and bad, but he wants to pleasure his lover. 

  
  
Franklin arched his body at that, sighing softly. 

  
  
Tate felt him get bigger in his hand. He was smirking at that, as he was licking his lips. "Already hard for me~?" he asked, near Frank's ear. 

  
  
\- "Always." Franklin said, with a grin. 

  
  
Tate still had a smirk, as he kept rubbing and stroking Franklin's erection. 

  
  
Franklin closed his eyes, getting closer. 

  
  
After awhile, Tate pulls his hand away. 

 

They get naked, taking their boxers off. 

 

Tate made Franklin get on his arms and knees. In the middle of the blankets and pillows. 

 

There's a reason that Tate had the other couch moved. It was so that they were visible to the outside, through the large glass window. With the way the house was designed, any of their neighbors could see them and what they're doing. 

  
  
Which is why Tate decided to do this during the day. 

  
  
Franklin blushed, wondering why he was doing this. 

  
  
Tate had a grin still going on, Frank had fallen into his trap. This was a small payback for what was said earlier. He grabs the bottle of lube and opened it. He lubed Franklin's hole, then he covered his own shaft. He puts that bottle down afterwards. 

  
  
He was touching him again, slowly and everywhere. He pushed in him, halfway inside. He let Franklin adjust, then he thrusts in and out of him, medium paced. 

  
  
Franklin felt embarrassed and nervous to do this. However he lets Tate do it. 

  
  
That fallen angel had remembered the few hours ago clearly, what they say to each other and started to talk that way. It was dirty and even seductively. 

 

Tate leaned down, over him. He kissed his lover's neck again, leaving a dark mark on the skin there. 

 

“What's wrong? Afraid someone will see us~? Fully naked and under me~? I wonder how loud you can get~ If they'll be able to hear you as well~” he said, in that human male's ear. He also smirked and he licked his lips more now. 

  
  
He didn't know if it was obvious to Franklin that he watched 'porn’ during his research, although Tate was a better dirty talker than the guy who was doing sexual stuff to another male in that video. And if he wasn't convincing or there wasn't enough proof, Tate was prepared to show his lover that he was serious in it. He meant what he thought earlier. 

  
  
Franklin was flustered, he was getting turned on by it. 

  
  
“You're always so tight~ So warm around it~ I know you really love it when my dick is in there, pushing against your insides~ All the way in you~” Tate's voice was low, as he lets out a moan at the end. He thrusted in him, a bit more, harder and deeper. He was in a pleasured bliss. He hoped that Frank felt the same. 

  
  
Franklin panted and moaned softly. He bit his lip, closing his eyes. He was too embarrassed to look, if someone would see them. 

  
  
Tate smirked, even grinned. He was still inside him, as he reached down and touched Franklin's thigh, caressing the inner part of it. He grabbed and gripped Franklin's shaft again, with his other hand. He stroked it, up and down a second time. 

  
  
Franklin moaned more, his body slightly trembling. 

  
  
Tate keeps stroking it, as he was still thrusting in him. 

  
  
Franklin panted quicker and came trembling.

  
  
Tate thrusts very hard in Franklin, losing himself as he was reaching his climax. He was close. He's so out of it, he forgot that he is still inside his lover. He gave a thrust again. He was thrusting all the way in him. He bottomed out, as he grips at Frank's hips. He came deep inside him. 

  
  
Franklin shivered at the feeling of cum filling him. 

  
  
Tate panted as he leans over again. He was breathing quietly. He was leaning against him, as his breath was on Franklin's back. 

 

They were both sweating and panting, as they're calming down. 

  
  
Franklin couldn’t help but think that he had loved this. 

  
  
Tate had calmed down. He loved the warmth of him, but he knew that they needed a shower, so he pull apart from Frank. He also pulled out of him, carefully. 

  
  
Franklin grunted softly at that, then he was trying to get on his feet. 

  
  
Tate gets up, standing now. He helped him into the bathroom. Instead of a shower, he filled the tub with water. 

 

They get in and take a warm bath together. 

  
  
Franklin smiled, thinking it was a nice change to use the bathtub in a while. 

  
  
Tate smiled again, kissing his lover's neck and lips, softly. In a loving way. 

  
  
Franklin had a smile. He returned the favor. 

  
  
Tate leaned against him, in this warmth of him and the bath. It was also soapy with the scent of lavender. 

  
  
Franklin closed his eyes, relaxing. 

  
  
"I love you." Tate whispered into Frank's ear, affectionately. He relaxed as well. He was being loving and caring, especially after that sex. 

  
  
\- "Love you too." Franklin hummed. 

  
  
Tate still had a smile, as he nuzzled against him. 

  
  
Franklin stroked his hair, gently again now. 

  
  
Tate was smiling. Especially at that affection. 

 

There was silence between them, like always. It was nice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Eventually, they drained the water and rinsed themselves off. They got out, drying off with towels. 

 

They walked out, into the downstairs bedroom. 

 

Both guys get in the bed again. 

 

Tate pulls a blanket halfway over them. He also pulled him over, closer and into his arms. His arms are wrapped around him, tightly. 

  
  
Franklin had a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

  
  
Tate smiles again, a bit at noticing that. He didn't mind it. 

 

They're very close, their bodies against each other again. 

 

That male fallen angel was holding his lover, as they're cuddling, snuggled with each other. He closed his eyes, with another smile. He falls asleep after him.    
  
  



	49. Twice ♡

_ Meanwhile, with the others -  _

 

They are at the apartment, in Lamar's room (except Kenzie). 

 

Lately it seemed like Riley was in a heat of some sort. Just like Tate has been acting. A heat to be inside Lamar, almost 24/7. 

 

They're on that bed. 

 

Riley touched him, kissing down Lamar's body, silently. In a loving way. He also kissed this other male's lips, quietly, as he smiled warmly. Like he always does, usually with intimacy. 

 

Lamar kissed him back, with a smile.

 

Then, Riley kisses Lamar's neck, passionately. He leaves a dark mark on the skin there.

 

Lamar’s breath grew heavy again.

 

Riley was thinking, as he was kissing Lamar's collarbones. 

 

He remembered the position that Lamar had put him in, the last time he was on the bottom. Expect he was on the left side and not in the right way. 

 

After that thought, he sat upwards, reaching and grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He slicked his fingers with the clear stuff. He puts his fingers in him. He fingered, spreading and stretching Lamar open. He was still deep in thought, during this. He had read the same book, it had that position in it when he was reading earlier. He knew about it. 

 

Lamar was gasping and blushing, he held his moans. 

 

Riley smiled as he noticed a reddish shade on the other male's face. He takes those fingers out. He lubed his erection (after putting a condom on) and covered Lamar's hole in it as well. He puts Lamar in the correct way of that position. Last time they did that this way, Lamar couldn't hear his thoughts, since he is not the angel in the relationship. Riley is, he can hear Lamar's thoughts, especially because of their soul bond. He would be sure if Lamar was comfortable with this or not.

 

He was gonna fuck him again. He gets in a better place for their love making. He had turned him around. 

 

Lamar was laying on his right side now. 

 

Riley sat upwards, onto his knees. He gets closer, pushing in Lamar. In him sideways. He holds one of Lamar's thighs, touching it gently, during this. He thrusts in and out of him. He rocked his hips back and forth, medium paced. He lets out a moan, at the feeling of Lamar's warm tight walls against his dick. 

 

During it, Lamar had his head on the pillow, as he's grabbing onto the bed sheets. 

 

Lamar was starting to feel strange on the second time of this. He was flustered. He panted and moaned softly, not knowing how long he would last. And he also wondered if all the angels had this kind of sex drive. 

 

Riley moved evenly, in the same pace. He gave another thrust to him. He moaned softly. “Lamar~” He loves moaning his name, also giving love and affection, as well as pleasure.

 

Lamar moaned Riley’s name.

 

Riley keeps thrusting, his mind gets faded. 

 

All of a sudden, he felt static in his head and then someone's voice. 

 

‘Hey there.’ It was his close friend. 

 

'Jasper?!’ Riley closed his eyes, although not stopping his movement. He still stayed in the human male under him. He also talked to Jasper. 

 

'Yeah, what's up? Or better yet, what happened? We were supposed to meet at the place again, remember?’ 

 

That's what he forgot.. 'Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something. You're just gonna have to wait.' 

 

'Ooh, what would that be?’ 

 

'Jas, get out of my head. Now.’ 

 

'Ok, fine.’ Jasper leaves Riley's mind. 

 

Riley would have to talk to him later. But, right now, he was only focused on Lamar as he gives a pleasuring feeling to him. 

 

Lamar was a teary, moaning mess.

 

Riley stared down at his lover, affectionately. He thrusted a bit more inside him again, deep and hard.

 

Lamar came onto himself. 

 

Riley came with him, after that. In the condom again now.

 

Lamar was panting.

 

Riley leaned down, breathing quietly. He calmed down, after that love making. He pulled out, slowly and carefully.

 

He cleaned Lamar off with a towel too, like last time.

 

They've had sex twice in that day now. 

 

Lamar looked at him, with a tired smile.

\- "You better be careful, my ass ain’t takin’ that circumstance any longer today." He smirked.

 

Riley tried not to smirk, as he laughed softly. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Don't worry, I won't do it to you again. I just wanna cuddle with you now." he said to him, with another smile at the end, as he talked.

 

After that, he got close to Lamar, laying down with him. He wraps his arms around him, tightly, holding him.

 

Lamar smiled and kissed Riley's forehead. 

 

Riley cuddled him, snuggling and nuzzling against Lamar again.

 

Lamar closed his eyes. 

 

Riley still had a smile. He stayed there in Lamar's warmth, as they're still cuddling. He falls asleep with him, eventually.

 


	50. Back To Normal and Emotions Running High

Berry and Trevor are at the trailer, back inside now. They're on the couch, Trevor laying down on it, with Berry sat down next to him. 

 

Trevor had a hangover. 

 

\- "..T?" Berry looked at him, a bit worriedly.

 

Trevor was holding his head. He hums in response. 

 

Berry got worried about him, placing her hand on his back.

 

"I'II be fine." Trevor said to her. 

 

Berry wasn't convinced. 

 

Trevor still felt so bad. He drank some water (because Berry wanted him to). 

 

Berry guided Trevor in the room and to lay down in bed.

 

\- "Rest." she hummed softly.

 

"I don't really want to, but fine.. Only for you. Hold me? I wanna cuddle with you." 

 

Berry brought him another glass of water to hydrate him. 

 

She smiled, nodding and getting in the bed.

 

After he drank the water, Trevor kissed his angel. On the lips, gently. 

 

Berry tensed, her breath hitching when he did that.

 

Trevor pulled apart from Berry, because he noticed that. "Sorry."

 

Berry’s eyes were on him, a slight blush on her face.

 

\- "No, do it again.." she said 

 

Trevor started to do what Berry said. He leaned in, slowly. 

 

Berry was curious, her heart fluttering to him.

 

Trevor kissed Berry again. He touched her hair, putting his fingers through these long blonde locks. He held Berry close, in his arms. He was kissing her, as gentle as he could. 

 

Berry’s eyes closed, she carefully kisses Trevor back, since she hadn’t done it before. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It's still early in the morning, only 5:29am, so the sun hasn't risen. There was a nice shade of tinted blue out there. 

 

Kenzie noticed that, staring at it. She had a smile. 

 

She lets Riley and Lamar still sleep. She had slept for awhile. So the affects on her faded away and she was female again, back to normal. She was thinking, wondering if Berry had changed back yet, since she did. Hopefully he was. 

 

Kenzie enjoyed the coldness and breeze, loving the blue. It was beautiful. Just like the eyes of one of her friends. She smiled in a soft way, at that thought. She'll talk to him later.

 

She closed those hazel eyes, letting herself fall deep into these thoughts. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They are still kissing, both of them were closing their eyes as they did. 

 

With perfect timing, the side effect of Kenzie's healing was wearing off as Berry was turning back to himself.

 

Trevor let this kiss last longer. 

 

Berry let a small hum out, not yet noticing his transformation.

 

Same with Trevor.

 

Eventually, Berry pulled away to breathe, his eyes were on Trevor, his face flushed.

 

Trevor also opened his eyes. He notices something. He smiled again. 

 

"B, you're back to normal." 

 

Berry blinked a little bit, looking at himself. He smiles widely and hugged himself happily.

 

\- "It’s good to be back." he hummed, though he went to look for his own clothes. He had to return the clothes to Kenzie sometime.

 

"What happened?" Trevor asked him. 

 

\- "I think the effect wore off." Berry said to him. He got rid of Kenzie’s shirt, watching his flat chest in awe. Then he checked his pants, he felt relieved.

 

"That’s cute what you just did." Trevor said, sarcastically. He teased him again. 

 

Berry blushed a bit, looking at Trevor. 

 

\- "I had to check that everything was fine.." he said, quietly.

 

Trevor nodded at that, in understanding. 

 

But he couldn't resist asking something else. 

 

"Is it hard?" 

 

\- "Hard?" Berry frowned.

 

Trevor sighed softly, although he didn't mind the other male's confusion much. He explained to the angel what he means. 

 

Berry suddenly felt backing up from it, remembering what the men did to him before. He teleported from the bedroom to the porch, to get some air.

 

Trevor sat upwards, frowning slightly. He was confused, also thinking that he did something to Berry which made him regret saying it and he rarely feels guilty at anything. 

 

Berry felt like plucking his wings again to take the bad thoughts away. But he can't do that where others saw him. He was rubbing his arms, anxiously.

 

Trevor gets off the bed. He walked out and over to him. 

 

"Berry, what’s wrong?" he asked, feeling worried and concerned. 

 

Berry took a shaky breath, looking back to him. He got closer to Trevor, bringing his hand on Trevor’s forehead. He closed his eyes and shared some imagery of his flashbacks with Trevor. He was too shaken to talk about it, but he could show him that the men had raped him, used him, for multiple times.

 

When he stopped, he had tears in his eyes.

 

Trevor almost felt like he was gonna cry. Which he hasn't for awhile. He wiped his slight tears away and gave him a hug. 

 

Berry stayed against Trevor's chest, feeling safe with him. 

 

Trevor holds him. "I’m here, to keep you safe, and honestly I would die for you." 

 

\- "Please don’t die." Berry stared at him again. 

 

\- "Not purposely." he added.

 

"I won't. I'm just saying. You'll be safe with me, always." Trevor told him. 

 

\- "I was supposed to be here to protect you." Berry hummed softly, smiling a bit.

 

"I know, but I would do the same for you. We can protect each other." Trevor replied at that. 

 

\- "..You won’t hurt me like they did, right?' Berry asked, in a quiet voice again, a slight fear in his eyes.

 

"Never." Trevor also said, and he meant it. 

 

Berry was staring at him.

 

\- "Since the day I met you, I already believed so. Even though it felt wrong to see them get killed.. It still felt..right to be free from it.." He told him.

 

\- "And what I felt last night.. I could feel your pleasure, but not pain. You didn’t cause me pain for your own pleasure.." Berry said, explaining it.

 

"You heard me?" 

 

\- "I felt you through our soul bond." Berry says to him, telling Trevor that. 

 

\- "So I could..feel you climaxing.. I think I did too.." He blushed.

 

Trevor was nodding, then he has another thought. 

 

"So no matter what happens, you can still hear and feel me?" 

 

\- "Unless we’re clearly far away from each other." Berry explained 

 

"..if I’m even a mile away from you..?" 

 

Berry shrugged, not being entirely sure of that.

 

\- "I sensed you were in danger when the demon attacked. I don’t know how far you were." he said 

 

"Alright then." Trevor understands it, slightly more. 

 

\- "But..my point is.." Berry looked away, shyly.

 

\- "I don’t want to just feel your pleasure through your feelings.. I want it to happen with you." 

 

Trevor shaked his head now. "Not yet." 

 

\- "Why not..?" Berry hummed.

 

"I’m not gonna take advantage of you." Trevor was saying, looking at Berry. "When you've healed emotionally, then we can." 

 

\- "..With your experience, I believe you’re right." Berry gave a small smile to him. 

 

Trevor also had a smile. "Thanks, love you." 

 

Berry smiled softly. 

 

\- "I think I love you too." 

 

Trevor remembered something. 

 

"I still promised you that date." 

 

\- "I accept that-" Berry was about to say, but Trevor’s phone rang again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slightly long chapter xD 💜


	51. Drugs, Truthful, & Promise

_Trevor remembered something._

 

_"I still promised you that date."_

 

_\- "I accept that-" Berry was about to say, but Trevor’s phone rang again._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor takes his phone out of the pocket and answered it. His voice was loud as he yelled. 

 

"What!?" 

 

Berry jumped a little bit, at the tone of Trevor's voice.

 

It was Ron, on the other end. 

 

\- "B-Boss, we have foreign buyers..!" 

 

"Well, where are they at?!" 

 

\- "A-At the airfield.." Ron said 

 

"I’ll be there soon and I better see your ass there as well." Trevor said, in a low voice. 

 

Ron stammered in agreement.

 

Trevor ended the call and told berry where he’s going. 

 

Berry got worried.

 

\- "Please take me with you.." 

 

"Ok but don’t do anything until we’re in danger."

 

\- "Alright." Berry hummed.

 

Berry looked at himself.

 

\- "Do I..look normal?" he asked 

 

Trevor looked at him, with a slight smile. "Yeah." He also remembered something. "..also just don’t show your wings." 

 

\- "I won’t." Berry said to him.

 

Trevor nodded at that. "Good, now let's get going." 

 

They get in and Trevor started driving to there. 

 

Berry got curious when he saw the airfield.

 

Ron was standing with a few men.

 

Trevor and Berry got out, walking over. 

 

"Hello gentlemen, I’m Trevor Philips."

 

These men spoke in a foreign language.

 

\- "I think they’re Russian, Boss." Ron told him.

 

Trevor grinned slightly. "Even better." 

 

Berry listened to the men, staying next to Trevor.

 

\- "Gdé produkti?" One of the men asked.

 

\- "Vás nadá padashdí a Philips." Berry informed the men. It was like he spoke Russian as his first language. It was one of his abilities - to understand every known language in the world.

 

Trevor smiled at him. He’s very impressed. 

 

\- "You brought your own translator? Smart, Trevor!" Ron says to his boss. 

 

Berry gave a small smile to Trevor, waiting for them to negotiate with his help.

 

Trevor talked to those men and after they spoke back, he looked at Berry. 

 

"What did they say?" 

 

\- "They're asking for your product." Berry told him. He wondered what it was.

 

"You heard the man, but tell them I want the money first." 

 

Berry translated for Trevor.

 

Those men gave the money to him, seeming cheerful.

 

Trevor was checking if the money is real before he gave them the drugs. 

 

Berry found out at the moment that he was a drug dealer.

 

"Nice doing business with you." Trevor tells the men. 

 

Berry was awfully quiet.

 

These buyers eventually left after the trade was done.

 

Trevor was looking at the money. It was a good deal, with no killing this time. Sometimes he has to, if it hadn't went right. 

 

\- "..You sell drugs." Berry said with disappointment.

 

Trevor snapped out of it, by his angel's voice. 

 

He was nodding. "Pretty much. That’s how I earn a living." 

 

Ron seemed confused.

 

\- "..that’s just poisoning them!" Berry didn’t let himself accept it.

 

Trevor got angry, which was rare with Berry. He hasn't lost his temper with him, until now. 

 

"So!?" 

 

\- "T-That’s wrong!" Berry argued.

 

\- "Giving them a chance to shorten their lives like that..! Why? Why humans do things like these?!" 

 

Trevor sighed. "For different reasons." 

 

Berry screamed in frustration to try to understand humans motives against common well-being and peace. He was definitely acting like a child. 

 

Ron was even more weirded out about it.

 

"Leave, Ron. Now." Trevor was saying to the glasses-wearing man. 

 

Ron didn’t need to be told twice. He left the two of them alone.

 

Trevor tries to explain it to him. "This is what I do, B.." 

 

Berry clenched his fists, biting his lip.

 

\- "You wouldn’t need to do it." he said, with a quiet voice.

 

\- "You know what that does to them..!" He looked at him.

 

"Yeah, well it happens. I don't know what it was like in heaven, probably peaceful and shit, but down here it's different. Life can be hard." Trevor also said to him. 

 

Berry pulled his own hair, sighing.

 

\- "It’s just wrong.. That they hurt each other like that.." 

 

"It’s how we do it here, most of the time." Trevor was telling Berry, like it was a fact of life. Which it is. 

 

Berry bit his lip again, while lost in a thought.

 

"It’s not always about rainbows and butterflies." 

 

\- "It’s cruel.." Berry sighed.

 

"I know, but you don’t understand the real world, not yet.." Trevor tried to get through to him. That life wasn't always simple. It was difficult too, at times.  

 

\- "Oh, I do understand..!" Berry stared at him.

 

\- "Doing drugs, drinking alcohol, hurting and raping others! It’s a living hell in here and nobody cares!" Berry was snapping.

 

Trevor felt heated, getting mad. He was trying to keep himself calm, before he would lose it, in anger. 

 

"You don’t understand what each of us humans live through every day. We have inner demons to fight." 

 

\- "Right." Berry crossed his arms. He tried to act tough with this one, even if he felt the agony in Trevor’s emotions through his past.

 

That's when Trevor finally snaps himself. He felt like Berry didn't understand, not a bit. 

 

"Fine! You have yourself been raped by your mother's boyfriend! Or that your dear mom try to drown you in the bathtub! See how that feels like!" He yelled at him, almost falling apart. Just remembering that, these memories.. 

 

Berry looked at him in silence, his walls breaking at that moment. He shifted slightly, looking down.

 

\- "..I’m sorry." he said, quietly.

 

Trevor was just staring at him. "..yeah, I bet you are." He walked away from him, towards his red Bodhi. 

 

What Berry didn't get, was that Trevor understands what he went through getting raped, more than he truly knew. 

 

"..you don't understand anyway." He told Berry as well. 

 

Berry walks with him, chasing after Trevor. He was feeling terrible for it, he felt bad for him.

 

\- "..I’m trying to learn." he said, in a quiet voice again. 

 

\- "I’m really sorry, Trev." He repeated, as he frowned. 

 

Trevor leaned against his vehicle, his back facing Berry. He has a sad look in his eyes. He only nods his head to that. 

 

"Let’s just head home now." 

 

Berry nodded again, following Trevor. He felt guilty for acting like that. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

Trevor knew that, he had calmed down, but he was still feeling sadness. He stayed silent, as he drives them away from there and onto a road, leading back. 

 

Berry took his hand, closing his eyes, and was thinking to himself. He refused to release Trevor's hand.

 

Trevor didn't mind it much, letting him do that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They are back at the trailer. 

 

Both guys are quiet. 

 

Berry couldn’t help it, he can't let it slip. He glanced at Trevor with sadness and hugged him, whether he liked it or not.

 

\- "Just remember what I told you before. I won’t leave you, no matter what." he said to him.

 

Trevor nodded at that.  

 

\- "..Unless you want me to.." Berry said, quietly again. 

 

"I don't, never leave."  

 

Berry stares at him, cupping his face, gently.

 

\- "Then I won’t." he hummed softly.

 

"You promise? Please stay with me, B.." Trevor said 

 

\- "I promise." Berry smiled a bit.

 

Now Trevor was calming down, again now. 

 

\- "I am sorry, I went too far earlier.." Berry told him, with a guilty voice.

 

"I did the same thing. So I guess that we're even." Trevor replied, telling him this. 

 

Berry hugs him again, nuzzling against Trevor's chest.

 

\- "At least I was helpful, not just breaking things." he hummed.

 

Trevor laughed softly, just remembering what Berry did yesterday, at saying that. He knew what his angel meant. 

 

Berry smiled cheerfully, trying not to laugh as well. 

 


	52. Wolves & Brother

_ Days later again -  _

 

Riley was out there. Then, he looked around near Lamar's apartment. He sensed something. 

 

He kneeled down and touched that ground. After that, he felt dark energy coming from it. A large amount. 

 

"This isn't good." he said to himself, quietly. 

 

Riley closed his eyes and through telepathy, contacted the others. Kenzie, Tate, and Berry. 

 

'I need all of you. There's something really bad that's happening where I am. It's gonna get worse. There is demons.'

 

'Alright, I'm coming.' Tate told him, through this telepathy. 

 

'Me too.' Was Kenzie's reply. 

 

Kenzie and Tate teleported to him. 

 

Tate had two of his familiars with him. That wolf and lynx cat. He left Frank behind, for his contracted human's safety. 

 

They waited for Berry now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry was helping Trevor out with some gun buyers, being his translator again.

 

It was, until Berry heard Riley.

 

\- "Trevor, I need you to head home." Berry told him, seriously.

 

\- "I have to meet up with the others." he added.

 

Eventually, explaining it shortly, he teleported himself to them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

All of them looked at Berry. 

 

Then, they all sensed that dark energy (only made through demons, sometimes evil spirits although rare) in the ground. 

 

"Everyone feel that?" Riley asked them. 

 

Tate and Kenzie nod their heads.

 

Berry shivered slightly at that. He nodded as well. 

 

Kenzie slowed time down. 

 

Just in time, it seemed, because there was black smoke, as wolves came out of it. Each wolf was demonic. 

 

One of them tried to attack Berry. Sharp teeth, claws, and all. 

 

Berry summoned his spear, quickly. He pierced the wolf’s chest, killing it. His knuckles were white from squeezing the spear in his hands, he breathed quietly.

 

Another two wolves try to get to Tate. But that didn't happen. His wolf familiar attacked the other one on the right. On the left, this demon wolf was being attacked by the lynx cat. 

 

Those others ran towards Kenzie and Riley. 

 

Kenzie puts a barrier up, protecting herself and Berry.

 

Although, she couldn't reach Riley or Tate. 

 

Which was fine by them. 

 

Riley killed two of them with his weapon, that holy blade. His knife was firmly in his hand. 

 

These demonic wolves faded into shadows as they die.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When all of the wolves are gone, that darkness didn't fade away, for some reason. 

 

Lamar came out, against what Riley said, probably worried about his fallen angels. 

 

Riley turned his head and looked at him. 

 

But before he could say anything, two figures came out of the shadows. 

 

Riley stares at them. His eyes widened. 

 

That guy looked exactly like him. He knew who it was. His twin brother.. but how? Why? 

 

"..Ray..?" 

 

Ray had a grin, darkly. "Hello, brother. How nice to see you again."

 

"..b-but you died. I saw you get killed." Riley said 

 

"Well, you were wrong." Ray said 

 

Riley seemed sad, tears in his eyes. 

 

It was like he couldn't fight anymore, knowing the enemy was his brother. 

 

These brothers, twins, were fully identical to each other. Especially in appearance.

 

Berry sensed Ray’s aura, tensing.

 

Lamar seemed confused, just staring at Ray.

 

"If it weren't for her, I would be." Ray was also saying. He pointed behind him. 

 

This girl was familiar to Lamar. It was the demonic female in his nightmares. She moved her hair out of her face to reveal an exact copy of Kenzie, although a darker version. 

 

"She's a doppelganger, of me.." Kenzie said 

 

"That's right." Her 'twin' replied at that. 

 

"The guy who had his heart ripped out and those animals mysteriously turning into demonic creatures, that was you, wasn't it?" Riley questioned her.

 

That woman nodded her head. "Of course, my beautiful art. You like?" 

 

Riley was glaring at her. 

 

After that, Ray talked again. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. We know how it goes. But, as I was saying. I'm alive and it was no thanks to you. It was a long time that I waited for you to come to get me. But you never did." There was sadness in Ray's voice. 

 

Riley tries not to cry. "I-I didn't know. I thought you died, with Rio.." 

 

"Lies. You did nothing. I suffered and you didn't even know that.." Ray told him.

 

Riley almost cried. He tried getting closer to him. "Ray..I.." 

 

Ray glared at him. With a slight sad look in his eyes as well. "Don't.."

 

Lamar was frightened by the doppelgänger, his heart racing. He didn’t know what to do.

 

Riley got very sad. 

 

He knew that this was his fault. He didn't know. But he still should've been there for his brother. 

 

Ray was staring, looking around. He saw the other dark-skinned male behind Riley. He knew this guy was someone that his brother cared for, other than the fallen angels. He faded into black smoke and appeared behind Lamar. 

 

He grabbed him. He made a black portal of shadows appear near them. 

 

"Ray, what are you doing-?!" Riley yelled out. 

 

"I'm not as friendly and nice as I used to be, brother. I'm getting revenge for what you've done. You want him back? When I contract you again through telepathy, come alone. Or he dies." After saying that, he pulled Lamar into that portal. 

 

That doppelganger followed him. 

 

"Lamar..!" Riley yells, then these shadows disappear. 

 

Only thing that could be seen anymore were Lamar’s eyes filled with fear before he disappeared. 

 

\- "No..!" Sadness was filling Berry as well.

 

Riley, Tate, Kenzie, and Berry went into the apartment. 

 

"Riley, I'm sorry that happened.." Tate said to his friend. 

 

Kenzie had a sad look. 

 

"It doesn't matter, we..I have to get Lamar back, on my own." Riley replied at that.

 

"By yourself?" Tate questioned him.

 

"I have to. He said to come alone or Lamar dies. I can't take the risk or the chance that he'll hesitate on doing it. Killing a human.." Riley also said to them. 

 

"But it's suicide.." Tate replies to that, sadly. 

 

"Probably.” Then, Riley thought about it. “Maybe not. Ray is not a demonic being.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Tate asked him. “He is, you saw what he did. Some fallen angels who don't get banished to the void, they turn into demons.” he said 

 

“That's true, but I think he is not fully a demon yet. I think that he's in transitioning. He hasn't killed anyone. Not at the moment anyway. Lamar will be his first human kill, if I don't hurry.” Riley explained 

 

“How are you gonna find him? He told you that he will send you a message through telepathy.” 

 

“That's right. That is another reason why I think he isn't a demon yet. Demons can't use telepathy, their minds aren't made for that.” Riley told them. 

 

Tate nods his head, as he agreed. 

 

Riley sighed softly. “I'II find a way to track them, maybe get Jasper's help. But until then, I have to wait..” 

 

Berry listened to them, trying to think of a plan as well. 

 

\- "I don’t hesitate to attack pure evil, but I froze about the thought of attacking your brother. You might be right that he’s still here, somehow." he said to him.

 

Riley nodded at that, agreeing with Berry. 

 

After awhile, they all talk, trying to think of something to do. To get Lamar back.

 


	53. Darkened Soul, What Happened To Him?

_ "Lamar..!" Riley yells, then these shadows disappear.  _

 

_ Only thing that could be seen anymore were Lamar’s eyes filled with fear before he disappeared.  _

 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

_ "You might be right that he’s still here, somehow."  _

 

_ Riley nodded at that, agreeing with Berry.  _

 

_ After awhile, they all talk, trying to think of something to do. To get Lamar back. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Meanwhile, Lamar had blacked out. 

 

When he was awaken, Lamar noticed that he was in a chair, his hands tied behind his back. 

 

That room was dark, with only the moonlight shining through. 

 

There was a table, bed, and nightstand nearby. 

 

But that's all Lamar could see.

 

Lamar was panicking. This situation reminded him of the kidnappings in his past. Although this was..a way more darker story.

 

Ray came in and stared at Lamar. “I wish that I could kill you right now. I really hate humans.” He growled out. It was a half-serious threat.

 

Lamar stared at him in fear.

 

Ray rolled his eyes, with a glare. He grabbed something from that table. 

 

He gets behind Lamar and tied a blindfold over his eyes. He leaned down. 

 

“Don’t you dare make a noise, of a cry for help or a scream. If you do, you'll regret it.” he said, in Lamar's ear. 

 

Then, he walked away. Instead of doing anything violent towards Lamar. He didn't hurt or harm him, at all. Which was strange, but probably a relief to Lamar. 

 

Lamar shuddered, his breath shaky. He tried not to whimper. 

 

Ray was outside of the room now. 

 

“Can I please do something to him. I would love to get my claws in him~ And after that, my babies need a snack~” That dark female said, putting her fingers through those long dark brown locks, as a creepy and insane smile was on her lips. 

 

Her demonic wolves 'babies’ were behind her, growling hungrily. 

 

Ray had a dark gaze in his eyes, as he glanced at her. “You will do no such thing, unless you want to die before him.” 

 

“Aww, you're no fun.” 

 

Ray didn't say anything to that. 

 

Their voices were muffled by the door for Lamar, so he just heard them a little bit. 

 

Lamar’s tears stained the blindfold, he was gritting his teeth. He was thinking about Riley, hoping that he somehow could hear him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley couldn't hear him, which made his lover filled with sadness. 

 

That dark magic was blocking out Lamar's presence.

 

Berry stayed with the other fallen angels, wanting to be ready if the demons came back. He was missing Trevor, he couldn’t hear or feel him while he was in LS and Trevor was in Sandy Shores. He just hoped Trevor would stay home, there he was safe.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Ray went onto the balcony, to be by himself. He's alone with his thoughts. He struggled to talk to Riley through telepathy. So he hadn't yet. Even if everything was ready. It hurts seeing him again. 

 

He wouldn't have even seen him. If he wasn't convinced by her to do so. He was sighing to himself now, snapping out of it. He didn't sense that girl going near the door which was good. He needed Lamar alive, for now.

 

Ray walks over, noticing that doppelganger getting near the door. He growls at her. 

 

This dark female backed away. "I wasn't going to do anything.." 

 

Ray didn't believe her, rolling his eyes again.

 

He goes into that room again. He closed and locked the door behind him. He ripped the blindfold off Lamar, away from this human's eyes, so that he could see. He threw it on the ground. “I'm glad to see you're still awake. I'II contact Riley soon enough.” He looked at that blindfold, then at Lamar's face. He noticed this human's tears. It hurt him, when he noticed it, for some reason. 

 

Lamar gasped a little bit, closing his eyes, tightly shut when the fold was removed. He was physically shaking in fear. 

 

Ray resisted the urge to comfort him and hesitated to hug Lamar. "Why are you so afraid of me? Is it because I'm a demon? Or that I could kill you within a second without any thoughts about it?" he asked him. 

 

He questioned this human. It wasn't to put more fear in him. But because he was wondering. He thinks to himself. He isn't a demon yet anyway.. 

 

Lamar didn’t talk to him, he refused to. He opened his eyes, staring at him.

 

Ray grinned slightly. "You have nice eyes, you shouldn't keep them closed." he told him. He still sensed fear off this human. 

 

'How does Riley comfort him? No..! Stop thinking like that! I don't want to comfort this human! I want to scare him!' he thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar looked away, his lips pursed now. 

 

“I plan to kill Riley. A life for a life. I have reason enough to. You're going to be against this, of course, considering you two are lovers. I sense you never used Riley against his will, which is a relief to me. I wouldn't want that to happen to him.” Ray said, then he talked again, before Lamar could say anything. He grabbed Lamar's chin, lifting it upwards so that he was looking at him. “I know now why Riley likes you so much~” He smirked. 

 

Then, it faded, as he released him. “Relax, I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to you.” He pulled away and was standing near that moonlight, his back facing Lamar. “That would be the last thing I'd do to anyone..” His voice was filled with sadness. Like he's experienced it before. He holds his head for a second, these thoughts racing through his mind was starting to hurt him. 

 

Lamar was utterly confused about this man’s, angel’s, demon's? - acts. 

 

\- "Just let me leave." he said, with a cracking voice.

 

Ray laughed, he was acting a bit unstable. "I won't, I can't. Sorry but not a chance in heaven or hell." He had a smile, looking at Lamar. After that, he turns around, not facing him again. 

 

Lamar decided to stay silent now. 

 

Ray calmed down and breathed silently. He had a low tone of voice, as he acted normal again. "You may think that I'm pure evil, but you should really look at some of your own kind first." 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. 

 

Ray sensed that. He turned around again, as he glared darkly now. “Have you suffered before? I bet that you haven't. I've been hurting and suffering for years. I hate humans so damn much, you're all the same.” 

 

\- "Then why did ya take me, huh?" Lamar frowned. 

 

"You're most important to my brother. He cares about you so much. I-I should just kill you..!" Ray yelled, his eyes flickering from black to normal. He gritted his teeth, anger through him. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes. 

 

Ray takes a deep breath, calming down again. "But I can't, because you're useful to me. Even if you're a human." 

 

Lamar tried to stay as neutral and distant as he could with this. He didn’t want to interact with him. 

 

Ray tried to stay calm, to keep everything in his mind from hurting. He felt sadness through him. "Why didn't he come get me..? Didn't he care..? That I was suffering and in pain..? Why wasn't he there for me..?" he said to himself, sadly. He almost cried. But holds these tears in. 

 

Lamar felt sympathy towards him. 

 

Ray resists wanting to hurt Lamar, even if the temptation was hard to ignore. He resisted the urge to give in to that anger. 

 

Lamar wished his angels would save him.

 

Ray wanted someone to understand his pain, even if it was a human. "You don't understand me.. I was saving this for Riley, but oh well.." 

 

He got close to Lamar. He puts his forehead against Lamar's. His eyes turned white, as he was staring deeply into this human's eyes. 

 

Which made Lamar's eyes turn white as well. 

 

Lamar is showed everything bad that's happened to Ray, not that there was much good in these memories. He saw Ray getting raped and tortured by bad guys. Nothing left physical scars (because of his abilities to heal), but emotionally ones and not being able to trust, was put in him from this. 

 

Ray almost started crying, being reminded of the bad memories. He pulls apart from Lamar. His stare on those eyes. He moved away from him, after a few seconds. 

 

Lamar shudders, looking at Ray. He didn’t really expect this to happen. 

\- "..Why did they do that to ya?" he asked 

 

"Why do you think? When I was a fallen angel, I tried to find someone, anyone to contract with. I didn't have much time left and found a group of guys. But as you know, angels are very naive to human ways. And that some humans are very bad. I did whatever they wanted of me, no matter how much pain it caused me. I was nothing but their plaything, a toy they could use whenever they wanted.. you wanna know what their favorite things to say to me was? 'Suck it and I'II stop' or better yet, 'just stay still and take it, like the good little whore you are'. Doesn't it make you sick? It did for me, but I couldn't talk about it, to any person." Ray talked, anger and hatred through him. It felt good to talk about it to someone who would listen. 

 

Lamar just looked at him, staying quiet. 

 

Ray got saddened. At his memories and the fact that he poured his heart out, saying things he never told anyone. And Lamar still didn't say anything to him. He didn't care if it was sympathy that he was getting. Just something. Anything. 

 

Why did no one love him anymore? Why does nobody care?! 

 

His eyes darkened. He pulls out a knife. It's still sharp, but different now. It used to be his holy blade. It's just a knife now. He cuts Lamar's ties from his wrists. He released him. But not for long. He pulled Lamar out of the chair and dragged him over to the bed. He throws him there and pinned Lamar down. He had such anger, hatred, and sadness in his eyes. His emotions were overwhelming him and making his judgement cloudy, fading out. 

 

Lamar yelped at that, he was going into a panic. 

\- "Please, don’t..!" He shuddered out. 

 

Ray really tried to hate him. But he couldn't, for some reason again. He was still glaring, as he tries to stab Lamar. To kill him. He stabbed near the heart, then the neck. He missed both times. “Why!?” His eyes turned red for a second. Then, they're turning black. His tears are crimson red. But then, his eyes turn normal and these tears are clear, as they are falling down. He was crying. “Why is this so hard? Killing you should be easy. But I haven't killed anyone before.. I should've after all that's happened to me.. You humans are all the same.” He stares at Lamar. “If our positions were switched, you'd do all those horrible things to me as well…” 

 

Lamar was breathing quickly. 

\- "..Ray." he hummed out, quietly.

\- "If ya take me back home, Ah’ show ya that we all ain’t the same." 

 

Ray dropped the knife and hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him. He cried in Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar was so confused. He slowly rested his arms around Ray. 

 

"I-If I take you back, will you care about me instead..?" Ray asked, hoping that Lamar would. 

 

\- "You’re Riley’s brother. That already kinda means that you’re family.." Lamar rubbed his neck. 

 

Riley still hugs him, smiling slightly. 

 

\- "Big brothers do take care of their siblings, so uh.. Ah’ don’t have grudges from this..kidnapping thing." Lamar chuckled.

 

Ray smiled at him. He pulled apart again now. 

 

He heard someone. It was Riley. 

 

“Ray!? Lamar?!” 

 

Ray got out of Lamar's grip. He teleported them down there. 

 

Riley saw both guys, he noticed both of them are unharmed. He was relieved. 

 

He ran over. He looked at Lamar. 

 

Then, he wrapped his arms around Ray, giving a hug to him. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Ray didn't want to listen. "I can't..” He knew that in his heart, he couldn't stay with them. He was turning into a demon. But he really wanted to be with them. His thoughts made him sad. 

 

Riley shaked his head 'no’, at leaving him alone. He holds him there, tightly and close. “I'm so sorry.” he repeated to him. 

 

Ray felt tears in his eyes again, as he cries and drops his knife (that he still had with him). 

 

“I'II never leave you alone again.” Riley promised him. 

 

Ray stayed in Riley's arms, crying a bit.

 

Lamar watched those two, feeling relief now.

 

After they pull apart from that hug, Ray wiped his eyes. He had a thought. He's still gonna turn into a demonic being. Unless.. 

 

Ray walked over to Lamar and pulled him closer. He was kissing Lamar. He formed a contract with him. 

 

It would be the first good contract he's had, considering all the others were with bad guys. He won't turn into a demon and now he will be Lamar's third fallen angel. 

 

He felt a bond with Lamar already. He also feels better. 

 

Lamar inhaled sharply when Ray had kissed him. He knew what happened, it partially made him glad. 

 

\- "You’re..welcome, Ah’ guess?" He chuckled softly. 

 

Ray had a smile in this kiss. He pulls apart from Lamar's lips. He still has another slight smile. 

 

Riley smiled at them. “Let's get back home, the others are probably worried about us.” 

 

Lamar felt relieved that he gets to head back home. 

 

Ray nodded to his brother. 

 

Riley was holding onto Ray again, as they walked away from there. 

 

That dark female watched from the upstairs window. Although, she just sighed and didn't follow them, leaving these three guys alone.

 


	54. Who's There, Hurting and Healing

_ Earlier, back with Trevor -  _

 

Trevor was confused where his angel is right now, but he knew that he’s safe. 

 

There was a knock at the trailer door.

 

Trevor looked out, from his room. He’s getting very suspicious at the person who is knocking at his door. 

 

There was another knock. But the person didn’t come in. 

 

\- "Hello?" There was a light male voice speaking. 

 

His voice reminded Trevor of Berry.

 

"Berry?" Trevor said 

 

\- "Is anyone there?" That voice asked now. 

 

Trevor opened the door. 

 

On the porch stood a guy, his frame exact shape as Berry’s - with few changes.

 

He was like a twin of him, but instead his hair was black, with a blonde and light blue stripe in the middle of it. His eyes were the shade of violet. He smiled to him.

 

\- "Oh, hello." This young male said, with a chirpy voice, just like Berry.

 

"B, what happened to you?" Trevor asked, as he walked over to him. 

 

\- "B? Oh, oh no." That male started to laugh softly.

 

\- "You must’ve mistaken me for someone else." he said 

 

\- "I’m Lou, I believe you know my brother, Berry." He introduced himself.

 

"What?" Trevor was shocked. 'I don't remember Berry mentioning a brother..' he thought, to himself. 

 

Lou just smiles to him, waiting for his next response.

 

"Berry, come back right now." Trevor said, out loud, hoping his fallen angel heard him. 

 

\- "Oh, he’s busy? Well, maybe we can wait here outside, it’s pretty." Lou said 

 

"I need to be sure that you are who you say you are." Trevor told him. 

 

Lou nodded, with a smile.

 

\- "But I prefer to wait outside, won’t you sit with me and chat?" he hummed.

 

"Sure, fine." Trevor came out and sat down with him. "Fuck with me and I’ll kill you." He threatened him. 

 

Lou smiled again, nodding. He seemed almost as absent with the threats as Berry.

 

Trevor was trying to call his lover through his mind. 'Get your ass here now.' 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ With the others -  _

 

Riley had gone to get Lamar and hopefully Ray back. 

 

Berry was talking with Tate when he heard Trevor. He promised to be back in a bit, as he used his ability to teleport home. 

 

Lou stood by Trevor when Berry teleported to them, looking at the other young man in confusion.

 

\- "You called me." Berry said 

 

Trevor was standing again now. "This guy claims that he’s your twin." 

 

Lou’s appearance began to change, his eyes turning black and his teeth turning into daggers. 

 

\- "I have no twin..!" Berry said and spread his wings, dashing to the demonized version of him before it sunk his teeth on Trevor. 

 

This one was a much more stronger demon than the last one they encountered before. 

 

Trevor was starting to scream in pain. But he is trying hard to kill that damn demon. 

 

Berry summoned the head of his spear, using it as his knife. He tore the demon off Trevor, but before he got to strike its heart, the demon was over the angel. It’s claw ripping the pale skin of his chest open. 

 

That demon was barely looking like a human anymore. It was just a pitch black disfigured ghoul with red eyes.

 

Trevor's eyes widened. He was afraid for Berry. He was filled with worried. He didn't want his angel to die. 

 

"Berry!" 

 

Berry groaned in pain, trying to reach the heart of the demon. It was faster than the angel, finding its way behind him and grabbing his wings with its claws. Berry tried to struggle off its grip, screaming.

 

’Kenzie, save him’ Berry tried to call her to treat Trevor’s injuries, before he teleported himself with the demon away from them.

 

He knew it was a mistake to stay by himself. But he couldn’t afford this demon to hurt Trevor any more.

 

Trevor is in so much pain, although he's ignoring the pain because he is more concerned about Berry than himself. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie heard him and flew to where Trevor is. 

 

She closed her eyes and healed Trevor's wounds.

 

"Where is B at?!" Trevor yelled, out of fear for his angel's well-being, instead of anger. 

 

Kenzie flinched a little bit, her eyes still closed. "Don't yell at me while I'm trying to heal you! Unless you want to die. I don't know where Berry is yet. This healing was at his request."

 

Trevor nodded, worrying about him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

This demon started tearing the angels wings. 

 

Berry cried out in pain, he used his blade to stab the demon multiple times. 

 

That demonic being was starting to get weaker when the angel’s willpower only boosted him to survive.

 

Berry was on top of the demon, stabbing it repeatedly in the heart. The demon was already dissolving, but the angel wasn’t stopping. One of his wings was hanging in a dislocated position, his feathers ripped here and there. These ripped marks in his chest were bleeding. His eyes were filled with tears of pain, his wings trembling. He screamed to release the anxiety and fear from his mind.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie flew to her friend. "B, please calm down!"

 

Trevor wasn't too far behind. 

 

Berry broke down crying, from both tension and pain. 

 

Kenzie couldn't let him suffer anymore. She healed his wounds, first those bloody deep cuts, then Berry's wings. She managed to put them back together and fix these wings. 

 

Since they were demon made injuries, they took more time to heal as a whole. Berry knew he wouldn’t be able to fly after he was fully healed, not that would do it anyway. But taking away something so special from him, made Berry feel sad. 

 

Kenzie knew it as well. She leaned against his back and cried, tears falling down. 

 

After she healed him, Kenzie fainted and falls unconscious, lying on the ground. Healing Trevor, then to heal demon caused wounds from B, made her body feel weak. She needed rest. 

 

Berry lifted Kenzie up, teleporting her back to Lamar’s apartment. 

 

Then, he teleported himself to Trevor. He too, was exhausted from traveling like that so much in a short time. He collapsed in Trevor’s arms.

 

"Berry.." Trevor whispered, mostly in relief, that his angel and lover would be okay. 

 

Berry opened his eyes, looking at him.

 

Trevor sighed softly again. "It’s all my fault." 

 

\- "No.." Berry said, quietly.

 

"It is, I let him near me, and now you're hurt." Trevor said to him. 

 

\- "But you’re safe." Berry smiled in exhaustion.

 

Trevor nods at that. "So are you." 

 

Berry hugged him.

 

Trevor picked Berry up and carried him in his arms. "It’s gonna be alright."

 

Berry had a slight blush, staring at him.

 

Trevor also stared at Berry. He was carrying him into their room. 

 

"Now you need to rest. I’ll make you some food." 

 

\- "Ok." Berry hummed softly, nuzzling against Trevor’s neck. 

 

\- "I love you." he said as well, in a quiet voice again. 

 

Trevor kissed Berry's neck, gently. After that, he puts him down on the couch, carefully. Instead of on the bed. So that he could watch him as he cooked. He started making them something to eat. It was spaghetti. 

 

Berry smiled, with a blush, before closing his eyes for a moment. He drifted off to sleep.

 

He had his wings spread out while he was asleep. They are damaged, but with Kenzie’s healing, they weren’t dislocated anymore.

 

After awhile, it seemed, Berry was waking up after a small nap. He yawned quietly, stretching himself and his wings. He winced in slight pain. 

 

Trevor had a worried gaze in his eyes, although he didn't tell Berry his concern. He was silently hoping that his fallen angel can't sense it off him. Which he probably could. 

 

"Your food is done." he tells him. 

 

Berry has another smile. He made his wings disappear. Then, he went to Trevor, eagerly.

 

"Rest on that couch and I’ll give it to you there." Trevor says 

 

Berry nodded, sitting on the couch. He wondered why Trevor was doing it, taking care of him. 

 

It was like Trevor was reading his mind himself. "Because I want to." 

 

\- "Alright then." Berry said, in a soft way. 

 

Trevor gives the food to Berry. He sat down, next to him, and watched Berry as he was eating. 

 

Berry was curious about this food that he hadn’t seen before. 

 

Trevor kisses Berry's forehead. He takes in that sweet scent coming from him. 

 

Berry let Trevor do what he wanted. His eyes were on him. He enjoyed the taste and texture of the food.

 

When he was done eating, Berry leaned closer to Trevor and kissed his lips.

 

Trevor smiled, also kissing him. 

 

After he pulled away, Berry noticed that he had messed Trevor’s face. He blushed in embarrassment, starting to wipe it off, then from his own.

 

\- "Sorry." he said, quietly again. 

 

Trevor laughed softly. "It's okay." 

 

Berry was smiling a bit.

 

\- "Thank you for the food, Trevor. It was nice." 

 

Trevor kept his smile. "Anything for you." 

 


	55. Worry, Telepathy, and Caring

Riley, Ray, and Lamar headed back to the apartment. 

 

They get inside.  

 

But when they walk into the apartment, all of them see Kenzie on the couch in a dreamless sleep. 

 

At first, Riley had a smile, as he walked over and tried to wake her up. 

 

"Hey, Kenzie, get up. I know you had missed Ray as well." Although, she didn't even move. He shaked her, slightly. "Kenzie..?" He was worried now.

 

Lamar got worried as well. 

 

Riley called down Leo in a slight panic, not knowing what was going on. 

 

Kenzie is a deep and heavy sleeper, but this was a bit much. 

 

Leo walked over and checked on her. His hands over her head. His eyes are closed. 

 

Ray had a look of worry in his eyes. "I-I didn't do this, did I..?" 

 

"No, you didn't." Leo reassured him. He opened his eyes. "She'll be fine, after a lot of rest. She used a lot of magic to heal someone. A fallen angel who suffered from a demon attack.. She has healed him twice now, not caring for the dangers of doing it. But after she gets rest and lots of sleep, Kenzie will be alright. When she wakes up, Riley, you should warn her not to do this again. No matter what. Because as far as I'm concerned and know, from looking inside her soul.. Her body can't take much more of that.." he said to them, mostly to Riley at the end. 

 

Riley nodded his head, sadly, and worrying about her. 

 

Lamar wondered if something happened to Tate while he was gone, as Leo spoke about an injured fallen angel. 

 

Riley felt Lamar's worry and sensed it. He also heard what Lamar thought. 

 

Ray did as well. 

 

'Tate, you might wanna get down here, we all need to see if you're okay.' Riley said through telepathy to his friend. 

 

'Ok, I was just with Frank.' Tate said to him, through his mind. 

 

Tate teleported into Lamar's apartment, next to them. He gives them all a smile. "I'm alright, it seems you all are too." After saying that, he looked at Kenzie on the couch. His eyes held concern in them. He kneeled down, next to her. "Kenzie.." he said, with a quiet voice, filled with a sad feeling. 

 

Leo was sensing that. "She'll be okay, after some rest. She will wake up again." 

 

Tate nods his head, in understanding. "Alright."

 

\- "Then..who was hurt?" Lamar was wondering.

 

They all looked around them. 

 

"It has to be Berry. He's the only fallen angel not here." Riley replied at that. 

 

"That's true." Tate said, after him. 

 

Leo nodded, as he agreed with that.

 

"And besides Kenzie had healed him before, when it was demon caused." Tate also told them. 

 

"Yeah, and as I said before, this sleep state was caused by healing the same fallen angel who had wounds from demons, twice now. Which has to be Berry." Leo said, telling them this as well.

 

Lamar also nodded at that. 

 

Riley sighed softly. "We'll talk to him later, about that and ask him. For now, let's all rest ourselves." 

 

Ray nods his head at that. 

 

Tate was standing now. He said his goodbyes, then he was heading back to Franklin's house, with a snap of his fingers. 

 

Leo left as well, back to heaven.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley watched as Lamar went into the bedroom (with him telling his lover that he'll be there soon). 

 

Ray was sat down near Kenzie. 

 

After looking at them, Riley goes out onto the balcony again. He closed his eyes and used telepathy to contact Berry through it. 

 

'B, you there? Are you okay? Be honest and truthful to me, were you injured by a demon and got wounds from it?'

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry smiled to Trevor, until he excused himself when he heard Riley. He went on the porch, closing his eyes.

 

’A demon lured Trevor away from safety and attacked him. I killed it, but it got me quite bad.’ he told Riley.

 

'Damn. Did Kenzie heal you?' Riley also asked him.

 

’Yes. She fainted, but I took her home. I’m too weak to teleport back right now’ B said 

 

'That's bad, I hope that you're alright. But there's something I have to tell you. It's about Kenzie, you need to know. She's in an unconscious state from healing you twice. She is resting and will be asleep for awhile, probably days. Instead of hours. She'll be okay. But I just thought that you should know.' Riley tells him, saying it through his mind.

 

Berry was a little shaken by the information.

 

’I owe her an apology. I never meant to overdrive her strength’ he said, sadly.

 

'It'll be okay, B. She wanted to help you, she'd always save you, even if it meant hurting herself. She cares about you very much, just like the rest of us. She only needs rest and then she will be alright. Don't worry about it.' Riley told his friend, in the telepathic connection, linked through their minds. 

 

’Alright’ Berry hummed.

 

’..Did you find Lamar?’ he asked 

 

'Yeah, he's safe and here. I found Ray too. Me and Lamar convinced him to stay with us. He even formed a contract with him.' Riley explained this to him. 

 

Berry smiled a bit. 

 

’Ray.. Ri, I’m glad you found your brother’ 

 

’I wish to meet him when I’m able to travel again’ he added 

 

Riley had a smile as well. 'Thanks and of course, when you're okay, you should come over.' 

 

’I will. Stay safe, all of you’ Berry told him, feeling relieved how things turned out. 

 

'Yeah, we will. Take care, B. Until we see each other again.' After that, Riley ended that telepathy mind link. 

 

Berry opened his eyes, looking at the sundown in Sandy Shores. He was lost in his thoughts, watching the horizon. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley also opens his eyes, staring at this dark blue sky. 

 

It would be night soon enough. 

 

He smiled at the beautiful sight.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry went back inside, his expression slightly sad. 

 

He looked at Trevor, slightly snapping out of these thoughts. 

 

"What’s wrong?" Trevor asked him, a bit worried again.  

 

Berry’s eyes watered, he looked away from him.

 

"I’m really worried about you." Trevor admitted, telling him that. 

 

Berry just spread his arms out, reaching towards him for a hug, naively like a child.

 

Trevor wraps his arms around him. "You alright?" 

 

Berry told him about Kenzie, while he was against Trevor's chest again. 

 

Trevor didn’t know what to say, honestly, at the moment. So he just listened. 

 

\- "It’s my fault that I wasn’t good enough to protect myself.." Berry said, quietly.

 

"No, it isn’t. Don't ever think that." Trevor said to him. 

 

\- "I’m not strong enough.." Berry buried his face into Trevor's jacket. 

 

"You are, you're actually very strong, more than you know." Trevor replied at that. "I want to keep you happy." 

 

\- "I have to stay on guard, protect you." Berry said, pulling away from him.

 

"I know, but I wish that things were different. That you could have a break from everything.." Trevor also said. 

 

Berry sighed.

 

\- "It’s our job, we’re here for our humans." he said, firmly, summoning a spear in his hand.

 

"You need to rest and that’s final." 

 

\- "I have to keep you safe." Berry frowned, looking at him.

 

"You can’t take care of me if you're injured." 

 

\- "I’ll do it over my dead body." Berry huffed.

 

"Please rest, do it for me." 

 

Berry gave up, sadly. He made his spear vanish. 

 

Trevor is rubbing Berry's back, gently, to help him to calm down. "I’m gonna keep you safe, always." 

 

Berry tensed again when Trevor focused on touching his back. 

 

\- "Careful." he said, quietly, his shoulder blades being more sore and sensitive from the injuries. 

 

"Sorry." Trevor says, as he meant it. "I wish that I had a bathtub so you can relax more." 

 

\- "It’s your time to sleep, T.." Berry hummed to him, with a small smile. 

 

"I already went to sleep earlier." Trevor told him. 

 

\- "No, you have to sleep tonight too." Berry said as well. 

 

"I have stuff to do.." 

 

\- "I don’t want you to get hurt.." Berry clinged to Trevor’s shirt.

 

"Fine but I’ll take a shower first." 

 

\- "I’ll wait for you in bed." Berry said, innocently.

 

"Want to join me in the shower?" 

 

\- "Ok." Berry smiled slightly. 

 

Trevor walks into the bathroom. He removed his clothes. He turned it on, getting that water warmer. "Nice." 

 

Berry removed and folded his own clothes, before following Trevor. He stopped by the mirror, looking at his scars from the reflection.

 

"You're still beautiful." Trevor kept his voice to a quiet tone, his eyes softened. He always tries to be gentle with Berry. 

 

Berry looked at him, shyly, blushing at what he said. This reddish shade spreading onto his neck too. 

 

"Like what you see?" Trevor was asking, trying not to smirk. 

 

Berry stared at Trevor’s body, adoring him.

\- "Yeah." he hummed softly.

 

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Trevor smirked, then he smiled with gentleness. "Let me wash your body." 

 

Berry nodded, stepping in the shower. That water was warm, this time. He preferred a warm shower. 

 

Trevor also gets in. He is washing Berry's body, gently. "It’s gonna be okay, everything will be." He promised him. 

 

Berry’s eyes were on Trevor, he was staring at him, with so much love. 

 

That made Trevor smile. 

 

Berry started returning the favor, washing Trevor’s body. It was the first time he touched his human more.

 

Trevor felt weird that someone else is washing him, but at the same time, it feels so good as well. 

 

This angel’s fingers caressed Trevor’s body, lovingly.

 

"Thanks." Trevor still had a smile. He hummed silently, at Berry's nice touch. 

 

Berry smiled to him.

\- "Am I doing it right?" he asked, as he tilted his head. 

 

"Yes you are. This is very nice." Trevor was telling that to him. 

 

Eventually, Berry was done washing Trevor.

 

Berry let Trevor wash him.

 

Trevor washed Berry's back, very carefully now. 

 

Berry didn’t back off from Trevor’s touch. His breath hitched a bit, but he let him touch his back. 

 

"I’m not gonna hurt you." Trevor talked quietly, promising him that. 

 

Berry leaned slightly against Trevor's gentle, affectionate touch. It felt nice, even if his shoulder blades are sensitive. 

 

"Let me know if I’m hurting you." 

 

\- "It feels nice." Berry hummed quietly now. 

 

"I bet it does, and you're gonna love it." 

 

\- "Love what?" Berry asked him. 

 

Trevor tensed, as he realized what he just said. 

 

"Nothing.." 

 

Berry was confused about what was in Trevor’s mind. He turned around, eventually, giving a kiss on Trevor’s chin as a ’thank you’. He smiled to him. 

 

Trevor felt very happy. 

 

\- "What is it?" Berry asks in a soft voice. He was tilting his head again. 

 

"I'm just happy with you." Trevor said 

 

Berry gave him a small, sheepish smile.

 

\- "Your mood has improved, I’m glad." 

 

"It's because I have you by my side." 

 

Berry pressed his forehead against Trevor’s chest, closing his eyes and staying close to him. 

 

Trevor had another smile now. His arms are around Berry's waist. He holds him again. 

 

"Let’s get out of the shower." 

 

Berry nodded to him, enjoying Trevor’s touch.

 

They both got out of them. Both guys are drying off too. 

 

Trevor leaned down, kissing him. 

 

Berry blushed a little bit. 

 

He smiled slightly. He leans in for that kiss.

 

Trevor deepened it, slowly. 

 

Berry was still blushing, cupping Trevor’s face while he kissed him.

 

"You're gonna get cold if we don’t get out of here." Trevor told Berry this. 

 

\- "But I’m feeling hot.." Berry hummed.

 

"With me, true. But eventually you will get very cold." Trevor said to his angel. 

 

\- "Alright." Berry said, pulling apart from him.

 

Trevor was still holding his lover close. 

 

After awhile, it seemed anyway, he wrapped a towel tightly around Berry. To keep him warm. 

 

Berry smiled at the caring, that Trevor gave. His eyes are on him.

 


	56. Happier, Inner Pain, Fighting, Drama, & Sorrow

Trevor walked around, in only his gray boxers. He didn't feel like putting on the rest of his clothes. 

 

\- "You will get cold." Berry said to him, hearing his thoughts.

 

Trevor shrugged slightly, not really caring about it much. 

 

Berry decided to copy him, doing the exact same thing. 

 

He looked outside of the trailer window, his eyes sparking when he noticed the stars.

 

Berry made his way outside, on the yard. He didn’t care that he was only wearing his boxers (which are white). He felt the cold sand under his feet. He just looked at the sky in awe. 

 

It was like he's hypnotized, just looking, smiling.

 

Trevor watched him, silently. He smiled softly.

 

"Do you love the stars?" 

 

\- "I wish that I could fly to them, touch them." Berry hummed, reaching his hand upwards like he would grab one of the stars.

 

"I thought that angels could." 

 

\- "Never tried." Berry said 

 

\- "..can I ask something from you?" he asked, his eyes still looking at the stars.

 

Trevor nodded at that. "What is it?"

 

\- "Will you take me to that mountain again, when my wings have healed?" Berry asked 

 

Trevor kept his smile. "Sure. When you don't hurt at all, I will take you." 

 

Berry turned around to look at Trevor. He smiled happily.

 

"You truly do love to be in nature, kinda like me, but what’s your favorite animal?" Trevor was also asking. He wondered this. 

 

\- "I love all living beings." Berry smiled again. 

 

Trevor has another smile, at hearing that. 

 

"That's nice, I guess." He felt happier with him, than he had been for years. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_Meanwhile, with the others again now, back at that (Lamar's) apartment -_ **

 

Eventually, Riley walked back inside there.

 

Riley goes into the room that he shares with his lover. He saw him and noticed that Lamar is still awake. He closed the door behind himself. 

 

He walks over and sat down on the edge of the bed with Lamar. 

 

“I'm glad that you're okay.” he said, with a slight smile. His stare was also on him, especially in Lamar's eyes.

 

Lamar smiled to him. 

\- "Likewise.. Ah’ was worried that your brother would.." He looked away, worry filled him again. 

 

"Yeah.. I don't think he would've.. but he has suffered a lot…" Riley said to him. 

 

Lamar nodded.

\- "Ah’ felt bad for him." he said 

 

Riley just had a sad look, thinking about it and wondering what happened to Ray, the thought of his brother suffering really hurt him.

 

\- "Ah’ don’t know why he trusted me." Lamar said, quietly. 

\- "..ah’ guess it’s because of you." he hummed.

\- "And that saved me, you." He smiled. 

 

Ray nods his head. "That and probably because he was crying out for someone, anyone to care about him. I wonder what happened to him.."

 

Lamar nods his head, in agreement as well. 

 

"Do you know? It's probably unlikely. But if he was willing to trust you, maybe he said something or even showed you..?" Riley asked him. 

 

Lamar had an urge to keep it a secret, but he knew that he couldn’t.

\- "..Yeah, he did." he talked in a quiet voice again. 

 

"..what is it?" Riley asked, then he heard something. 

 

Riley walked over towards the door and leaned against it. He heard quiet crying. 

 

He opened the door and Ray falls backwards onto the ground. 

 

"Ray..? What ya doing here? I thought you would be asleep now." 

 

Ray sat upwards, he tried to hide that he was in tears. "I-I'm sorry.." He tried to crawl away. 

 

But Riley puts his hand down Ray's shoulder. 

 

Ray flinched slightly. 

 

Riley noticed that. 

 

His brother was afraid of being grabbed from behind by someone he can't see? 

 

"Why are you sorry?" Riley had sadness in his eyes, as he stared at him. He wished that he knew what happened to him.. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him. He felt it as Ray's body shaked. "Shh, it's okay, you're alright. Why are you shaking? It's only me. You're gonna be okay, I promise." He whispered to him, as he comforted Ray.

 

Lamar just looked at them. 

 

"S-Sorry, when I had Lamar there. After I showed and told him the stuff that happened to me, he didn't say anything. Which made me very sad and hurt, angry as well. So I attacked him and tried to 'kill' Lamar. But I didn't want to. And I'm sorry." Ray told his brother. 

 

"You don't have to be sorry. It's alright." Riley eyed Lamar from where he was, clearly still sad. He had mixed emotions, although it was mostly of upset. He wasn't happy with Lamar that is for sure. 

 

Lamar sighed and looked away. 

 

Riley looked at his brother. "Why don't you take a bath and relax? I need to talk to Lamar, alone." 

 

Ray just nodded. He crawled, then stands as he walked away. 

 

Riley was closing the door after that. He stayed quiet for awhile, trying to get his thoughts clear.

 

\- "..What’s wrong?" Lamar asked 

 

Riley rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. 

 

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation, but here it goes. I care deeply for you, Lamar, and for my brother as well. How could you not say anything? He poured his heart out to you. And you said nothing. No wondered he attacked you. Never, ever stay quiet with someone unstable in the room, especially when they tell you personal stuff that they've probably haven't told anyone. In that situation, you're supposed to talk them down, because if not, some of them will want to kill you for not saying anything. Silence isn't the only answer. I bet if it was me, you would've said something to calm me down and probably hold me close. But because it was my brother, it was different and you didn't do anything, nothing to help him. I know you were afraid, but you should have at least showed you cared for him. Because I wasn't there. Why couldn't you do that..?" Riley said, he had a silent voice at the end, as there's tears in his eyes. 

 

Lamar wasn’t buying it, his eyes rather cold than usual. 

 

\- "Huh? You’re telling me that Ah’ should’ve trusted someone Ah’ didn’t even know, who was almost a demon, when before, demons have nearly killed you, Kenzie, and me..? Ah’ didn’t know where Ah’ was, whether if Ah’d stay alive any longer!" Lamar argued. 

 

Riley's heart was hurting that he was actually fighting with Lamar about this. He didn't want to fight with him. But he couldn't resist yelling back. He holds back tears. 

 

"I know you were scared! It was faint, but I felt it! You don't understand having to worry about two others that you care about, in this situation, and trying to figure out how to get you two out safe, also alive! You should've said something! I know the Lord put sympathy and understanding in humans. Even angels have it more than them." He didn't want to be angry and sad, upset. He wanted Lamar to kiss him, for them to hold each other. He was almost about to cry. 

 

Lamar frowned, sighing in irritation. 

\- "But we humans can’t be as great as you. We don’t always make the best choices, a’ight?!" He snapped. He got out of the bed, ready to leave the room. 

 

"I didn't say that!" Riley stares at him. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking." he replied, angrily. 

 

A bitter overwhelming feeling was surrounding him. It hurt so badly.

 

\- "Bite me." Lamar huffed, walking past him. 

 

Riley glared at him. 'Bitter..I have to get out of here..' He snapped his fingers and teleported somewhere else. 

 

Lamar was trying to contain his anger towards the situation as well.

 

He felt it was unfair that they blamed him. He didn’t ask for him to get kidnapped and scared, threatened to be killed.

 

Lamar was clenching his fists, sighing again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley was on a roof now, the same one that he was with Jasper. He sat down in the middle, on the ground. 

 

'I just wanted to talk to him..I didn't want to fight, I made everything worse...' he thought, to himself. 

 

He already felt guilty, full of regret. 

 

Riley hugs his legs and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Two days later -**

 

Riley hasn't come back yet, he's still nowhere in sight. Kenzie was still asleep, not waking up. 

 

And Ray locked himself in a room, so filled with sadness that he was unable to get out there and find his brother. None of Lamar's fallen angels would be able to be there for him, at the moment. He was 'alone' for now. 

 

Lamar had stayed stubborn, not giving up on his side. But he felt frustrated how things have turned out. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley was still on the roof. His mind was faded, thinking as he was deep in his thoughts. He had sat down on the edge of it. He wasn't worried if he'd fall. He didn't care at the moment. 

 

He still felt so many emotions at once. Sadness, anger, hurt, upset, guilt. He looked down, as he sang softly. 

 

" _..I'm waiting for the rain.._ " Then, he was singing something else. " _..despite how the world decides to see my life, will I still have a chance for us to say goodbye, over and over again.. Through all the madness of falling in love..._ " He can't feel Lamar's emotions or hear him through this human's thoughts, in his mind. Because he was far away, so Lamar's presence was faint again. 

 

Riley cried, tears falling down. It was probably natural to get into a fight with a lover, but it got him was thinking he didn't deserve to be Lamar's angel or to even be around him. Or to have happiness (for letting Ray suffer alone and 'hurting' Lamar). When Kenzie wakes up, Lamar will have her, he didn't need him anymore. Not after he made him angry. She'll be a better angel for him than he ever was. 

 

He kept crying, letting his wings out since he had his invisible ability on. He touched them, and remembered Lamar had smiled when he was touching each feather. He was remembering every good memory with Lamar, which hurt even more. He couldn't snap out of these thoughts. Which made him very sad. He cries silently. '..I'm sorry, Lamar and Ray..' 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was worried about all of them.

 

After awhile, a voice in Riley's head (which was Jasper) convinced him to get back. That Lamar did need him. 

 

Riley puts his wings away and finally headed back to Lamar's apartment. But when he gets there, the male fallen angel kept his distance and stayed quiet. 

 

He felt like he would cry if he even looked at him right now. 

 

Lamar was relieved that Riley was back. Although, as he wasn’t talking to him, neither did he do that back. 

 

So he just focused on taking care of Kenzie, since neither of the brothers seemed talkative. 

 

Kenzie was still asleep. Like sleeping beauty or something similar to that. 

 

Ray stayed with them. He was in the bath, it's slightly warm. He's been in there for awhile, almost two hours, as he ignored anyone nearby. He had the door closed, but not locked. He stays in there, alone, liking to be by himself. In that silence. He was in his thoughts, thinking. 

 

Then, he scrubbed himself, over and over again. He tried not to be reminded of those bad memories. In his mind, although, he felt better, with Riley being there for him. In his heart, he knew that they cared. 

 

Riley was laying on Lamar's bed, resting there. He takes in that smell from the blankets, it was Lamar's scent, which he loved. It made him feel slightly better and a little bit happy. 

 

He falls asleep, and when night came, he was still there. 

 


	57. Fate, Forgiven, & Making Love with gentleness again ♡

_Riley was laying on Lamar's bed, resting there. He takes in that smell from the blankets, it was Lamar's scent, which he loved. It made him feel slightly better and a little bit happy._

 

_He falls asleep, and when night came, he was still there._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was standing on the balcony, lost in a thought. 

 

He was still there, even though it was getting late. He felt again like he didn’t belong to the angels. It was like he was the flaw and every one of them were against him. 

 

Jasper sighed softly. 'Why are you humans so stubborn?' Was the voice in Lamar's head. Until this angel appeared behind him. 

 

Lamar was frowning quietly, at the voice. He didn’t notice Jasper yet. 

 

Jasper touched Lamar's back, with his finger.

 

Lamar gasped slightly. He got startled, flinching and turning around. 

 

\- "Ah’ knew Ah’ had heard that voice before." Lamar crossed his arms. 

 

"Yeah, you have. Hello again." Jasper replied at that. 

 

He didn't have his wings out, as he fixed his dark gray dress shirt and started touching the brim of his fedora hat, like he always does. 

 

Lamar frowned a bit again, wondering what he wanted. 

 

"But enough of this normal talking, I'm actually here because of business, with you." Jasper replies to noticing that. 

 

Lamar raised his brow. 

 

\- "What kind of business?" he asked 

 

"It's simple really. I'm gonna set things straight before everything falls into disaster. You both need to stop acting like this or something very bad is going to happen and it'll end with your sweet angel's death. Riley doesn't blame you. In fact, he hates himself right now. For everything that's happened. And you're gonna have to talk to him. Because like it or not, you need him and he really needs you, more than he likes to admit." Jasper said to him, as he told Lamar this. 

 

Lamar still kept his arms crossed, listening to him. 

 

"Now as Kenzie has told you before, Leo can see the future. He had a vision. He doesn't know when it's gonna happen, but probably soon. In it he saw Riley's death, by the claws of a demon, piercing into his heart which made him bleed to death. He didn't have the will to fight off the attack, so full of self-hatred and thinking you wanted him dead, that you hate him over a fight. Which already broke his heart, doing so. That you thought he was a bad angel, who didn't deserve to be with you." Jasper also said, hopefully Lamar would get it, that he needs to talk to Riley. 

 

Lamar sighed, shaking his head. 

\- "Why are angels so stubborn.." he muttered. 

 

"I don't know, you tell me, because we're not all like that. Riley has been my friend for a long time, I care for him deeply. But I can't stay here much longer. Which is why you have to do this. Lamar, I really like you, but understand this warning. If you let Riley die, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, with other stuff that will happen as well." That brim of this fedora hat made a shadow over him, which made his eyes appear darker. 

 

Lamar squinted at him. He understood his words, but he didn’t respect the fact he was blamed for something that hasn’t happened. 

 

Jasper looked at him, as he saw and noticed that. "Relax, I'm not blaming you ethier, darling. I gave you a warning because in the past, instead of the contracted human dying, the fallen angel died. Which lead to the human falling into a depression, that couldn't be crawled out of. It happens each time, especially when they're lovers." he said to Lamar, as well. 

 

\- "It works with people too." Lamar noted. 

\- "Losing someone forever is always depressing. Like Ah’ would want that for anybody." He huffed. 

 

Jasper nodded, in understanding. He kisses Lamar's cheek. "Save my friend and you'll get something good in your life. With peace and your lover back." 

 

Lamar blushed slightly at that. 

 

Jasper smiled, pulling away. He touched the brim of his fedora hat again. "I have to leave now. Bye and take care, Lamar, please talk to Riley after I'm gone." 

 

Lamar gave Jasper a nod. 

 

Jasper leaves, after his goodbye to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After this angel had left, Lamar rubbed his face with a sigh. Then, he went to knock on the bedroom door before entering. 

 

Riley opened his eyes. "Oh, hey." he said, quietly. He didn't look at Lamar. Still afraid that he'll cry. "I'm sorry that I had fallen asleep here, in your bed. I'II sleep somewhere else.." He started getting off that bed. 

 

\- "Don’t move." Lamar said, quickly, not meaning it to sound bad.

\- "..Ah’ mean, stay.. Ya need sleep. Ah’ want that ya sleep in here." 

 

Riley flinched slightly at that, getting startled. He sat down on it again. "A-Alright then.." 

 

Lamar sighed a bit, sitting next to him. 

 

\- "..Ah’ know things have been bullshit for the last few days, but you’ve taken it too far." 

\- "These things come and leave, you have to get through them." he added. 

 

Riley puts his arm upwards, gripping the back of his wrist, with his other hand. It was a nervous habit he had. He also does this when he's sad. 

 

"What do you mean? I'm sorry, if I-I upset you and you have started hating me now. I didn't mean to get you angry, I just wanted to talk, but then we had a fight. I always mess things up, I can't do anything right..it seems.." His voice was still quiet. 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes, slightly, and he took Riley’s hand. He knew that he had to explain it to him. 

\- "Hey, life can’t move forward without fights. But ya can always learn from them, make it better." he told him. 

\- "And Ah’ ain’t mad at you, not even a bit. Ah’ just want ya back, Ah’m worried.." 

 

"I want you back too, but I'm not good at being your angel.. although, I do miss you holding and kissing me.." Riley said, his voice as silent as ever. His eyes had tears in them. 

 

Lamar cupped his angel's face. 

\- "You’re perfect for me." he replied at that, and he kissed Riley's lips, lovingly. 

 

Riley blushed, kissing him back now. He really loves Lamar's soft lips. His stare was on him again. 

 

Lamar pulled away from him, his eyes on Riley as well. 

\- "Ah’ love you." he hummed softly. 

 

"I love you too." Riley had a slight smile, then he was blushing shyly. "Can we make love again? I miss your touch and warm body." he also said to him, in that nice silence. 

 

\- "Not until you say you understand that we’re good, a’ight?" Lamar said 

 

"We are." Riley replied, although he had thought that Lamar knew this already. He didn't see the point in repeating something so obvious. 

 

Lamar seemed to be glad about that repeat, then he was starting to remove his clothes, slowly. 

 

Riley pulled apart from him, to take his sweater off. He kissed Lamar on the lips again. He deepened it. After that, he was kissing him on the neck, gently and affectionately. 

 

Lamar let a hum out, he had missed his lover’s body too. 

 

Riley smiled against that dark skin of his lover. He also loved this intimacy between them as always. He lets Lamar touch and kiss him too. 

 

Lamar was getting eager for it, kissing Riley's body. 

 

Riley let out soft hums. 

 

Lamar’s hands were all over his fallen angel's body. His bulge was getting hard already. 

 

Riley felt that, as he shivered slightly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

After awhile, eventually, they had stripped the rest of their clothes off. They're both naked, bare skinned. 

 

Riley had put a condom on Lamar's shaft and lubed it, then he gets on top of him. His legs are on each side of him. He let this dick enter him, as he pushed down on it. When it's only halfway, he was arching his back as pain went through him. 

 

He breathed heavily. He gripped Lamar's shoulders as well. It's been a long while since he was on bottom. 

 

Lamar caressed Riley’s hips, trying to soothe that pain away. He was shuddering in lust, to the feeling of being inside his lover. 

 

Riley was staring at him. After a few more seconds, he let Lamar have at it, thrusting in him. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, supporting Riley’s body now. 

 

Riley also lets out a moan. He stared down at him, his eyes filled with love. 

 

He lets himself thrust as well, up and down on it. Into these thrusts. 

 

Then, he closed his eyes. But reopened them, when he felt what happened next. He had finally let the tears fall. He was crying. Although, not because it was hurting, but of what he was feeling and those emotions that he's been holding in for days now. 

 

Lamar felt Riley’s tears dropping down on him. He slowed down, getting worried. 

 

Riley leaned over, on Lamar's chest. "I-I'm alright. It's not hurting or anything. I just.. damnit, I'm so emotional right now." he replied at that, silently. 

 

Lamar stroked Riley’s hair. 

\- "..it’s okay." he hums in a soft way again. 

 

Riley felt it as Lamar turn them around, laying him down on his back and getting on top of the male fallen angel. Riley let him do that. He leaned in, kissing him again. He cries, still staring at him, deep into Lamar's eyes. 

 

Lamar kissed Riley’s forehead, softly. 

 

Riley wrapped his arms around this human's shoulders. He pulls Lamar closer to him.

 

Lamar was still thrusting inside him, with gentleness.

 

Which Riley was loving, as he appreciated it. 

 

Riley cried silently, filled with their intimacy and love towards each other, as he lets his emotions out. 

 

Lamar panted quietly, and he kept his gentle pace. He whispered soft ’I love yous’ for him. 

 

Riley was panting as well, in a quiet way again. He also moaned softly. He felt loved by him. 

 

Lamar kissed along Riley’s neck. 

 

Riley blushed at that. He was moaning in a softened way. Especially from everything. 

 

It was a nice sensation, their warm bodies against each other. 

 

Lamar picked his pace a little more, still panting. 

 

Riley let out another moan, as he stares at him, for a bit again. He was loving every second of this. 

 

Lamar went faster, he began to stroke Riley’s length too. 

 

Riley arches his body, slightly, with his head on the pillow. He made a low noise, as he also moaned again. 

 

\- "I love you-" Lamar moans and came inside of him. 

 

Riley came with him. He arched his back again and moans in that silence between them. 

 

Lamar was calming down. 

 

Riley was flustered, his body was sweaty. His arms were over his face, hiding his eyes. 

 

He was breathing, quietly again, as he slowly calmed down. 

 

After he calms himself, Riley leans over, as he also kissed Lamar's neck and lips, in a loving way. He pulled apart from this kiss, after a few seconds. Then, he talked, slightly breathless. "I love you too." He had a smile. He looked really beautiful and attractive, with his long dark brown dreads down again. 

 

Lamar smiled tiredly to him, before pulling out, carefully. 

\- "Let’s take a shower together." 

 

Riley still had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. Although, they weren't pouring now. He was feeling like he can't cry anymore, after all that and everything else, during their love making. 

 

He smiled again. He liked Lamar's warmth and closeness, taking in his lover's scent. He still does love it. He had missed this, even if it was only for a few days. He was just full of pure happiness that he got Lamar back. 

 

This fallen angel nodded at what the other male said to him. "Alright." He was slowly getting off the bed with him. 

 

Lamar went ahead to get the shower ready, he had missed Riley as well. 

 

Riley followed him, with careful walking. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and gets in the shower after Lamar. He lets that warm water run down his soft body and dark skin. 

 

Lamar started washing Riley’s body right away, lovingly.

 

Riley was smiling at that, and he felt special, because of his lover. He wiped those tears away and washed his eyes. Then, he puts soap in his hair. He was putting his fingers through his long dreads as he was doing that. 

 

Lamar watched him do that with a smile. 

 

Riley was blushing at Lamar's gaze, although didn't mind it. He turned around, putting soap in Lamar's hair as well. He touched it, gently. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, enjoying it too. 

 

Riley has another smile, pulling his hands away for a second, as he's turning to get more soap. He was talking as well. "Was that 'make up sex' we did? I read it in a book once." he said to him. 

 

Lamar blushed.

\- "Well, Ah’ didn’t really think it like that, but.." He rubbed his neck. 

 

Riley blushes in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean..I asked because I had read that's what it is called when human beings have sex after a fight. It was just a question..why are humans so complicated..?" He kept talking, as it was a habit of his, while being embarrassed. 

 

Lamar started laughing. 

 

Riley frowned slightly, not looking at him. His back was facing Lamar, his face reddish. He shyly looked down. "Shut up..I don't get why you find that so funny, it's just a habit of mine. It's not very nice that you're laughing at me.." he said, quietly. Lamar was actually hurting his feelings. He didn't say that to be made fun of. 

 

Lamar grinned. 

\- "It just seems like y’all angels think you know everything about us at first." 

 

"I didn't say that..now please don't talk. I know I'm being unreasonable. But I act a certain way around you, show different sides that others don't see, because I'm comfortable with you. So don't try to hurt my feelings on purpose." Riley said, he hoped that Lamar understands. Sometimes he can be very sensitive in his heart, without meaning to. He was still talking about when Lamar had laughed at him, for no reason, it seemed to him. 

 

Lamar just gave him a nod, 'sealing his lips'. 

 

Riley turned his head, giving him a small smile. "Sorry, I tend to keep things inside, to bottle them in there. That's why I was crying earlier, I couldn't hold in my feelings and emotions anymore, at that moment.." 

 

Lamar listened to him, nodding again now. 

 

Riley kept his smile. He noticed that he still had soap in his hands. He reached back and down. He grabbed his hair, gripping his dreads, in a gentle way. He was washing the ends of this long hair now. He started putting that soap through the dark brown locks. He saw Lamar's stare on him. 

 

"What? Longer hair takes awhile to wash, unlike short hair, like yours. Although, I don't mind. I've always loved long hair. I think that it fits me better than shorter hair." 

 

\- "Tsk." Lamar rolled his eyes, with a smirk. He finished washing himself and went to dry his body. 

 

Riley had a slight smirk as well. He didn't look at him, but he knew that Lamar had a smirk too. "What?" he repeated. He was just being honest. He had asked, knowing Lamar was still in the bathroom. 

 

Lamar chuckled quietly. 

 

Riley heard that, rolling his eyes, playfully. "Whatever." He was closing them, as he washed himself. He finished as he rinsed, then he's turning the water off. 

 

He opened his eyes and stepped out. He was drying off. Then, he was following him back into the room. He puts on his boxers. He also gets in the bed with Lamar. 

 

Lamar was laying on his back, resting. 

 

Riley had his body against him. They're very close. He leans in as well. He kissed him on the lips, with affection. He pulled apart, a second time now, putting his forehead against Lamar's. He stared at him, mostly in the eyes again, passionately. There was a nice silence between them. Riley was glad that they had this sort of intimacy. It made his heart feel peaceful. He really loved him. 

 

He was happy that everything turned out okay. That both of them were alright. He couldn't bare to lose Lamar or his brother, Ray. His breathing was quiet, silent as ever. He smiled warmly again, with that quietness. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, also enjoying the moment with Riley. He really loved him. 

 

Riley still had a smile, as he cuddled with him, snuggling and nuzzling against Lamar again.

 

Lamar was slowly falling asleep. 

 

Riley closed his eyes again and does the same. 

 

After awhile, they both fall asleep, in each other's arms. They slept peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	58. Afraid, Comfort, She's Awake, & Memories

_ Lamar closed his eyes, also enjoying the moment with Riley. He really loved him.  _

 

_ Riley still had a smile, as he cuddled with him, snuggling and nuzzling against Lamar again. _

 

_ Lamar was slowly falling asleep.  _

 

_ Riley closed his eyes again and does the same.  _

 

_ After awhile, they both fall asleep, in each other's arms. They slept peacefully. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

**_That next day, in the late afternoon -_ **

 

Riley was in the kitchen, making food for them. He recently learned from reading a cookbook. His cooking was actually pretty good. He was mixing something together in a bowl with a spoon. 

 

He hummed softly, as he had a smile. He felt better than he did yesterday. 

 

Lamar was watching tv. He had Kenzie’s head on his lap, he was stroking her hair, softly. He wished that she would wake up soon. 

 

Kenzie was still asleep. She slept peacefully as she dreamed. She had a dream about her older brother. 

 

_ Kyle was standing there in the white clouds.  _

 

_ Kenzie ran over to Kyle and hugs him.  _

 

_ Kyle smiled warmly, as he touched and stroked her long dark brown hair. He also wrapped his arms around her, hugging Kenzie back.  _

 

_ "Everything will be okay." It was said softly by her older brother.  _

 

She was still sleeping. Her eyes are closed, with tears in them. Although, she had a smile, in her sleep as well. She turned to her side, her head still in Lamar's lap. 

 

"Brother.." she said, quietly and softly. 

 

Riley heard that. His smile faded for a second, feeling sadness silently, although he also felt glad that she still dreams about him. He missed Kyle too. 

 

Lamar wondered what it was about. He sighed a bit. 

 

"She has dreams about her older brother, Kyle, sometimes." Riley said, hearing Lamar's thoughts and feeling what he felt. 

 

Lamar nodded and kept stroking Kenzie's hair. 

\- "Ah’ miss her.." he hummed. 

 

Riley nodded, as he agreed. "I'm sure that she'll wake up soon." 

 

\- "Ah’ hope so.." Lamar said, slightly sadly. He watched her sleeping. 

 

Riley was nodding again, then he focused on what he was doing. 

 

Kenzie was breathing quietly, through her peaceful sleep. 

 

Riley kept going with the cooking, as he mixed it. 

 

That he didn't notice the dark shadow nearing towards him. He sensed it at the last second. 

 

It grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. Which made him drop the bowl, it hitting the floor in a loud noise. 

 

He made a low noise himself, getting startled. 

 

This demon tried to get on top of him with clawed nails almost too close to his chest. 

 

Riley glared at it and takes out his blade. He stabbed it through the heart with his knife. 

 

It died and disappeared into black smoke. 

 

That male fallen angel had sat down there now, taking a breath. 

 

Lamar gets startled at the noise, rushing to him. 

\- "Riley?!" 

 

Riley was still sitting. He glanced at Lamar again. 

 

"I'm fine. It was just a demon, but I killed it. Which reminds me, I'II have to fix the protection enchantment. I forgot to, this was caused by my mistake." Then, he looked around at everything. Especially at the mess on that ground now. He frowned sadly. "Damn that demon, it's all ruined. Now I have to remake the food and I was almost done, it just had to be cooked.. I have to do all of it again.." 

 

Lamar was still worried. 

\- "JUST a demon..!?" He freaked out. 

 

"Lamar, please calm down and don't freak out. I deal with demons all the time. Ok, let me just do that spell now, so it'll ease your stress and worries about demonic beings." Riley replied at that, getting off the ground. 

 

Lamar had his hands in his hair. He was cursing.

 

Riley is worried and concerned about him. He had a slight sad look in his eyes. "You gonna be okay?" he asked Lamar. 

 

\- "Y-Yeah.." Lamar said, quietly. 

 

Riley walked over to him. He pulled Lamar into a hug. 

 

"You're alright, and I'm okay." he said to him, as he reassured Lamar that everything's fine. 

 

Lamar hugged him tightly, tighter than usual. There was slight fear in his mind. 

 

"It's okay." Riley whispered to him, softly, in a way to comfort Lamar. 

 

Lamar inhaled Riley’s scent in, holding him close. 

\- "I love you." he whispered. 

 

Riley smiled at that. "I love you too." His voice was warm and loving, affectionate. He puts his forehead against Lamar's, staring into his lover's eyes. "Nothing bad will get us and I will always protect you." He promised him. 

 

Lamar swallowed hardly, nodding. 

 

Riley kept his smile. He leaned in, kissing Lamar's lips, lovingly. His smile still warmly against his lover's soft lips, in between this kiss. 

 

Lamar kissed him back. 

 

Riley pulled apart from it, after a few seconds again. 

 

"Sit down on the couch and rest, watch Kenzie, make sure that she's okay while I fix the protection spell. That's how the demon got in after all." He pulls away from Lamar's warm grip on him. He had to fix it, maybe they could cuddle later, but for now this first. 

 

Lamar nodded to him, staying in his thoughts. He went to Kenzie. 

 

Riley walked around and poured salt on each window, especially the one with that weak spot, basically every entry point for any demon or dark spirit. Well, it wasn't no longer. While he pours that salt, each time he was chanting Latin. He talked in that language, for this protection spell, to seal the enchantment all together. 

 

Lamar was thinking about Jasper and what he had said. He sighed again. 

 

Riley was done with putting that protection. 

 

"What's on your mind, my love?" He called him this name like he had did in that dream a long time ago for Lamar. 

 

Lamar snapped out of it, looking at him.

\- "It’s..nothing special." He smiled. 

 

"Alright then." Riley said, with a smile. 

 

Then, Riley goes over to the kitchen. He picked the bowl up. He cleaned everything and washed himself (even his hands), before he remade the food. 

 

Lamar was calming down. His thoughts focused on Ray. He hoped that he was fine. 

 

Ray was asleep, in another room. He stayed there and rested, wanting to be alone for a little while. 

 

Riley started to cook again. He hums in the silence. 

 

Lamar tried to focus on just watching tv, for a bit. Trying to forget his worries. 

 

Riley was focusing on cooking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_An hour later -_ **

 

They're both in the living room, after eating. These two talked about stuff.

 

After that, they heard a voice in their minds and someone appeared. It was Jasper. 

 

"Well done, Lamar. You saved my friend and it looks like everything is okay between you two again." Jasper said, with a slight smile now. 

 

Lamar was slightly startled by the voice, again. 

 

Jasper was standing in front of them. He laughed softly, kind-heartedly. "Relax, it's just me." 

 

Lamar let a noise out, flinching backwards. 

\- "Damn, Ah’ will never get used to that.." 

 

Jasper let out another soft laugh and backed away, a little bit. "Probably." 

 

Lamar rubbed his face. 

 

"Anyway, I came for a reason. Now as I said before, if you could do this, then something good in your life will happen. In other words, you get a reward." Jasper told him. 

 

Lamar raised his brow. 

\- "..Ah’ think that Ah’m good. Ah’ need no rewards." he said, doubting what the reward is. 

 

"Nonsense." Jasper smiled silently. "It's actually this." He gets closer to Lamar and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Lamar lets a soft noise out, his eyes widening. 

 

After Jasper pulled apart from him, he laughed softly at Lamar's reddish face. "Now that was sweet~ I would've thought you'd have gotten used to kissing an angel, much less a guy. But anyway, there it is. And no, because I'm not a fallen angel, I am not contracted to you. This was just a kiss of my gratitude towards you." he said to him. He also hugs Riley, in happiness. 

 

Riley was smiling as well, wrapping his arms around Jasper and hugging him back, tightly. 

 

Lamar was so confused about what was happening, his face staying red. 

 

Jasper sighed in a soft way. "I wish that I could stay, but I must take my leave, it was nice to see you both again. Call me back from heaven at anytime." he told them. 

 

He blew a kiss towards these two guys, then he disappeared, leaving after that. 

 

Lamar blinked a bit, watching the spot where Jasper had been. 

 

Riley tried not to laugh. "You alright, Lamar?"

 

Lamar muttered.

\- "Yeah, Ah’m fine." He gave him a smile. 

 

"Ok, well.. that also shocked me slightly, because Jasper only kisses others he likes." Riley said, as he smiled. 

 

\- "Didn’t know Ah’ was that attractive." Lamar joked. 

 

Riley laughed softly. Then, he smirked, getting behind Lamar. He kissed his lover's neck, lovingly and affectionately again. 

 

He talked into Lamar's ear, passionately, in a low voice. "No matter how many times you get kissed, especially by Ray or Jasper, I'II always love you the most~" 

 

Lamar blushed a bit, smirking. 

 

Riley still had a grin, a nice smirk on his lips. He kept kissing that dark skin there. "..mi amor~ (my love~)" he was whispering to him. 

 

Lamar chuckled slightly at that. He sighed softly at these kisses now. 

 

Riley smiled again, nuzzled against Lamar's warmth, as he gave him each kiss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After Jasper was gone and they had an intimate also romantic moment, these two heard someone breathing silently. 

 

They turn their heads and saw as Kenzie opened her eyes. 

 

Kenzie sat upwards and looked at them. 

 

"Riley? Lamar?" Although, she smiled. 

 

Riley was so happy to have noticed her, awake and alright. He ran over and pulled her into a hug. 

 

Kenzie just had another smile and stays in that hug. It felt warm and nice. 

 

Lamar’s eyes widened, he smiled. He rushed over to her as well. 

 

When Riley pulls away, Kenzie lets Lamar hug her as well. She was still smiling, being glad to see them again. 

 

Lamar chuckled softly, hugging Kenzie close. He was so happy that she's back. 

 

Kenzie stayed there, being very happy. That mood was even more nice again now. 

 

Lamar was very relieved that she is alright. 

 

Kenzie smiles, closing her eyes for a second, staying in Lamar's arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Two hours later -_ **

 

Berry had came over. 

 

Kenzie noticed him. She has another smile, as she hugs him. "B, you're okay." 

 

Berry hugged her back, with a smile. 

\- "..I’m so sorry that I drained you." he said, with sadness in his eyes. 

 

Kenzie stared at him, when they pull apart from this hug. She listened to him. Then, she comforted her friend. "It's alright, I'm fine. Everything's okay now. I wanted to heal you." 

 

Berry nodded, with another small smile now. 

\- "I wish to meet Riley’s brother. Is he here?" he asked 

 

Kenzie nodded as well and she smiled again. 

 

"Ray, can you come over here?" she said, loud enough for him to hear her. 

 

"I'm coming. What is it?" Ray saw Berry and walked over to them. "Oh, hey." he said to B, quietly yet warmly and nicely. 

 

Ray was no longer wearing that black outfit. He had on a white tank top with a dark gray unzipped jacket over it and gray sweatpants, also gray timber boots now. 

 

Berry looked over at the taller angel, smiling to him. 

\- "Welcome back, Ray." he hummed softly again. 

 

Ray smiles slightly at him. "Thanks." he talked, silently. "I'm glad and happy to be around my brother again." he also said. 

 

Berry felt like he had to talk to him. Something in his aura made him worry about this fallen angel. 

 

\- "Come with me." Berry said to Ray, in a soft way. 

 

"Alright then." Ray followed him, silently behind Berry, until they are somewhere else and alone. Where B wanted to be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry walked with him by the street, to a direction where there weren't any people around. 

\- "So you became a fallen angel, instead of dying?" he was asking carefully, assuming things. 

 

"Yeah, when I was stabbed, I had fallen down from heaven. It took me awhile to heal.." Ray said to him. 

 

Berry was nodding at that. 

\- "I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy.. I just have this concern.." he told him, looking away.

\- "I can’t really read your mind, but I can sense the aura of you." he added. 

 

\- "Lamar can’t be the first human you have contracted with.. You would’ve been banished already. What happened to your former contract?" Berry asked, he looked back to Ray. 

 

Ray started shaking, as bad memories of what those horrible humans, bad guys had done to him. His eyes darkened and it seemed like he was about to cry. "I-I don't wanna talk about it..please don't have me say it.." 

 

Berry got more concerned by the change in him. 

\- "Ray.." He sighed softly, touching Ray’s arm, gently. 

 

Ray looked down, and when B touched him, he flinched slightly until realizing it was just Berry.

 

Berry pulled his hand away, but his eyes never left Ray's. 

\- "I’m sorry.." he said, quietly, meaning the events what must’ve happened to Ray. 

 

\- "..I had four contracts at once, before Trevor. He’s my only contracted human now." Berry tells him. 

 

Ray appreciated Berry's sympathy for him and that honestly. So because of it, he decided to tell him the truth. 

 

"..I had five contracts at once that first time, to these bad guys, who used to rape and torture me.. almost every day, each hour whenever they wanted..." he finally told Berry. His voice was as quiet and silent as ever. 

 

Berry’s eyes filled with tears. He felt bad for him and he related to Ray's experience through his own. 

\- "..These four were drug addicts. They didn’t mostly know what time of the day it was. They too..raped me.." Berry’s voice cracked. 

 

Ray also had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. At least we related with it. I tried telling Lamar and even showed him my memories of it, but he didn't understand. Not that I could blame him, he's never been through it. Like me, we have.. And since I could heal physically, no scars were ever left behind, but I have emotionally ones.." 

 

\- "Some humans need a deeper emotional bond to feel sympathy, I’ve learned that.." Berry explained to him, wiping his tears. 

 

\- "But that doesn’t mean he’s cold. I’ve seen Lamar with your brother. He’s a good man, he’s caring." Berry smiled a bit. 

\- "..perhaps, what I told you..will stay with you. You won’t tell anyone, will you?" he asks softly. 

 

"I understand that. I know he is. And of course, I won't tell anyone." Ray had a slight smile to him. Then, it faded slightly as he talked again. "I have nightmares about it almost every night, to the point that I nearly wake up screaming, but I hold it in, to not awake the others. Since Tate has the ability to do so, I'm gonna have him take away these bad memories. I'II remember what happened to me, but not in detail and I won't have that imagery in my mind. Like it always is. He can do the same for you as well, B.." 

 

Berry listened to him, but he cut him off with the last part. 

 

\- "I’ll bear these memories with me." he said, strictly. 

\- "..as a reminder that we can’t think of all the life on earth being as vulnerable and inferior to us angels. And because.." 

 

Berry sighed, closing his eyes. He had stopped for a moment. 

\- "Because I felt the bond so strong with them, I cared for them.." He was talking truthfully. 

 

Ray looked down, his eyes dark again. "I've dealt with it for two long years, but it still hurts to think about. It was like a living hell with no hope in sight. I can't take it anymore, this pain. I..I wish that I could see it the way you do, with caring for them, but being raped and tortured for no reason, only for their pleasure.." He let a tear fall and smiled sadly, as his stare was on Berry again. "..I guess that I'm not as strong as you, B.. Even being an ex-archangel. You're an even better angel than I'II ever be again, a good and truly peaceful soul." 

 

Berry listened to him, a slight blush crawling onto his cheeks when Ray told him this. 

\- "Or maybe I’m just too naive with some things." He chuckled a bit, trying to lighten up the heavy subject. 

 

After that, he hugged Ray, comforting him. 

 

\- "I’m truly glad that you’re back, part of us now. When we first saw you, after a long time, I too assumed that you were already..a demon. But in that case, I should’ve been able to attack you. I didn’t, because I felt you." Berry was telling Ray that, while hugging him. 

 

Ray nodded at that. "I get it, I'm glad that you sensed me there. I'm happy to be back with all of you." He lets Berry hug him, and liked being comforted. 

 

Berry looked at him again, with a smile, before pulling away from Ray. 

\- "I felt like we needed this talk." 

 

\- "Just know that if you can’t sleep, or you have any troubles, you can always contact me, okay?" he told Ray, as well. 

 

"Me too, I needed someone to talk to. I'm having Tate use his ability on me so I can sleep, but thanks, I'II remember that. And the same goes to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Ray said, with a slight smile, at the end. 

 

Berry smiled back to him. 

\- "Let’s head back, I bet all of them miss us." He chuckles softly again. 

 

"Yeah, let's get going." Ray also replied, at that. 

 

Both guys leave from there. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They walked back and headed inside, closing the door behind themselves. 

 

Berry was glad about the talk he had with Ray. He went to Kenzie. 

 

Lamar glanced at Ray when they returned.

 

Ray walked over to Lamar, as he noticed that Riley wasn't there at the moment. "Hey, Lamar. I needed to talk to you anyway."

 

Lamar raised his brows. 

\- "Oh?" he hummed. 

 

Ray gave a hug to him. Then, he pulled apart from it, after a few seconds, to talk. 

 

"I'm glad my brother has you and that you treat him right. That you're good to him.  So I trust you to take care of Ri, when I'm not there, ok?" 

 

Lamar also hugged Ray, gently. He listened to him. 

\- "..of course, Ah’ll do anything’ for him." he said 

 

Ray had a small smile, relieved at what Lamar said to him. 

 

\- "How are you?" Lamar asked from Ray.

\- "Got a little worried about you in these last few days." he talked quietly. 

 

"I'm alright, I'II be okay. I think so anyway. I'm actually gonna have Tate remove my bad memories from my mind, so I'm sorry that I showed you before. I will still remember what happened to me, just not in detail or imagery." Ray explained to Lamar. 

 

Lamar nods at that. 

\- "Hope it helps." 

 

"I believe it will. I should find Tate, talk to you later." Ray also says to him. 

 

Lamar nodded again, watching him leave now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Tate was on the balcony, looking at the night sky. He sensed someone behind him and turned around. He had a smile, noticing Ray there. 

 

Ray smiled back at him and walked over to Tate. 

 

They started talking. 

 

Eventually, Tate was standing in front of Ray who was sitting down on the couch now. 

 

Tate used his abilities on Ray. He didn't care if he got bits and pieces of those memories from him. He didn't want Ray to suffer anymore. 

 

It took awhile, but he managed to take away every bad memory that Ray had. What was left is good memories and thoughts, also he remembers every person around him. 

 

Ray will remember what happened to him, although not in full detail or imagery, as well. 

 

Tate smiled at the peaceful expression on Ray's face. 

 

Ray was smiling, looking at him. 

 

Tate pulled away and walked over to his friend. 

 

Riley was standing by Lamar again now. 

 

"He'll be okay now. He won't remember anything of what he had experienced. Nothing bad will cross his mind." Tate said to him. 

 

Riley smiled at him, giving a hug to Tate. "Thank you." 

 

Tate smiles at that. "It was no problem, I was happy to help." 

 

"Well, I appreciate it." Riley also said, to this other male. 

 

Lamar felt relieved that Ray would be free from those memories. 

 

Ray stayed there, on that couch. He smiled again and felt truly at peace. 

 

Everything was nice, in that cold night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Later on, Berry went home. 

 

Berry noticed that Trevor wasn't there, so he sat down and waited for him. 

 

Trevor was back, an hour later. He had gone drinking with Michael, to hang out with him, since he hadn't for awhile. 

 

"Berry?!" he yelled out, as he walked in through the door, almost collapsing onto the ground. 

 

Berry had been watching tv, when he heard Trevor returning. He could sense something odd in his state, so he stood up, going to check on him. 

 

\- "Trevor?" he hummed softly. 

 

"I might have had too much to drink.." Trevor explained himself, still drunkenly. 

 

\- "Oh, you have to get some rest then." Berry said and helped Trevor in, supporting his body from the side. 

 

\- "Did you have a good time?" he asked him. 

 

"Yeah and then Mikey almost fell on his ass." Trevor laughed again. 

 

Berry took Trevor into the bedroom, listening to him, with a small smile. He made him sit down. 

 

\- "Is your stomach sick? Does your head hurt?" B asks, cupping Trevor's face.

 

"Nope, I'm fine." Trevor talked in a slurred way. 

 

Berry sighed in a soft way. He went to get water for Trevor. 

 

"Love you." Trevor told him, with a slight smile. 

 

Berry blushed a little bit and kissed Trevor’s cheek. 

 

He gave the glass of water to him. 

 

"I don't feel like I need it.." 

 

\- "I read that you need to stay hydrated to avoid a hangover." Berry said 

 

"..fine." Trevor drank that water for him. 

 

Which made Berry smile. 

 

\- "You must rest." Berry tells Trevor that, as he kept smiling at him. 

 

Trevor looked at him. "Please hold me?" 

 

Berry got in the bed, pulling Trevor close to him. He smiled, stroking his hair. 

 

Trevor smiled happily. 

 

Berry chuckled quietly and kissed Trevor's head. 

 

\- "Now close your eyes." Berry hummed again. 

 

Trevor just nodded. He closed his eyes. 

 

"I love you." He also repeated, almost falling asleep now. 

 

Berry smiled. 

 

\- "I love you too. Goodnight, Trevor." he told his human lover, still stroking the other male's hair. 

 

Trevor was sleeping again, staying close to his fallen angel. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter, because I had to combine two parts xDD 💜


	59. ♡ True Happiness

Riley and Lamar were spending an early morning lazing around in bed together. 

 

They are cuddling, kissing and touching, staring affectionately at each other. That lead to morning sex. 

 

Riley being loving as always. He was kissing down Lamar's dark body, loving each part and every detail of him. They are also both naked again. 

 

Lamar smiled, he enjoyed it. He touches and kisses Riley as well. 

 

Riley also smiled at him. He touched Lamar's body. He leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips, lovingly. He stared at his lover, affectionately now. 

 

Lamar felt loved and happy. 

 

Riley reached over, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer. He puts a condom on, then he lubed Lamar's hole and his own dick, as he covered his shaft in the clear stuff. He was putting that bottle on the nightstand, near them, after that. 

 

He had positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance. Then, he puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders, as he gripped and holds onto this human's hips, gently. He pushed inside him, halfway and slowly again. He found this position, while reading that book he still has. 

 

Lamar moaned and arched his body when Riley was inside of him. 

 

Riley lets him slightly adjust. After that, he started to thrust.

 

Lamar panted, moaning softly.

 

Riley moaned as well. His thrusts stayed the same, even and medium paced.

 

Lamar moans a bit. 

 

Riley was thrusting, harder and deeper inside his lover.

 

Lamar was getting closer to his climax, moaning more.

 

Riley leans down and kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on him. He had a smile, against that skin. He thrusted in him a bit, as he grips onto Lamar's thighs, tightly and lovingly again. Like last time. He was also close.

 

Lamar was panting heavily, trembling. He finally came, he blacked out for a few seconds from the intense pleasure.

 

Riley came with him, in that condom, as he let out another moan.

 

Lamar was coming back to consciousness, still breathing heavy. 

 

Riley pulled out of him. He takes off the condom. He tied it closed and throws that used thing away. 

 

He lays down, next to Lamar. He snuggled and nuzzled against him, cuddling this other dark-skinned male.

 

Lamar was dazed in afterglow. 

 

Riley holds him close, with a smile.

 

Lamar falls asleep quite quickly.

 

Riley smiled, he's still holding him. He stayed awake, as he watched Lamar sleep peacefully.

 

He closed his eyes, after awhile, although he didn't fall asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Weeks later now, with Berry and Trevor -  _

 

When Berry had recovered from his injuries, Trevor had taken him to Mt. Chiliad as he had promised for the fallen angel.

 

It was a late evening, there weren’t any others to be seen. A warm breeze felt nice on Berry’s skin. He walked a little farther from Trevor, then he was removing his shirt.

 

Berry closed his eyes, taking in the beautiful weather that he felt. Then he brought his wings out, spreading them wide. These gray wings had recovered from the demon injuries, and from his own pluckings. They were perfect now. That breeze flickered his feathers. 

 

Trevor smiled softly. He stared at him. He walked over to his fallen angel. 

 

"B, I love you. You've made me happier than I've ever felt in years. Please marry me." he said to him, then he got down on a knee and showed a box with a ring to Berry. 

 

Berry stopped, opening his eyes and looking at him. He sensed the strong affection in his emotions, his eyes sparking as he listened to him. He had seen and read about this, engagement between humans. He felt adored at what Trevor was doing.

 

He moved his wings, his smile widening.

 

\- "Yes." he said, with excitement. But, he couldn’t hold it any longer, he took a deep breath, looking at the sky and getting out his wings again. 

 

He literally flew into this sky, being happier than he has in a long time. He went high.

 

Trevor was still smiling, watching him now. 

 

Berry let a cheerful 'howl' out, as he smiled. He did a few flying tricks before he returned to him. He floated in front of Trevor for a moment and cupped his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He slowly returns back on the ground, wrapping his wings around both of them.

 

Trevor smiles happily as well. 

 

Berry pulled away from that kiss, his eyes on him. He smiled, his cheeks flushed. But all he did care about was this human in front of him.

 

Trevor felt so much joy. He knows that Berry is making him a better man. He grinned and puts the ring on him. 

 

Berry watched him do it, his smile never leaving him.

 

\- "Kiss me." He smiled, staying close to him again.

\- "I love you, Trevor Philips." he hummed lovingly.

 

"I love you too, Berry." Trevor talked affectionately. After that, he leaned in and kissed him, as he was asked to. 

 

After this kiss, Berry pressed his forehead against Trevor’s. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the beautiful moment with him. He focused on their emotions altogether. This fallen angel felt like belonging to this man until the very end. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two weeks later, with the others again -  _

 

These fallen angels grabbed onto their humans and teleported to an isolated area with no other human beings. Except for just Lamar and Franklin. Riley, Kenzie, and Tate are there. Ray was also with them. 

 

That ground was nice and soft. This breeze was not too cold, but warm enough for them. This sky had beautiful colors of blue, purple, and orange. It was a very pretty sight. 

 

Lamar and Franklin watched the scenery in awe, not that they hadn’t seen anything similar before. It was still beautiful. These men looked at their contracted angels, smiling to them. 

 

Those fallen angels knew that it would be even better from higher, when they use their wings. That's what they are here for, all of them missed flying in the sky, the freedom from it. 

 

Kenzie and Tate let out their wings. They flew upwards, looking at the beauty of this sky, below the white clouds. 

 

Riley saw it as well. He stretched his back, cracking his bones for a few seconds, letting out a relieved breath. 

 

Ray lets out his wings. Like the others, these wings are also dark gray and feathered. He flew upwards to the sky. 

 

Kenzie was flying around him, smiling in happiness, when she noticed Ray. 

 

Lamar and Franklin looked at them again. 

 

\- "They deserve that." Lamar hummed. 

 

Franklin nodded at that.

 

Tate flew down and around Frank, happily, with another smile. 

 

Kenzie smiles at that, when she saw this. 

 

Riley watched them for awhile. Then, he walked over to Lamar, who was standing there, next to Franklin. “L..” 

 

He had a smile. Without hesitation, he grabs him and pulled Lamar closer. He picked him up, into his arms. He carried Lamar, not even struggling. Lamar was light as a feather to him. 

 

Riley lets out his wings, he rises upwards. He's halfway off the ground now. Lamar was still in Riley's arms. 

 

Lamar yelped, grabbing Riley, tightly. His eyes widening. 

\- "W-what are you doing?!" He looked down at the ground, his primal instinct disliking the heights. 

 

Riley noticed that. He smiled warmly and he also laughed softly, kind-hearted. 

 

He loved Lamar's warmth and nice scent. He holds Lamar close to him. 

 

“Lamar, relax. I'm an archangel, a strong fallen angel. I'm not gonna drop you, don't be so worried. Dropping you would be the last thing I would do. So, just enjoy the view. That's why we are here.” 

 

Lamar took a deep breath, trying not to think of the heights. He looked around, slowly smiling.

\- "It’s..beautiful." he said 

 

Riley still had a smile. His stare on him, when Lamar looked at his fallen angel again. He kissed him, lovingly. 

 

Lamar hummed softly, kissing him back now. 

 

Riley pulled apart from that kiss, smiling affectionately. 

 

Lamar had a slight blush, he looked at Riley, in a loving way. 

\- "Ah’ love you." 

 

"I love you too, Lamar." Riley said to him. He puts his forehead against Lamar's, staring into that human's, his lover's eyes. Deeply and full of affection. He felt truly happy with him. He's glad to be with Lamar. 

 

Lamat closed his eyes for a moment, as he smiled again. He enjoyed this breeze and that warmth radiating from Riley. 

 

Eventually, they had their eyes on that sky again. 

 

Riley stared at Lamar for a bit, silently, then he had his gaze at this beautiful sight of different shaded colors. He was still smiling. 

 

He will always love Lamar and stay by his side, for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


End file.
